Perfectamente imperfecto
by Alphabetta
Summary: Así es como debe ser el mundo. Así es como debe ser la vida. Así es como somos. Brillantes y oscuros. Con nuestras luces y sombras. Y también nuestra penumbra. Tobidei. Colección de oneshots individuales.
1. Gracias

**_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto._**

 ** _Créditos de la portada por: ママン pixiv id 47903375_**

* * *

Ahí estaba de nuevo, de vuelta al mundo hostil, competitivo y cambiante. Percibirlo como espectador en lugar de como habitante era inusual y curioso.

La habitación donde estaba era blanca, brillante y vacía. Estaba solo, lo cual le pareció extraño porque sabía perfectamente por qué su alma había sido invocada, aunque no alcanzaba a comprender por qué ahí y en ese momento en concreto.

Se acercó a una columna cercana, recubierta de un material reflectante que emitía un brillo nacarado. Era tal y como se recordaba, excepto por sus globos oculares de color negro, una pequeña grieta en su mejilla y el color enfermizo de su piel.

Haciendo recapitulación de su vida anterior y lo que sabía que había pasado en su ausencia, llegó a la conclusión de que fue un mero recurso en los planes de otros, aunque lo aceptaba, mientras pudiera hacer lo que le apasionaba podía aceptar eso. Pero había muerto. Era hora de descansar, de sanar, de pagar penitencia. Ahora ya no le hacía tanta gracia ser una herramienta, aunque tampoco había nada que pudiera hacer para remediarlo.

Una espiral de luz negra comenzó a formarse frente a él. Instintivamente, llevó sus manos a donde sus bolsas de arcilla deberían haber estado. Ya no las tenía, pero para cuando reconoció a la persona que salió de la espiral y aterrizó en el suelo a su lado, resolvió que no las necesitaba. Iba ataviado muy diferente a como lo recordaba, con una túnica gris azulada sujeta por un grueso cinturón blanco, máscara blanca adornada con círculos concéntricos y un enorme abanico en la espalda.

De haber estado vivo habría abofeteado a su pareja en el crimen con todas sus fuerzas. Ya sabía todo. Quién era y lo que se proponía. Pero todo eso ya no importaba. Ya no era un habitante del mundo sino un espectador. Estaba fuera de sus capacidades el sentir. Y así mismo, fue consciente de lo que un día sintió por él. Viajó por el mundo en su compañía cumpliendo con los objetivos de la organización, le mostró sus técnicas y él las observó con entusiasmo, inventaron un ataque conjunto; discutían a veces, pero secretamente, a él le gustaban esos momentos en que su discípulo le hacía perder la paciencia, era adicto a esas pequeñas explosiones de ira; compartieron muchas noches en lugares remotos, cuevas frías y bosques solitarios donde comenzaban arrimándose para entrar en calor y acababan sin túnicas, el uno sobre el otro.

Comprendía demasiado bien que verlo de nuevo habría tenido un efecto diferente estando él vivo. Y ya ni siquiera podía sentir frustración por el hecho de no serntir nada. Nada en absoluto.

—Senpai... —dijo el recién llegado, con una voz que a él no se le hizo familiar pero que sabía que le pertenecía.

Senpai. Tenía su gracia. El líder en las sombras, lo seguía llamando con ese título. ¿Qué se supone que debía contestar? ¿Tobi? ¿Madara? ¿Obito? ¿Uchiha? ¿Sucio Uchiha?

—Tú —fue el apelativo de su elección.

Oyó a Tobi soltar una carcajada tras su máscara, tras lo cual se la quitó revelando el rostro que él ya conocía tan bien. O casi.

Su mirada se fijó en el sharingan, permaneciendo ahí unos segundos antes de pasar al rinnegan y luego de nuevo al sharingan. Quería enojarse. Deseaba hacerlo como jamás había deseado nada. De hecho, se concentró todo lo que pudo en intentar enfurecerse pero no lo consiguió.

—Bien jugado, grandísimo idiota —murmuró con frialdad, considerando su idea inicial de abofetearlo sin piedad ninguna.

Tobi avanzó hacia él sonriendo. Él era consciente de que no había nada malicioso ni petulante en aquella sonrisa. Era sincera, como las que le solía dedicar en vida. Le consoló ligeramente saber que al menos eso sí había sido de verdad. Aunque ya no importase. Al llegar junto a él, lo abrazó. Deidara no lo rechazó, pero tampoco reaccionó. Veía el significado de aquel abrazo claramente: cosas de vivos, ni más ni menos.

—Pronto. Pronto el sufrimiento acabará y podré tener a mi lado al Deidara-senpai de siempre en esta nueva era que esta por venir.

Tenerlo a su lado. Porque de eso se trataba, de lo que Tobi quería y deseaba. No de lo que Deidara necesitaba. Su descanso. Su penitencia. Su sanación. Eso parecía no importar.

—Pronto —repitió él—. Pronto todos seremos felices en tu era de mentiras, um.

Tomó un mechón de cabello rubio en su mano enguantada, observándolo. Deidara recordó con ligera añoranza lo mucho que le solía repetir cuánto le gustaba su cabello.

—¿No estás contento?

—La respuesta ya la sabes. En el fondo.

—Estaremos juntos otra vez —insistió Tobi.

—Yo ya no pertenezco a este lugar. No quiero estar aquí.

Quería pedirle que lo liberase, pero no lo hizo. Tal vez quería ver lo que él hacía, quería comprobar si se daba cuenta de ello por sí solo sin que él tuviera que decírselo. Lo soltó del abrazo, mirándolo con una tristeza nunca antes vista que, de haber estado vivo, hubiera sacudido todo su ser. El silencio duró más de lo esperado, hasta que finalmente, Tobi reaccionó.

—Tengo una cosa más que pedirte —murmuró—. Necesito que luches para mí una vez más.

Decepción. Eso es lo que habría sentido de haber podido. Tobi seguía sin comprender nada.

—Puedo hacer eso —dijo con indiferencia. Crear algo le vendría bien. Eso, su arte, también lo añoraba—. Pero no vuelvas a invocarme. Mi tiempo aquí ya acabó.

Y justo cuando acabó de decir eso, percibió cómo algo en el ambiente cambiaba. Cómo se volvía más cargado y solemne. Tobi parecía sumido en sus pensamientos y se preguntó qué es lo que se le estaría pasando por la cabeza. El no poder quererlo como solía hacerlo estaba comenzando a torturarlo. Sentir, amar, enfadarse, aprender, equivocarse, evolucionar.

Malditas cosas de vivos.

Con delicadeza, Tobi puso su mano tras su nuca y masajeó su cuero cabelludo, tal y como en vida a él le había gustado. Luego se inclinó sobre él y besó su pelo antes de mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos. Esa mirada, contra todo pronóstico, consiguió estremecerlo.

Lo vio efectuar varios sellos con sus manos a gran velocidad.

—Liberación —murmuró.

Comprendiendo por fin lo que se proponía, volvió a sentir algo. Una sensación cálida en su pecho lo invadió al ver que por fin, Tobi había comprendido lo que él necesitaba, anteponiéndolo a sus planes.

—Gracias —dijo mientras comenzaba a sentir en su cuerpo el comienzo de la transición al más allá.

 _Por comprenderlo. Por demostrarlo. Por quererme._

Tomó la mano de Tobi. Entrelazó sus dedos y él apretó con fuerza, como si así pudiera impedir que se desvaneciera. De haber estado vivo le habría dolido y sinceramente, no le habría importado.

Una lágrima brotó de su ojo, trazando un camino a través los surcos que arruinaban su rostro. No dijo nada. No hacía falta. Ambos sabían. Tobi siguió sosteniendo aquella mano, intentando memorizar por última vez su tacto, forma y textura mientras el cuerpo de aquel al que amaba se deshacía en miles de partículas luminosas, volviéndose intangible, hasta que todo lo que quedó en su puño cerrado fue aire.

Y otra vez estaba solo.

Había cometido muchos errores en su vida, pero no era una excusa para seguir cometiéndolos. No había podido protegerlo de su propia autodestrucción y no podía retenerlo en un mundo al que ya no pertenecía, por mucho que lo extrañase.

Debía hacer lo correcto.

Por una vez.

Por su senpai.

* * *

 **No suelo escribir angst, pero hoy me apetecía. Esta pequeña historia se me ocurrió al ver un fanart y me pareció demasiado triste pero también hermoso. No quería presentar a Deidara estando muerto, de la misma manera que una persona viva, porque eso ya es algo que ha terminado y la muerte es otra etapa con unas características muy diferentes. Él hizo cosas terribles estando en Akatsuki, y su alma debe pagar penitencia y descansar, por eso se metió en ese estado mental tan negativo al ser invocado. En fin sólo quería hacer algo re triste mejor no darle vueltas xD.**

 **Tal vez Sasori si hubiera apoyado la idea del mugen tsukiyomi, no me he parado a pensar demasiado en eso pero no se, podría ser. Deidara la habría encontrado horrible, pues él piensa que la realidad, con sus cosas buenas y malas, es parte de un todo. Jamás podría apreciar algo eternamente perfecto. El mismo concepto de perfección para él es erróneo.**

 **Un beso en el cabello significa anhelo. Quizá hubiera sido bonito un último beso en los labios, pero en esos momentos, Tobi no se sentía digno.**

 **Habrá más tobidei pronto. :)**

 **¡Saludos!**


	2. Estar a la altura

**He decidido hacer un fic de fragmentos, serán inconexos y con distinta temática, algunos basados en el canon, otros menos, incluso algún fanservice AU, un poco de todo. En el futuro habrá M pero lo avisaré antes de cada capítulo.**

* * *

 **Estar a la altura**

Diez de febrero.

No era como si fuera una fecha importante de todos modos, o eso era lo que él se esforzaba por pensar pues implicar lo contrario sería estúpido.

Primero, esa hace mucho tiempo había sido su fecha de cumpleaños, pero ya no era el mismo, era absurdo seguir considerándola. Obito Uchiha estaba muerto para todos los que lo conocían y Tobi no tenía cumpleaños. ¿A caso lo tenían los personajes inventados? ¿A caso lo tenían los muertos?

Segundo, aún antes de aquel accidente, esa fecha le había traído más penas que alegrías. Sí, Minato-sensei invitaba al equipo entero a cenar y al final de la noche, lo obligaba a soplar las velas en un pastel que luego compartían entre los cuatro. Rin y Kakashi le preparaban galletas caseras, aunque era obvio que las horneaba todas ella sólo porque él no iba a molestarse en hacerle un regalo. En la bolsa de Kakashi siempre había sospechosamente dos galletas menos. Aunque era un lindo gesto que agradecía infinitamente, la tenue sensación de estar incompleto nunca se iba del todo. El querer también compartir la fecha con la familia que no poseía.

Y tercero, él ya no era un adolescente. Esas cosas con el tiempo dejan de importar. Deberían, al menos.

Porque lo cierto era que a Tobi sí le importaba.

Ser consciente de que era el diez de febrero lo sumía en un estado de ánimo enrarecido que era incapaz de describir. Una mezcla entre nostalgia, soledad y frustración. No podía dejar de pensar que tal día como ese él había llegado al mundo. La única foto que había tenido de sus padres los mostraba sonrientes y felices, llevándolo a él en brazos. Solía soñar despierto mirando esa fotografía. Porque esa era la prueba de que por un tiempo las cosas fueron bien y él los tuvo a su lado.

Pero el sistema ninja establecido era voraz e implacable, sus padres habían sido juzgados por un supuesto acto de traicón y el niño había crecido solo, soportando el desdén de un clan que lo repudiaba por errores que él nunca cometió.

 _Era el día más solitario del año el diez de febrero._

Usando el kamui, se transportó desde el tsukiyomi hasta la guarida de Akatsuki, decidiendo dejar el festín autocompasivo a un lado e ir a molestar a Deidara. Eso lo haría sentirse menos solo.

Encontró al artista entrenando en su lugar favorito cerca de la guarida, ayudándose de un clon de arcilla y otra figura la cual reconoció como una de las antiguas marionetas de Sasori, una mujer morena de cabello largo con la túnica típica de los monjes de Kirigakure. El clon parecía estar controlando la marioneta, pero ninguno de los tres estaba luchando.

Al acercarse más, vio que Deidara estaba muy concentrado, mirando fijamente a la tétrica mujer de madera. Su cuerpo entero estaba en tensión, un ojo cerrado y el otro abierto exageradamente, con la pupila muy dilatada. Activó el sharingan un momento para ver qué ocurría.

Un genjutsu. Deidara estaba bajo un genjutsu, y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué era exactamente lo que se proponía.

De pronto, el clon de arcilla se deshizo y la marioneta se desmoronó sobre el montículo blanco mientras que Deidara caía de rodillas sobre la hierba, falto de aliento. Aún no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que estaba ahí. Con curiosidad, avanzó hacia él, agachándose hasta quedar a su altura.

—¡Hooolaaa! —dijo con voz cantarina.

—Estoy ocupado, Tobi —fue su saludo—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Tobi se aburre y se fue a ver qué hacía Deidara-senpai.

—Entreno. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, vamos a estar hasta arriba de trabajo en los próximos meses, um.

—Oh... ¿Y qué entrenabas? Porque a Tobi le pareció que te estabas enfrentando a un duelo de mirada con una marioneta. ¿Es eso lo que estás entrenando, sen...? ¡Ouch!

Ahí fue cuando se llevó el primer golpe.

—Justo lo que sospechaba. En realidad eres más tonto de lo que pareces —dijo poniéndose en pie y sacudiéndose el polvo—. Estoy investigando sobre los efectos de los genjutsus en mi cuerpo y cómo contrarrestarlos.

Tal y como imaginó, aunque no podía comprender la razón.

—¿Por qué? —dijo colocando sus brazos tras su cabeza.

—¿Viniste a entretenerme hablando? ¿Qué te importa por qué lo hago, um?

—Yo creo que en realidad el senpai está jugando con muñecas viejas de Sasori en lugar de entrenar —insistió.

Sabía que eso era un tema sensible, pero normalmente obtenía mejores resultados después de haberlo cabreado un poco.

—¡Esa marioneta es mía! ¡Danna la creó especialmente para mí! —pasó junto a él dirigiéndose al montón de arcilla que el clon había dejado y comenzó a meterlo de nuevo en sus bolsas—. Fue hasta el país del Agua sólo para buscar a esta mujer famosa por su maestría en genjutsu y la mató para hacer esta marioneta para mis entrenamientos, así que cuidado con lo que dices.

Como supuso, él mordió el anzuelo. Era obvio que la marioneta era importante para él, nadie se iba a otro país a buscar a una persona para matarla y regalársela a alguien más. Mucho esfuerzo. Intrigado, se acercó más para examinarla de cerca.

—¿Puede Tobi jugar con ella también? —murmuró, observando dos series de cuatro ajugeros uno sobre otro en la espalda del artefacto.

—Rómpela y encontrarán pedazos de tu cuerpo desde Kumo hasta Suna, um.

—Pero se necesita la habilidad de Sasori de manipular los hilos de chakra. ¿Cómo la haces funcionar?

Deidara sonrió levemente a la vez que se señalaba a sí mismo con el pulgar.

—La he modificado —contestó con orgullo—. Sasori solía usarla en mí, pero como comprenderás tras su muerte iba a estar difícil. Ahora ya no necesita hilos de chakra, sigue siendo complicado pero al menos conseguí hacerla funcionar.

—¿La has modificado tú solo, senpai? ¡Asombroso! —preguntó sorprendido.

Observó de nuevo los agujeros, todo encajaba. No por nada en la ficha de datos de la organización tenía un cuatro sobre cinco en inteligencia. Aquel cumplido pareció poner a su compañero de mejor humor. Su gusto por los halagos también lo conocía.

—Tuve que estudiarla a fondo antes de dar con un método. Metiendo los dedos de ambas manos por estos agujeros, la marioneta usa de tu propio chakra para activar la técnica sellada en la misma. Por eso es que uso un clon, dividir mi chakra me agota... Pero no es como si tuviera otra opción.

Se encogió de hombros mientras continuaba con su tarea, haciendo que Tobi se preguntase qué clase de relación había habido entre ellos. Deidara hablaba de su muerte como si no fuera nada. Sabía que habían sido compañeros por casi tres años, eso es mucho tiempo. No sólo estaban habituados a luchar el uno junto a el otro, también a convivir y trabajar juntos. La forma en que la organización funcionaba estaba diseñada para crear vínculos fuertes entre cada par de miembros. La prueba estaba en esa misma marioneta. ¿Extrañaba Deidara a Sasori? ¿Se había sentido igual que él el día que vio morir a quien más amaba? De repente quería saber qué estaba pasando ahí dentro, más allá de ese tono casual e indiferente.

—Sasori debió preocuparse mucho por Deidara-senpai —murmuró.

—¿Sabes de qué se preocupaba Sasori no Danna? De que yo recibiese un entrenamiento correcto y no cometiese errores en una batalla. Justo lo que yo debería estar haciendo contigo, um —dijo concentrado en su labor de crear otro clon de arcilla.

—¡Pero ahora Tobi no puede entrenar porque quiere ayudar! ¡Tobi puede usar su chakra para activar la marioneta! —se ofreció, cualquier cosa mejor que estar solo.

No quería pasar el día solo. No le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer.

—Ahora que lo dices, podría servirme eso —dijo con repentino interés.

—Pero Tobi quiere pedirle al senpai algo a cambio.

Deidara rodó los ojos.

—¡Tsk! ¡No es así como funciona! Yo soy el senpai y si necesito ayuda debes prestármela sin más, um.

—Sólo será un favorcito pequeño. Además, fue Tobi quien tuvo la idea. ¿Qué harías sin él?

—Estar en paz y tranquilidad, eso es lo que haría. ¿Y cual es esa estupidez que quieres pedirme de todos modos?

—¡Tobi quiere que lo lleves a comer dango! —dijo con entusiasmo—. ¡El dango es lo mejor que existe en el mundo, casi tanto como Deidara-senpai!

Eso nunca cambiaría, ni viviendo mil vidas podría el dango dejar de ser su comida favorita.

—Está bien saber que me pones a la altura de tres bollitos de harina de arroz ensartados en un palo... —dijo con sarcasmo—. Dango... ¿Eh...? Doy por hecho que tú invitas entonces.

Tobi asintió.

—Pero en realidad deberías invitar tú porque eres el senpai.

Hubo un silencio en el cual Deidara le dedicó una mirada fulminante que parecía decirle que ese era su último aviso antes de que comenzasen a lloverle arañas de arcilla explosiva. Porque ese era el segundo hobby de su senpai, tirarle bombas. Sabía que Tobi era perfectamente capaz de esquivarlas escondiéndose bajo la tierra o con su gran rapidez. Tal vez por eso lo hacía con tanta frecuencia.

—¿A qué esperas? ¡Comienza!

Y sin más preámbulos, se pusieron a entrenar. Tobi pudo deducir mucho sobre aquella sesión. Deidara estaba tratando de inmunizar al genjutsu sólo uno de sus ojos, mientras que el otro le servía de comprobador. Era una buena técnica y él era de verdad un luchador brillante. Algún día iba a averiguar por qué lo hacía.

Pasaron varias horas practicando, hasta que Deidara, completamente exhausto por romper una y otra vez con las pulsaciones de chakra intentando secuestrar sus sentidos, decidió que había tenido suficiente, selló la marioneta de nuevo en el pergamino y sin que Tobi tuviera que recordárselo, creó el halcón de arcilla y saltó en él.

—Vamos a por ese dango, um.

Tras la máscara, Tobi sonrió.

No hablaron demasiado durante el trayecto. Deidara no era el más simpático del mundo cuando estaba cansado o hambriento, pero él era igualmente feliz sólo con su compañía y no le pareció un silencio incómodo. Aterrizaron en la primera ciudad más cercana, para sorpresa de Tobi, fue Deidara quien se adelantó a hacer el pedido.

—Cuatro raciones de dango para llevar —ordenó, dejando un billete de veinte ryo sobre el mostrador.

—¡¿Cuatro?! ¿Para quiénes son las otras dos? —preguntó Tobi intrigado.

—Para nosotros. ¿Para quién más esperas que sean? El entrenamiento me ha abierto el apetito y necesito una ración doble. Además, mañana vamos a entrenar tú y yo todo el día, y te aseguro que no va a ser algo ligero ya que te voy a instruír en los principios del arte —dijo levantando el índice en el aire como para reforzar su punto—, así que será mejor que tú también repongas fuerzas, um.

—Pero...

—Esta vez invito yo —lo cortó—. ¿No dijiste que debía ser el senpai quien invite?

Aquello lo hizo sonreír otra vez. Deidara siempre aseguraba que le iba a hacer pagar, pero al final acababa haciéndolo él. Ese orgullo suyo era divertido de poner en entredicho, pero aún así estaba agradecido. Es como si Deidara le estuviera haciendo un regalo de cumpleaños. ¿Y qué mejor regalo que su comida favorita en todo el mundo?

—El senpai cambia taaaanto de opinión —se burló.

Haciendo un mohín, Deidara le dio la espalda.

—¡Un simple gracias habría bastado, um!

Tobi se contuvo, sólo al principio, para no abrazarlo tan fuerte que le impidiera respirar por unos segundos. Viejos hábitos. Hasta que recordó que él era Tobi, y él nunca se contenía. Incluso si estaban en un puesto de comida lleno de gente. Así que se acercó a su espalda, lo rodeó con sus brazos y apretó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Gracias, senpai! ¡Tobi es un buen chico y el dango es su premio! —exclamó, haciendo que los clientes se voltearan a mirar.

Decidió en ese momento que le gustaba abrazarlo y oírlo protestar a consecuencia de ello. Deidara siempre se quejaba, pero aún no le había dicho que dejara de hacerlo y por eso pensó que en el fondo no debía importarle tanto.

—Voy a... asesi... narte... ugh... —intentó decir a pesar de la falta de aire. Quizá iba siendo hora de dejarlo ir.

Unos minutos después, tras recoger su encargo salieron de nuevo a la calle. Deidara, que se había mantenido relativamente tranquilo, le dio un golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

—¡Esta es la última vez que te traigo a un sitio público, um! Ahora voy a tener que volarlo en pedazos para que no haya testigos del espectáculo que has armado.

Tobi se interpuso en su camino agitando los brazos. Destruír un puesto de dango era algo demasiado malvado incluso para Akatsuki.

—¡Senpai no lo hagas! ¿Qué tal si comenzamos a comer?

Deidara creó un halcón de arcilla más grande que el que usaron para ir y ambos saltaron sobre él. La luna en su cuarto creciente más temprano estaba a punto de ponerse tras las montañas, embelleciendo las vistas aéreas. Habían ascendido una altura considerable cuando él habló de nuevo.

—Puedo hacer ambas cosas —dijo, sentándose en el borde con las piernas sobresaliendo hacia el vacío y poniendo las cajas a un lado—, disfrutar del sabor de la comida mientras veo algo hermoso. Así es como sabe mejor la cena. Más sabiendo que será la última oportunidad... Lo hace más especial...

—¡Pero no vas a hacerlo, porque es el puesto favorito de Tobi y es su cumpleaños así que debes ser amable!

Contuvo la respiración, esperando una reacción por su parte. El artista abrió la primera caja y tomó el primer palito. Parecía pensativo mientras le daba el primer bocado, con calma.

—Ya decía yo que actuabas extraño... Si no te conociera bien no hubiera pensado que típicamente me lo habrías estado recordando durante días para que no se me olvidase tu regalo... ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—A Tobi no le importa ese día tanto —contestó.

Deidara no preguntó por qué, ni insistió en el tema. Tan sólo asintió pensativo.

—Y sin embargo aquí estás, llevándome a rastras contigo a comprar tu comida favorita.

Viendo que aún no había comenzado a comer, Deidara le pasó uno de los pinchos.

—¡Es sólo una coincidencia que pasara hoy! —protestó, su viejo yo saliendo ahí a la superficie.

Levantando ligeramente su máscara, comenzó a comer. La falta de luz lo ayudaba a mantenerse oculto de su compañero.

—Ya. Seguro...

Pero tras un par de minutos de silencio incómodo, Tobi pensó que debía hacer algo antes de que su mente divagase de nuevo a sus recuerdos.

—Senpai... ¿Sueles hacer algo especial el día de tu cumpleaños?

—¡Claro! Ese día me hago un auto regalo creando una obra de arte extra especial, um.

—¿Y no lo compartes con nadie?

—Lo comparto con los privilegiados que tengan el honor de ver las magníficas llamaradas de mi explosión en todo su esplendor. Ese es el mejor regalo que uno pueda tener. Reconocimiento.

Las preguntas iban encaminadas a hacerlo mencionar a Sasori, pero si había algo de nostalgia o dolor por su muerte ahí dentro, no se estaba filtrando hacia el exterior. Ni en su tono de voz ni su expresión. Deidara era un libro abierto en cuanto a emociones, pero no todas tenían por qué atenerse a esa regla, porque Tobi bien sabía que no todos los sentimientos fluyen a la misma profundidad. Su filosofía de la importancia del presente y lo efímero de la existencia parecía tocar muchos más aspectos que su arte, pero él se preguntaba, ¿hasta qué punto?.

—¿Ibas con Sasori también?

No era su estilo ser tan preguntón, pero quería saber y si Deidara no hablaba él debía insistir.

—Estás muy interesado en mi Danna hoy. ¿No? —hizo una pausa para comer—. Sí, él también venía.

Tobi sintió una ligera opresión en el pecho. No era ajeno a ese sentimiento que surgía cuando uno sentía no estar a la altura. Cuando otros parecían haber dejado el listón demasiado alto para él. Casi parecía él el subordinado de verdad y no el jefe. Y no podía meterse tanto en el papel, porque si quería podía hacer que los mandasen juntos a misiones largas, donde tuvieran que pasar mucho tiempo a solas, lejos de los demás. De hecho, eso es muy posiblemente lo que acabaría haciendo.

—Danna fue un buen maestro, su concepto de belleza era completamente aberrante, pero fue un buen maestro —prosiguió, mostrando por fin algo de melancolía en sus palabras—. Pero ahora soy yo el maestro. Debo estar a la altura... ¿No crees, Tobi?

 _Estar a la altura..._

Eso era exactamente lo que a él se le había pasado por la cabeza antes. Significaba que aunque no lo admitiera, Deidara lo estaba tomando en serio. Saberlo lo hizo tan feliz que no pudo evitar abrazarlo de nuevo. Pensó que él se lo iba a quitar de encima como siempre hacía, pero esa vez no lo hizo.

—¡Deidara-senpai va a ser el mejor senpai!

Lo oyó suspirar.

—Definitivamente tengo mucho trabajo que hacer contigo, comenzando por tu fijación por invadir mi espacio personal —dijo, ligeramente molesto.

—Tobi tiene derecho a hacer lo que quiera porque es su cumpleaños —replicó.

—Esa excusa no te va a valer en los próximos trescientos sesenta y cuatro días. Ahora suéltame para que pueda seguir cenando, um.

—Si cenar es lo que quieres, Tobi puede ayudar —canturreó, tomando una de las bolitas—. ¡Abre la boca senpai!

—¿¡Estás hablando en serio!? ¿¡Crees que tengo tres años o...!?

Ya que el senpai no colaboraba, Tobi intentó hacerlo comer el dango a la fuerza.

—¡Abre la boca! —repitió alegremente, presionando el pastelillo de harina de arroz contra sus labios hasta que Deidara se dio por vencido y cedió—. Tobi se va a salir con la suya hoy en todo, no lo olvides.

Y apretó su abrazo más aún, porque se sentía tan bien tenerlo entre sus brazos que no pensaba dejarlo ir por un rato más.

—Pues prepárate, porque mañana toca entrenamiento y pienso tener en cuenta todo lo mal que te estás portando hoy —lo dijo con severidad, aunque no de forma hostil, sino amigable—... y mañana no tendrás esa excusa.

—¡Sé amable con Tobi!

¿Era su imaginación o Deidara no estaba poniendo toda la resistencia que él esperaba? Quizá aunque él siempre lo negase, la conversación sobre Sasori de verdad lo puso nostálgico. A Tobi le gustaba pensar que había querido dejarlo hacer porque era su cumpleaños... Lo cual implicaba que a su senpai no le era indiferente. Pegó su máscara a la frente del artista y le dio un beso, separado por un centímetro de madera pintada, pero que para él tuvo el mismo significado que si hubiera sido directo.

Quizá, que Deidara nunca se enterase de lo que acababa de pasar también era una ventaja.

* * *

 **Tuve esta idea para el cumpleaños de Obito, pero estaba ocupada con el otro fic y no me dio tiempo a escribirla. Esta es una escena de los primeros tiempos como compañero de Deidara, aún no se conocía tanto pero la atracción estaba empezando a surgir. Tal vez por ser ese día, él estaba más nostálgico de lo normal, más fiel a su yo original que al Uchiha vengador xD Y Deidara bueno, acostumbrándose a ese cambio de Sasori a Tobi y tomándose con responsabilidad su nuevo papel de senpai. Creo que a Deidara no le gustan nada las marionetas de Sasori, aunque reconoce su mérito, pero esa en especial la necesita. En el anime él dice que se estaba entrenando para inmunizarse ante el sharingan y pensé que esta era una buena forma de entrenarse, después de todo, no hay nadie más en Akatsuki mas que Itachi que pueda ayudarlo en ese aspecto, y no lo imagino entrenando con Itachi.**

 **Imagino a Sasori sabiendo su secreto, pero apoyándolo con sus intenciones. Tobi no lo sabe aún, me gusta que Deidara tenga secretos también, así ambos los tienen y ninguno puede reprocharle eso al otro.**

 **Un beso en la frente significa que consideras a la persona besada una bendición. Quizá en esos momentos de soledad de ambos, volverse más cercanos era lo que necesitaban.  
**

 **Gracias por los reviews, Ero, Mochi, Juka, Ale y Lybra. Si escribes esa versión de los hechos, me encantaría leerla, llevo poco con esta pareja pero hacía tiempo que no me emocionaba tanto con un pairing y ya me he leído casi todo lo que hay xD**

 **¿Creen que Deidara extrañó a Sasori tras su muerte? O sea él es muy de la opinión de que lo breve es aún más especial, porque te hace sentir privilegiado al haberlo vivido, pero aún con eso imagino que hubo un periodo en el que tuviera que adaptarse a su ausencia y reajustar su rutina. Pero aún con eso, creo que Dei se enfocaría más en tomar las riendas a partir de ahora que le toca a él ser el senpai.**

 **Aún no se qué hacer para el siguiente. Quiero que Dei bese a Tobi que estos dos fics que llevamos ha sido al revés.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	3. Los ninjas de Iwa son muy brutos

**Este será un oneshot What if. Algunas cosas pasan diferentes con respecto al canon. El gobi aún no está capturado y Deidara y Tobi van a capturarlo juntos en lugar de ir a por Sasuke.**

—¿Por qué estás tan contento, si puede saberse? —comentó Deidara.

Habían estado volando en silencio por un rato, hasta que su compañero comenzó a tararear una canción.

—Eso es porque he estado contando las bestias de colas que ya tenemos capturadas y me he dado cuenta que iremos en cabeza en cuanto capturemos al gobi. ¡Además, iremos otra vez a la tierra natal de Deidara-senpai! —dijo Tobi con entusiasmo.

Era de todos los miembros de Akatsuki quien mejor conocía el país, por tanto se hacía lógico que lo mandaran a él a capturar el jinchuuriki de cinco colas.

—Eso es verdad —respondió Deidara, por supuesto que su arte era superior—, pero recuerda que venimos por una misión importante, debemos centrarnos. Nada de ir a por dango en mitad de la pelea como la otra vez, hm.

El caso era, que Deidara tampoco sabía demasiado sobre Han. No era alguien que se dejase ver demasiado en público. La mayoría de la gente le tenía miedo y él, con su forma de actuar fría y grosera no ayudaba a ganarse el afecto de los habitantes de la aldea. Sin embargo, sí que lo había visto luchar y sabía que era, sin intención de hacer un juego de palabras barato, una jodida bestia. Aquella pesada armadura tenía fama de ser impenetrable, y era además increíblemente rápido. No podía esperar a ver si esa fama vivía para ser cierta. Si había alguien que podía destruírla, ese era él. Le gustaban los retos.

Por el lado bueno, su vida de ermitaño lo había llevado a instalarse fuera de la aldea. Han detestaba tanto al género humano que se dejaba poseer por la bestia para armar problemas si alguien hacía o decía algo que le molestaba. Que no le tuvieran demasiado aprecio sólo los beneficiaba, así no tendrían a dos aldeas moviendo cielo y tierra en busca de represalias como pasó cuando capturaron al primer jinchuuriki, aunque el hecho de que fuera el quinto kazekage también había influído. En el caso del cinco colas, quizá incluso les hiciera un favor llevándoselo.

Ryu-chan, como Tobi había bautizado al inmenso dragón de la técnica C2, planeaba por encima de la abrupta geografía del país de la Tierra. Desde las alturas tenían una vista perfecta del paisaje, líneas azules recorriendo bosques, montañas y valles, bandadas de pájaros en formación volando bajo ellos. Indudablemente, era un bello lugar.

Deidara descendió cuando ya estaban aproximándose a Iwa.

—Ahí es donde vive el jinchuuriki —dijo señalando una solitaria pagoda negra incrustada en la montaña, dudaba que Tobi pudiera verla, porque desde esa altura sólo con su lente podía ser detectada, pero le daría una posición aproximada del lugar donde debía actuar—. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, hm.

—¡Sí señor! —exclamó Tobi haciendo el saludo militar.

Haciendo los sellos apropiados, Deidara hizo que Ryu-chan escupiera un dragón a pequeña escala, el cual estaba repleto de bombas que su discípulo debería enterrar en un radio alrededor de la pagoda. Tobi dio un salto hacia el dragón pequeño y descendió sobre él mientras Deidara lo observaba dando vueltas en círculos desde aquella altura, ajustando su lente a la distancia para tener una buena vista de lo que Tobi estaba haciendo.

Al posarse en el suelo, Deidara hizo que que el dragón se transformase en una pila de bolitas blancas cubiertas de escamas con huecos en lugar de ojos que inmediatamente su discípulo comenzó a enterrar. Le mostró un pulgar hacia arriba cuando hubo terminado, tras lo cual Deidara envió otro pequeño dragón para recogerlo antes de hacer los sellos de la serpiente y el buey para activarlas. Cualquier movimiento sobre ellas podría detonarlas ahora.

—Todo listo, hm —murmuró para sí antes de lanzarse en picado sobre la pagoda.

Ese hormigueo producto del entusiasmo ante el preludio de una batalla contra un oponente fuerte era una de sus sensaciones favoritas.

Ryu-chan abrió la boca para dejar caer cientos de pequeños animales C1. El agudo silbido de las bombas cayendo ahogó todos los otros sonidos de la montaña por unos breves segundos.

—¡Katsu! —gritó antes de que tocaran el suelo, justo a la altura de la pagoda.

Como era lo habitual, no podía quitar los ojos de aquel bello espectáculo de luz y sonido que sólo duraría unos segundos. No importaba cuantas veces lo viera, siempre lo conseguía atrapar. El dragón en el que iba Tobi ascendió de nuevo entre las columnas de humo producto de las explosiones. Deidara le tendió un brazo para ayudarlo a volver a lomos de Ryu-chan.

—¡Senpai, ahí abajo! —dijo Tobi señalando a Han, que ascendía más allá de la humareda propulsándose con vapor. El ataque sorpresa había logrado formar unas grietas en su pernera derecha. Por lo demás, seguía intacto.

—Mmmh, no está nada mal —murmuró Deidara, impresionado—. Prepárate. Es rápido.

Otro dragón salió de las fauces del mayor y el artista envió a ambos tras el jinchuuriki. La forma en que los cortó por la mitad y dio un giro brusco hacia arriba antes de ser atrapado por la explosión impresionó a Deidara.

—Su punto fuerte está en su armadura, si la rompemos será fácil derrotarlo. Eso es en lo que debemos centrarnos.

Esquivó al jinchuuriki que se había lanzado hacia ellos a gran velocidad usándose como un proyectil giratorio. Ryu-chan viró bruscamente en el aire, apartándose de su ruta. Tobi se agarró a los hombros de su senpai para no caerse.

—Deidara de las Bakuha Butai... —escupió Han, apareciendo de la nada frente a ellos y lanzando un puñetazo a su rostro que esquivó por los pelos.

—Ha. Veo que aún me recuerdan por aquí. Ahora soy Deidara de Akatsuki, si no te importa, hm.

Sabía que el jinchuuriki tenía un asombroso poder de maniobra, contrarrestando la inercia de sus golpes al propulsarse con el vapor que creaba su armadura. Por eso, en cuanto Han pasó de largo, Deidara supo que iba a usar su vapor para dar marcha atrás y patearles en la cabeza para tirarlos del dragón. Tomó la mano de Tobi para ocultarlos a ambos dentro de Ryu-chan, sustituyéndolos por dos de los clones de arcilla que ya tenía creados dentro del dragón.

 _"Lo tengo..."_

La gran sacudida y la detonación amortiguada le hizo saber que los clones habían explotado, pero ahí dentro estaban protegidos. El C2 estaba reforzado contra la naturaleza de sus propias explosiones. Salió de nuevo a la superficie, seguido por Tobi. Estaban inmersos en una nube de humo y el aire olía fuertemente a pólvora. Hizo al dragón ascender para tener una mejor idea de lo que estaba pasando cuando vio algunos trozos de la armadura roja de Han malfuncionando, lanzando vapor en todas direcciones mientras el jinchuuriki se hundía en el vacío.

—¿¡Viste Tobi!? ¡Somos los mejores, hm! —dijo con una sádica sonrisa en su rostro, mirando hacia abajo.

—Esto... Si se da un golpe desde esta altura se va a morir y el jefe se va a enfadar mucho con nosotros —le recordó Tobi.

-Nada de lo que preocuparse, estamos bastante alto, tenemos tiempo.

Ryu-chan cayó en picado, haciendo gritar a Tobi que se agarró de nuevo a Deidara como si de un salvavidas se tratase. El artista, agarrado a una de las escamas sobresalientes de la espalda del dragón, estaba demasiado ocupado sintiendo el subidón de adrenalina como para preocuparse por él.

—¡Senpaaai creo que lo inclinaste demasiado, nos vamos a caer!

En unos segundos ya habían sobrepasado el cuerpo de Han, y colocándose bajo el jinchuuriki, este cayó sobre el dragón de arcilla. Sin perder ni un segundo, Deidara moldeó un enorme ciempiés que se enroscó alrededor de su cuerpo, inmovilizándolo.

—Debemos quitarle el resto de la armadura. Se rumorea que aún tiene secretos que nadie conoce, no podemos arriesgarnos, um —explicó.

Acercándose a él, le quitó la bota que le quedaba, el casco partido y restos sueltos de su pesada cota de malla rojiza. Jamás había visto a nadie tan grande corpulento como él. Era una auténtica masa de músculos, todo un logro que pudiera moverse a tal velocidad. Quizá debería reforzar las ataduras explosivas. Sólo por si acaso... Y mientras creaba un par de ciempiés más, bajó la guardia. Han giró la cabeza, clavando sus ojos rojos en él.

—Oh, todavía estás consciente después de que te explotasen mis clones encima... Esa armadura es asombrosa. Era, mejor dicho.

Los ojos del jinchuuriki comenzaron a delinearse en rojo, sus pupilas se volvieron azules y una línea negra apareció desde la comisura de sus labios hasta su oído, como una macabra sonrisa.

—Mierda...

El nuevo ciempiés de Deidara trepó sobre su cuerpo y se enroscó alrededor de su cuello, asfixiándolo. Pero no fue suficiente. La transformación siguió su curso sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer nada. Un manto anaranjado comenzó a envolverlo, haciendo brotar las cinco colas.

—¡Qué chakra tan poderoso! ¡La verdad es que no creo que podamos derrotarlo así! —comenzó a decir Tobi.

—¡Cállate! ¡No podemos fallar esta misión, lo capturaremos como sea! —lo cortó el artista, enojado porque su compañero dudase de sus capacidades.

Hebras de chakra rojo y negro envolvieron el cuerpo de Han, tanta energía hizo que los ciempiés de arcilla se desintegraran y él saltase al vacío. Deidara mandó a Ryu-chan a perseguirlo.

 _"Voy a tener que combinar el poder de Ryu-chan con el C3... Esto va a llamar demasiado la atención. Va a ser un problema cuando empiecen a venir ninjas de Iwa, pero no tengo opción. Con un poco de suerte podremos controlar a la bestia antes de que lleguen."_

Preparándose para usar una gran porción de sus reservas de chakra, Deidara moldeó la pequeña escultura alada, que aumentó considerablemente su tamaño al ser lanzada. Mientras caía, el dragón abrió sus fauces para escupir cientos de esculturas C1. La idea era explotarlos en dos tandas. Primero las C1 que caían a mayor velocidad, luego el plato fuerte. Su plan tuvo que ser modificado cuando aparecieron en el aire cinco gigantescas colas rojizas intentando golpear el dragón. Deidara surfeó entre ellas, esquivándolas por los pelos una y otra vez mientras sujetaba a Tobi para no perderlo en un descuido.

—¡Katsu!

Las primeras explosiones tuvieron lugar, haciendo que el jinchuuriki saltara en el aire para esquivarlas, justo en el momento en que la explosión del C3 iluminó la zona con una luz cegadora. Tobi se tapó los oídos para amortiguar el estruendo mientras Deidara trataba de observar a través de la humareda lo que había pasado. Prefirió guardar cierta distancia prudencial a pesar de que estaba seguro que la bomba había dado de lleno al jinchuuriki, era una técnica que muy pocas veces le había decepcionado.

Cuando por fin el polvo de disipó, pudo ver que una zona boscosa había sido totalmente arrasada. El jinchuuriki estaba en el centro, tirado en el suelo. Había perdido el manto y aquel chakra feroz e intenso había desaparecido. Ryu-chan se posó en el suelo y el artista, dando un salto al suelo, fue hasta el cuerpo inconsciente. Sus ojos aún estaban abiertos, sus pupilas aún azules.

—¿Aún resistes, hm? —dijo algo aburrido.

—Ustedes mortales son tan molestos... ¿Qué quieren de mí? —dijo.

Y supo que no era la voz del jinchuuriki. Era la voz de la bestia de cinco colas.

—Interesante —murmuró, recreando varios ciempies de arcilla—. Puedes poseer el cuerpo de tu recipiente así como si nada. Quien quiera que te sellase no hizo un buen trabajo.

Él rió.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con el sello que me une a este humano. Mi recipiente me deja poseerlo totalmente a mi antojo y siempre que a mí me de la gana. Sentí que había pelea y decidí salir a divertirme un rato. Ahora dime. ¿Qué es lo que buscan conmigo?

—Nuestra organización está reuniendo a las nueve bestias de colas —explicó Deidara asegurándose que no podía moverse.

Había creado tantas ataduras que lo único visible del jinchuuriki era su cabeza.

—Un plan ambicioso, y dime Deidara, por mera curiosidad... ¿Para qué nos buscan?

—Es muy simple, cada vez que una nación quiera valerse de su poder, tendrá que pagarnos una gran suma de dinero. Como humilde artista no entiendo demasiado de cuestiones monetarias, pero la tarea me permite expresarme libremente, hm.

—Ya veo. Sabes... He estado demasiado tiempo recluído aquí en este recipiente, tal vez eso que propones sea divertido. Hace mucho que no mato a ningún humano. Iré contigo —dijo el cinco colas.

—No pienso desatarte —contestó Deidara, quien había aprendido a no fiarse de individuos con lealtades tan volubles.

—No hará falta... Me portaré bien.

—¡Deidara-senpai! ¡AUXILIO!

Al oír el grito de Tobi, se volteó bruscamente para encontrarlo sujeto por la espalda por un enorme golem de piedra. Unos metros por encima, levitando, había un escuadrón de antiguos compañeros suyos liderados por alguien a quien conocía muy bien.

—¡Hola Deidara! —dijo el fornido y sonriente chico con voz amistosa—. No te veía desde la última vez que Onoki-sama les contrató. ¿Qué tal estás?

—¡Akatsuchi! ¡Suelta inmediatamente a Tobi, hm! —gritó, apretando los puños.

Ocupado con el jinchuuriki, se había olvidado de Tobi.

—Ya me gustaría... Pero estoy cumpliendo órdenes, lo siento... ¡Tienes que venir más seguido! ¡Te extrañamos!

Y diciendo eso, se alejaron llevándose al cabeza hueca. Una intensa ira comenzó a surgir en él, tan fuerte que lo hacía temblar.

—¡Malditos! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡No quería atacar la aldea! ¡De verdad no quería pero si no lo sueltan no pienso dejar ni los cimientos!

—¡Sálvame, senpai! —lo oyó decir en la distancia.

—¡TOBI! ¡MALDITA SEA! —Casi olvidándose del jinchuuriki, Deidara trepó de nuevo a lomos de Ryu-chan, su cara estaba completamente roja y rechinaba tan fuerte la mandíbula que había comenzado a dolerle—. ¡Voy a hacerlos pedazos! ¡Voy a volarlos a todos por los aires, maldita sea!

Dando saltitos, el cinco colas lo siguió.

—¡Eh, no me dejes aquí abandonado como si fuera un trapo! ¡No quiero perderme esto! —exclamó, su orgullo herido por ser ignorado.

Las gigantescas alas del dragón se agitaron una vez más, haciéndolos ganar altura mientras por la mente de Deidara pasaban a velocidad de vértigo una y mil maneras de borrar Iwagakure de la faz de la Tierra. Ese tonto... ¿Cómo se dejó atrapar así?

Otro rostro conocido apareció frente a ellos, bloqueándoles el paso con un gran chorro de cal grisácea que cubrió por completo la cabeza de Ryu-chan. Reconociéndola enseguida, Deidara retrocedió hasta una distancia que le pareció segura. Sabía que su siguiente paso era mojar dicha cal con un chorro de agua para hacerla extenderse rápidamente y atraparlos. No le iba a dar esa oportunidad.

—¡Kurotsuchi...! —masculló, observando a la chica que lo miraba con recelo, de brazos cruzados.

Obviamente había sido enviada para retrasarlos.

—Deidara-nii, en verdad eras tú —dijo con voz grave, alzando la barbilla—. Al principio pensé que el abuelo había vuelto a contratarte para algún trabajito... Pero veo que vienes buscando problemas. ¡Así que déjame decirte que si eso es lo que buscas, vas a encontrarlos!

—Ese vejestorio... Ni siquiera se ha dignado a venir él mismo. ¡Pagará por subestimarme así!

—Hoy la ciática lo ha dejado postrado —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—, de no ser así créeme que habría venido a recibirte. Lo ha apenado no poder venir a decirte en persona lo necio que eres.

—¡Suelten a Tobi ahora mismo! —exigió.

Ella enarcó una ceja, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—¿Desde cuando tú te preocupas por los demás? —preguntó, su vista fijándose en Han, cubierto de arcilla y sin armadura—. Tú te llevas a Han, nosotros nos llevamos a tu compañero. Me parece justo.

—¡Si no lo hacen van a arrepentirse! —amenazó.

—Inténtalo. Ahí estaremos esperándote. Dile a tu jefe que en breve le llegará un pergamino con la cuantía del rescate por el tal Tobi —tras eso, sonrió—. ¡Hasta pronto, Deidara-nii! ¡Espero que la próxima vez que nos visites te portes mejor!

Se alejó levitando, dejándolo aún más cabreado que antes.

—¡NO PIENSO TENER COMPASIÓN POR LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS! ¿¡ME ESCUCHASTE!?

Deidara puso rumbo a Iwagakure a máxima velocidad. Iba a gastar todo su chakra si fuera necesario. Rescataría a Tobi, y luego les tiraría un C4 encima, su técnica secreta. La reservaba especialmente para Itachi, pero nadie se iba a reír así de él en su propia cara.

—¡Oye! ¿No te estás precipitando un poco? Ni siquiera tienes un plan definido —le dijo el cinco colas.

—¡Cállate, hm!

—Pero yo puedo prestarte mi poder, siempre quise destruír esta maldita aldea yo mismo... ¿Qué me dices?

Trataba de tentarlo, y Deidara sabía que en sus palabras se escondía una trampa. Una vez suelto, el cinco colas no le iba a ser leal. La oferta, sin embargo, era suculenta.

Pero entonces lo vio, sentado sobre una roca bajo ellos comiendo dango tranquilamente. Parpadeó varias veces, para asegurarse que no era un genjutsu.

—¡Hey, senpai! ¡Aquí abajo! —dijo saludando con la mano.

Aún sin creerlo del todo, descendió para que pudiera unirse a ellos. Seguía alterado, pero verlo a salvo lo dejaba más tranquilo.

—¡Tobi! ¿¡Qué rayos...!? ¡Te atraparon! ¿Cómo...? —dijo, sacudiéndolo por los hombros.

—Es cierto que fui capturado —dijo, apartando un poco la máscara para seguir comiendo—, pero Tobi se aburrió de estar capturado y se fue a merendar.

Lo observó perplejo. Así sin más, se había aburrido de estar capturado. No eran así como funcionaban las cosas, pero tratándose de Tobi todo era posible. No era la primera vez que lo sorprendía.

—De todos modos —prosiguió, apuntándolo con el palito del dango—... ¿Dónde ibas tan rápido? ¿A rescatarme?

Oyó al cinco colas reírse.

—Dijo que no podía dejar en manos de Iwa al amor de su vida —se burló.

—¿¡En serio el senpai dijo eso!? ¡Qué emoción! —exclamó fingiendo que ocultaba un sonrojo.

—¿¡De qué estás hablando bestia inmunda!? ¡Yo nunca dije tal cosa!

—Y también dijo que esta noche te va a...

Eso fue lo último que Deidara pudo soportar del cinco colas antes de hacer que la arcilla se tragase el cuerpo del jinchuuriki para que no pudiera terminar la frase.

Tobi atrajo al artista hacia sí, envolviéndolo en un abrazo bien apretado.

—¡Deidara-senpai, Tobi pasó tanto miedo...! Los ninjas de Iwa son muy brutos.

—Hace diez segundos parecías haberte divertido bastante, yéndote de paseo y comprando dango —protestó Deidara, pero aún al quejarse, le devolvió el abrazo—. ¿Me trajiste uno a mí? No, ¿verdad que no?

—No alcanzó para más —dijo apenado—... Pero no está tan bueno de todos modos. Aunque... Puedo darte un besito de agradecimiento.

Sin esperar su respuesta, giró la máscara y arrugó los labios, esperando para recibir su beso. Deidara, que aún estaba algo molesto porque su brillante plan de rescate no pudo llevarse a cabo, dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido. Se moría por complacer sus deseos, pero no iba a hacerlo. Tal vez en la noche. El cinco colas no iba tan mal encaminado después de todo. Unos segundos más pasaron hasta que se aproximó a él para darle un fugaz beso en la cara y volver a colocarle la máscara antes de voltearse y alejarse de él.

—¡Eh...! ¡Ese no es el tipo de beso al que me refería!

—No especificaste, um —respondió con frialdad, aunque sonriendo a la vez por ver a Tobi tan frustrado.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡El senpai es tan cruel!

—Lo sé.

—Muy, muy, muy cruel.

—Cierto.

—¡Los ninjas de Iwa son muy brutos!

—¡Tobi, no te pases...!

 **Tenía muchas ganas de escribir a Deidara luchando, capturando un jinchuuriki con Tobi. Alguno que diera más pelea que el tres colas que fue todo muy rápido. Al principio iba a usar a Utakata, pero ese bicho me da asquito, y al ser Han de Iwa lo lógico sería que mandasen a Dei ya que conoce el terreno y las técnicas de los ninjas de Iwa. De todos modos, también quería sacar a Kurotsuchi y Akatsuchi porque me caen genial, la forma en que aún son amables con él y se alegran de verlo incluso cuando se fue jajaja. Imagino a Deidara queriendo que lo odien xDD**

 **Lybra, decidí que el hilo conductor de cada capítulo sería un besito, porque la faceta de su relación en la que me quiero centrar es principalmente el romance. El significado lo busco por internet, a veces me salen varias cosas pero me quedo con una. Este en concreto, beso en la cara, significa adoración. Notándose en la forma en que Dei se cabreó cuando se llevaron a Tobi aw. Volaría una aldea por Tobi.**

 **Personalmente me habría gustado ver más a Sasori luchando, porque tenía técnicas muy poderosas, como la de los espinos, que es mi favorita de él. Pero seh, con su muerte Deidara probó que la eternidad no se puede conseguir y que la vida es breve. Le sobrevivió al que quería ser eterno.**

 **Por cierto, gracias por la recomendación de buscar bajo el pairing Madadei, encontré algunos ahí aunque generalmente no suele gustarme el Tobimadara porque es muy bestia con Deidara y él es plasmado como un uke nivel niña virgen. :p**

 **Mochi, en efecto! Eso nunca se explicó. ¿Cómo entrenaba contra el sharingan? Necesitaba un medio. Hay un poco de pelea en este, pero Deidara ha hecho casi todo, ese chico no quiere que le roben el foco. Me alegra que te guste como van saliendo las cosas, espero que continúe así**

 **La mayoría de cosas que he puesto sobre el gobi son de mi invención. Aunque me gustaba la idea que fuera un poco rebelde y traicionero y se hiciera amigo de Dei por motivos cómicos xDDDD En mi cabeza, él manipuló a Han para odiar a todos y que le diera poder sobre él.**

 **El siguiente será AU de instituto japonés, fanservice básicamente pero me divertí mucho escribiéndolo. ¿Quién será el que bese a quién, y dónde? :D**

 **¡Hasta el siguiente!**


	4. Tentador

**¡Feliz día blanco adelantado! Y por supuesto a Deidara y Obito :)**

 **Este es un AU de instituto japonés. Básicamente fanservice. Sé que abundan por ahí pero es gracioso escribirlos en una situación más desenfadada que el mundo shinobi de muerte y destrucción.**

 **Deidara es un estudiante de primer curso. Está en el club de arte. Konan es su amiga desde primaria. Se sienta a su lado y están en el club de origami. Tendo Pain es el delegado y Chikushodo Pain la subdelegada y mejor amiga de Konan. Sé que no es muy popular pero es mi favorita de los seis caminos de Nagato y quería sacarla. Necesito un nick para ella eso sí. Obito es un estudiante que debería ir a tercer curso pero ha repetido dos veces. Van todos a la misma clase.**

* * *

La puerta del aula se abrió súbitamente. Tanto el profesor como los alumnos giraron la cabeza a la vez para observar al recién llegado, cuya respiración agitada, corbata mal colocada y cabello despeinado delataban que había venido corriendo y que no había tenido tiempo para estar presentable.

Era raro el día que Obito Uchiha llegaba temprano y medianamente arreglado, todo sea dicho. Aunque a Deidara no le importaba eso en absoluto, su camisa arrugada con dos botones superiores desabrochados dejaba ver más piel de la que debería. Definitivamente jamás pondría pegas a eso. Observó al recién llegado examinar el aula incómodo por estar llamando la atención de esa manera. Era entretenido a su modo, rompía la rutina de la tediosa lección.

—¿P-puedo pasar...? —murmuró.

—Y también podrías llegar antes —dijo el profesor—. ¿Qué ha sido esta vez? ¿El gato en lo alto del árbol o la ancianita?

—Yo... -balbuceó mirando al suelo. Esta vez no tenía excusa, se había quedado hasta tarde despierto y había oído el despertador.

—Sea cual sea la excusa que estés inventándote, no nos interesa. Pasa y toma asiento.

El delegado, Tendo Pein, se puso en pie.

—No. Uchiha-san debe comenzar a cumplir las reglas como todo el mundo. Las reglas están para algo. El correcto funcionamiento de la comunidad depende de ellas.

La subdelegada, Chikushodo Pein, hermana melliza del delegado, lo imitó.

—¡Y ahora mismo estamos sufriendo un retraso en nuestra enseñanza! —dijo.

—Uchiha-san se incorporará de nuevo a la clase en la siguiente hora, y a partir de este momento no volverá a interrumpir una clase por llegar tarde —agregó Tendo con su intimidante tono de voz—. Sus retrasos contarán como falta en lugar de retraso a partir de este momento.

Nadie se atrevió a hablar, ni siquiera Obito o el profesor. A veces le parecía que incluso la pareja de hermanos tenía más autoridad que los mismos profesores. Siempre le pareció extraño que sus rostros y orejas estuvieran llenos de piercings, a pesar de que las reglas del instituto lo prohibían y aún no se hubieran metido en problemas por ello.

El chico dio un portazo de enojo, lo cual molestó al delegado aún más. Frunciendo el ceño, ambos hermanos volvieron a sentarse y la clase se reanudó. Un codazo impidió que Deidara se volviera a centrar de nuevo en la lección. A su lado, Konan lo miraba sonriendo. Desde el primer día de clases lo había estado molestando sobre un supuesto romance entre ellos. Todo por que Obito olvidó su bento en casa y Deidara en un acto de piedad, decidió compartir su comida con él y a pesar de no haber hablado mucho con él después de eso. Según ella, desde ese día, el Uchiha no paraba de mirarlo, pero él nunca lo había descubierto haciéndolo, así que se lo podría estar inventando.

Cuando el profesor se fue, Konan no tardó ni treinta segundos en sentarse sobre su mesa, encima de su libreta.

—¿Por qué no vas a consolarlo? ¿eh? —dijo, antes de que él pudiera protestar.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy interesado, um?

A pesar de que en su opinión, su extrema dejadez le resultaba en cierto modo atractiva, el chico era dos años mayor que él. Debería estar en tercer curso pero había repetido dos veces. Eso significaba que llevaba dos años en primero y aún así no conseguía avanzar. No se tomaba las cosas en serio.

—Pobre... Debe ser frustrante que chicos dos años menores que tú te vean como un fracasado. Quizá debería hacerme su amiga y luego presentártelo y...

—Uchiha-san no tiene respeto alguno por sus semejantes —dijo Chikushodo uniéndose a la conversación sin ser invitada—. Crecer sin padres ha hecho que nadie se haya molestado en inculcarle las reglas básicas de convivencia. No obstante, a pesar de que eso no es su culpa, tampoco es la nuestra. Deberá aprender de la forma difícil.

A pesar de ser la más bajita de la clase, algo en su mirada y su forma de hablar era intimidante. Aunque a Konan, siendo su mejor amiga, no le afectaba.

—¿Ves? Necesita que alguien vaya ahí y le de un abrazo —otro codazo—. ¡Ahí está, Deidara! ¡Es tu oportunidad!

Miró de nuevo a su derecha para ver a Obito dirigiéndose a su asiento cabizbajo, arrastrando los pies. Los dos botones de su camisa aún seguían sin abrochar, y él no pudo evitar fijarse en eso más de lo necesario.

—Paso —dijo al fin—. Sasori es más guapo, de todos modos.

El chico de tercer curso y presidente del club de bellas artes era el ser humano más estéticamente perfecto que había visto en su vida, pero a Konan no le agradaba y sinceramente, sus posibilidades con él eran más bien escasas.

—Sasori puede ser muy guapo, pero es un psicópata. Lo veo en su mirada. ¿Dónde está de todos modos? Hace días que no lo veo.

—En el hospital —contestó Deidara encogiéndose de hombros—. Una chica de primero le ha dado una paliza por estar creando una muñeca hiper realista de ella a escala real.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Está mal de la cabeza! ¿Qué chica fue? ¿Va a nuestra clase? —preguntó Konan interesada.

—No. Es de otra clase, una tal Sakura, um.

—Bien, recuérdame que la felicite más tarde. Ahora vamos a saludar a Obito —canturreó tirando de su brazo.

Deidara se mantuvo en su lugar.

—Konan, no...

—¡Vamos! —insistió ella.

—¡Konan! —exclamó algo más fuerte de lo que le hubiera gustado, llamando la atención de los demás.

—¡Konan!

Esa voz...

Su amiga lo soltó de inmediato. Tendo Pein no estaba contento. No le gustaban los alborotos y no le temblaba la voz si tenía que reñir a su propia novia delante de todos. Era la pareja más rara que él había visto nunca. ¿Y ella se creía con el derecho de juzgar su vida amorosa?

—No es momento ni lugar para eso —fue lo único que dijo el delegado.

Los demás estudiantes observaban la escena. Konan se sentó en su mesa y comenzó a hacer con desgana una figura de papel, dejando el tema aparcado. Tendo sabía como infundir respeto. Al examinar el aula, Deidara hizo contacto visual con Obito. Sólo un instante, hasta que el otro chico bajó la mirada.

Suspiró. Tal vez la idea de Konan no era mala. Quizá podía ir a habla con él. Aunque sería en otro momento. Después de clases tenía reunión con el club y eso siempre iba primero. No había prisa. Obito no iba a irse a ninguna parte.

* * *

La pintura definitivamente no era lo suyo. No era que fuera malo, sino que no conseguía plasmar bien lo que quería. Pero Sasori había escogido como tema de la exposición la pintura y era a lo que los demás miembros del club de bellas artes debían limitarse. Sin el presidente la asistencia no había sido la mejor, de hecho, los únicos presentes eran él, Sai de primero y Zetsu de segundo curso.

Sai era bueno, como artista, a Deidara no le fue difícil darse cuenta. Le daba a sus cuadros un toque que él jamás podría darle y eso era algo que él apreciaba. Iba ya por su tercera obra, cuando se trataba de pintura, él siempre era el más prolífico. Dejó su propio lienzo de lado y se acercó al chico con la esperanza de que lo inspirase para acabar el suyo, estaba haciendo un ave. Una especie de fénix. Cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía audiencia, Sai le dedicó una extraña y artificial sonrisa.

—No es mi mejor trabajo, pero tengo prisa, he quedado hace exactamente cinco minutos con una que se cree que es mi novia.

A Deidara esa información no podía importarle menos, pero la obra no estaba nada mal.

—Aún así es bueno, um.

—¡Gracias! —contestó mientras le daba los últimos retoques al fondo—. Veo que has estado teniendo problemas con el tuyo. No te preocupes. Todo fluirá al final.

—Eso espero. Aunque siempre puedo crear algo abstracto e inventarle un significado intrincado y profundo y todo eso.

Sai dejó sus utensilios a un lado y se quitó el delantal y los guantes.

—Me gusta tu estilo —dijo, acercándose a él más de lo apropiado y aspirando con fuerza—. ¿Sabes...? Hueles tan bien...

Deidara dio un paso atrás, sintiéndose incómodo.

—¿¡Estás tratando de seducirme o algo así!? -exclamó escandalizado.

—¿¡Q-qué!? —balbuceó, genuinamente confuso— ¿Y por qué haría eso? Sólo intentaba ser... Bah, mejor me voy antes de que Ino comience a regañarme y no pare hasta mañana. ¡Suerte!

Escondido tras su lienzo, Zetsu rió. Estaba completamente cubierto de pintura, pues no usaba pincel sino que embadurnaba diferentes partes de su cuerpo con pintura y luego las restregaba por el lienzo porque así era como expresaba su individualidad. Mientras veía a Sai dejar el club, Deidara llegó a la conclusión de que él mismo era el integrante más normal de todos.

Comenzó a extrañar la presencia de Sai de inmediato, tan sólo porque le daba escalofríos estar en la habitación a solas con Zetsu. Sasori no permitiría que miembros ajenos al club entraran ahí, pero desde que él no estaba, todos hacían lo que les daba la gana. Konan probablemente estuviera ocupada con las actividades del club de origami, no podía pedirle que le hiciera compañía.

Y entonces recordó a Obito. ¿En qué club estaba? ¿Natación? Eso es, iban a hacer una competición para el día de los deportes, probablemente estuviera entrenando. Lo más probable es que dijera que no, pero al menos podría verlo en bañador.

Sin quitarse el delantal se dirigió a la puerta.

—Si vas a por chocolatinas, tráeme dos —dijo Zetsu al verlo salir.

—No voy a por chocolatinas —espetó él.

El club de natación al completo estaba en la piscina entrenando duro, tal y como él supuso, pero Obito no estaba ahí. Extraño. Tal vez se había ido a casa... Decidió ir a la máquina expendedora a por una chocolatina para comérsela delante de Zetsu cuando se cruzó en uno de los pasillos con el interesado.

—Hey —dijo, inseguro sobre lo que decir. En realidad no eran tan cercanos. El asunto del bento no había vuelto a salir.

Obito se detuvo, aún más inseguro que él.

—Deidara-senpai —murmuró, tomado por sorpresa. El por qué su compañero se empeñaba en usar aquel título no lo lograba comprender del todo—. ¿Me dices a mí?

—¿Y quién más se lo iba a decir si estamos solos, um? Oye, necesito que me ayudes con algo. ¿Estás ocupado?

Él pareció pensárselo un momento.

—Eh... N-no. No lo estoy. ¿Qué necesitas?

No podía decirle que le daba escalofríos estar a solas con Zetsu, pero ya tenía algo pensado.

—Necesito terminar un cuadro para el día de la exposición, pero necesito alguien que pose para mí y Konan está ocupada.

—¿Posar? ¿¡Yo!? —dijo aún más desconcertado que antes—... O sea... ¿"yo"?

Apuntó ambos índices hacia él mismo, como si tuviera que haber algún error en esa petición.

—Eso dije. Sólo tendrás que sentarte en una silla y estar ahí quieto. Nada más.

Obito se cruzó de brazos, mirando al suelo.

—En realidad debería estar practicando... Pero resulta que...

¿De verdad iba a ponerse a contarle su vida ahí mismo? No había tiempo para eso.

—Ven, mejor me cuentas todo mientras posas. Nos ahorrará tiempo a ambos.

No le dio opción. Pero sabía que era un chico inseguro con pocas habilidades sociales, no era complicado hacer que se dejara llevar. Comenzó a caminar de vuelta al aula del club seguido por Obito. Había un silencio incómodo entre ellos pero ya se ocuparía de eso más tarde.

Cuando llegaron al club, Zetsu ya se había ido, lo cual sólo mejoraba las cosas.

—¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? —preguntó Obito.

Deidara preparó un taburete alto frente a su lienzo.

—Quítate la chaqueta y la camisa y quédate aquí sentado.

La orden no fue recibida de buen grado. El chico se abrazó a sí mismo, sonrojándose. El artista pensó que se veía adorable.

—¡¿Quieres que haga qué?! ¡Me da vergüenza que me veas sin ropa!

—¡¿Estás en el club de natación donde literalmente más de veinte tipos te ven en paños menores y aún tienes vergüenza?! —se quejó Deidara—. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a poder plasmar la anatomía del cuerpo humano en mi obra si estás con la ropa puesta?

—¡No es lo mismo! —replicó el Uchiha—. Estamos solos y...

—¿Y qué? —lo cortó, con tono ligeramente burlón—. ¿Qué es lo que estás imaginando que va a pasar? Antes estaba aquí Zetsu. Da gracias a que estamos solos.

—Pero...

—Además me debes un favor. Recuerda quién te dio la mitad de su almuerzo a principios de curso, um.

Que un estudiante que debería estar en tercero se olvidase de su bento estaba mucho más allá de su poder de comprensión. No es que se lo llevase en cuenta, pero no estaba mal que le devolviera el favor.

—Está bien —suspiró, derrotado—. Tengo un don para acabar metido en líos extraños.

Para disimular su creciente interés en lo que tenía ante él, Deidara comenzó a mordisquear distraídamente la punta del pincel, mientras lo observaba desprenderse de su uniforme con ademán incómodo. La natación había moldeado su cuerpo de una forma que era difícil no pasar por alto, tonificando sus músculos y marcando ligeramente sus abdominales. Definitivamente había valido la pena tomarse todas esas molestias para traerlo.

—¿Y ahora? —dijo tras dejar su ropa sobre una de las mesas.

Perdido en esa visión, tardó más de la cuenta en reaccionar. Se preguntó si Obito lo habría notado, aunque de ser así no es como si le importase precisamente, al fin y al cabo este era un favor que le debía. Señaló con su pincel hacia el taburete, haciéndose entender sin necesidad de hablar. Mojó el pincel en agua antes de dirigirlo a la paleta, hacia un tono de negro azulado que formaría parte del fondo.

Era lo más extraño e inesperado que le había ocurrido a Obito desde que empezó el curso. Cuando Deidara lo regañó por pensar mal de él, quiso que se lo tragase la tierra. Había hablado sin detenerse a pensar que era necesario que él viera su cuerpo para poder imitar las proporciones de la anatomía, insinuando algo que sólo iba a traer más tensión entre ellos. A estas alturas estaba acostumbrado a fastidiarlo todo, ya hasta había perdido la esperanza de algún día comenzar a hacer las cosas bien.

—Hey, Uchiha —dijo Deidara.

Cierto. Desde ese primer día no habían vuelto a hablar. No habían fijado ningún protocolo en cuanto a nombres.

—Puedes llamarme Obito, si quieres... O Tobi.

El artista enarcó una ceja, observándolo con curiosidad.

—¿Tobi?

—S-sí... Así me llamaban mis amigos. Pero hace mucho que nadie... Bueno... Perdón si digo estupideces. Quedarme constantemente atrás ha hecho que pierda muchos contactos.

—Aha... De todos modos... ¿Por qué me llamas senpai si vamos al mismo curso?

—Madara-sama dijo que para compensar por mi deshonroso fracaso y animarme a hacerlo bien en el futuro, debería dirigirme a mis compañeros de clase así —admitió.

—¿Y funciona?

No. No funcionaba. Todo lo contrario. Tenía la sensación de que esos chicos más jóvenes que él estaban mejor preparados. Su falta de respuesta contestó demasiado bien la pregunta.

—No le hagas caso a ese viejo indeseable. No entiendo por qué no está jubilado ya. A nadie le agrada.

—Sí -dijo riendo, sintiéndose algo más cómodo que antes—. Tienes razón.

Hubo otro silencio que a él le volvió a parecer incómodo. Rápidamente trató de buscar otro tema de conversación, pero Deidara se le adelantó.

—Antes me pareció ibas a contarme por qué no estabas entrenando para la competición.

—Oh, eso... —Obito no tenía ganas de hablar de ello, pero a la vez, quería desahogarse—. Bueno, los rumores de que el delegado me expulsó de clase por llegar tarde y me va a castigar en lo sucesivo llegaron hasta mis antiguos compañeros de tercero y... Ese idiota de Kakashi comenzó a meterse conmigo delante de todos, así que me fui.

Deidara frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—¿Kakashi Hatake?

—¿Lo conoces?

—Me suena, sacó las mejores notas de la promoción según tengo entendido. ¿Y no le partiste la nariz de un puñetazo? —preguntó—. Si alguien me dejara mal delante de toda la clase eso es lo que yo haría.

—Ganas no me faltan... ¡Pero me metería en problemas! ¡Más aún!

—Vale la pena si eso es lo que hay que hacer para hacerse respetar.

Perfecto. Hasta Deidara se había dado cuenta de que era un inutil. Mirándolo desde su perspectiva, literalmente le acababa de decir que había huído con el rabo entre las piernas después de que otros se hubieran burlado de él y no había tenido valor de volver al club de natación a practicar. Sabía que no iba a ganar, pero al menos no quería llegar el último. Ahora ya no estaba tan seguro.

Además, le ponía enfermo hablar de ese perfecto imbécil con el que todos los profesores y las chicas estaban obsesionados.

—Por cierto... Aquel bento que compartiste conmigo... —dijo frotándose la cabeza, sin saber muy bien cómo seguir.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó Deidara decidiendo ayudarlo.

—Sí. Mucho. Nada que ver con los míos, la verdad. ¿Lo hiciste tú?

Él se concentró un momento en la obra. Obito veía su brazo moverse y podía imaginarse el pincel recorriendo el lienzo, plasmando en él lo que fuera que estuviera visualizando en su cabeza. De vez en cuando, le echaba un fugaz vistazo antes de seguir y él no podía evitar tragar saliva. Estar bajo el escrutinio de aquellos ojos azules lo ponía nervioso.

—Lo preparó mi madre. Le pasaré el cumplido esta tarde —dijo al fin.

Claro. Su madre... Porque a veces Obito olvidaba que a diferencia de él, el resto del mundo solía tener padres. Parecía que estaba condenado a que cada tema de conversación lo hundiera aún más.

Cambiaron de tema otra vez, comentando la clase de la mañana que se había perdido. Deidara se ofreció a entregarle los apuntes, aunque le dijo que primero debía copiárselos de Konan, que a su vez debía copiárselos de Chikushodo, pero que tal vez en unos días los tendría listos y podría usarlos. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia por su grupo de amigos. Acababa de comenzar el instituto y ya tenía un sitio donde encajaba. Él en tres años no lo había encontrado y ya hace mucho que perdió la esperanza de hacerlo. Luego hablaron un poco de los hermanos Pein, de lo extraños que eran y lo rápido que se habían ganado el respeto de todos. Según Deidara, Chikushodo tenía una escolopendra del tamaño de un brazo como mascota, aunque Obito no supo si estaba diciendo la verdad o le estaba tomando el pelo. Estaba disfrutando de la conversación después de varios intentos fallidos, por eso, cuando Deidara anunció que había terminado, una parte de él se sintió decepcionada.

—¿Puedo ver el cuadro? —preguntó.

Notó que el ambiente volvió a ponerse tenso, pero no podía comprender por qué.

—Eh... Mejor no. La exposición será pronto, mejor que sea sorpresa.

—Oh vamos, te he ayudado a hacerlo aún perdiendo entrenamiento.

—¡Pensé que no ibas a ir de todos modos, um! —protestó Deidara, proniéndose frente al caballete con los brazos en cruz.

—¡Estaba pensándome si ir o no cuando tú apareciste! —replicó, con el tono de voz de un niño caprichoso.

Trató de impedir que avanzara, pero Obito era más ágil que él. El artista se mordió el labio cuando vio su expresión desconcertada. Si seguía hablándole después de aquello iba a ser un milagro.

—Un paisaje... —murmuró, al ver la luna llena asomando tras unas nubes rojas perfiladas de blanco en el cielo nocturno—. ¡Estabas haciendo un maldito paisaje! ¿¡Para qué rayos me necesitabas ahí parado sin camiseta!?

Deidara se aclaró la garganta, mientras pensaba una respuesta. Obito lo miraba enojado, exigiendo una explicación.

-—Bueno, tal vez... Tengas razón... Um.

Lo había pillado. Ya no podía fingir.

—¿Tan inutil soy que ni siquiera valgo para posar? ¿Es eso?

—¿De qué hablas? —se defendió Deidara, perplejo porque el chico lo justificara con alguna posible falta por su parte en lugar de a lo más obvio—. Yo nunca he dicho que...

—¿¡Es eso!?

—¡Tobi!

El uso de su apodo lo sacó de aquel estado de ánimo autocompasivo. Antes de proceder, Deidara suspiró.

—Ahora que te has calmado, déjame explicarte. Me has ayudado mucho a inspirarme. Cuando estoy en blanco, siempre me gusta tener algo agradable para mirar cerca. Eso es todo.

El dedo acusador de Obito se quedó congelado en el aire, y su dueño se encontraba petrificado, con la boca entreabierta por una réplica que nunca llegó a verbalizarse. Asimilando lo que acababa de oír.

—Algo agradable —repitió, sonrojándose hasta las orejas. Consciente de ello, Obito se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, sólo dejando un hueco entre sus dedos para ver qué estaba ocurriendo.

Era el momento perfecto de dar el paso decisivo.

Sabía que ir más allá podía hacer que Obito no le hablase jamás de nuevo, pero Deidara no era de esos que se quedaban de brazos cruzados esperando que un ángel bajase del cielo y les solucionase por arte de magia la vida amorosa. Se aproximó más a él, agarrándolo de las muñecas para descubrir su cara.

—Algo agradable, eso es lo que dije. Y ahora mismo lo que escondías tras esa camisa me parece muy, muy, muy...

—¡D-deidara-senpai! ¿¡Qué...!? —balbuceó, su sonrojo acentuándose.

Acercó su cara a su oído. Ya no había marcha atrás. Debía hacérselo saber al dueño de ese cuerpo que había estado revolucionándole las hormonas durante la última media hora. Si se iba a llevar un puñetazo, podía vivir con eso.

—... tentador, um.

Atrapó entre sus labios el lóbulo de su oreja, lo mordisqueó con suavidad hasta que Obito reaccionó, retrocediendo. Todo él estaba sonrojado, su cara, su cuello, también su cuerpo por muy extraño que sonase. Agarró su ropa y salió del club tropezando con varios obstáculos en el proceso.

Deidara se encogió de hombros, haciendo una nota mental para no decirle nada a Konan o su hemorragia nasal no iba a tener fin. Recogió todas sus cosas y puso un poco de orden antes de apagar la luz y salir del club. Al menos no se llevó un puñetazo.

* * *

Obito no fue a clase al día siguiente.

Al principio, Deidara pensó que iba a llegar tarde otra vez, pero cuando no apareció a segunda y tercera hora se hizo evidente que tal vez lo que pasó el día anterior tenía algo que ver. Se sintió algo culpable, pero si él no se hacía responsable de su propia educación, no había nada que se pudiera hacer. Ya había gastado dos intentos, era problema suyo.

—¿En qué piensas Deidara-kun? Estás en las nubes hoy.

Acababa de sonar la alarma del descanso y Konan ya estaba como de costumbre sentada sobre todas sus cosas.

—Nubes... —murmuró esquivando la pregunta con la habilidad de un ninja—. Eso me recuerda que te tengo que enseñar mi cuadro para la exposición del día de los deportes.

—¡Cierto! Yo también te quiero enseñar algo, pero mejor vamos primero a ver el tuyo. ¿Vienes, Chiku?

—No me interesa el arte —dijo la subdelegada, Deidara no podía estar más feliz con esa afirmación, no quería los extraños ojos de alguien tan pragmático como ella sobre su obra—. Pero ¿por qué no? No tengo mucha hambre ahora mismo.

Había cantado victoria demasiado pronto.

Salieron los tres de la clase en dirección al club de bellas artes, conversando sobre un examen que estaba por venir y los posibles temas a tratar. Inmerso en una conversación tan importante, bajó la guardia. Por eso dio un salto hacia atrás cuando al doblar la esquina se encontró ni más ni menos que al mismo Obito Uchiha.

—¿Y ahora qué pasa? —dijo Konan molesta por la súbita reacción de su amigo. Hasta que se dio cuenta quién estaba ante ellos—. ¡Oh, hola Obito!

El chico tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no salir huyendo. Estaba buscando a Deidara, pero no contaba con verlo acompañado de dos compañeras de clase.

—Ho... Hola —balbuceó, antes de obligarse a componerse, eran dos años menores que él, por el amor de dios, no era tiempo de amilanarse. Podía hacerlo... De repente, se sentía con más confianza que nunca— ¡Deidara-senpai!

Los tres tenían su atención. Konan estaba prepleja, Deidara ligeramente sonrojado y Chikushodo... Ella murmuraba algo sobre baja productividad, ausencias y sentido del deber, pero no le prestó mucha atención. Tomó su mochila, sacó un recipiente de bento de color azul y extendió los brazos, haciendo una ligera reverencia.

 _Tentador... Tentador... Tentador..._ Esa palabra no lo había dejado en paz en toda la noche. Porque obviamente, no había podido dormir casi nada pensando en si realmente era real o lo había soñado, en si lo decía en serio o sólo le estaba tomando el pelo.

—¡Deidara-senpai! ¿¡Querrías almorzar conmigo hoy!?

Fue Konan la que se sonrojó esa vez, casi más que Deidara que símplemente era incapaz de reaccionar. Le dio uno de sus famosos codazos, pero el artista no parecía salir de su trance.

—Creo que aquí sobramos. Vámonos, Chiku —canturreó agarrando a la subdelegada del uniforme y dándole una última palmadita en la espalda a su amigo.

Una vez a solas, el artista observó la caja que le tendía, aún sin creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Tobi... ¿Has preparado un bento para mí? ¿Por qué?

—¿No es obvio? ¿Vas a tomarlo o no? —dijo con impaciencia.

Buen punto.

Al fin, Deidara tomó el bentoantes de que alguien más viera a Obito en la posición de una niña tímida de primaria delante del chico que le gusta. La caja aún guardaba el calor. Saber que lo había preparado especialmente para él lo hizo sonreír.

—Ven. Sé un sitio perfecto para almorzar —dijo, liderando el paso y haciendo que Tobi cambiase esa expresión preocupada por una amplia sonrisa.

Tenían mucho que decirse.

* * *

 **Fue lindo escribir este. Me quedé con ganas de escribir más, y se me quedaron muchas ideas en el tintero. Pensé en escribirlo como longfic pero tendrá que ser más adelante ya que ahora estoy cómoda con los proyectos que llevo en total y uno más sería demasiada carga.**

 **Deidara en ese uniforme de instituto japonés negro, ajustado y con botones dorados debe estar guapísimo. Obito también, aunque él lo lleva mal abrochado porque va siempre con prisas xD Konan y las chicas un típico traje de marinera con corbatita roja.**

 **¿Creen que a Dei le va a gustar el bento? *-* Esperemos que sí porque Obito se esforzó mucho para hacerlo extra bueno. Él aprendió muy pronto a hacerse sus propias comidas, por lo que tiene práctica.**

 **Morty, qué bueno que te gustara, concuerdo en que así es tal y como Tobi lo quiere jajaja. Espero que este también sea de tu agrado :)**

 **Mochi, sii eso es tan cierto... Todos dieron su vida por el plan y ni saben la verdad, creo que a Deidara no le habría importado para qué los quisieran siempre que a él lo dejasen hacer las cosas a su modo, aunque odiando los genjutsu como los odia a ese plan en concreto sí se habría opuesto. Kurotsuchi en especial me gusta mucho, es graciosa, fuerte y no va por ahí babeando detrás de nadie. Me hubiera gustado verla más.**

 **Un beso en la oreja significa tentación, simbolizada en Obito tentando a Deidara sin camiseta. Aunque fue cosa de él que acabase así en primer lugar XD**

 **El siguiente oneshot será basado en el canon. La escena de la muerte de Deidara, solo que no muere porque Tobi lo ama. :P Sé que también es algo común de tema en los fics, pero soy feliz cuando Dei no muere porque creo que la escena no le hizo justicia al personaje, y no porque muriera, porque al fin y al cabo morirse bajo sus propios términos era uno de sus objetivos, pero la forma en que sucedió todo etc, todas esas cosas que ya sabemos. #sorrynotsorry**

 **¡Gracias por leer, nos vemos!**


	5. Deidara tiene estándares

**¡Hola! Sé que dije que este episodio era el de Tobi rescatando a Deidara del C0, pero ha habido un cambio de planes (explicación abajo). Dicho capítulo será el siguiente. En su lugar, aquí les dejo con otro, principalmente humor. El día en que Tobi se dio cuenta que sentía algo por cierto artista rubito.**

* * *

 **Deidara tiene estándares**

—¡Tobi! ¡Ven aquí!

La orden, acompañada por unos golpes en la puerta lo despertó. Se incorporó para encender la pequeña lámpara junto a su futón. Al mirar alrededor, se dio cuenta que el de Deidara estaba vacío. El artista no estaba allí cuando se fue a dormir, pero pensó que se habría quedado en su taller trabajando en algo. Que aún no hubiera regresado era raro.

—¡TOBI! ¡Despierta de una vez!

Más porrazos. Por la voz, se trataba de Kakuzu. Se desperezó estirando los brazos.

—¿Qué ocurre, Kakuzu-san?

—Ven a ocuparte de Deidara.

Intrigado por aquella orden, se levantó y comenzó a vestirse, mientras se preguntaba qué habría pasado en realidad. ¿Se habría metido su compañero en problemas?

—¡Más rápido! —exigió Kakuzu, dando más golpes—. ¡O entro ahí y te saco yo mismo arrastrando!

No debía ser algo muy grave. El tesorero más que alarmado, parecía enojado. Se suponía que él debía saber primero todo lo que pasaba en la organización. No estar al corriente de algo lo ponía nervioso.

—¿Dónde está Deidara-senpai? ¿Qué le ha pasado? —dijo tras abrir la puerta.

—Sígueme.

Comenzaron a andar. Kakuzu iba tan deprisa que Tobi tenía que correr para alcanzarlo.

—¿Por qué no le dices a Tobi qué...?

—Lo verás en un minuto, ten... —pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una explosión, lo cual significaba que Deidara estaba cerca—. Esto se pasa de ridículo... Si lo llego a saber lo habría dejado sin brazos.

Una risa histérica y demente se escuchó en la lejanía y Tobi notó que no era la voz del artista. Kakuzu apretó el paso, maldiciendo en voz baja. Al llegar al vestíbulo, Tobi encontró a Hidan y Deidara. El primero, cubierto de gotas de sangre de pies a cabeza, iba montado en un caballo de arcilla mal hecho, como si lo hubiera esculpido un principiante sin talento. El pájaro en el que estaba Deidara no estaba en mejor estado. Su facciones desfiguradas le daban un aspecto grotesco, y una de sus alas era más larga que la otra, haciendo que volase de forma extraña.

—Y entonces le dije... ¡Quizá esto te guste más, um! —gritó, arrojando a la pared lo que se suponía era una araña de arcilla, pero que más bien parecía una bola con pinchos saliendo de ella—. ¡KATSU!

Hidan volvió a reír a carcajadas, tan fuerte que casi se cae del caballo. Tras recomponerse, el jashinista se fijó en ellos.

—¡Hey, Kakuzu! ¡Mira lo que me hizo Deidara! ¡Un caballo! ¿A que parezco un jinete de la muerte? —dijo, blandiendo su guadaña de un lado a otro y arrancándole media cabeza al caballo en el proceso—. ¿Me compras un caballo?

—Esto es lo que pasa —le dijo Kakuzu a Tobi, ignorando a su compañero—. Este par de idiotas se acaban de beber todo el alcohol del planeta.

Alcohol... Se habían ido ambos a la posada. ¿Ellos? ¿Juntos? De repente a Tobi no le gustó nada la idea. Deidara era su compañero, Hidan ya tenía el suyo.

—¡Senpai! ¿Estás bien? —exclamó.

Al darse cuenta que él estaba ahí, Deidara sonrió como nunca antes lo había visto sonreír.

—¡Tobi! —dijo alegremente, saltando del pájaro que se desplomó en el suelo, poniendo fin a su mísera existencia.

Con los brazos extendidos, el artista se fue hacia su discípulo y lo abrazó. Definitivamente no se esperaba aquello. Era un cambio muy, muy grande, un Deidara ebrio a uno sobrio.

—¡Tobi-chan! —repitió Hidan saltando del caballo e imitando a Deidara.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de unirse al abrazo, el artista le dio una patada en el pecho tan fuerte que lo tiró de espaldas.

—¡Eh! ¡No toques a Tobi cubierto de sangre de vete a saber quién! —lo regañó.

De nuevo, Tobi se sorprendió ante el arrebato de posesividad hacia él salido de la nada. Nunca lo había visto intoxicado y se preguntó cómo hizo Hidan para arrastrarlo con él.

—¡Esta sangre ha sido bendecida por Jash...! —trató de levantarse pero volvió a caerse al suelo—... Jashin... Da gracias a Él porque me caes bien, sino... Sino te rompía la cabeza y me hacía un cenicero con tu jodido cráneo. ¡Kakuzu-chan, ayúdame a levantarme! ¡Porfa!

Tras su máscara, Tobi entrecerró los ojos, clavándolos en Hidan. Que hubiera dicho que le caía bien su senpai no se lo estaba tomando demasiado bien, aunque él era el primero sorprendido. ¿Por qué sentía ganas de agarrarlo del cuello y apretar bien fuerte?

—Sólo ustedes dos podían fastidiarlo todo así en una misión tan sencilla como ir a tomar un informe de manos de un espía —se quejó Kakuzu—. Sabía que era mala idea poner de compañeros a un crío mal de la cabeza y con bombas con un recién llegado que no sabe ni por dónde le da el aire. ¿En qué está pensando el jefe? Al menos Sasori lo tenía bien sujeto de la correa, solo será cuestión de tiempo que se desmadre aún más.

—¡Deja de lloriquear de una vez! ¡Somos jóvenes y la vida es corta! ¡Hay que disfrutarla! —dijo Hidan aún en el suelo.

—¡Eres inmortal, imbécil! —respondió su compañero.

Hidan rodó los ojos.

—¿Ven como me trata esta menopáusica trastornada? —lloriqueó, acusándolo con su dedo— ¡Y para tu información, me gustó más trabajar con Dei-chan que contigo! Creo que nos llevamos muy bien, él le hace boom, boom a los edificios y cuando los infieles salen huyendo yo los atrapo y los sacrifico a Jashin. ¡Eso si que es trabajo en equipo!

En menos de un segundo, Kakuzu lanzó los hilos de su brazo en dirección a Hidan y estos se enroscaron alrededor de su cuello. El jashinista trató de quitárselos pero estaban demasiado apretados. Su compañero se lo llevó arrastrando por el suelo, sujeto por los hilos.

Pero vuelta a lo importante, aparentemente según Hidan, él y Deidara hacían un buen equipo. Entrecerró su ojo, clavándolo en el jashinista. Estaba furioso. Furioso y sorprendido porque eso le afectase tanto. El artista no necesitaba otro compañero mas que él.

—Ya me aburrí de verte quejarte. A dormir. O mejor dicho, a bañarte, mira cómo te has puesto. Supongo que tendré que vigilarte para asegurarte que no te ahogas —se quejó Kakuzu alejándose—. Deidara, los desperfectos saldrán de tu paga.

—¡Valdrá la pena, Kakuzu! ¡Tú no lo entiendes porque lo único que te importa son esos papeles verdes, pero el arte vale cualquier sacrificio! ¡Siempre! —exclamó lanzando un puño al aire.

—¡Así se habla! ¡Cállale la boca a este roñoso! —gritó Hidan mientras desaparecía siendo arrastrado tras uno de los pasadizos.

Al quedarse solos, Tobi respiró aliviado, estaba considerando en ese mismo instante en lanzarle un amaterasu a Hidan y verlo quemarse por toda la eternidad entre terribles sufrimientos. Por su parte, Deidara se dejó caer en el hombro de su discípulo con un quejido.

—¡Tobi, llévame en brazos, estoy muy cansado para caminar!

—¡Claro que sí, senpai!

Lo cierto era, que estaba más que feliz por la petición. Sí, feliz. Porque había algo en el hecho de tener a Deidara tan cerca, tan pegado a él, que le gustaba. Ya ni recordaba la última vez que alguien le dio un abrazo, aunque el personaje de Tobi solía dárselos al artista pero eso no contaba, porque él los rechazaba y Tobi sólo lo hacía para fastidiarlo un poco. Ahora, bajo los efectos del alcohol era él mismo quien se los estaba pidiendo. Así pues, tomó a su senpai en brazos y dejó que este se agarrase a su cuello antes de emprender el camino de vuelta al apartamento que compartían.

—¿Cómo crees que lo lleva Kakuzu? —preguntó Deidara de repente.

—¿Aguantar a Hidan?

—Vivir tanto... Quiero decir... ¿Para qué? ¿Cuál es el punto? —dijo, sus palabras lentas, pronunciadas con torpeza— Vaya una meta en la vida... Tan sólo coleccionar esos papelitos verdes. Ni siquiera tienen valor real, es solo papel. ¡Papel! Me estás escuchando... ¿cierto?... Ah... Podría sonarme la nariz con un billete de cien ryo y sería lo mismo que con un pañuelo. No tiene sentido alargar tanto la estin... extins... exin... ¡AGH! Tengo sueño...

Se apoyó en su hombro y él intentó disfrutar del momento. Pero algo que llevaba un rato dándole vueltas a la cabeza se lo impedía. Algo que le estaba agriando el caracter y haciendo que sintiera su estómago contraerse hasta un punto casi doloroso. Algo que hacía muchísimos años no sentía.

—Senpai. ¿Qué has hecho esta noche?

—Fue espectacular, Tobi... ¡Fue grandioso! Deberías haber venido, te hubiera gustado mi espectáculo, um.

—¿Y antes de eso?

Deidara entrecerró los ojos, concentrado en recordar.

—Antes de eso... Antes de eso... ¡Oh, sí! Hidan y yo fuimos a tomar algo antes de... Espera... Fuimos a recoger un informe, eso es. De todos modos, sí, fue espectacular como siempre... ¡El arte es una explosión!

A Tobi aún no le quedaba claro del todo lo que había pasado. Y hasta que no supiera si Hidan había intentado algo con su senpai no se quedaría tranquilo. Aquellas ganas de saberlo lo desconcertaban, pero sobre dicho desconcierto, quería una respuesta.

De eso dependía que Hidan acabase recibiendo un amaterasu o no.

—Senpai —dijo, con más brusquedad de la que le habría gustado—. ¿Te ha hecho Hidan... algo pervertido?

—Pervertido... —murmuró pensativo, hasta que de repente frunció el ceño—. ¿¡Crees que me dejaría!? ¡Tengo estándares, Tobi!

Suspiró aliviado. No tendría que asesinarlo, y a partir de ese momento se aseguraría que eso no volviera a pasar. Debía hablar con Nagato...

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —agregó el artista con curiosidad.

Mierda... Había actuado sin analizar la situación, guiado por sus emociones. No se puso a pensar en los interrogantes que ocasionaría su pregunta. La ansiedad por sentirse acorralado hizo acto de presencia.

—Curiosidad —dijo, aclarándose la garganta en un acto reflejo.

 _Calma. Lo más probable es que no se acuerde de nada mañana. Eso es._

—¿Acaso quieres ser tú el afortunado?

Su corazón le dio un vuelco mientras asimilaba aquella pregunta. ¿Había oído bien? Jamás nadie le había hablado en ese tono de voz tan sugerente. Nadie en toda su vida.

—N-no... Tobi sólo... —balbuceó como pudo.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres, hm? ¿Tener a tu senpai? —preguntó, acercando mucho su cara a la máscara, su expresión ridículamente sensual empeoró su estado.

Intentó hablar, pero con el nudo en su garganta, su respiración acelerada, su corazón latiendo a mil, las palabras le fallaron. Deidara quedó unos segundos observándolo, humedeciéndose los labios con lentitud. Tobi suspiró, tratando de recobrar la compostura. Estaba ebrio. Que dijera algo no significaba que lo pensase realmente.

—¿Por qué no te quitas la máscara para empezar? —susurró.

—T-tobi no puede quitarse la máscara... —explicó, lo que hizo que él rodara los ojos.

No allí, en mitad de la guarida. Quién sabe quién podría estar mirando.

—¡Deja de hacerte el difícil! —gritó enojado, sus mejillas coloradas por la embriaguez le daban un toque más obsceno aún—. ¡Es tu culpa que esto esté pasando! ¡Eres tú quien se pasea delante de mí sin camiseta como si nada! La primera vez que vi esos pectorales pensé... ¿De dónde salieron?

Parecía tener una idea muy clara de qué decir y en qué manera, para causar el máximo impacto.

—Necesitas... Irte a dormir... Senpai...

—No quiero, um.

Antes de que pudiera procesarlo del todo, sus labios estaban besando su máscara, justo a la altura donde los suyos estaban. Un beso. Un maldito beso. Con lengua, para más inri. No los estaba rozando directamente, pero Tobi podía sentirlo todo. El movimiento de los labios sobre la madera y la presión de la lengua en la misma. Comenzó a hiperventilar. ¿Aquello contaba como primer beso? Debía contar. Tal vez. Concentrarse para dejar de temblar requirió un esfuerzo descomunal. Y la hemorragia nasal, para eso ya no había remedio. Demasiado tarde. Deidara le estaba poniendo demasiada dedicación a aquel beso, contra eso no podía. Símplemente no. Era como pasar de cero a mil en unos segundos.

—S-senpai... —consiguió articular.

Él se separó sonriente, abriendo los ojos de nuevo. Nunca se alegró tanto de llevar la máscara puesta. Su cara debía ser todo un poema.

—¿Ves Tobi? Esto es lo que podríamos estar haciendo... Si tú te dejaras...

Cinco segundos después, se durmió. Tobi se quedó ahí plantado un par de minutos más, sin reaccionar, sin pensar sin acordarse de quién era y cómo se llamaba. Cuando por fin consiguió reaccionar, llevó a Deidara hasta su futón y lo arropó. Por la mañana, lo más probable es que no recordase nada, pero él iba a estar ahí, con medicina, agua fresca y un cubo. Por si acaso. Quizá el malestar de la resaca lo disuadiría de repetir por un tiempo. Era hora de que se fuera a dormir él también. Pero antes... No pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo un rato mientras dormía, dándose cuenta que no había tenido tiempo de asimilar aún lo que le acababa de pasar. Alguien lo había intentado seducir. A él. Deidara, por si fuera poco. Ese mismo Deidara que siempre estaba amenazando con hacerlo explotar, aunque a favor del artista, él tenía parte de culpa.

Casi hizo que su nariz volviera a sangrar al recordar cómo se habían sentido sus labios moviéndose sobre su máscara... ¿Pero por qué...? ¿Por qué se sentía así por él? No podía ser. Algo no encajaba. Debía concentrarse, recuperar la compostura. Sólo era el alcohol.

Pero cuando lo vio abrir los ojos, le resultó terriblemente difícil no retroceder. Parecía como si aquellos pensamientos extraños que de repente lo invadían hubieran perturbado su sueño.

—¿Por qué estás aún vestido y fuera de mi futón? —dijo, sus mejillas ruborizadas por el alcohol.

Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta. Tragó saliva, intentando deshacer el nudo. No funcionó... Y Deidara lo estaba mirando como un gato hambriento mira a un pececillo. Ya ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando vio su brazo salir de debajo de la manta y su dedo índice se posó en su pecho, trazando una línea descendente.

—Algún día te haré explotar Tobi... um.

Ni bien el artista cerró de nuevo los ojos, Tobi salió disparado hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Le había dicho muchas, muchísimas veces que lo iba a hacer explotar. Pero no de esa forma tan obscena. Se quitó la máscara y comenzó a abanicarse con ella para aplacar su sofoco y calmar su respiración y su pulso. En el espejo vio que estaba completamente rojo y dos hilos de sangre cruzaban la parte inferior de su rostro, desde su nariz hasta el mentón.

 _"Esto no puede estar pasando..."_ pensó mientras apoyaba su frente en la palma de su mano.

Pero todo parecía indicar que efectivamente, estaba pasando. Vaya si lo estaba...

Necesitaba dormir. Un poco al menos. Si podía, claro. Pero antes tenía un asunto que acabar.

Y tal y como iba, sabía que no iba a tardar mucho...

* * *

 **Consecuencia Nº 1**

—Esto es peor que cuando perdí los brazos... ¿Qué diablos hice anoche...?

Así es. Tenía lagunas. Y tal vez no había sentido nada de lo que le había dicho. Pero por si acaso... Sólo por si acaso... De ahí en adelante iba a pasearse sin camiseta delante de él más a menudo. Porque Tobi no era un buen chico.

—¿Quieres que Tobi haga algo más por ti, senpai? —dijo con extrema amabilidad, reclinándose sobre el futón.

—Mátame, um...

* * *

 **Consecuencia Nº 2**

El kamui lo dejó justo al lado de donde Pain Tendo estaba, observando la lluvia caer.

—¿Querías algo, Madara? —dijo volviendo la vista hacia él.

—Sólo vine a decirte que a partir de ahora, Deidara no irá a misiones con nadie más que no sea conmigo. Al pasar tanto tiempo juntos es quien más sabe de mí. No me gustaría que fuera por ahí hablando de mí a otras personas.

El chico abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Crees que ha conseguido ver a través de tu acto?

—Es difícil de decir. Pero prefiero no correr riesgos. Deidara es un chico brillante. Le falta autocontrol, pero es brillante. No sería descabellado pensar que podría atar algunos cabos, aún con mis precauciones.

—Así se hará. Acepta mis disculpas por lo de ayer —dijo asintiendo.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo. Fui yo quien te delegó el poder sobre decisiones de poca importancia. Pero a partir de ahora, no irá con nadie más que no sea yo. Y muy especialmente, no con Hidan —dijo, clavando su sharingan en él antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

* * *

 **En fin, amo a Deidara #artistaebrio y Tobi #colegialayandere además de #celosdeHidan. xDD No pude resistirme. ¿Quién no ha hecho locuras estando ebrio?**

 **Bien, sobre el cambio de planes, la razón por la que he hecho el cambio es porque estoy escribiendo el tercer oneshot lemon, la secuela a "Mintámonos", pero como quiero publicar el siguiente junto con otra versión más angst de la misma escena que aún no tengo escrita decidí aplazarlo. Necesito meterme en un estado de ánimo en particular, y ahora mismo necesito algo desenfadado, escribir angst podría hacer que pierda la caracterización que quiero para la otra historia.**

 **Me hace gracia ver a Tobi tan alterado, menos mal que tiene la máscara. ¿Cómo resistirse así a Dei? Aunque no es como si el pobre estuviese acostumbrado a que le hablen así. Debe ser la primera vez en su vida que lo hacen. Hidan y Dei juntos o bien acaban matándose o haciéndose super mega mejores amigos aún no estoy segura xDDD Me gustó imaginarlos destruyendo una aldea juntos. Sangre y explosiones por todos lados. En cuanto al caballo y el pájaro sí los hizo Deidara, pero su capacidad artística digamos que empeoró al estar bajo los efectos. Yo me los quiero imaginar como si los hubiera hecho Picasso.**

 **Morty, siii Obito estaba algo emo porque se siente solo pero si pasa más tiempo con él eso cambiará. No importa que sea un AU, Tobi siempre será una colegiala enamorada de su senpai, no lo digo yo, lo dice él en el episodio 104 :P**

 **Lybra, suerte con la uni y con los trabajos! Es cierto que quita muchísimo tiempo, por suerte yo ya pasé por esa burocracia. Sasori se llevó dos palizas ese día, una de Sakura y otra de su abuela pero no escarmentará. Lo imagino yéndose a citas con su waifu muñeca Sakura xDDD No me suelen gustar los fics donde Deidara es super mega uke, tres bocas o sea xDDD Concuerdooo con lo de Kurotsuchi! Podría haber hecho mucho más. Me recuerda a Konohamaru pero en sádico.**

 **Ale, Tobi dice muchas veces en la serie que no es nadie, y que no quiere ser nadie, pero no creo que él mismo se crea eso. Tiene mucho tiempo para darle vueltas a la cabeza, a saber la de pensamientos que se le tienen que pasar en esos momentos de soledad. Me gusta esa teoría sobre Sasori y la belleza. Tiene mucho sentido. Creo que estos fics no serían tan geniales sin tu ayuda. Ideas surgidas de conversaciones locas *_*  
**

 **Por ciertooo, fue mi cumple y me hicieron regalitos, mi avatar (gracias cami), y un fic tobidei (gracias ale) que pueden encontrar en la cuenta de AleSt. :D**

 **Nada más. Gracias por leer y comentar. Me hace feliz. ^_^**


	6. Volver a soñar

**Volver a soñar**

Era hora de admitir que la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos.

Pein había mordido el anzuelo que le había tirado Deidara, y nadie excepto él lo había visto venir de lejos. Le convenció para que le asignara la misión de matar a Sasuke, poniendo de excusa la protección de Itachi sólo para completar una meta personal. Le hubiera gustado objetar, pero delante de todos y delante del mismo Itachi no tenía mucho margen de maniobra.

Además, quería verlo en acción. Esa era la razón por la que había permitido a Deidara seguir adelante, comprobar de qué estaba hecho el joven Uchiha. Ver si sus planes de asesinar a su hermano no eran más que un delirio suyo o había algo ahí con lo que pudiera trabajar. Manipularlo para destruir por fin Konoha, usar su odio hacia Danzo una vez que le contase la verdad sobre Itachi para conseguir el codiciado ojo de Shisui...

Resultó ser, que Sasuke era la persona perfecta para ese trabajo. Itachi estaba protegido por su estatus como miembro de Akatsuki, no podía eliminarlo él mismo. No se habría dejado atrapar tan fácil y de haberlo logrado, habría tirado la credibilidad de la organización entera por la borda, sus planes, todo. Pero Sasuke podía lograrlo. Era fuerte, sus planes de venganza eran conocidos por todos y nadie lo asociaría a un complot o conspiración interno.

Ahora que lo había visto en acción no podía dejarlo ir. No podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad de librarse por fin de Itachi.

Ambos, Deidara y él estaban tirados en el suelo, exhaustos, malheridos y con las reservas de chakra completamente agotadas. La espectacular pelea había acabado en tablas. No era la mejor de las situaciónes, pero ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer. A ambos les iba a tomar un tiempo recuperarse, llegado ese punto era algo inevitable.

Se acercó un poco para escuchar mejor su conversación y vigilar que el último intento de Deidara de atacarlo usando dos serpientes de arcilla no dañase al Uchiha. Su compañero estaba fuera de sí, jamás había conocido esa perturbadora faceta de él. Estaba asumiendo demasiado a partir de los actos de Sasuke, interpretándolos a su manera. Debía también cuidar de él, ya que él mismo no estaba en condición de hacerlo, aunque sabía que Sasuke no le haría nada. Al menos hasta que no le diera información sobre su hermano.

Entonces, Deidara se puso en pie y se arrancó la camiseta de un tirón.

—No me digas que... —murmuró Tobi, la preocupación haciéndose presente.

—¡Tobi! —gritó Deidara, en un tono de voz que él no había escuchado antes, profundo y solemne—. ¡Si aún sigues por ahí, vete ahora mismo!

Fue distinto a las otras veces, cuando le pidió que se apartara o se alejara. Aquello había sido una orden. Eso era un adiós. Se estaba despidiendo de él.

—¡El C0! —dijo, aún sin creerse del todo aquella repentina conclusión.

No podía ser...

¿Eso es lo que iba a hacer? ¿Dejarlo solo?

¿En serio estaba tan desesperado por matar a Sasuke que estaba dispuesto a morir si hacía falta?

Sintió un repentino e intenso odio hacia el hermano pequeño de Itachi, por despertar tales sentimientos en él. No podía permitir que Deidara se matase. Se negaba con todas sus fuerzas a perderlo a él también. Menos por Sasuke.

Se hundió en la tierra para aparecer de nuevo justo detrás de Deidara mientras este agarraba la última bola de arcilla explosiva que le quedaba.

—Lo siento, Tobi... —lo oyó murmurar.

 _"Lo siento, senpai..."_ pensó él _"Pero debo protegerte, incluso de ti mismo."_

Y tras darle un potente golpe en la nuca con la mano, Deidara cayó de bruces al suelo, inconsciente. La expresión de Sasuke al nuevo giro de los acontecimientos hablaba por sí sola, pero como buen Uchiha, pronto se serenó como si haber estado a punto de morir no fuera la gran cosa.

—¿Por qué me has salvado, Akatsuki? —preguntó, mirándolo con desconfianza.

—No lo he hecho por ti. Lo he hecho por él. Tú y tus amigos de Konoha van a dejar a este paso la organización vacía, no podemos permitirnos más bajas —dijo Tobi, sacudiendo de un lado a otro la cabeza con condescendencia—. Eso está muy, muy mal.

—No son mis amigos —contestó Sasuke como si fuera un hecho—. Has hecho bien, habría muerto por nada. Ya le dije que tenía un segundo plan de emergencia.

Era sin duda un shinobi sorprendente, el joven Uchiha.

—Ya veo... En todo caso, eso es bueno, nos sirves más vivo que muerto.

Lo dijo a posta, sin especificar, sólo para despertar su curiosidad. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? No pienses que vas a poder servirte de mí para algo. Olvídalo.

 _"Oh, pero pienso hacerlo, y tú ni siquiera te darás cuenta. Y cuando ya no me sirvas seré yo mismo quien enmendará aquel error que Itachi cometió dejándote vivo. Te haré pagar con creces por haber hecho perder la razón a Deidara-senpai. Te torturaré hasta que me supliques que te de por fin el golpe de gracia."_

—Una pena... Porque tenemos un par de vacantes —rectificó.

Sasuke no pareció sospechar el verdadero motivo de su frase. Tobi se agachó, tomando a Deidara en brazos y colocándolo sobre su hombro.

—Yo sólo tengo un objetivo y no pienso morir hasta cumplirlo, no importa cuántos de ustedes se me echen encima, Akatsuki. Acabarán como él.

—Tranquilo. No creo que nadie más se te eche encima. En cuanto a mi compañero... Él también quería matar a Itachi, no creas que eres el único. Imagino que no quiso dejar al azar que le pudieras quitar su propia venganza.

Al ver que Sasuke no contestaba, se dispuso a irse y poner a Deidara a salvo. El joven Uchiha se incorporó con un gesto de dolor y comenzó a avanzar hacia él.

—Es mi derecho y mi deber y de nadie más el vengar a mi clan. Dime donde está mi hermano.

Tobi se giró un momento, observándolo atentamente. El chico no tenía miedo, había superado todas sus expectativas.

—No necesitas saber eso. Él vendrá a ti. Créeme cuando digo que quiere saldar este asunto tanto como tú.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos.

Era la segunda vez que mostraba algo de emoción. No tenía nada más en mente. Nada, salvo esa venganza.

—Muy pronto —fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer con su kamui.

* * *

Desde que terminó de atender sus heridas y ponerlo en el futón a descansar, Tobi tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar. No estaba en el mejor ánimo del mundo, no podía dejar de pensar que había estado a escasos segundos de perder de nuevo a la persona que quería y la presión por actuar despreocupado delante de Sasuke cuando sólo quería torturarlo hasta la muerte le estaba pasando factura. No podía esperar a que él despertase, pero no sabía cuándo eso iba a ocurririr.

Analizó en su mente una y otra vez las últimas frases que Deidara había dicho antes de intentar inmolarse. Sabía que le guardaba rencor a Itachi por la forma en que lo reclutó contra su voluntad, sabía de su odio hacia el sharingan, por humillarlo delante de todos los demás sin que sus propias técnicas hubieran si quiera despeinado al Uchiha, lo que no sabía era que las raíces de ese desdén eran tan profundas y estaban tan arraigadas. Él que siempre hablaba de la importancia del presente y la belleza del momento, tenía un pesado e hipócrita lastre en él del que no parecía conseguir deshacerse.

Todo eso lo rompió en mitad de la batalla de la peor manera posible y Tobi no sabía si podría superar pronto el verlo hecho pedazos, tan desesperado, ojos desorbitados, saliva goteando barbilla abajo, gritando frases inconexas carentes de sentido, encontrando nuevos significados a cada una de las cosas que Sasuke hacía o decía, enojándose más y más por cada pequeño detalle...

Le dolía especialmente porque él se había llegado a sentir exactamente así por otros motivos. Esa sed de reconocimiento que lo había llevado a querer que Itachi sintiese el poder destructivo de su arte por no apreciarlo, a querer provocar en vano una reacción en Sasuke... No era ajeno a ello. Sabía lo que era, pero no podía ayudarlo. No podía hacer que esos sentimientos que lo atormentaban se fuesen, pero podía ayudar de otras maneras.

Eso es lo que iba a hacer.

Sintiendo una repentina punzada de ansiedad, comprobó sus signos vitales por enésima vez. Su respiración y su pulso. Estaba bien. Todo estaba bien. Deidara estaba vivo. Sin embargo, mientras lo sujetaba en sus brazos observando su rostro demacrado, sucio y herido, una imagen en su mente se superpuso. Había sostenido a Rin muerta en sus brazos exactamente así, años atrás. Si cerraba los ojos, aún podía verla con nitidez. Su rostro frío, sangriento, su pecho destrozado y sangrante. Él había estado de rodillas en aquel charco teñido de rojo con ella en su regazo. Y ahora tenía a Deidara en su regazo, y él volvía a estar de rodillas mientras la boca en su pecho, semejante al agujero que el chidori dejó en el cuerpo de Rin, protestaba, pidiendo una arcilla que le había sido negada.

—Senpai...

Comenzó a temblar. A hiperventilar. Parecía como si el aire que aspiraba no estuviera llegando a sus pulmones. Como si algo estuviera otra vez aplastando su cuerpo.

De nuevo comprobó su respiración. De nuevo presionó sus dedos contra su cuello para sentir su pulso.

 _"Todo está bien. Todo está bien. Él está vivo... Todo está bien..."_

Pero el temblor no se iba. La ansiedad no se marchaba. Es más. Estaba aumentando.

Lo dejó de nuevo en el futón para sujetar su cabeza cuando un intenso dolor acompañado de un zumbido en sus oídos lo invadió. Clavó sus dedos en su sien, apretando hasta que creyó que su cráneo iba a partirse. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, ajeno a sus alrededores. Estaba de nuevo en la misma pesadilla.

 _"No... No lo estoy. Él está vivo... Todo está bien..."_

Comprobó su pulso otra vez. Su respiración otra vez. Intentó calmarse otra vez, en vano. Lloró. Gritó. Vio a Rin morir otra vez. Golpeó el suelo de piedra, dejando un boquete...

Y el ciclo se repitió.

Acabó exhausto, de gritar, de llorar, de rememorar aquel día de pesadilla. Sin fuerzas ni ánimos para seguir torturándose, comprendió que no podía seguir así. No podría ayudar a su senpai si no se mantenía fuerte. Gateó hasta el futón y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada junto a él. Esperando a que se despertase, se quedó dormido. La postura no era la más cómoda del mundo, pero no podía ni quería dejarlo solo.

Salió de su sueño inmediatamente cuando sintió que Deidara se había movido. Su compañero estaba intentando incorporarse, pero aún no tenía fuerzas para ello. Sonrió tras su máscara, feliz por verlo a salvo. Feliz por verlo vivo. Tobi tomó una jarra con agua medicinal que tenía previamente preparada y llenó un vaso.

—Bebe esto, senpai —dijo alegremente, llevándolo a sus labios.

La mitad del agua acabó por derramarse, tan débil como estaba, aún no coordinaba bien sus movimientos. Le siguió un ataque de tos que duró varios segundos.

—Tobi... Estás vivo... Pensé que... —fue lo primero que dijo, casi sonaba aliviado, y a él aquella reacción casi instintiva lo hizo aún más feliz. Pero inmediatamente, Deidara reparó en algo más. Observó con incredulidad sus brazos y su pecho vendado. A Tobi le llevó más de lo esperado coser de nuevo la apertura donde se alojaba el núcleo C0—. Yo también... Sasuke...

—Escapó —lo informó Tobi.

—¿C-cómo...? ¿Qué pasó?

Su voz aún sonaba débil y desorientada. Y él se vio en un dilema. ¿Mentirle o decirle la verdad? Podía inventarse que los aliados de Sasuke llegaron y que tuvo que intervenir para que no lo mataran, pero sabía que eso le iba a hacer sentir culpable después. Le había estado mintiendo desde el primer momento, le había estado ocultando cosas. Básicamente, casi nada lo que Deidara creía saber de él era verdad. Quizá era un buen momento para comenzar a ser honesto con él... Y también consigo mismo, admitir que la presencia de su compañero en su vida iba más allá de los lazos que los unían como miembros de Akatsuki era algo que había estado evitando para ahorrarse más dolor.

—Tobi tuvo que detenerte antes de que desperdiciaras tu arte definitivo.

Era una elección de palabras que él podía entender.

—Desperdiciar —murmuró con lentitud, haciéndose a la idea—... Desperdiciar... Tobi... Dime que estás bromeando. Dime que no me detuviste tú.

Deidara lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, de nuevo aquella perturbadora mirada haciéndose presente. Tobi sintió enojo de nuevo. Sasuke iba a pagar por eso con intereses.

—Sasuke tenía un as en la manga —explicó, mini Itachi no le había dicho exactamente de qué se trataba pero su sharingan podía ver a través de esas cosas, los sellos que su mano realizó delataban la invocación que iba a traer, había visto a Orochimaru usar ese mismo concepto para teletransportarse—. El senpai habría explotado en una bonita obra de arte que hubiera maravillado a muuucha gente en pueblos cercanos, pero no habría matado a Sasuke porque él habría escapado. ¿Es eso lo que hubieras preferido que pasara?

Sus manos se cerraron en un puño a la vez que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. La rabia de no haber podido lograr su objetivo haciéndose presente. Tobi volvió a recordar lo mucho que le afectaba ese tema y lo poco que podía hacer para ayudarlo.

—Imposible.

Aún en negación.

—Tobi intervino antes de que eso ocurriera porque es un buen chico y quiere que si el senpai va a dejarlo solo y triste para siempre, al menos cumpla su objetivo.

Con la mirada perdida en algún lugar indefinido, Deidara siguió apretando sus puños mientras temblaba cada vez con más intensidad.

—Mierda... —masculló.

Su cara roja, sus dientes rechinaban, una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas y Tobi, algo desconcertado, la atrapó con su guante. Eso también lo conocía, esa rabia tan pura que tenía que desbordarse por alguna parte. Se preguntó a qué se debía, si al hecho de no haber podido usar el C0, a que en el fondo Sasuke había estado todo el rato un paso por delante de él o a que había vuelto a perder contra el sharingan.

—Está bien, Senpai... Tobi está contigo. Tobi no va a irse a ninguna parte.

Lo abrazó. Porque en ese momento era lo único que podía hacer por intentar consolarlo. El artista clavó sus uñas en su brazo con todas sus fuerzas, que no eran muchas. Ni siquiera sintió dolor, pero aunque lo hubiera sentido, lo habría dejado. Si así conseguía liberarlo de su pesar, aunque fuera un poco, estaba dispuesto a pasar por ello. Por eso lo dejó llorar, sacar todas esas emociones destructivas que había acumulado, toda la humillación, toda la furia. Y poco a poco, la medicina fue haciendo efecto y una vez agotadas de nuevo sus fuerzas, Deidara se quedó dormido en sus brazos. De nuevo en paz.

Puso la máscara a un lado de su cabeza para darle un fugaz beso en los labios antes de dejarlo de nuevo en el futón, pero en el último momento, Deidara se movió en sueños y el beso acabó plantado en el puente de su perfecta nariz. Sonrió, sintiéndose algo torpe en mitad de todo aquel drama. Pero tras ese pequeño momento, su ánimo cayó en picado. Depositó al artista en el futón, dejando los brazos sobre la tela para poder cambiar el vendaje mientras dormía.

Otra vez había caído en el mismo error. Seguía siendo un idiota. Sentía algo por alguien cuya meta en la vida era mandarse a la tumba convirtiéndose en una obra de arte. Tarde o temprano iba a perderlo a él también y eso lo aterrorizaba hasta la médula. Tomó su mano de nuevo, con la determinación por mantenerlo a salvo, renovada.

No iba a dejar morir a quien quería de nuevo. Lo iba a proteger de cualquier cosa, también de él mismo. En cuanto a las metas, esas también podían cambiar. La gente cambiaba, sus metas también.

Hace mucho quiso ser Hokage. Ahora ya no quería serlo.

En los últimos años, había vivido para el proyecto Tsuki no me. Pero si amaba a Deidara, no tenía sentido seguir.

Le había costado admitirlo, pero iba siendo hora de hacerlo. Protegerlo sería su nueva meta. Quizá Deidara también podía cambiar, así como él. Dejar de querer ser uno con su arte. Escoger vivir. Escogerlo a él. ¿Por qué no?

¿Qué le impedía volver a soñar?

* * *

 **Debía publicar dos versiones de la misma escena. No sé por qué. Se me ocurrieron ambas pero no podía incluírlas. Pensándolo bien, aunque la otra es trágica, en realidad es un final "feliz", com ambos convirtiéndose en arte juntos. Obvio yo prefiero que estén vivos :D pero es una posibilidad que podría haberse dado. Hablando de la otra, sí, Deidara se tomó demasiado a la ligera saber que Tobi era Uchiha, pero es que cuando estás a punto de morir creo yo que esas cosas ya como que dejan de importar. No sé. XD Más cuando ese Uchiha se le está declarando y está muriendo por él.**

 **Sobre el lemon continuación de "Mintámonos" ya lo tengo escrito, falta revisarlo y lo publico :) aviso que es laaargo por lo que lo voy a partir en tres capítulos (pero los publicaré a la vez). La razón de por qué tan largo la pondré en la correspondiente nota, solo diré que necesito darles un final feliz o lloraré y para eso tengo que complicar la historia ligeramente primero.**

 **Mochi, a mí Konan en ese oneshot me da taaanta envidia, es 100% fujoshi. Creo que si Dei le hiciese daño a Obito le retiraría la palabra y se pondría de parte de él xD En cuanto a Kakuzu, en cuanto se quedó a solas con Hidan lo ahogó dos veces en la bañera para sacarle lo borracho, estoy segura xDDDD Deidara ni siquiera ha visto a Tobi y está en sus estándares (podría ser un Kisame o algo eso él no lo sabe xD) eso es amor. Gracias *-* me gusta tu avatar**

 **Lybra, guapaa me parto con tus reviews xDDD Durante esta semana tendré el lemon publicado, ya me muero por publicar! Me pondría hoy pero ya es tarde y debo dosificar. Estoy feliz por como ha quedado, con su angst y todo. Deidara suicidándose por copiar a Dalí xDDDD Me lo imaginé creando una bomba con forma de reloj desinflado #estetrucosolosepuedeaserunabes**

 **Morty, muchas gracias por el piropo ^_^ es cierto que casi no hay. En inglés últimamente ha habido algo de movimiento por lo que estoy contenta :D Puedo recomendar algunos. A veces he pensado en hablar con los autores para ofrecerles traducir mis favoritos. En especial "empty canvas" me gustó mucho, aunque no está terminado.**

 **Ale, siempre me imaginé a Dei pensando que el nombre que le puso Tobi a su dragón C2 era MUY IDIOTA y POCO ORIGINAL pero lo usa igualmente, eso es amor y lo demás tonterías. Seguro que Tobi lo molesta mucho con eso. También me lo imaginé entablando conversación con los de Iwa, hablando de Deidara todo el rato hasta ponerlos locos aww. xD Tobi Fiona omg, es que es así! Dei no pudo hacer katsu a Iwa, pero seguro le va a hacer "katsu" a Tobi ;D (Yatusabe)**

 **Bueno, esta vez tocó, besito en la nariz, que quiere decir ganas de cuidar y proteger a la persona besada. El siguiente será beso en el cuello, y oficialmente este fic cambiará su rating a M. Porque sí, es lemon. Si a alguien le molesta, avisaré en el título con un (M) para que estén avisados de que ese capítulo contiene lemon y puedan saltárselo y leer los demás. A partir de ahora irán mezclados, algunos serán M otros no. Quiero explorar tantas facetas posibles del pairing pueda y esa es una de ellas.**

 **Creo que no se me olvida nada.**

 **¡Hasta el siguiente y gracias por leer!**


	7. Tres días (M)

**Primer capítulo con lemon. A partir de ahora habrá varios. Como dije en el capítulo anterior, los oneshots que contengan lemon serán marcados en el título con una M. El argumento no es muy complejo, es básicamente poco menos que porno gratuito. :D ;D xD  
**

* * *

 **Tres días**

Deidara jamás admitiría que extrañaba terriblemente a Tobi.

Jamás.

Sin nadie que interrumpiera lo que estaba haciendo con tonterías irrelevantes, invadiera su espacio personal constantemente y lo hiciera enojar con comentarios fuera de onda, el día a día perdía parte de su esencia. Los entrenamientos se volvían silenciosos y monótonos, la hora de la cena aburrida, las noches solitarias...

¿Qué se le habría pasado por la cabeza a Pein-sama para mandarlo solo a una misión tan de repente? Es posible que él fuera el líder, pero Tobi estaba a su cargo, no podía tomar esas decisiones sin informarlo de antemano. Si lo que quería era probarlo, lo menos que podía hacer era dejarlo ir con él para supervisarlo.

Cuando fue a verlo para protestar, el líder se negó a darle demasiada información. Sólo dijo que era una misión que nadie más podía hacer excepto él y que volvería en cinco días de los cuales ya habían pasado tres. Pein estaba entrando en su lista negra a pasos agigantados, a este paso iba a superar incluso a Itachi.

Ni él mismo podía creer lo impaciente que estaba por verlo de nuevo. Pero eso, por supuesto, tampoco lo admitiría.

Que se hubiera ido a dormir todas las noches al futón de Tobi no significaba nada. Estaba más cerca del baño, sólo eso. Últimamente pasaba demasiadas noches en él de todos modos, casi se podía decir que ya era suyo también. Y dormir en él era agradable, más que en el propio. Quizá era la textura de las telas. Sí. Definitivamente eso era.

Era ya muy tarde y estaba dormido, cuando el ruido de la puerta abriéndose lo despertó. Se suponía que Tobi iba a tardar un día más y acababa de pillarlo apropiándose de su futón. Pero como pronto recordó que estaba en su derecho de dormir en él si así quería, cerró los ojos de nuevo tratando de contener el repentino entusiasmo que lo invadió por ver a su discípulo de vuelta.

Quería que fuera a saludarlo inmediatamente. De hecho, si Tobi hacía algo más antes de acercarse a él no iba a dirigirle la palabra en los próximos tres días y ya estaba tardando demasiado para su gusto, hasta sintió la tentación de abrir los ojos para ver lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no hizo falta porque justo en ese instante lo escuchó sentarse a su lado.

—¿Senpai? ¿Qué estás haciendo en el futón de Tobi?

Sin abrir los ojos, Deidara lo rodeó en un abrazo y lo atrajo hacia sí, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer sobre él. E inmediatamente aquella necesidad de tenerlo cerca, aquella sensación de estar incompleto se fue aliviando. Porque cuando sintió su peso encima, la textura de su túnica en sus brazos y la calidez que emanaba de él, fue cuando se hizo real que su discípulo había vuelto sano y salvo.

—¿Dónde rayos te fuiste sin mí, um? —exigió saber.

Una risa pícara respondió a esa pregunta.

—Parece que el senpai extrañó mucho a Tobi, eso está bien porque Tobi extrañó mucho a Deidara-senpai.

Deidara apretó su abrazo aún más a la vez que abría los ojos para encararlo. Pasó un dedo por la superficie ondulada de su máscara.

—Quítatela —susurró.

Tobi obedeció, retirándola y dejándola junto al futón.

—La paz y la tranquilidad de no tenerte incordiando todo el día, eso es lo que extrañaba —agregó, acercando demasiado sus labios a los de él, pero sin llegar a rozarlos—, también entrenar sin que tú desperdicies una fracción del tiempo en bobadas —puso una de sus manos en su nuca y la deslizó hacia arriba, desordenando su ya de por sí rebelde cabello negro—, tres días sin ronquidos...

—Eres tú quien ronca, sen...

Un beso que ya se había pospuesto por demasiado tiempo interrumpió la frase. Esa era su forma favorita de callar a Tobi.

De nuevo estaban juntos, y Deidara no pensaba dejarlo ir por un buen rato. Aunque se quedase sin oxígeno. Al haber estado metido entre las sábanas, su temperatura corporal era más alta que la de él, que venía del exterior. Ese contraste lo incitaba a seguir. Mordió su labio, con brusquedad mal calculada. Tobi protestó con un gemido de sorpresa, contraatacando con la misma intensidad.

—No vuelvas... A irte sin avisar... —susurró, rompiendo el beso un instante.

Seguía ofendido y no se iba a dar por satisfecho hasta que a Tobi no le quedara claro.

—El senpai dice que no extrañó a Tobi, pero tampoco quiere que se vaya lejos de él. Los artistas se contradicen demasiado... Tobi se va a marear.

—De lo que te vas a marear es de esto, um.

Volvió a besar aquellos labios, suaves en un lado y rugosos por otro, sin importarle demasiado lo brusco que pudiera estar siendo. No es como si el cabeza hueca pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, lo tenía bien agarrado para su deleite, para seguir jugueteando con su lengua y explorar sus labios asimétricos cuanto quisiera.

Sin romper el beso, se irguió, obligándolo a hacer lo mismo. Él estaba en ropa interior y Tobi vestido y eso era injusto.

—Mañana nos toca montar guardia temprano. ¿No será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir? —le recordó Tobi.

—¿¡Dormir!? —casi sonaba furioso—. Te estoy dando el beso de su vida... ¡¿Y tú te quieres ir a dormir?! Definitivamente, mereces un castigo.

Tobi rió, como si hubiera estado esperando aquella reacción. Lo llamaba predecible a veces, quizá tenía razón. Sacó un kunai que guardaba bajo la almohada y lo apuntó a su cuello, haciendo que se le escapase un grito ahogado.

—¡No lo hagas, senpai! ¡No mates a Tobi! ¡Tobi no volverá a irse sin avisar! ¡Prometido!

Disfrutando su nerviosismo, Deidara comenzó a cortar la tela de su suéter negro de arriba a abajo con cuidado de no lastimarlo, hasta que quedó a ambos lados de su cuerpo, como un chaleco.

Quizá tenía razón, quizá deberían irse a dormir, pero también sabía que no podría hacerlo llegado a ese punto. Quería verlo derretirse entre sus brazos como un cubito de hielo en un día caluroso, necesitaba verlo derretirse entre sus brazos. Convencerlo de que separarse de él por días no era una buena udea.

Pasó su mano por su pecho recién descubierto, recorriendo la línea que separaba la parte dañada de la intacta, sobre la cual se inclinó para besar. Ya tenía comprobado que no podía marcar la parte derecha, pero la izquierda sí y en esa es en la que se centró, para dejarle varias marcas que le recordasen a Tobi por unos días a quién pertenecía. Sonreía satisfecho cada vez que al succionar, provocaba un estremecimiento en su discípulo, un suspiro, cada vez que susurraba "senpai" cerca de su oído. Pero no quería perder más tiempo jugueteando, no era la ocasión. Agarró la mano de Tobi y la colocó sobre su bóxer abultado, sosteniéndola con firmeza.

—Esto es lo que has conseguido —espetó, fingiendo estar molesto.

—Sólo porque tú extrañaste demasiado a Tobi —dijo él alegremente.

Con brusquedad, Deidara desabrochó su pantalón y bajó la cremallera para poder meter una de sus manos. Al encontrarlo erecto, no pudo evitar una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Y cuánto me extrañaste tú a mí, hm? —susurró, liberando su miembro de la tela para comenzar a lamerlo con una de sus manos—. ¿Cuánto extrañaste a tu senpai?

Apretó su agarre, subiendo y bajando su mano rítmicamente con lentitud. Tobi cerró los ojos, demasiado concentrado en lo que aquella mano provista de lengua lo estaba haciendo sentir. Deidara volvió a besarlo, amortiguando con sus labios un gemido que se le escapó. Su discípulo ni siquiera lo vio venir cuando aumentó el ritmo, con saña, con alevosía. Porque había dado por hecho que no era más que un juego preliminar como era lo habitual... Pero no lo era. Deidara iba muy en serio, y él se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde. La destreza de aquella mano provista de lengua era difícil de creer.

—Mmmhh senpai... —dijo contra sus labios, sus músculos contrayéndose al compás de su mano—. Si sigues así... esto va a ser rápido.

Le fascinaba completamente ver en el rostro de su discípulo el repertorio de expresiones que se sucedían una tras otra, respondiendo a sus cambios de presión y velocidad. Tenía el mismo efecto en él ver la arcilla por fin detonar, pues no era más que el resultado de sus habilidades teniendo un efecto en el mundo. Solo que esa vez, era Tobi quien iba a sentir por unos breves segundos la explosión que él iba a provocarle.

—Entonces que sea rápido.

Verlo así hacía que su propio deseo aumentara, pero ya había decidido que ese día no era su turno. Era su sorpresa de bienvenida para su discípulo y debía concentrar todos sus esfuerzos en ello. Después de todo, los deseos personales de un artista no siempre tienen cabida en su deber para con su obra. Por eso, siguió deslizando la mano alrededor de la resbaladiza superficie, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo...

Eso es... Ya habría tiempo para su propia satisfacción en otra ocasión.

 _Arriba y abajo..._

Tobi estaba intentando decir algo, pero demasiado concentrado en no quedarse sin aire, no fue capaz.

 _Arriba y abajo..._

Y las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse aún peor para él.

 _Arriba y abajo..._

Se inclinó sobre él, dejando un par de marcas más en su cuello y su hombro, pegando sus labios a su oído para susurrarle en su tono más seductor lo mucho que deseaba verlo deshacerse de placer entre sus brazos. Lo mucho que quería verlo explotar para él.

 _Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo..._

Un gemido más intenso y grave que los demás le hizo saber que había logrado lo que pretendía. Con rapidez, rodeó su nuca con su brazo libre para atraerlo hacia sí y sujetarlo en su hombro mientras la violencia del clímax hacía que el fluído resultante, caliente y pegajoso se derramase sobre su mano. Dejó pasar unos segundos antes de dejarlo ir y observar admirado, su torso sudoroso cubierto de marcas que asomaba por entre la túnica de Akatsuki desabrochada.

—Ahora sí, hora de dormir —dijo, levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño.

Si tenía que quedarse un segundo más mirando aquel condenado espectáculo la tienda de campaña no iba a bajar en toda la noche. De hecho, eso es posiblemente lo que iba a suceder.

—¡Espera...! —exclamó Tobi aún jadeante, extendiendo un brazo hacia él como si eso fuera a detenerlo.

—Pero primero, debo limpiarme. Me has puesto perdido, um.

Una vez se hubo lavado las manos, se detuvo frente al espejo, observando el bulto en su ropa interior que tal y como predijo, no había bajado ni un poco. Definitivamente, iba a ser una noche muy larga...

Y de repente, el reflejo sonriente de Tobi apareció en el espejo tras él. No lo vio entrar, no lo vio aproximarse, por eso no pudo hacer nada cuando lo rodeó con sus brazos, apretando su espalda fuertemente contra su pecho.

—¡Tobi! ¡Es tarde para tus bromas, um! —protestó, aunque lo dijo sin su energía habitual, porque ver a su discípulo aún con la túnica abrazarlo en el espejo hizo que si tenía algun plan de ignorar sus propias necesidades e irse a dormir, este se fuera inmediatamente por la borda.

Aquello sí que era toda una visión.

—No se te estaría pasando por la cabeza que Tobi iba a permitir que te fueras a dormir así... ¿O sí, senpai? —susurró con falsa inocencia.

No se molestó en contestar. Porque fuera lo que fuera lo que dijese a continuación su sonrojo iba a delatarlo. Quizá, deshacerse de aquel calentón era la mejor idea después de todo, por eso observó el espejo, echando un brazo hacia atrás para agarrarlo del cabello mientras él terminaba de volverlo loco del todo, dejando marcas de succión desde su hombro hasta la base de su cuello. Tobi acarició su torso en sentido descendente, despacio. Demasiado despacio. Desesperadamente despacio. Tanto que el artista decidió darle una pequeña ayuda, agarrando su mano y obligándola a seguir bajando.

Al final, fue Tobi quien acabó agarrando su propia mano antes de liberar su miembro y comenzar a acariciarlo. No era la primera vez que hacía eso, el muy tramposo.

—Busca... Búscate tus propias... manos con lengua, um —protestó, antes de que aquel asedio a la parte más sensible de su anatomía fuera demasiado abrumador como para permitirle expresarse.

—Tobi nunca dijo que planease jugar limpio —lo provocó.

Y a pesar de que Tobi se estaba tomando su tiempo con el propósito de prolongar aquella agonía, Deidara supo que no iba a durar demasiado. Verse a sí mismo reflejado, ver lo que su discípulo le hacía, ver las reacciones de su propio cuerpo como si fuera alguien más, todo se sumó a la presión que ya llevaba rato acumulándose en su propio vientre. Tobi debió notarlo, porque en seguida cambió de estrategia, aumentando súbitamente la velocidad mientras cubría la boca de su senpai con su mano libre para amortiguar sus gemidos. La visión ante él, la forma en que lo agarraba, la velocidad... Todo al final, fue demasiado. No pasaron ni diez segundos desde ese punto hasta que sucumbió, por fin, al orgasmo.

Sabiendo que Tobi lo sujetaba con firmeza, se permitió relajarse más de la cuenta para concentrarse más en el placer que explotaba en su vientre y apabullaba todos sus sentidos. Su mano cubriéndole la boca fue sustituída por sus labios cuando su discípulo hizo girar su cuello para besarlo mejor y él, en proceso de recuperación post-orgásmica, le dio un último bocadito en el labio inferior para tener la última palabra.

Sonrió con sutil picardía. Un espejo... Era algo que no había probado antes. Era sexy. Le gustaba.

—¡Ahora sí, vayamos a dormir Tobi tuvo un día muy ocupado! —exclamó Tobi.

—De acuerdo. Pero antes... déjame limpiarme. Me has puesto perdido, otra vez, um —le reprochó mientras Tobi reía nerviosamente, frotándose la cabeza a modo de disculpa.

* * *

 **Nota larga, aviso.**

 **La verdad este oneshot inicialmente no iba a tener lemon pero se me desmadró. Culpa de ellos no mía. Yo solo me limito a documentar la escena (?. Frente a un espejo es uno de los fetiches más sexys que hay. Y Tobi omg para no ser taaaan experimentado está aprendiendo rápido xD Bueno, Deidara se lo pasa bien y eso es lo que importa.**

 **Bueno sé que es de otro fic pero no voy a actualizar aún y me gustaría decir esto, me alegra que les guste el rumbo que está tomando "Cambiemos", intentaré seguir poniendo ligeros toques de humor cuando pueda. Ya tengo todos los problemas "solucionados", en mi cabeza sólo queda ponerlo por escrito. Tobi colegiala no va a salir tanto ya, pues Dei ya sabe que él es Obito Uchiha. Pero no será lo último que veamos de él xD tengo escenas pensadas. Y siempre me quedará esta antología para poder seguir sacándolo.**

 **Ale, wow me dejaste un montón de comentarios, muchísimas gracias por ir tan en detalle. Desde luego no se me había ocurrido el lemon de la noche posterior al "secuestro", con Dei castigándolo por darle un susto y pensando en destrucción #cosasdeartistas xD En mi headcanon Obito es muy buen cocinero porque cocina para él desde muy pequeño y aprendió de su abuela a hacer muchas cosas (cocinaba él porque siempre es cortés con la tercera edad xDD) y bueno Deidara es en mi headcanon un amante de la buena comida que odia cocinar. Es tauro al fin y al cabo, se le puede conquistar con comida, seh. Hidan y Dei como mejores amigos es lo mejor xDD Como ya dije, eso ya puede acabar muy bien o muy mal. Sangre, muerte y destrucción. Me imagino a Tobi preocupado porque se cree que ha dejado a Deidara embarazado con un beso y lloro de risa. xDDD Pobre Dei. Sobre el último capi, es que la boca del pecho estaba justo en el sitio donde Kakashi le dio a Rin, y lo estaba sujetando exactamente de la misma forma le dio un desencadenante bien fuerte. Deidara tiene muchísima energía dentro, más de la que su cuerpo puede soportar, y Tobi está demasiado vacío por todos esos años en el odio, creo que uno equilibra al otro, o al menos eso me gusta pensar. Deidara es de ideas fijas, debo pensar más detenidamente lo factible que sería ese cambio en él. Ya que es una faceta de su personalidad muy característica, pero en principio pues el amor cambia a la gente. ¿Por qué no?**

 **Lybra, su muerte es muy épica, se fue a la tumba riendo a carcajadas y Kishimoto cuidó la estética al detalle, las marcas de su cuerpo y la forma de la explosión, al principio cuando la vi por primera vez no lo entendí, porque cuando una bomba explota el humo no se comporta así, pero es superflat, es la torre del sol de Taro Okamoto. Deidara ni siquiera dejó eso al azar. Pero sí, aunque su muerte fuera épica, la forma en que terminó fue muy decepcionante y con Sasuke atacandose a sí mismo con chidoris para neutralizar la garuda como si fuera el puto raikage. ¿Que no era que Sasuke no tenía chakra ni para mantener su sharingan y de repente va e invoca ni más ni menos que a Manda? Se fue al fin y al cabo como él quiso y no asesinado por nadie, aunque luego lo revivieron y se quejó de que era cutre volver tras usar su arte final xDDD Sobre la ansiedad, un poco de ambas. Soy una persona nerviosa por naturaleza y he tenido episodios puntuales, uno de ellos bastante feo el año pasado y también me he documentado mucho. Siento escuchar que a ti también te pasa, es un asco. En verdad, comenzar un SYOT me ayudó mucho a meterme en la cabeza de diferentes tipos de personajes, una de las chicas que me mandaron en particular sufría estrés postraumático y en su día leí sobre el tema para poder plasmarlo bien. Cuando no estoy segura sobre algo, siempre voy a buscar referencias. Como también le voy al homosensualismo, opino igual sobre el tema de Rin, murió queriendo a Kakashi y en la muerte ya no hay lugar para cambio porque cambiar es algo que se hace estando en vida. Le tenía un profundo cariño a Obito, yo la verdad nunca sentí nada romántico entre ellos mas que su crush unilateral, obvio cuidaba más de él porque Obito era un torpe y Kakashi era más autosuficiente xD Tobi y Dei son OTP I'll fight anyone on that. En naruto sd se dan la mano y Dei se sonroja #escanon**

 **omg es cierto lo del plagio. Katsu, katsu, katsu para Dalí. A Deidara no le gusta hablar del tiempo, para él todo es efímero xDDD**

 **Ah y sobre tu otra review, claro que me tomo en serio y agradezco los comentarios, me son de mucha ayuda. A veces hasta se me ocurren tres cosas distintas para una escena y no se lo que hacer, y leerlos me ayuda a tomar decisiones. Incluso me inspiran para futuros oneshots :D**

 **Mochi, si hubiera habido más escenas Tobidei en la serie yo hubiera sido feliz. Hidan le hizo a Kakuzu una proposición indecente en un capi con todo el descaro, y lo de "admite que te gusto", Sai se la pasaba obsesionado con el cosito de Naruto, Sai ni se inmuta cuando Konohamaru lo usa a él y a Sasuke para un "boy on boy sexy no jutsu" o sea tiene momentos muy gays, más momentos gays de ellos dos, aunque fuera relleno fanservice hubiera sido *-* Tobi pidiéndole matrimonio a Dei, porque obvio si uno de los dos fuera a proponérselo al otro sería Tobi xDD Hidan de sacerdote, clavándose el pincho en sacrificio para ofrecerles bendiciones. No pido mucho. (? Espero que Obito no esté siendo demasiado idealista otra vez, el tiempo lo dirá. T_T Sobre la foto tienes pinterest? Yo ahí es donde tengo mi carpeta de fotos de ellos, en el pc no la guardo por falta de privacidad xD Está genial.**

 **Para terminar, un beso en el pecho significa posesión. Demostrado en lo posesivo que se puso Deidara con Tobi al ver que se había ido sin él.**

 **El siguiente será el primer beso de ellos dos. Y el primero de Tobi :D xDD**

 **¡Hasta entonces, y gracias por leer!**


	8. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez?

**¿Recuerdas la primera vez?**

Tobi tenía demasiada suerte, y él demasiada poca.

Perder una apuesta contra él. Lo que faltaba. Pero así era el azar, aunque en ese caso, estaba completamente convencido de que les asignarían una misión pues Akatsuki estaba recibiendo muchos encargos últimamente. Por eso, cuando Tobi le hizo prometer que si tenían el día libre se iría a dar un paseo con él, aceptó sin dudarlo.

Resultó que Pein-sama los convocó para decirles que podían tomarse un descanso, y ahora estaban ambos ahí en el campo, en mitad de la nada. En el fondo, era mejor que quedarse un día más en la guarida sin que le dieran la oportunidad de destruír algo, pero su dignidad herida le impedía decirlo en voz alta.

Su discípulo iba y venía, perdiéndose entre arbustos persiguiendo una rana, o entre árboles detrás de una ardilla. Su capacidad para fijar la atención en algo por más de un minuto era nula aunque no se podía decir que no se lo estuviera pasando bien. Al menos uno de los dos lo estaba disfrutando. Hacía rato que lo había perdido de vista y Deidara comenzó a preguntarse qué rayos estaba haciendo...

—¡Senpai, senpai! ¡Tobi ha descubierto algo!

De repente, dicho discípulo salió de la tierra justo enfrente de él. Tomado por sorpresa, retrocedió.

—¡No hagas eso! ¡¿Es que no puedes venir caminando como la gente normal?! —gritó molesto el artista.

Tobi tenía el pelo y la túnica cubierto de briznas de hierba, hojas y pequeñas ramitas. En reacción a su regaño, Tobi colocó ambas manos en su nuca.

—Vaya, Tobi te ha tomado por sorpresa. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Deidara-senpai siendo un ninja y todo eso...

Instantes después, la explosión hizo a Tobi salir volando y perderse en el horizonte. Deidara siguió caminando en paz y tranquilidad, la cual duró demasiado poco, porque ni dos minutos más tarde Tobi estaba ahí otra vez.

—Como sigas comportándote así me doy la vuelta y me vuelvo a la guarida, um —lo amenazó.

Tobi levantó el índice y comenzó a moverlo de derecha a izquierda.

—No, no, senpai. No es así como funciona. Tobi ganó la apuesta, estás obligado a quedarte hasta que él lo diga. Pero vayamos a lo importante. ¡Tobi quiere enseñarte una cosa!

Entusiasmado de nuevo, lo agarró de la mano y comenzó a tirar de él. El repentino gesto lo tomó de nuevo desprevenido. No era como si no estuviese acostumbrado a tener que quitarse a Tobi de encima cada diez minutos, pero últimamente, el contacto físico con él le hacía sentir cosas que lo dejaban confundido. Verlo prepararse para dormir o salir recién bañado era toda una visión, abdominales definidos, pectorales moldeados, espalda ancha, demasiado para él. Por no mencional aquel trasero que se insinuaba bajo el boxer... Una línea vertical dividía su torso, la mitad del cual era de un color inusualmente pálido, pero eso era un añadido a su encanto. Aunque procediese de Iwa, no estaba hecho de piedra.

¿Cómo podía aquel cabeza hueca tener ese cuerpo? Y lo más importante... ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse así por un bobo como él? Por el momento había conseguido disimular, aunque de vez en cuando se recreaba más de la cuenta en las vistas. No creía que Tobi se fuese a dar cuenta de todos modos. No era bueno sacando conclusiones.

Pero aún cuando él viviese ignorando aquello, la tensión seguía estando ahí, y cada vez la reprimía peor. Últimamente había comenzado a pensar qué es lo que pasaría si Tobi se diese cuenta, porque a ese paso incluso él tan despistado lo haría. Y entonces comenzarían las preguntas. En sus fantasías cada vez más atrevidas, él lo invitaba a seguir mirando, e incluso ir más allá, y una explicación de por qué tenía esos pensamientos era lo último que quería darle al protagonista de los mismos.

Al llegar a un río, Tobi se detuvo.

—¡Tadaaa! —dijo, sin soltar su mano aún para desgracia de Deidara.

Él parpadeó. Aún no veía que era eso tan estupendo que a él le entusiasmaba tanto.

—¿Qué?

—¡Un río!

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Un río? ¿Es la primera vez en tu vida que ves uno, um?

—Deidara-senpai, ¿crees que hay tiburones viviendo en el río?

Rodó los ojos.

—Cada vez que pienso que no puedes llegar a ser más tonto, dices algo que supera. Felicidades.

—Gracias senpai. ¿Puedes esperar un momento? ¡Tobi irá a averiguar si hay tiburones! —exclamó desabotonando su túnica de Akatsuki.

—¡Idiota, no los hay! ¡Los tiburones viven en el mar!

Pero Tobi ya andaba quitándose el pantalón, las sandalias y los guantes. Antes de que Deidara pudiera seguir protestando, saltó al agua.

—Esto es ridículo... —masculló cruzado de brazos—. Pienso irme yo solo y dejarte ahí. No quiero que nadie me vea contigo.

Echó a andar, pero tras unos metros miró de nuevo hacia atrás, hacia el montón de ropa tirado en medio del camino. Tobi iba a meterse en problemas con Kakuzu si perdía su uniforme, eso lo enseñaría. Pero luego también recordó que posiblemente Tobi querría ir a cenar y seguro no tendría reparos en aparecer en el puesto de comida con nada más que su ropa interior y su máscara y le haría hacer pasar aún más vergüenza.

Con un suspiro fue a donde la ropa estaba y la recogió antes de empezar a caminar de nuevo. En el río, Tobi salía de vez en cuando a la superficie para volver a sumergirse para contarle que había visto peces, cangrejos, una calavera humana, una corona de oro y piedras preciosas, una bota... Pero ningún tiburón.

Pareció darse por vencido tras unos minutos en el agua, tras los cuales salió de nuevo al camino. Deidara no estaba mentalmente preparado para verlo en ropa interior, su cuerpo goteando, brillando con el sol, su pelo negro mojado. De algún modo, consiguió mantenerse fuerte, pero no sabía cuánto podría aguantar sin sonrojarse si Tobi no se vestía inmediatamente.

—Ponte esto de nuevo, estoy harto de cargar con tus cosas, um.

—¡Pero Tobi se va a resfriar si se pone la ropa todo mojado! ¿No puedes esperar un poquito más? ¡Hoy hace calor, no creo que tarde demasiado! —suplicó.

Deidara apartó la vista, no quería, pero debía.

—Te consiento demasiado. Más de lo que te mereces —dijo al fin.

Feliz por haberse salido con la suya, Tobi aligeró el paso, a lo cual el artista no puso impedimentos. Aquello le permitía mirar sin ser descubierto. Para empeorar todo aún más, el boxer negro estaba completamente empapado y se pegaba a sus nalgas haciendo que se marcase todo su contorno. No sabía si bendecir o maldecir su suerte. Posiblemente lo segundo, porque si ese culito y esas espaldas no hubieran sido de aquel cabeza hueca... si ese culito y esas espaldas perteneciesen a un tipo cualquiera que hubiese conocido en una posada tomando sake, ya habría desplegado toda la artillería pesada de armas de seducción que tenía.

Pero tenía que ser de Tobi. El mismo Tobi que se acababa de meter en un río a buscar tiburones. El mismo cuyos únicos temas de conversación eran flores, mariposas, dango y cualquier cosa que lo hiciera enojar. ¿Estaba interesado él si quiera en temas amorosos? Con frecuencia lo dudaba, preguntándose qué pensaría él si tuviera conocimiento de lo que le provocaba cada vez que lo veía así. Quizá se reiría de él, porque eso es exactamente lo que él haría si en otras circunstancias alguien le hubiese dicho que se sentía atraído por Tobi, ni más ni menos. Por eso no podía arriesgarse. Un rechazo de un desconocido no le importaba, ellos se lo perdían. Pero que Tobi lo rechazase estaba a otro nivel, era bastante grave. Perderia el respeto que le tenían en Akatsuki si los demás se enteraban que alguien como su compañero le había frenado en sus intentos de seducirlo.

Distraídamente, acarició la tela del interior de la túnica de su discípulo. Estaba aún tibia por el contacto con su piel. Recrearse en aquel fetiche lo hizo sentir ligeramente depravado, especialmente porque Tobi estaba ahí mismo, ajeno a la forma en la que había decidido emplear su tiempo, pero eso no lo detuvo. Era una forma nueva de experimentar lo que no podía tener y no la iba a dejar pasar.

—¿Pasa algo, senpai?

No se había dado cuenta que Tobi se había detenido y estaba justo frente a él, la máscara a escasos centímetros de su cara y su cuerpo tan cerca que podía ver con más detalle que nunca todos los pequeños lunares y cicatrices de su torso. Eso haría a partir de ahora más vívidas sus fantasías con él. Pudo sentir como la tensión en el aire aumentaba.

 _"Si tú supieras..."_

—¿Qué te hace pensar que pasa algo, hm?

—Normalmente eres tú quien se queja por que Tobi camina demasiado despacio, pero ahora es al revés.

Ignoró el comentario, principalmente porque hubiera implicado tener que mentirle.

—Estamos llegando a una aldea. Vístete ya, um.

Aún después de estar vestido de nuevo, la tensión no disminuyó. Se estaba convirtiendo en lo más frustrante del mundo estar junto a Tobi. La túnica cubría de nuevo su cuerpo, pero no podía olvidarse de lo que ya había visto. Al oír a su discípulo suspirar a su lado, lo observó intrigado por saber qué era lo que le inquietaba ahora.

—El senpai siempre suena tan molesto... Deberías relajarte un poco hoy.

Le dedicó una sonrisa engreída.

—No tengo tiempo para estar de buen humor, Tobi. No concuerda con mi imagen de tipo duro en una banda de delincuentes. ¿No crees, hm?

Él colocó una mano en su barbilla, luciendo pensativo.

—Tobi a veces piensa que Deidara-senpai no es un tipo taaan duro como quiere aparentar.

—¿¡Por qué dices eso!? —preguntó, tal vez demasiado a la defensiva—. ¡Claro que lo soy, hm!

Lo había dicho como si implicase algo más. O quizá lo estaba imaginando. Ahora ya no estaba seguro, su forma de mirarlo aún sin pretenderlo podría haberse vuelto demasiado descarada. Tobi podría haberse dado cuenta...

—Paremos a descansar un poco en esa aldea. El senpai seguro que está muy cansado.

Deidara estaba completamente seguro que era Tobi el que quería descansar, pero como siempre, tenía que usarlo a el de excusa. Ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

El pueblo no era nada especial, una aldea campesina con un pequeño mercado, una posada y un templo. Los habitantes del mismo los miraban con curiosidad al pasar, ciertamente llamaban la atención. No podía asegurar si los reconocían como miembros de Akatsuki, posiblemente no ya que era un lugar muy apartado pero era obvio que desentonaban con la rutina diaria que todos ahí debían seguir.

Al llegar a una pequeña plaza, encontraron un grupo de chicas jóvenes sentadas en una fuente conversando. Por sus ropajes, debían ser granjeras. Las cinco lo observaron cuando pasó. Con frecuencia solía atraer miradas aún sin proponérselo, era consciente de que su aspecto exótico llamaba la atención. Su sed de reconocimiento lo hacía orgulloso del efecto que su físico estaba teniendo en otros. Pero cuando entró a Akatsuki, su popularidad cayó, Hiruko con su aspecto grotesco y mirada amenazante intimidaba demasiado a la gente y nadie se le acercaba. Tobi por su parte no podría intimidar ni a un gatito aunque quisiera. Por eso, cuando la castaña de pelo ondulado que parecía ser la más atrevida del grupo le silbó provocativamente haciendo a las otras reír, él le sonrió altivo. Su ego algo más grande que unos segundos atrás.

Mientras seguían su camino a través de la plaza, observó como Tobi se quedaba mirándolas cada vez más rezagado, hasta que finalmente se detuvo.

—Hey Tobi, vamos no empieces a entretenerte a cada paso otra vez.

Él no dio muestras de haberlo escuchado. Caminó hacia el grupo de chicas y les dijo algo. No pudo escuchar lo que era pero instantáneamente, sus rostros sonrientes se tornaron serios, confundidos y tal vez también algo temerosos. Alzó una ceja mientras veía a Tobi volver de nuevo a su lado.

—¿Qué les has dicho? ¿Te gustó alguna y fuiste a declararte? —lo molestó.

—Tobi sólo fue a preguntar si había algún lugar bonito cerca para visitar con Deidara-senpai, pero este pueblo es aburrido. Vayamos a otro lado.

Su repentino cambio de humor lo desconcertó. No era común ver a Tobi molesto. Estaba empezando a darle vueltas a la teoría de que se había puesto celoso, por muy extraño que sonase. El ambiente estaba especialmente tenso. Si estaba celoso quería decir que no le era indiferente. Comenzó a ponerse nervioso conforme más lo pensaba, aunque sabía que era improbable. Era sólo su imaginación haciendo de las suyas.

Decidió averiguar más. Y para eso tenía que ser directo. Tobi no entendía de insinuaciones. Debía aprovechar que el tema había surgido para que su pregunta no quedase extraña. No se le iba a presentar un contexto mejor.

—Tobi —dijo, rompiendo el silencio—, por curiosidad... ¿Cuál es tu experiencia amorosa previa?

Unos segundos pasaron hasta que Tobi dio señales de haber oído su pregunta. Unos segundos que lo pusieron más nervioso aún.

—Hmm... —murmuró al fin, sujetando su barbilla, pensativo—... bueno... Una vez...

—¿Sí...?

—Una vez, hace mucho tiempo una chica tomó de la mano a Tobi.

Deidara casi perdió el equilibrio al oír aquella respuesta. Quizá debió imaginarse algo así viniendo de él.

—¿Y? ¿Eso es todo?

—¡Espera! Hay algo más. Una vez, alguien trató de besar a Tobi, pero no cuenta porque dicha persona estaba muy ebria. Oh y otra vez... Tobi besó a alguien pero tampoco cuenta porque dicha persona estaba durmiendo.

—¿Besaste a alguien que dormía? ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?

Tobi se frotó el cabello avergonzado.

—Bueno, fue una oportunidad imposible de resistir.

—Espero que no fuera yo, um.

—¿¡Q-qué!? —exclamó moviendo los brazos—. ¡N-no! ¡Por supuesto que no fuiste tú! ¿¡Por qué iría Tobi a hcer eso!?

Comenzó a reír con nerviosismo, cosa que a Deidara le pareció sospechosa.

—¿Y a quién besaste si puede saberse? Espero que no fuera a Zetsu.

—Zetsu no duerme, senpai. Además, su aliento huele a abono.

—¿Entonces...?

—Fue a Itachi.

Se detuvo, sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—¿¡Besaste a un Uchiha!? —gritó escandalizado.

Una anciana que pasaba por ahí en ese instante con su vaca se les quedó mirando molesta, quejándose del alboroto.

—¡Sólo bromeaba, no te enojes senpai! En realidad, Tobi no tiene demasiada experiencia porque es tímido —dijo, golpeando sus índices el uno contra el otro.

Confirmar aquello sólo hizo que sus fantasías sobre algo pasando entre ellos cobrasen más fuerza. Ser el primero en llegar ahí... Aún lo perturbaba aquel tren de pensamientos, pero la obsesión era aún mayor. Cada vez más difícil de reprimir.

—Ya veo... Bueno, pues deberías ser más atrevido, no sabes lo que te estás perdiendo, se siente bien, um.

Fijó su atención en el lenguaje corporal de su discípulo, como no podía verle la cara era la única forma que tenía de sopesar su reacción. Le interesaba. Hablar del tema no estaba ayudando a disipar la tensión entre ellos.

—¿Cómo de bien? —preguntó flojito, con timidez.

Lo había conseguido interesar. Podría ser que tuviera sí oportunidad ahí para insinuarse... No. Eso no funcionaría, Tobi no lo pillaría. Si alegaba intenciones didácticas no quedaría tan mal si él decía que no.

—Oh, mucho. Es como una explosión de sensaciones que no se puede comparar a nada más... Una pena que te lo hayas estado perdiendo —se aclaró la garganta—. Pero Tobi... Estás de suerte porque te puedo hacer una demostración. Es mi deber como senpai al fin y al cabo.

Los siguientes segundos duraron una eternidad para Deidara, mientras él asimilaba lo que acababa de decir. Su pulso se había acelerado tanto que incluso le irritaba.

—¿Demostración...? ¿Deidara-senpai quiere besar a Tobi?

—Esa es una elección de palabras que se da a malinterpretaciones —dijo con naturalidad, como si no estuviese ansioso por morder los labios que se escondían tras esa máscara—. No te lo pienses mucho... Dicen que lo hago bien, hm.

Otra vez, Tobi lo tomó de la mano, arrastrándolo a una calle adyacente, fuera de la carretera principal. Interpretó ese gesto como que tenía su permiso.

—¡Tobi quiere esa demostración! —exclamó entusiasmado.

Ansioso por hacer por fin realidad aquello, dejó que el intenso burbujeo que sentía en su estómago guiase sus actos. Se arrimó a él, recreándose en la proximidad de su cuerpo. Tobi giró la máscara a un lado de su cara, dejando al descubierto sus labios y su nariz antes de colocar las manos en su cintura. Deidara puso las suyas a cada lado de su cara, recorriendo con sus pulgares por primera vez la superficie, rugosa en un lado y lisa en otro.

—Cuando cuente tres... Te besaré —susurró sus labios junto a los de él—. Uno...

Estaba haciendo trampa, pero ya tenía planeado hacerla. El dos y el tres nunca vinieron. Se pegó aún más a su cuerpo, con sus labios por fin sobre los suyos. Toda la tensión acumulada acababa de explotar a la vez, haciendo que le resultara difícil controlar la intensidad del beso. Porque le hubiera gustado tomarse su tiempo en explorar como era debido aquella boca, la cual estaba harto de imaginar en su cabeza cada vez que se llevaba a los labios la palma de su mano derecha. Ya no era su mano, era Tobi de verdad y él debía enseñarle lo que era un buen beso.

Pasada la fase de timidez, Tobi comenzó a besarlo con una fiereza que no se esperaba, pero la lujuria que parecía haberlos poseído no lo dejaba pensar claramente. A penas sintió dolor cuando su espalda chocó contra la pared de la casa y su discípulo lo aprisionó contra la misma agarrando sus muñecas y colocándolas a la altura de sus hombros. Como castigo, mordió su labio inferior pero eso sólo pareció avivar aún más las llamas. Sus lenguas entraron en juego, suaves, húmedas y flexibles, conociéndose la una a la otra por primera vez y fue como si el beso en sí perdiera protagonismo para convertirse en otra experiencia totalmente distinta, la forma en la que él lo había atrapado, sus respiraciones roncas presas del deseo, estar en ese lugar, expuestos a cualquiera que pasase por ahí, las intenciones que había tenido al inicio, completamente olvidadas.

El beso se volvió más tranquilo antes de acabar, convirtiéndose en un roce de labios. Había sido desordenado, torpe y brusco. Diferente a lo que esperaba pero no por ello menos placentero. Lo que más le intrigaba era saber lo que Tobi estaba pensando. Se apoyó en la pared, ambos jadeando ligeramente. Entonces, su discípulo se colocó de nuevo la máscara y comenzó a reír.

—¿Qué, hm?

—¡Tobi dio su primer beso! —exclamó, cubriendo su máscara con las manos—. ¡Tobi dio su primer beso y fue con el senpai!

Corrió al camino principal sin parar de reír seguido por Deidara que no sabía como hacer que parase.

—¡Deidara-senpai le dio su primer beso a Tobi! —le dijo a la vaca antes de volverse hacia su dueña—. ¡Ese de ahí es Deidara-senpai!

Tobi lo señaló y él consideró muy seriamente usar el jutsu para esconderse bajo el suelo.

—¡Vuelve aquí idiota! —gritó, viéndolo seguir de largo y repetir lo que iba gritando a un grupo de niños que jugaba a la pelota.

La anciana sacudió la cabeza al verlo pasar.

—Extranjeros... —masculló.

Toda la calle estaba asomándose a las puertas y ventanas de sus casas para ver de qué iba el alboroto. Sintió ganas de explotarlos, pero su prioridad era detener a Tobi, al cual encontró en la plaza hablando con las chicas de antes.

—¡...y eso pasó, Deidara-senpai sí que besa bien!

Cuando pasó junto a él, lo agarró del cuello de la túnica, obligándolo a seguirlo.

—Gracias a ti este es un lugar al que no volveremos más —dijo entre dientes.

Juraría que la misión de Tobi era acabar con la credibilidad de Akatsuki. No se quedó tranquilo hasta que no estuvieron de nuevo en el campo. Durante un buen trecho, ninguno de los dos habló. Su mente en conflicto, enojado con Tobi pero con ganas de más, atrapado en una lucha de emociones contrapuestas.

—Umm... Senpai... —murmuró Tobi tras un rato.

—¿Qué?

—¿Somos novios ya?

* * *

 **Hola.**

 **Iba a publicar mañana pero no pude resistirme.**

 **Quería que ambos tuvieran un poco de tiempo para ellos, que no fuera una misión en la que tienen que pasar tiempo juntos obligatoriamente, sino que fueran juntos porque querían , aunque bueno, prácticamente Tobi obligó a Deidara a pasar tiempo con él, pero de algún modo tiene que contrarrestar que Dei se haga el difícil y si Dei no hubiera querido en el fondo no hubiera ido porque es el senpai y quien manda (ja ja).**

 **Posiblemente durante esta semana actualizaré "Cambiemos", hay lemon semi gratuito, pero se viene el cumple de Dei y hay que tenerlo contento *-***

 **Mochi, también amo que utilice sus habilidades de manipulación para salirse con la suya, para algo bueno tenían que servir. Dei lo aprecia más de lo que se admite a sí mismo. También creo que se llevaba mejor con él que con Sasori, ama todo lo que no le gusta de Tobi xD Hidan se clavaría la estaca en el pecho en mitad de la boda para desearles prosperidad a los recién casados con la bendición de Jashin. Ya te agregué a pinterest (creo) pero no me salen publicaciones T_T**

 **Lybra, movimiento pro Dei en marcha! Tobi aprovechado dejando que su senpai haga todo el trabajo. Pero pronto Deidara se va a enterar de lo que es un buen seme que se respeta, ya en el siguiente oneshot. Me quedé con ganas de escribir un lemon en el taller de Dei, no se, como que es su territorio y que llegue Tobi a imponer es akjdaksds esa pelea contra Sasuke tiene tomas muy guapas de Dei. Hay una donde se mira las manos con la "cámara" en primera persona, y en el suelo se proyecta su sombra, o cuando vomita la arcilla para hacer el clon gigante. Por cierto en ese parque cerca de donde está el monumento en el que Kishimoto se basó para la explosión final hay figuras que se parecen muchísimo a los animales de su C1. Si algún día muy lejano voy a Osaka me pasaré por allí.**

 **Hoy no me lío tanto. En el siguiente como ya dije habrá lemon. Tobi le va a dar duro contra la mesa de trabajo.**

 **¡Hasta entonces y gracias por leer!**


	9. Una extraña manera de querer (M)

**Solo Tobi y Dei haciendo arte juntos, yay. Dirty lemon.**

* * *

 **Una extraña manera de querer**

Obito Uchiha, alias Tobi, no podía dejar de pensar en Deidara.

Ni un-maldito-segundo.

Nunca se había obsesionado con alguien, se había estado concentrando en dejar de estarlo, pero no estaba funcionando.

Más bien hacía el asunto más grave aún.

Parecía como si los pensamientos sucios sobre él hubieran llenado el espacio en su interior donde antes no había nada más que odio, mientras que en su subconsciente, sueños eróticos con él como protagonista habían reemplazado lo que antes eran pesadillas.

Era consciente de que no era una forma muy saludable de querer a alguien, pero quizá era demasiado tarde para su mente dañada el hacerlo. A parte, el artista no era la persona más idónea por la que sentir algo. Pero ese no era el punto; el punto era que había ocurrido e intentar parar aquellos impulsos que lo dominaban casi con violencia era una acción que se encontraba completamente fuera de su poder y su fuerza de voluntad. Le gustaba consolarse pensando que una cosa concordaba con la otra. Sus sentimientos intensos y obsesivos con la forma de ser de Deidara explosiva y voluble.

Se sentía ligeramente depravado cuando lo espiaba en secreto. Lo hacía mientras dormía, para memorizar sus gestos y expresiones inconscientes, y cuando trabajaba en su taller, cuando creía que nadie lo observaba, para estudiar su comportamiento. No estaba bien, pero analizando su situación, pocas cosas de las que había hecho en los últimos años lo estaban. ¿Qué más daba otra más a la lista, especialmente una tan gratificante como aquella?

Mirando a través del agujero de la cerradura, podía ver a Deidara trabajar en lo que posiblemente sería un nuevo diseño para su colección de figuras de su técnica C1. Su taller siempre olía a aquel aroma terroso, cáustico y ligeramente sulfúrico de la arcilla explosiva, que le recordaba un poco también al olor de la pimienta. Había aprendido a asociarlo a él. Lo volvía loco. Cada vez que lo tenía bajo él en el futón, sus cuerpos conectados de la manera más íntima de todas, y aquel olor se mezclaba con el del sudor y las feromonas, sentía como si aquella necesidad de él no se fuera a saciar nunca, sin importar lo que hiciese.

De pronto, Deidara frunció el ceño y estrujó en su puño lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, notó que la consistencia de la arcilla era diferente a la de siempre. Estaba algo más líquida, como si se hubiera derretido un poco. El material blanco escapaba de entre sus dedos, algunas gotas del mismo resbalando por su muñeca y su brazo. Por unos instantes casi apartó la mirada de aquella visión sobrecogedora. Quizá estaba perdiendo la cabeza, pero veía connotaciones eróticas en todo lo que hacía. Especialmente eso. La arcilla dejó de ser arcilla en su cabeza para pasar a ser otra cosa, su imaginación desbocándose ante las ideas sobre lo que podía hacerle en ese momento.

—Maldito... ¿Por qué me haces esto? —masculló, un cosquilleo caluroso recorriendo su cuerpo.

Su suéter negro comenzaba a incomodarle, haciéndole sentir ligeramente sofocado. Sólo él podía conseguir que sus hormonas se revolucionasen así, y sólo había tenido que estrujar un poco de arcilla entre sus manos. Una de las gotas blancas ya estaba llegando a su codo, Deidara observaba el estropicio fijamente, molesto.

—Tendré que dejarla secar un poco más, estúpida lluvia... —dijo para sí.

Luego se agachó para agarrar un pesado cajón de plástico lleno de arcilla en la mesa, tras lo cual fue a limpiarse en el lavabo. Llevaba puesta la camiseta de tirantes de red bajo la azul, de manga corta y minúscula, que dejaba al descubierto desde poco más arriba de la cintura hasta el elástico de los pantalones. Mientras se lavaba el brazo, Tobi tuvo una buena visión de su trasero. Ese que tantas veces había acariciado, apretado, mordido y lamido. Ese en el que tantas veces había estado y del que no parecía poder tener suficiente.

Se dio la vuelta de nuevo, secándose con una toalla y tirándola despreocupadamente sobre la mesa de trabajo antes de tomar una botella de agua y comenzar a beber. Aquello se estaba pasando ya de ridículo. Él era ridículo. Sólo estaba bebiendo... Sólo eso... Sus labios pegados a la botella, ojos cerrados, un hilillo de agua escapando por la comisura de su boca, goteando hasta su camiseta... E imaginó, otra vez, que la botella era otra cosa. Quiso evitarlo, después de todo, sólo había querido espiarlo un poco. Pero no contó con que la sensualidad de Deidara convertiría un gesto cotidiano en algo obsceno en su cabeza. Abajo, metido en su ropa interior, algo despertó.

—Traidor... —susurró, bajando la vista hacia el bulto que estaba comenzando a notarse.

Ni su propio cuerpo le guardaba lealtad, ya.

Y lo peor era, que Deidara estaba ahí tan tranquilo, ajeno a todo, mientras él sufría afuera no pudiendo ni controlar sus propias reacciones. Deidara prosiguiendo sus tareas como si nada cuando él ya no iba a poder ni caminar bien con la bandera izada.

El artista estaba ahora abanicándose con un pedazo de cartón, apoyado en la mesa, mechones de su cabello agitándose levemente con el aire levantado, trayéndole recuerdos...

No estaba controlando sus acciones completamente cuando empujó la puerta bruscamente, dando un ruidoso portazo, Deidara dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves a entrar aquí así, hm!?

Caminó hacia él a paso ligero, empujándolo hasta la pared donde lo aprisionó, pasando un pulgar enguantado por la tersa piel de sus mejillas.

—¿¡A esto vienes!? ¿¡Es que no puedes esperar a que termine por hoy!? —dijo, dándole un empujón que sólo hizo que Tobi se pegase más aún a él, echando las caderas hacia delante para que notase lo que le había provocado.

—No.

Ser desafiado así le dio a su mirada un brillo peligroso. Usó su mano izquierda para morder su costado a la vez que lo volvía a empujar, castigo que Obito aguantó estoicamente, no moviéndose ni un ápice de donde estaba. Viendo que su plan resultó infructífero, Deidara bajó la mano hasta su entrepierna, su boca en ella abierta de par en par, los dientes de la misma presionando, suave y peligrosamente su erección.

—Voy a hacerlo... —susurró, mirándolo con suficiencia, como quien está a punto de ganar una partida de poker.

—Yo me lo pensaría un poco —contestó, su voz varios tonos más grave que la perteneciente a Tobi, a la vez que activaba su mangekyo para hacer intangible la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

Los dientes se cerraron en el aire, desconcertando al artista, el cual odiaba profundamente cuando él hacía uso de dicha técnica. Obito aprovechó dicho desconcierto para sujetar sus muñecas sobre su cabeza con una mano, para no darle la oportunidad de que volviera a morderlo.

—Te dije que no usaras tus malditas técnicas de Uchiha inmundo conmigo si aprecias tu vida, Tobi —masculló, conteniendo su rabia—. No me provoques. No me cabrees más de lo que est-

—Hablas demasiado —lo cortó, metiendo su mano libre bajo la camiseta para pellizcar y retorcer un pezón, de la manera en que sabía que lo volvía loco. Le apetecía lamerlo, y saborearlo, succionarlo hasta dejarlo morado, pero para eso tendría que quitarse la máscara, y tenía ambas manos ocupadas...

—Nggh... —Deidara intentó reprimir aquel gemido, pero no lo consiguió, sus brazos se rebelaron inutilmente contra su agarre.

Y tuvo la certeza que ya lo había hecho cambiar de opinión. Hacerse de rogar con agresividad era parte del juego que ambos ya conocían. Una forma de avivar más el deseo que sentían por el otro.

—Suenas tan sensual, senpai —susurró, aproximando su cara oculta a su rostro.

—Tienes valor. Venir aquí a mi taller a disponer, um —dijo desafiante.

—Pero tú me perteneces, y voy a venir aquí siempre que yo quiera, no importa lo que estés haciendo, te tendré cuando me plazca. Artista mío...

Dejó de pellizcarlo para quitarse la máscara y tirarla al suelo, luego subió la camiseta hasta dejar su pecho descubierto. Se detuvo un instante para admirar su cuerpo, esbelto pero tonificado, antes de bajar la cabeza y tomar entre sus labios el pezón cubierto por el tatuaje que sellaba su técnica más mortífera. La sensible piel de la areola reaccionó al contacto con su lengua endureciéndose mientras su dueño seguía empeñado en reprimir sus jadeos, cada vez con más dificultad. Su mano libre se dirigió hacia el pezón desatendido, trazando círculos con gentileza, confiándolo para pillarlo por sorpresa cuando decidió pellizcar en un lado y morder en el otro, sólo para volver al tratamiento anterior, suave y delicado.

Miró hacia arriba, sólo para ver a Deidara con los ojos cerrados y el rostro enrojecido, concentrado en recuperar la compostura perdida. Su miembro daba espasmos con cada uno de sus jadeos, de la enorme y creciente necesidad que sentía de él.

—Sé que te gusta —dijo para molestarlo.

—¡Cállate, um!

Bajó lentamente su mano, recorriendo su abdomen, más allá del elástico del pantalón hasta colocarla entre sus piernas, para hallar erección que sabía se escondía ahí.

—¿Cómo explicas esto entonces? —preguntó, recorriendo la longitud con un dedo.

—¡C-callate!

Pero aún teniéndolo contra las cuerdas, Obito no se sentía al cien por cien en control. Porque sabía que un solo parpadeo de aquel artista ridículamente sensual era suficente para que comenzase a preocuparse por su salud cardiaca. Y Deidara también lo sabía bien, demasiado bien... Porque en un instante había cambiado de estrategia, de la rebeldía casi agresiva a esforzarse en gemir lo más obscenamente posible a las caricias recibidas en su zona más íntima, mirándolo a los ojos, humedeciéndose los labios.

—Quitemos esto. Me molesta —dijo al sacarle la camiseta.

Liberó sus manos, para poder comenzar a desnudarlo, estaba seguro que ya no se rebelaría, pero no podría asegurarlo. Deidara era impredecible. La hubiera roto, pero le ponía demasiado para su propio bien verlo con ella puesta, nunca se cansaba de observar lo que se insinuaba tras aquella red. Su suéter negro sin embargo, le daba igual, era fácilmente reemplazable. Tras deshacerse de sus guantes, lo arrancó de un tirón sin quitarse la túnica de Akatsuki. Luego agarró a su artista de las nalgas y lo levantó en peso.

—¿¡Qué haces!?

—Quiero hacértelo en la mesa de trabajo donde creas tu arte, senpai —explicó Obito con calma.

Pero no había espacio, todo estaba lleno de pequeñas herramientas, papeles con bocetos y restos de arcilla. Usando su brazo, empujó todo lo que encontró a su paso para hacer sitio.

—¡Eh, ten mas respeto por mis cosas! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a tratarlas así, um!? —gritó, a la vez que lo colocaba sobre los bocetos de papel, que se habían quedado pegados a la mesa.

Él lo ignoró, demasiado ocupado en besar su recién descubierto abdomen, tan perdido en su tacto y su olor enloquecedor que no vio que Deidara había metido la mano en el cajón de la arcilla hasta que dicha mano no se deslizó por su pecho, tiñéndolo de un manchurrón blanco.

—Si te sigues portando mal, te explotaré —susurró, con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

Obito no pudo evitar sonreirle de vuelta, orgulloso por conservar la ventaja a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Alcanzó el cajón de plástico y agarró un poco de arcilla de consistencia semi líquida. Al ver lo que iba a ocurrir, Deidara se retorció intentando soltarse, pero él lo tenía bien sujeto. Dejó una marca con la forma de su mano desde su cuello hasta su ombligo.

—Explotemos juntos, entonces —susurró con voz grave, dejando caer la túnica al suelo y apoyando las rodillas en la mesa para subirse a ella.

Deidara se echó hacia atrás, dando otro empujón a las cosas para hacer espacio, menos preocupado por ellas que antes, con el único pensamiento en la mente de darle pelea a su insolente discípulo que estaba gateando sobre él en esos momentos para chocar sus labios contra los suyos, demandándole un beso apasionado y salvaje, mientras las manos de ambos recorrían el cuerpo del otro, dejando huellas blancas impresas en sus caras, en sus brazos y hasta en el pelo. Obito no quería terminar demasiado sucio. Le gustaba lamer al artista de arriba a abajo, perderse en su sabor y en su olor al que era adicto, pero con el cuerpo cubierto de arcilla explosiva, esa idea quedaba definitivamente descartada. Sin embargo, era variación le estaba gustando. El tacto de él cobrando protagonismo, el roce de sus manos y su piel perfecta, suave y cálida mientras se revolcaban en la amplia mesa de trabajo, llenos de arcilla que delataba los sitios por los que ya habían tocado, cada caricia avivando el fuego más y más.

Algo cayó al suelo, rompiéndose, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó. Obito se impuso de nuevo, colocándose sobre él y entrelazando los dedos de ambas manos con los suyos. Se miraron, su senpai tenía marcas blancas en una mejilla y otra pequeña mancha en la punta de la nariz.

—Deberías verte —susurró al artista, que contestó con una carcajada.

—Tú sí que deberías verte —replicó, arqueándose hacia arriba para frotar su erección contra la de él—. Estás haciendo un desastre aquí, así que más te vale compensarme bien, um.

En respuesta, Obito frotó su erección contra la de él aún con más energía, haciéndolo gemir. Era lo único que podía hacer sin terminar aún más sucio. Aunque no era como si le importase tanto, a esas alturas.

—Voy a compensarte tan bien —dijo, quitándose los pantalones y ropa interior a la vez—... tan, tan, tan bien... que vas a ponerte duro cada vez que estés aquí trabajando y te acuerdes de lo que te hice.

Tras ocuparse de sus prendas, hizo lo mismo con las de Deidara, quien colaboró con él en lugar de hacerle las cosas más difíciles.

—Y yo espero que no sea todo palabrería —contestó, una vez desnudo.

Se irguió frente a él, separando sus piernas mientras se tomaba unos segundos para mirarlo de arriba a abajo, con una sonrisa. Quería recordar aquella visión por siempre, su senpai sobre la mesa de trabajo, su cuerpo marcado, su mirada expectante, exigiéndole más. ¿Era así como se sentía él a hacer una obra de arte?

—¿Quieres esto, senpai? ¿Lo quieres en tu culito? —susurró, acariciando su propio miembro que ya lubricaba en anticipación, tentándolo.

Deidara cambió de postura, lamiendo su mano derecha con ayuda de la izquierda hasta que estuvo limpia de restos de arcilla. Después se irguió hasta quedar a su altura, ambos de rodillas.

—Si me hubieras avisado que ibas a entrar aquí como si tal cosa con ganas de ponerme sobre la mesa me habría preparado. Esto es tu culpa, por salido, hm.

Mientras hablaba, rodeó su cuerpo con un brazo, pegándose mucho a él, su mano derecha fue hasta su miembro, cerrándose alrededor de la punta, su lengua enroscada en ella, lamiendo con insistencia el frenillo. Sintió que sus fuerzas le fallaban, arrastradas por un cosquilleo de placer húmedo y cálido, debatiéndose entre dejarlo hacer y cumplir su afirmación anterior. Pero si tenía algo en mente, toda su fuerza de voluntad lo abandonó de golpe cuando el artista se puso a cuatro patas para tomar la punta de su miembro entre sus labios humedecidos.

—Dei... mmmmmh... dara-senpai.

Luchó contra la necesidad de jadear, sin conseguirlo. Se sentía demasiado bien tener su miembro en el interior de su boca, que parecía estar al rojo vivo. Sus párpados cayeron del puro placer que le proporcionaba el suave roce de su lengua alternado con la sensación de succión. Se obligó a sí mismo a abrirlos de nuevo, sólo para ver cómo toda la longitud de su erección iba desapareciendo, adentrándose en su boca, chocando con el cielo de la misma sólo para seguir adelante hacia su garganta. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera hacer eso sin atragantarse? No lo sabía. Lo único que tenía claro es que era superior a sus fuerzas.

Cada movimiento de vaivén, era un golpe directo a sus planes de hacerlo suyo ahí mismo en aquella mesa, hasta que al final, mientras su mano se perdía en las hebras doradas de su cabello, mirando como Deidara estaba ahora acariciando con su mano de la mitad hacia la base y estimulando con su lengua y labios la otra mitad, pensó que no le importaría acabar ahí. Descargar en el interior de su boca, verlo tragar hasta la última gota...

Maldijo, entre jadeos. El artista aminoró la marcha un momento para esbozar una leve sonrisa de suficiencia. Ya podía sentir su estómago contraerse de la placentera presión que crecía y crecía.

Tuvo que reunir todas sus fuerzas para darle la vuelta a la situación y poder hacer a su senpai disfrutar como nunca en su propio taller. Mientras su respiración se calmaba y las sensaciones casi desbordantes que aún sentía en su estómago remitían, lo obligó a erguirse y giró su cuerpo para dejarlo de espaldas a él. De un empujón en la parte superior de la espalda, lo puso de nuevo a cuatro patas, su apetitoso culito expuesto ahora, sólo para él. La más grande obra de arte que esa mesa había visto, eso pensó. Estrujó ambas nalgas con las manos, imaginándose que él era ahora el artista, plasmando su creatividad en el lienzo, pequeños restos de arcilla seca pegándose a él, superpuestos a los senderos rojizos que la presión ejercida con sus dedos iba dejando a su paso.

Incapaz de aguantarlo más, se inclinó sobre él para apretar sus nalgas la una contra la otra y dejar varios besos en ellas antes de abrir bien la boca y tomar entre sus labios una porción de piel, rozándola con sus dientes sin llegar a morderla. Repitió la acción varias veces, imaginándose que estaba devorando aquel culito que tenía frente a él, el ligero matiz picante de la arcilla explosiva sólo conseguía incitarlo más.

—Sí... Me gusta eso, me gusta... Sigue haciéndolo...

Pero Obito no podía recrearse demasiado, sino, la lubricación en su miembro se secaría. No podía complacer a su amante en lo que le pedía, pero estaba seguro que lo que estaba a punto de hacerle le gustaría aún más. Concentró algo de saliva en su boca, a la vez que separaba de nuevo sus nalgas y escupía sobre su entrada, usando el pulgar para extenderlo mejor. Luego se inclinó aún más y lo rozó con su lengua.

—¡Ahh... Tobi! ¿¡Qué demonios... haces Uchiha desgraciado!? —gritó Deidara.

Pero a pesar de sus quejas, los gemidos que siguieron después le indicaban que todo estaba más que bien, mientras, él siguió lamiendo aquella entrada rosadita, a veces de arriba a abajo, a veces en círculos, cambiando de velocidad y escuchando sus reacciones, gemidos que eran casi gritos, mezclados con palabras malsonantes.

—¡Mmmhh... más! —se quejó cuando paró.

Escupió sobre su pulgar y lo introdujo en su entrada. Debía darse prisa. Su artista volvió a gritar ante la intrusión, cuando su dedo fue directo a rozar un punto sensible en su interior. Lo sintió arquearse, sus brazos casi fallando al sujetar su cuerpo. Para compensar por la brusquedad, recorrió sus nalgas con la lengua, besándolas, dando pequeños mordiscos. Volvió a sacar el dedo, tras moverlo en círculos por un rato, usando más saliva para meter juntos el índice y el corazón. Sus ganas por ver su miembro ser tragado entero por aquel trasero, del que parecía no poder saciarse, eran tan fuertes que comenzo a entrar y salir de él a una velocidad de vértigo, estrechando con torpeza, todo lo bien que la escasa cordura que le quedaba intacta le permitía. La fase del tercer dedo, duró demasiado poco, pero ya no podía más.

—Date la vuelta... Quiero verte mientras te lo hago —ordenó.

Para su sorpresa, Deidara obedeció sin rechistar. Se recostó en la mesa, apoyando sus tobillos en los hombros del otro para dejar al descubierto su culito, que esperaba recibirlo con ansias.

—De momento estás cumpliendo con lo que dijiste, um —dijo con descaro.

Sosteniendo su mirada, con una sonrisa desafiante, conectó al fin su miembro con su entrada.

—Voy a hacerte recordar este día por siempre... mmmhhh... —dijo, dando el primer empujón—... Vas a tener que tocarte urgentemente cada vez que estés aquí y venga a tu cabeza... aahh... s-senpai...

Obito casi perdió la cabeza del todo al sentir a Deidara contraerse a su alrededor, a la vez que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello manchado de arcilla a él. Salió de su interior, para volver a embestirlo con fuerza, de un solo golpe que los hizo gemir a ambos.

—Mira lo que me haces —susurró Obito, terminando de abrirse paso, la gentileza ya olvidada a pesar de sus intentos, como tantas otras veces—... Mira lo loco que me vuelves...

¿Cómo sucedió? Se preguntaba a veces, sintiendo algo de vértigo por verse envuelto en algo que jamás pensó que haría. Al principio, sólo al principio, también se preguntaba cómo lo permitió. Aunque para esa pregunta no tenía respuesta. Ya había dejado de hacérsela, y había al fin admitido que se alegraba de haberlo permitido.

Aquella penetración inicial se transformó tan sutilmente en otra cosa, que no registró que estaba ya en mitad del acto hasta que no fue consciente del ritmo frenético al que se movían sus caderas.

—¡T-tobi...! ¡Mmmh, Tobi, como pares te haré explotar... hm! —gritó mientras sus dedos se tensaban sobre la superficie de la mesa, cada embestida sacudiendo su cuerpo al ritmo del sonido de sus gemidos, de piel chocando contra piel.

Agarró sus nalgas con fuerza, incitado por sus palabras.

—No pararé... No quiero parar... Mmmh... Nunca...

Nunca...

Necesitaba aquello, lo necesitaba a él...

Fue Deidara quien comenzó a hacer avances e insinuarse. Y ahora había creado un monstruo.

—Eres perfecto —agregó, muy bajito, porque su senpai no creía en aquella palabra, pero necesitaba decirlo, porque en ese instante no se le ocurría otra palabra para definirlo más que esa—... Deidara-senpai...

Una oleada de placer que no pudo controlar lo obligó a cerrar sus ojos, haciendo temblar su cuerpo, oyó su propia voz gemir, ronca por llevar un rato haciéndolo sin descanso. Su placer se intensificó cuando pudo sentir cómo Deidara acababa también, justo mientras él eyaculaba en su interior y sus uñas se clavaron aún más en la piel de su culito. Poco a poco, sus gemidos se transformaron de nuevo en jadeos, y se miraron, agotados, exhaustos, sucios de pies a cabeza. Deidara le guiñó un ojo y él sonrió, sabiendo en ese instante que el sentimiento de saciedad no le duraría mucho.

Se recostó junto a él, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo y haciendo que rodase los ojos.

—¿En serio, Tobi? ¿Aquí en la mesa?

Bien sabía ya que después del sexo sucio y salvaje, a Obito le apetecía ponerse mimoso sin importarle dónde estuvieran. Y si la comodidad del lugar no estaba a gusto del artista, él debía remediarlo.

—Entonces, ponte sobre mí —contestó.

Y sin esperar a su respuesta, lo atrajo a él para hacerlo apoyar la cabeza en su pecho, su cuerpo bien pegado al suyo, una mano rodeando sus hombros y la otra acariciando su espalda con lentitud, arriba y abajo. En momentos así, jamás protestaba a sus caprichos, ya había aprendido que le costaba un rato recuperar la agilidad mental después de hacer katsu.

Siempre fantaseó con esa localización, y hoy por fin se había cumplido, en ese taller por el que tantos otros artistas habían pasado. En un extremo, aún estaba la estantería, llena de pergaminos con garabatos tan sólo comprensibles para la mente de un científico. Llevaban ahí desde que Orochimaru dejó la organización, artista de la genética humana, incomprendido, pero conocedor de cosas tan sorprendentes como macabras. Criando polvo en otra esquina había cajas y cajas apiladas llenas de brazos y piernas de madera, pelucas formadas mechón a mechón, contenedores de plástico llenos de globos oculares de todos los colores, todo lo cual había pertenecido a Sasori. Todo eso era suyo ahora, incluído el rubio sobre él. Obito no era un artista, aunque ese día se sentía como uno. Pensaba darle un buen uso a ese taller en lo sucesivo.

—Tobi quiere ser un buen chico... Pero su senpai no lo deja —dijo para hacer reaccionar a Deidara, que llevaba un rato sin decir nada.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que él respondió, adormilado.

—Quizá porque tu senpai no quiere que lo seas, um.

Y lo estrechó mas fuerte contra él, sonriendo, mientras se preguntaba por enésima vez qué era y de dónde había salido esa extraña manera de quererlo. Mientras sopesaba a dónde aquellos sentimientos fuertes como un huracán iban a arrastrarlos a ambos, sabiendo muy bien que lo iba a poner como prioridad, a él, costara lo que le costara, y lo más alarmante, sin remordimientos. Porque ya no concebía vivir sin él. Sin su artista, su amante. Su obsesión.

* * *

 **Holis.**

 **Vengo un día más tarde de lo que calculé. Pero aquí vengo. Espero que no esperasen nada demasiado profundo, aquí lo único profundo es Tobi adentrándose 19 centímetros en el culito uke que se respeta de Dei a prueba de bombas. Ok no.**

 **Lybra, viva Tobi y su poder stripper, es cierto que va tapado como una monja. Mi Tobidei peligra con tanta ropa encima. Pobre, pobre e inocente Dei indignándose porque Tobi ha besado a un Uchiha, ejem, tengo malas noticias para ti, Deidara. Menos mal que Tobi le dijo que lo de Itachi era broma, pero por si acaso, mejor ir a enseñarle quién manda a ese Uchiha sucio, revolcándose en su futón con Tobi mientras está en una misión (teoría de Ale, eso tengo que escribirlo, sí o sí). Mejor dejémoslo en la ignorancia porque sino capaz explota. Aunque ya se ha visto que le pone que un Uchiha lo ponga mirando para la pared. :P Bueno, ya Dei ha comprobado que Tobi no es un ser asexual cuyo único amor es el dango, es más le quiere echar el lazo ahí mismo. Aunque solo sea por si lo ha dejado embarazado con el beso y quiere responsabilizarse (Dei lo explota mil veces si le dice eso). Espero que Pein-sama esté complacido por esta nueva entrega. Quise dejar lo que pasa después de la pregunta así un poco abierto para que cada uno se imagine lo que quiera. xD Si lo hubiera escrito, habría sido algo como que Dei no le contesta y lo ignora, y sigue andando a pesar de los esfuerzos de Tobi por sacarle conversación, y así de repente y sin previo aviso le saca la máscara y lo besa otra vez (pero sigue cabreado y sin hablarle).**

 **Mochi, son tann celosos los dos. Tobi les dijo a las chicas "DEIDARA-SENPAI ES DE TOBI" así con el sharingan activado para dar más miedo. Seguro ellas no entendieron demasiado lo que quería decir. Pobres. Y ellas que solo querían alegrarse la vista. Sí, mi usuario es Tracy y ya vi tu carpeta, está bien suculenta *-* algunas no las conocía. ¡Gracias por compartir! Dei y Hidan best friends, aunque bueno son ukes es normal que se lleven bien.**

 **Ale, en efecto por muy uke que se sea, tres bocas son tres bocas, o sea. Me gusta eso de que Dei lo abrace al dormir para que no se le escape otra vez ni se vaya por ahí sin su permiso. Sehh, Dei es tauro, dicen que son pacientes y pacíficos jajaja, huehuehue, aunque me gustan esas otras facetas tauro suyas, que Tobi lo conquiste con sus habilidades culinarias. Sobre el del primer beso, Tobi ya es un poco menos virgencito que antes, colegiala recién besada por su senpai. ¿Qué mas quiere? Perdió un poco el control, pero creo que es normal, por dentro estaría como askdhdskfja, seguro que se fue a espiar a parejitas de enamorados con su kamui para aprender e impresionar a su senpai. Está loco, y me encanta. Dei teniendole que explicar a Tobi que un chico con un chico no hace bebés, y menos con un beso. Lloro. Not sure if, Obito es un bobo, o solo finge para interpretar a Tobi.**

 **Rotten Panda, muchas gracias por tu review! Comencé ayer a escribir el siguiente de cambiemos, a ver cuando lo tengo listooo, tengo muchas ganas de escribirlo.**

 **No sé de qué irá el siguiente, tengo un par escritos pero para más adelante. Ya hasta he perdido la cuenta de las partes del cuerpo que ya han besado. Esta se supone que era en el estómago. Y el significado dominación, lo cual creo que quedó claro.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y hasta el siguiente!**


	10. Tobi, Obito y el artista

**Tobi, Obito y el artista**

Deidara no tenía razón alguna para estar de buen humor.

No. Ni siquiera por haber capturado él solo a aquel jinchuuriki, visto el enorme reconocimiento que se había llevado por ello. Aquellos pensamientos sarcásticos eran difíciles de evitar después de que gracias a haber conseguido salir vivo de una emboscada y tras ser rodeado por varios ninjas de Konoha, nadie le hubiese preguntado si estaba si quiera bien.

La respuesta a la hipotética pregunta, sin embargo, habría sido no. No estaba bien. Le hubiera alegrado el día un poco haber conseguido estrangular a Tobi, pero al límite de sus fuerzas como estaba, el molesto ayudante de Zetsu no había tardado en soltarse de alguna manera.

Ahí estaba el infeliz, delante de él y portando sus valiosos brazos. Deidara volvía a sentir unas nauseabundas ganas de asesinarlo cada vez que jugueteaba con las lenguas que caían inertes a un lado de las bocas entreabiertas.

—¡Deja de hacer eso, hm! —gritó.

De no haber estado sujetando sus brazos, Deidara le habría dado rienda suelta a su impulso de patearle el trasero con todas sus fuerzas. Tanto Tobi como Zetsu miraron hacia atrás.

—¡Sólo les estoy dando mimitos, Deidara! ¡Se veían tristes!

—¡No trates mis valiosos medios para hacer mi arte como si fueran cualquier cosa!

—Piensa que podría ser peor. Si no los llevara yo, Zetsu ya se los habría almorzado.

Los aludidos miraron hacia atrás.

—Por muy deliciosos que huelan esos brazos, al _jefe_ no le gustaría ver que uso de almuerzo la capacidad de Deidara de crear bombas —replicó Zetsu blanco con tono ofendido.

A Deidara le pareció que ponía un énfasis inusual en la palabra 'jefe', pero su fatigado cerebro no estaba por la labor de analizarlo.

—Dejen de decir estupideces. Ambos —intervino Zetsu negro.

Tobi se encogió de hombros con un suspiro amortiguado.

—Ah, está bien. Pero solo porque planeo que Deidara-senpai y yo seamos la pareja número uno de Akatsuki, y para eso necesita sus brazos.

Deidara podía incluso encontrarlo cómico. Tras acabar de salir de aquella situación de mierda, tal vez le viniera bien reírse un rato. Tobi decía estupideces eso era cierto, pero tenían su gracia.

—Tú en Akatsuki. Pero yo de ti no empezaría a llamarme senpai tan pronto. ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que Pein-sama te va a aceptar?

Tobi liberó un brazo para mostrarle su mano. Deidara perdió la sonrisa. En el pulgar enguantado de su mano izquierda se encontraba el anillo con el símbolo 玉 sobre el fondo púrpura. La visión le dejó una desagradable sensación en el cuerpo. Hace mucho, Sasori y él conversaron sobre sus anillos. Su fallecido compañero mencionó que no podía haberle tocado uno mejor pues ese símbolo, sacado de la pieza de shôgi del rey retador le venía, valga la redundancia, como anillo al dedo. Demasiado apropiado para alguien como él, con un vasto ejército de poderosos guerreros a merced de sus habilidades de titiritero y su red de espías en todos los rincones del continente, fieles a él a través de sus adquiridas técnicas de control mental.

Volvió a mirar a Tobi, consciente de repente de lo grande que le quedaba a él el anillo del rey retador. Del general enjoyado.

—¿Estás tan emocionado por ser mi compañero que te quedaste sin habla, Deidara-senpai?

—Está bien. Llámame como quieras pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones, hm.

Como si no hubiera oído la última parte de su frase, Tobi dio un patético y agudo gritito de alegría.

—¡Gracias por los ánimos, senpai! Pein-sama es un hombre sabio, seguro también verá el buen par que hacemos y nos dará su bendición.

Molesto de repente por la perspectiva de hacerle de niñera al chico de los recados de Zetsu, Deidara apretó los dientes. No. No iba a pasar ni en un millón de años.

—Akatsuki acaba de perder uno de sus más valiosos recursos —replicó Deidara, no muy preocupado por herir los sentimientos del idiota—. ¿Qué tienes tú para ofrecer?

* * *

—Sé hacer las mejores galletas con chispas de chocolate —respondió Tobi, levantando el índice al aire—. Tan deliciosas que cuando Pein-sama las pruebe se convencerá del todo.

Si no podía distraerse de sus tóxicos pensamientos de otra manera, Obito se concentraría en decir la mayor cantidad de estupideces posible.

—¿Qué experiencia tienes matando? —Preguntó Deidara.

Obito fingió estar dubitativo y nervioso.

—Hmm... Déjame que piense...

—Lo sabía. No tienes nada, hm. ¿Crees que el objetivo de Akatsuki es hacerse un hueco en el negocio de la repostería?

Niñato engreído y despreciable. A Obito le faltaba muy poco para comenzar a temblar de rabia.

—¡Matar el tiempo! Soy un as matando el tiempo, nunca te aburrirás estando a mi lado, senpai. Seguro que con Sasori te aburrías mucho, no tenía pinta de ser alguien muy divertido. Qué horror... ¿Cómo se les ocurrió contratarlo?

Obito no estaba del todo seguro si su cabreo era porque la primera vacante que había surgido en Akatsuki en un buen tiempo era junto al miembro que más detestaba de todos, o por verlo tan despreocupado después de perder sus brazos y su compañero todo en el mismo día. La satisfacción inicial de verlo sin brazos ya se había desvanecido. Casi desde el principio y muy consciente del hecho de que Deidara era poderoso y el proyecto Tsuki no Me lo necesitaba, Obito había fantaseado con borrar esa sonrisa confiada de su cara para siempre.

Sí, el mundo era un infierno y a él le hacía hervir la sangre cuando su camino se cruzaba con alguien que no parecía haberse dado cuenta de ese detalle, o que la vida cruel no lo hubiera tratado tan mal como para hacerlo evidente. Aún.

Obito había soñado con ver a Deidara así. Privado de su arte, la cosa más importante del mundo para él. Habiendo perdido a alguien con quien parecía tener un estrecho vínculo.

Ahora Sasori estaba muerto, y no había servido de nada. Ni para cumplir esa pueril fantasía suya. Deidara tenía razón, Akatsuki acababa de perder uno de sus recursos más valiosos y Obito parecía ser el más contrariado por la pérdida que suponía.

Se consoló pensando que tal vez no lo había asimilado del todo y en unas horas la realidad comenzaría a asentarse en su cabeza. Sólo para sentir un renovado brote de resentimiento cuando observó la mano inerte que portaba y como la lengua temblaba con cada uno de sus pasos. Deseó más que nunca salirse de su acto de Tobi, darle esos brazos a Zetsu y decirle que se sirviera él mismo mientras expulsaba a Deidara de la organización por no ser de más ayuda.

No lo mataría. Lo dejaría vivir despojado de su amado arte. Lo protegería de cazarrecompensas y ANBU sólo para prolongar su desesperación. Porque la vida, al final, siempre se quitaba la máscara. Ver ese hecho ocurrir una y otra vez era una de las pocas alegrías que se permitía Obito. Pero Deidara no sólo se resistía a verlo, sino que no parecía darle importancia ni a algo tan trágico como la pérdida de lo que más disfrutaba en la vida y su compañero.

Era peor que basura. Aquellos que abandonan a sus compañeros son peor que basura.

Obito se detuvo, pensando en la frase carente de sentido en la que tan firmemente creyó una vez. Tener algo más por lo que sentir rencor hacia Deidara lo había llevado a desenterrar la ilusa filosofía de su antiguo yo. Conjuró todas sus fuerzas antes de que el amargor insoportable de su propio odio lo llevase a hacer una tontería.

—¿Ocurre algo, Tobi? —dijo Zetsu negro.

—Uh... Sólo... Me puse triste de repente. Soy un muy mal compañero para mi futuro senpai. Acabo de recordar que está herido, ha perdido mucha sangre y los muñones deben de dolerle mucho. ¿Podríamos descansar?

¿Y por qué no estaba doblado de dolor en el suelo?

—Esto no se siente más que como un rasguño para mí, hm. Y no estamos tan lejos de la guarida, prefiero llegar cuanto antes y descansar.

Zetsu blanco rió.

—Deidara, ese entrenamiento de Iwa no defrauda. Ya veo que es efectivo.

—¿Entrenamiento? ¿Entonces no te duele?

—Me duele, Tobi. Mucho. Pero no es nada comparado con el genjustu de dolor de Iwa.

—En Iwa existe algo llamado "sesiones semanales de dolor". Todos los aspirantes a genin deben tomarlas, hasta que se gradúen como jonin —explicó Zetsu blanco.

—El viejo siempre las llevó en secreto —dijo Deidara—. Muy buen trabajo de espionaje, Zetsu.

—¡Siempre! —contestó él animado por el cumplido.

Entonces, los ninjas de Iwa no sólo eran peligrosos por su valentía suicida, el tener tan alto el umbral del dolor los llevaba a seguir luchando eficientemente hasta su último aliento, incluso si resultaban heridos o mutilados. Eso explicaría por qué Deidara estaba ahí caminando y sonriendo fresco como una rosa a pesar de haber perdido ambos brazos. Otro en su lugar se habría desmayado ya.

Pensar en esas "sesiones semanales de dolor" lo llevó a sentir una inesperada compasión por Deidara, a la vez que avivaba su odio por el sistema shinobi. Tan despiadado. Mientras imágenes de un Deidara niño bajo el influjo del genjustu de dolor atenuaba su desdén por él, Obito sintió más fuerte que en mucho tiempo la llamada del deber. Madara le había confiado una importante misión, y él estaba ahí para construir un mundo mejor. Uno que no torturase niños semanalmente para convertirlos en armas de guerra.

Fingió que estaba llorando.

—Pobre futuro senpai... Si no estuviera cargando tus valiosas manos te daría un abrazo bien grande.

—Antes abrazo a un cáctus, hm.

El amago de simpatía que había sentido por él, se esfumó. Siguió con su acto, fingiendo que las maleducadas palabras habían herido a Tobi e intentando ignorar que en realidad era el propio Obito quien estaba dolido. Intentó consolarse como pudo, pensando en la ironía de que su extraviado ojo hubiera sido el causante de cercenar uno de sus brazos.

* * *

—¡Vamos senpai, abre la boca!

El muslo de pollo se estrelló contra sus labios firmemente apretados. Puede que hubiera perdido los brazos, pero no la dignidad. Se rebeló como pudo, intentando morder el brazo de su nuevo compañero, el cabeza hueca que Zetsu había encontrado a saber dónde y que le hacía de ayudante. Tobi ahogó un grito, apartándose antes de que sucediese.

—Puedo comer solo, no te necesito —escupió.

¿Había perdido Pein-sama la cabeza? ¿Por qué lo hacía cargar con el idiota?

—Oh... ¿De verdad? Está bien pues. Vamos a ver cómo exactamente.

Dejó el bento sobre la mesa a su alcance y se cruzó de brazos. Deidara tenía la certeza que lo estaba mirando, no podía ver el ojo tras el único agujero negro de aquella máscara naranja, pero lo sentía. No le hacía gracia comer en esas condiciones, pero estaba hambriento, más hambriento que nunca. Su cuerpo había quedado muy estropeado tras su última pelea y le pedía a gritos energía para poder recomponerse. Se inclinó con la intención de agarrar el muslo de pollo con la boca, justo en el instante en que Tobi tomó la cajita, retirándola de nuevo de su alcance.

—¡Ups! ¡Un momento!

—¿¡Y ahora qué!? —gritó enojado.

—Acabo de recordar que no debo dejar a Deidara-senpai hacer esfuerzos para que se ponga bueno antes, así que es mi deber cuidar de ti lo mejor que pueda —dijo con entusiasmo.

—¡Deja el bento en la mesa ahora mismo, hm!

Debió haberlo estrangulado en el bosque, eso es. Había sentido una lejana gratitud hacia él por haber encontrado su preciado brazo, aunque en realidad el mérito había sido de Zetsu, con la espora dentro del anillo no le supuso ningún reto el localizarlo.

—Si no te portas bien te quedarás sin postre —dijo, hablándole como si fuera un niño malcriado.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Deidara.

—¿¡Por qué demonios tengo que estar soportándote!?

Enojado a más no poder, se levantó y lo acorraló contra la pared dando una serie de patadas altas que le hubieran cerrado la boca para siempre al vejestorio de Onoki sobre su nivel de taijutsu. Ninguna le dio, Tobi era rápido eso debía reconocérselo. Y justo cuando lo tenía acorralado comenzó a sentirse mal, como si estuviera desfalleciendo, su respiración se volvió ruidosa y su visión comenzó a oscurrecerse. No debió haber hecho eso. Estaba muy débil aún.

—Sé un buen paciente, senpai...

Consiguió, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, el mantenerse en pie y poco a poco, su pequeño momento de debilidad quedó atrás.

—Estoy bien, hm.

Y en ese instante, su estómago rugió con fuerza, traicionándolo. Volvió a la silla y apoyó la frente en la mesa. No quería ver a Tobi, no quería ver a nadie en el mundo salvo a Kakuzu. Saber que pronto iba a tener sus brazos reconectados a su cuerpo lo hizo sentir más impaciente que nunca, si el cabeza hueca seguía comportándose así iba a arrepentirse, seguro no les iba a gustar cuando usase su C0 ahí mismo en la guarida. Al infierno con todos.

Sintió que Tobi agarraba su hombro y lo obligaba a ponerse recto en la silla.

—Vaaaamos, un bocadito por Tobi.

Volvió a intentar alimentarlo y esa vez, accedió, mirando hacia el lateral. Debía pensar que pronto tendría sus brazos de nuevo y podría retomar el diseño de sus creaciones. Se le habían ocurrido varias ideas y no podía esperar a llevarlas a la realidad. Era algo que siempre le ocurría. Cuando tenía una idea, una urgencia compulsiva lo instaba a realizarla. Era como si no pudiera estar en paz hasta que no la hubiera sacado de su cabeza. No le gustaba sentirse tan dependiente de Tobi, pero cuando tuviera sus brazos le iba a quedar bien claro quién era el que mandaba ahí. Se dejó alimentar mientras su mente se perdía lejos de allí hasta que la voz de su nuevo compañero lo trajo de vuelta.

—Dime una cosa, senpai. ¿Cómo te sientes al haber perdido lo único que te apasionaba en la vida?

La pregunta le sorprendió tanto que dejó de masticar unos segundos. Era él otra vez molestándolo, como de costumbre. Aunque con un modus operandi distinto al habitual.

—Nada en particular, porque resulta que Kakuzu me va a reparar hoy mismo y lo sabes, hm.

—Pero podrías haberlos perdido para siempre. ¿Qué hubieras hecho?

—Y yo ya te he dicho que no importa. Es inutil discutir un supuesto que no va a darse —se atragantó, cuando Tobi forzó en su boca los palillos cargados de hojas de rúcula. Las escupió, tosiendo—. ¿¡Qué rayos te pasa, idiota!?

Lo oyó reír de forma infantil, ligeramente amortiguado por la máscara.

—Ahora mismo no los tienes. ¿De veras no te sientes que ya nada merece la pena, Deidara-senpai?. Sin Sasori-san y sin tu arte... ¿Qué te quedaría? —volvió a reír, con la atención fija en él, esperando su reacción—. Hay que saber cuando darse por vencido.

Por alguna razón que no conseguía comprender, Tobi parecía disfrutar especialmente el hacerlo enfurecer. Sasori siempre dijo que eran imaginaciones suyas, que Tobi era así con todo el mundo y que la culpa era de él por seguirle la corriente y morder el anzuelo de sus provocaciones en lugar de ignorarlo como hacían todos. Pero en eso también se equivocaba. El hasta ahora ayudante de Zetsu tenía una cuanto menos curiosa fijación con enojarlo. Era molesto con otras personas, pero con él lo era aún más, no importa lo que los demás le quitasen importancia. Deidara sabía que tenía razón.

Y ahora estaba elevando la crueldad en sus comentarios poco a poco, solo para verlo perder la cabeza de nuevo. Decidió contestarle con calma, porque en realidad el idiota no le caía del todo mal. Era alguien peculiar, que decía lo que pensaba sin tener idea de nada, ni de arte, ni de él. Pero tal vez si se lo explicaba acabaría entendiendo su forma de pensar y ver la vida. Si es que dicho logro estaba dentro de sus capacidades.

—Sasori no Danna era un shinobi, y perdió limpiamente, la muerte es una amenaza constante cuando uno elige este camino. ¿No te enseñaron eso en la academia de tu aldea? En Iwa es lo primero que dicen a los nuevos alumnos. Un discurso sobre los peligros de ser ninja es el primer proceso de criba para descartar a los que no valen para esto —dijo, había detestado la repugnante visión del arte de Sasori, pero por encima de eso había admirado su fuerza y su creatividad sin límite a la hora de pelear, Zetsu le mostró su última lucha, la cual grabó desde un rincón, fue una visión esclarecedora, aún creía que Sasori se reblandeció al ser su oponente su propia abuela y opinaba que de haber sido cualquier otra persona tanto ella como la chuunin de Konoha estarían ahora mismo en su colección. Todo el mundo tiene su punto débil, y el de Sasori, precavido, inventivo y mortal como era, fue ese. Fue inesperado, pero al final del día, nada es eterno y su difunto compañero lo había por fin comprendido—. En cuanto a mis obras, si me hubiera quedado sin brazos, habría encontrado otras maneras de llevar a cabo mi aporte al arte. Con los pies tal vez, con la boca... Una mera discapacidad no me hubiera detenido, un artista que se precie no puede permitirse que un contratiempo frene su capacidad creadora, hm.

Lo dijo con una sonrisa, para mostrarle que no iba provocarle insomnio el no tener sus manos, que iba a seguir haciendo lo que le gustaba a toda costa. Le fastidiaba, era verdad, pero deprimirse no lo iba a volver atrás en el tiempo. Se inclinó sobre el vaso sobre la mesa para beber agua a través de la cañita. Pero una repentina, intensa y fugaz oleada de intención homicida hizo que se detuviera, su corazón dando un vuelco. Sobresaltado, dejó de beber, las alarmas de su instinto shinobi activándose a la vez ante la inminente amenaza.

Pero todo se fue tan rápido como llegó, y él no pudo evitar preguntarse si no lo habría imaginado. Miró a Tobi frunciendo el ceño. Por mucho que le costase de creer, eran los únicos en la cocina. Tenía forzosamente que venir de él.

—¿Tobi? —murmuró, observando su lenguaje corporal tenso.

Su puño temblaba y los palillos en su mano se habían partido, debió haberlos apretado demasiado. El agujero de su máscara naranja clavado en él se veía de repente más siniestro que nunca.

Aquella actitud extraña se desvaneció en menos de un segundo para no volver.

—Uh... Ja ja, disculpa si te asusté. Sólo me enojaba con los que te han dejado así. Mi pobre senpai...

—¿Qué fue eso? —le exigió saber, no creyéndose su explicación del todo.

La pregunta quedó sin responder. Y su extraño nuevo compañero reanudó la tarea de darle de comer, llevando la conversación por otros temas más inofensivos e insustanciales. Hasta que Zetsu apareció en el suelo para anunciar que Kakuzu estaba listo para recibirlo.

* * *

Tobi se inclinó un poco más hasta que su máscara quedó a escasos centímetros del muñón. Kakuzu lo miró de reojo, el odio contenido brillaba en aquellos írises verdes carentes de pupila. Todos sabían lo escasa que era su paciencia, todos menos Tobi. Pero si seguía en ese plan, con total seguridad lo averiguaría en menos de cinco minutos.

El tesorero de Akatsuki conectó el brazo cercenado de Deidara con su correspondiente lugar. Una extraña hebra negra brotó de una de las costuras en su brazo, moviéndose en el aire por su cuenta para unir de nuevo lo que había sido cortado.

—¡Asombroso, Kakuzu! ¡Eres tan genial...! ¡De veras te admiro! —exclamó el nuevo integrante de Akatsuki.

—¡Deja de molestar! —gritó Deidara—. ¿No tienes nada más que hacer o qué? ¡Kakuzu y yo estamos ocupados ahora mismo, hm!

Nada quedaba de aquella misteriosa y momentánea pérdida de compostura. Puso especial atención en percibir si aparecía, pero Tobi volvía a ser el mismo bobo de siempre, incluso con mayor vehemencia.

—Qué caracter... —murmuró Tobi, suspirando resignado mientras su vista se fijaba en el torso de su senpai—. Oye... ¿Y ese tatuaje que tienes en el pecho qué es? ¿Qué significa?

Alargó la mano para tocarlo, pasando su dedo por la abertura cosida. Deidara gruñó molesto. De haber tenido sus manos conectadas al cuerpo habría fabricado un regalito para Tobi y lo habría explotado en su cara. Afortunadamente, ese no era su único recurso o no habría escapado con vida de la emboscada que le tendieron. Dobló su espalda e inclinó su cabeza, atrapando la mano de su nuevo compañero entre sus dientes, mordiendo lo más fuerte que pudo.

—¡Auch! ¡Duele, duele, duele, duele, duele! —gritó agitando el brazo para liberarse—. ¡Kakuzu-san, regaña a Deidara-senpai por ser malo conmigo!

El brazo quedó balanceándose en el aire, a medio coser.

—¡Deja de moverte, Deidara! ¡Mi técnica requiere concentración! ¡Una interrupción más y te dejo así!

El artista no se atrevió a protestar, sabía donde estaba el límite y necesitaba sus brazos de vuelta para recuperar sus herramientas más preciadas. Frustrado por no poder replicar, apretó tanto los dientes que los hizo rechinar.

—¡Y tú! —agregó Kakuzu encarando a Tobi, el rojo en sus ojos se volvió incandescente, haciendo que dejase de reír de golpe—. ¡Como vuelvas a hacer otra estupidez más te sacaré el corazón y lo incrustaré en tu garganta! ¿¡Me oíste!?

—Qué violentos son todos ustedes... —murmuró frotándose la cabeza.

—No se qué vio el jefe en ti de todos modos. Debió de haberse cansado de oírte mendigar un puesto en Akatsuki —dijo Kakuzu—. Yo habría tomado otras medidas. ¿Tan desesperados están que no pueden ni reemplazar a Sasori como es debido?

Era cierto que tenían el tiempo en contra para reunir a todos los jinchuuriki, pero según Deidara, hubiera esperado el listón algo más alto para el sustituto de alguien tan fuerte como Danna.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué el jefe ha decidido que yo tenga que cargar contigo —se quejó el artista mientras Kakuzu seguía cosiendo su brazo—. Eras el recadero de Zetsu, lo lógico sería seguir con él.

La reacción de Tobi fue soltar una risita divertida, mostrando con orgullo el anillo que había pertenecido a Sasori en el pulgar izquierdo de su mano enguantada tal y como hacía cada cinco minutos desde que se puso la túnica negra de nubes rojas por primera vez.

—Zetsu ya tiene a Zetsu, por tanto si me voy con Zetsu seremos tres y no dos —explicó, contando con los dedos—. Pero Deidara-senpai ya no tiene a Sasori-san y eso me hace feliz porque soy fan de los bichos explosivos del senpai. Le estoy tan agradecido a esos ninjas de Konoha por esta oportunidad de estar contigo y...

—¿¡Fan!? ¿¡Ahora eres fan!? ¿¡No eras tú el que decía que el arte es para ociosos sin nada mejor que hacer y no para shinobis serios!?

—¿Quieren comprobar lo bueno que soy cosiendo bocas? —gruñó Kakuzu concentrado en terminar de soldar el brazo—. Ya he terminado. Pruébalo.

Sintió la sangre volver a circular de nuevo por su extremidad, el intenso hormigueo que sintió era molesto, pero era buena señal. Deidara flexionó los dedos varias veces, satisfecho.

—¡Buen trabajo, Kakuzu! Funciona a la perfección —metió la mano en su bolsa de arcilla, mordiendo un pedazo y fabricando una pequeña araña. Su buen humor aumentó inmediatamente, podría seguir ejerciendo su arte como siempre lo cual era lo más importante. Hasta se sentía de repente capaz de tolerar a Tobi como compañero—. Todo en orden. Gracias, hm.

Kakuzu asintió levemente.

—El otro va a ser algo más complicado. Sin el codo no puedo volver a pegártelo, pero ya tengo aquí la solución —dijo el tesorero.

Sacó del interior de su túnica algo envuelto en un paño blanco y lo abrió sobre la mesa. Era un brazo amputado, arrugado y de piel oscura. Deidara quiso protestar. El brazo no tenía buena pinta pero Kakuzu se había ofrecido a remendarlo gratuitamente y su paciencia ya estaba cerca de agotarse gracias a Tobi. No quiso jugarse que intentase cobrarle, o que le diera su otro brazo a Zetsu de aperitivo.

—kakuzu-san ¿Vas a arreglar el brazo de mi senpai con ese brazo sacado de un basurero? ¡Ay, no!

Y ahí estaba Tobi, verbalizando con descaro lo que él se había callado. Deidara tragó saliva, mientras Kakuzu cortaba la zona requerida del brazo ajeno y lo pegaba a su propio antebrazo sin dar muestras de haber oído. La reacción le pareció sospechosa. ¿Sería que Kakuzu realmente lo había sacado de un basurero? No era una hipótesis tan descabellada.

—Este brazo, para tu información, perteneció a un gran guerrero. Tuve que regatear durante diez minutos para que mi proveedor me lo dejara a buen precio.

—¿Ah sí? ¿No será... Que te habrán timado y no eres tan astuto como dices?

Y por una vez, Deidara estuvo de acuerdo con él pero sabía que no era buena idea expresarlo delante de Kakuzu. Tobi acababa de salir de su lista negra.

El antebrazo del tesorero guiado por una maraña de pelo negro, salió disparado en dirección a Tobi que lo esquivó de milagro dando un grito.

—Último aviso, novato.

Después de aquella escalofriante intervención, ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Kakuzu terminó de cortar la sección del brazo que necesitaba antes de unirlo todo. Deidara estaba preocupado porque no funcionase, pero tras el ensamblaje final, pudo comprobar que a pesar del remiendo, la movilidad de su brazo y la eficacia de su técnica eran las mismas de siempre.

—No lo muevas demasiado durante las siguientes veinticuatro horas. Si se deshacen los puntos, no voy a volver a arreglarte gratis.

Como la especialidad de los artistas no era amasar fortuna, Deidara se comprometió a cumplir sus indicaciones. Agradeció de nuevo a su compañero antes de dirigirse al apartamento dentro de la guarida que hasta entonces había compartido simbólicamente con Sasori, pues su carencia de necesidades fisiológicas hacía que a penas pasase tiempo allí. El mantenimiento de su cuerpo era realizado en el mismo taller.

—¡Espera senpai, olvidaste tu ropa! —oyó a Tobi decir tras él— ¡Recuerda que el jefe dijo que debíamos pasar tiempo juntos para fortalecer el vínculo de compañerismo y todo eso!

—Tobi. No he dormido nada estos días. Tenemos mucho tiempo para preocuparnos por el estúpido vínculo cuando descanse —dijo molesto.

—Pero tengo un dilema... Aún no he elegido un color de esmalte de uñas y Pein-sama ha dejado claro que ese detalle es súper importante. ¿No puede Deidara-senpai ayudarme para que no me meta en problemas con el jefe?

—Ese es un detalle demasiado personal como para que yo lo elija —dijo Deidara.

—Entonces me las pintaré a juego con el senpai.

—¡NO! ¡Eso sí que no! ¡Montaña de acero #803 es exclusivamente mía! ¡Nadie más puede usarla!

—Entonces... ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Deidara rodó los ojos. No tenía un color favorito y si lo tuviera jamás permitiría que Tobi lo usara para pintarse las uñas.

—Piérdete, hm.

—¡Decidido! Serán azules como los ojos del senpai.

Llegaron al apartamento al fin, Deidara fallando en su intento de encerrarse en él con Tobi afuera, a pesar de que técnicamente debían compartirlo. No sabía qué pensar del hecho de que su nuevo discípulo quería pintarse las uñas del color de sus ojos. Tampoco conseguía ubicar esa repentina zalamería cuando justo ese mismo día le había parecido que intentó convencerlo de que sin su arte no era nada.

Y aquella intención homicida... ¿Qué era? Lo intrigaba, pero por más que había esforzado en encontrar cualquier vestigio del cambio de actitud, no lo logró.

—¿Qué tal aguamarina #442?— insistió Tobi.

Su lado artístico tomó el poder, obligándolo a participar en la conversación casi contra su voluntad.

—Ese tono es muy oscuro, yo diría que cielo azul #419.

Mierda...

¿Qué estaba diciendo?

Deidara debía descansar. No podía mantener una discusión con Tobi estando exhausto. Él iba probablemente a ganarla. De hecho, ya le había ganado.

—¡Perfecto! —canturreó Tobi con entusiasmo.

—Oye, Tobi —dijo mientras iba a deshacerse el peinado y prepararse para irse a dormir—. Te estás emocionando demasiado con todo esto. Céntrate en asegurarte que funcionamos bien juntos peleando y ya está. Desde que ingresé en Akatsuki he peleado junto a Sasori. El cambio se va a notar, y más con alguien de tu nivel, hm.

Quería ofenderlo, un poco al menos, en un intento por desencadenar lo de antes. Pero Tobi no pareció molesto en lo más mínimo. Cuando se fue a dar cuenta, Tobi estaba junto a él. Aún no se había puesto de nuevo la camiseta, y tenerlo tan cerca era... Perturbador. Otra muestra de lo rápido que era, casi ni se había dado cuenta.

—No te preocupes senpai, estaré a la altura.

—Eso espero —dijo intentando restarle importancia.

—Es más —prosiguió su discípulo, arrodillándose frente a él y tomando su mano.

—¡Ten cuidado! ¡Mi brazo aún está en recuperación, hm! —protestó.

—Tobi promete que cuidará de Deidara-senpai, compartirá su dango con él y hará todo lo que él diga a partir de ahora. Y no dejará que nunca, jamás le pase nada.

Fue un momento extraño, pero Tobi lo era y por tanto que sus costumbres también lo fueran no era sino lógico. A pesar de la extrañeza, le gustó saber que él se iba a tomar las cosas en serio.

—Muy bien... Pero no hacía falta arrodillarse para eso.

Y así sin más, Tobi levantó ligeramente su máscara y besó su mano.

El tiempo pareció congelarse. La cara de Deidara se tornó roja, ahora era su propia intención homicida la que se podía sentir claramente.

—¿He dicho algo malo?

Dos segundos después un miembro de Akatsuki con la cara cubierta por una máscara naranja de un solo agujero corría como nunca por los intrincados pasillos de la guarida huyendo de tres pajaritos blancos hechos con arcilla explosiva.

—¡Kisame me dijo que era una tradición de iniciación! ¡Auxilio! —gritó.

En la habitación, Deidara se frotaba distraídamente el revés de su mano con la mirada fija en la puerta. Incapaz siquiera de pestañear. O moverse.

* * *

Obito apareció en medio del bosque, liberando toda la intención homicida que había estado reprimiendo. Pájaros y ardillas huyeron del lugar al sentirla. Entendía por qué estaba enojado, pero no por qué le estaba afectando tanto. Siempre le molestó su pueril pasión por el arte, y ahora que no tenía sus manos, pensó que lo hundiría, quería sentir aquella satisfacción de verlo sumido en la desesperación, pero ahí estaba, diciendo que aprendería a moldear con los pies o con la boca el muy ridículo. Y lo peor era que casi se queda él en evidencia.

Se aproximó a un árbol a grandes pasos y con un gruñido gutural le dio un puñetazo en el tronco, derribándolo con un estruendo que alteró aún más la quietud del bosque.

—Me parece que alguien está enfadado —canturreó el Zetsu blanco a sus espaldas.

—¿Algo va mal? —preguntó la parte negra.

—He cometido un error... Me he salido del acto sin querer y Deidara lo ha notado —explicó.

Zetsu se acercó un poco más.

—Es cierto, es preocupante. ¿Cuál ha sido la razón? —preguntó el blanco.

—¡No hace ni tres días que Sasori ha muerto! ¿¡Por qué ya parece haberlo superado!? ¡Era su compañero!

— Ayer nos pidió que le pasásemos los recuerdos de la pelea, se ha interesado por Sasori y las circunstancias de su muerte —dijo Zetsu negro.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Que ahora entendía ciertas cosas, nada demasiado concreto. No debería si quiera preocuparte.

Pero no se sentía cómodo explicándole eso, ni tan si quiera a quien se había convertido en el individuo más cercano a él. Pues debía recordarse que al fin y al cabo seguiría su propio camino en lo que se refiere al proyecto, y no le iba a gustar. La información es poder, y no quería darle pleno control sobre él.

—Debe ser que llevo demasiado sin tratar tan directamente con personas y me cuesta acostumbrarme, más aún con un joven inmaduro y de mal carácter. Pero no volverá a ocurrir. Supongo que no me queda otra que acostumbrarme a su forma de ser hasta que ya no nos haga falta.

El experto en espionaje asintió.

—Podemos quitarlo de en medio y buscar a alguien más, si su personalidad te resulta difícil de manejar —propuso el Zetsu negro.

—No. Es complicarse innecesariamente. Me aseguraré que lo de hoy no vuelva a pasar. No queda tanto para que la estatua esté completa al fin y al cabo.

Y por el camino le iba a enseñar una lección, aún no sabía como pero lo haría. Cuando la vida lo golpease con toda su fuerza, una ridícula afición no iba a salvarlo.

Nada iba a salvarlo.

* * *

 **Aquí estamos de nuevo. Para este momento ya debería haber actualizado "Cambiemos", pero como estaba yendo más lento de lo que me gustaría y se me ocurrió esta idea, pensé en alterar mis planes.**

 **Se me ocurrió la idea de que Obito comenzó detestando a Deidara mientras escribía "Mintámonos" pero sólo la toqué por encima. Lo imaginaba sintiendo algo negativo muy intenso por él, no solo porque con 17-18 años que tenía cuando iba con Sasori lo imagino como niñato insoportable sino que también está el hecho que Obito no soporta ver a otros felices porque él no lo es. Con Sasori a pesar de que también es artista no se obsesionó tanto, es diferente, porque nadie sabe realmente lo que pasa con él, ahí metido siempre en Hiruko, pero Deidara no solo está al descubierto, sino que es alguien muy expresivo y las emociones tal y como las va sintiendo se van manifestando.**

 **En cuanto a Deidara, no podía terminar el fic sin dejar que sintiera intriga por él. Siempre lo vio como el molesto esbirro de Zetsu, pero ahí Obito ha cometido un error y él lo ha notado. Creo que Tobi en lo sucesivo va a cumplir rigurosamente el papel de Tobi, y cuando se va a dar cuenta ese desdén obsesivo se ha transformado en algo más. Quizá empezó con formas de molestarlo que requerían contacto físico, como parte de su plan, pero acabó tomándole cariño a su personaje de Tobi, a la cercanía con Deidara y acabó un poquito enamorado hasta la médula o algo jajaj. xD En cuanto a Dei todo comenzó con atracción física y nada más, y Obito lo permitió porque pensó que era una forma de calmar sus impulsos hacia él sin involucrarse demasiado, poco a poco también eso cambió.**

 **Lybra, esa mesa está hecha de adamantita como mínimo. Llevo como dos semanas sin publicar limón y ya lo extraño, parece que han sido años T_T El siguiente será M, tengo algo escrito ya de antes, pero quizá lo deje para más adelante y escriba más limoncito. Tobi seme es adictivo de escribir, es como si al principio dejase que Dei marcara el ritmo y ahora está imparable, aprende rápido. Bueno es que dicen que los Uchiha desatan todo su potencial con los que aman, ya incluso un uke como Dei no tiene nada que hacer jajajaj Me dio nosebleedeo intenso de imaginarlos llenos de huellas de manos, ahí bien marcaditos *-* Pein-sama tendrá su limonada muy pronto! :D  
**

 **Alest, siii era hora de escribir algo bien kinky, creo que ambos se dan a ello. Me gusta eso de Tobi viendo a Dei dormir y concentrandose en parar el nosebleedeo que le de al ver su culito ahí bien vulnerable. Tobi celoso de una botella, vamos mejorando. ¿Qué será lo siguiente? Tobi jr xDDD *-* A veces me gustaría que le hablase más sucio aún, pero tengo dilemas con los modismos, trato de escribir en español lo más neutral posible, aunque en fics de otros, los modismos no me molestan, pero esa preocupación al escribir me limita en ese sentido, espero ir experimentando al respecto, y para las virgencitas, que lo prueben, que libera tensiones jajaja Si hubiera celulares en ese mundo Tobi tendría la memoria llena de fotos de Dei y su culito marcado. Itachi se va a enterar de lo que es bueno cuando esos dos pillen su futón, diría que quiero ver su cara pero seguro que no se inmuta. Y mira que Dei le puso empeño esa vez.**

 **Mochi, me fui a escuchar la canción jajja el fetiche con su culito es ya headcanon, me encanta, se lo debe pasar super bien estrujándolo como Dei a la arcilla xD También me gusta verlos en todas las facetas, tanto duro contra la mesa del trabajo como haciendo cucharita. Dei no deja a Tobi ser un buen chico. Para el cumple de Dei subieron un par de comics nuevos, uno de ellos me hizo gracia porque Dei le quita la máscara a Tobi mientras duerme y casi lo besa, al contrario de lo que pasa en mi fic jajajj luego hay beso de verdad aunque se hacen de rogar ¬¬ Me alegra que te guste leerme, yo me lo paso genial escribiendo *-***

 **Y bien, esto iba a ser un fic de humor, pero acabé dándole la vuelta, aunque sigue teniendo humor pero el trasfondo hace como que no lo sea exactamente. Próxima actualización MAS LEMON.**

 **¡Gracias por leerme y hasta el siguiente!**


	11. El juego del incauto y el cobarde (M)

**Hay lemon.**

 **El juego del incauto y el cobarde**

Estaba disfrutando tanto aquel pequeño aperitivo de camino a capturar al Sanbi que Deidara no se sentía con ganas de comenzar a caminar de nuevo. El dango fue una delicia y el té de matcha que ambos estaban tomando no se quedaba atrás.

Las niñas, nietas de la dueña del establecimiento correteaban por ahí armando un poco de alboroto, pero podía tolerar eso mientras no se pusieran demasiado pesadas. Estar de buen humor aumentaba también su paciencia. Pronto tendría la ocasión, tras unas semanas de baja actividad, de usar por fin sus bombas, no en entrenamientos con Tobi sino en una situación real. Notaba su estado de ánimo en la forma en que consintió cuando el cabeza hueca que tenía por compañero quiso parar un rato a comer, aunque a pesar de sus intentos no había podido conseguir verle la cara otra vez, de la cual sólo había visto la mitad inferior dos veces. ¿A qué tanto secreto cuando ya la había visto e incluso lo había besado? El tabú lo frustraba, y quería regañarlo por ello, pero se vería demasiado interesado y Tobi se burlaría de él, acabando con su buen humor.

Ya se enojaba con solo pensarlo.

A lo lejos, vio venir a un hombre montado a caballo, acercándose al galope. Las niñas comenzaron a gritar, llamando al que parecía ser su padre. Se colocaron en medio del camino, enfrentando al caballo que venía en su dirección.

—¡La primera en apartarse pierde! —dijeron a la vez, haciéndose obvio que era un juego al que solían jugar a menudo.

Las miró interesado, sonriendo al recordar que él también solía jugar a algo así cuando entró a la academia. Al final las dos se apartaron a la vez, iniciando una breve discusión sobre cual de las dos había ganado hasta que el padre bajó del caballo y les prestó atención.

—¿En qué piensas, senpai? —preguntó Tobi, trayéndolo de vuelta.

Él también llevaba un rato callado. El poder de un buen almuerzo debió apaciguar su lado molesto.

—Cuando recién entré a la academia de Iwa, un juego se puso de moda. Se llamaba "el juego del incauto y el cobarde". Los niños hacíamos un círculo, alguien dejaba una etiqueta explosiva en el suelo y la activábamos. El primero en apartarse era considerado el cobarde del día todos se reían de él.

—¿Y el incauto?

—El incauto era el que queriendo ganar el juego, se quedaba más de la cuenta y acababa herido. De esos también nos reíamos.

Tobi asintió.

—Se ve un juego peligroso. ¿No se lo prohibían los adultos?

—Al contario. Tenían la idea de que era bueno para desarrollar el instinto ninja por lo que incluso lo incentivaban, hm —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Por cierto, senpai. ¿Has visto eso de ahí?

Miró hacia donde su discípulo señalaba. Un farolillo blanco de papel de seda en forma de cerdo.

—¿Qué le pasa? —dijo, preguntándose qué idiotez sería esa vez.

—¿No crees que se parece sospechosamente a tus bombas? —respondió, riendo—. Quizá el senpai sacó el diseño de ahí... Vaya, vaya... Y pensar que todo este tiempo fueron un plagio...

* * *

 _15 minutos después..._

* * *

Plagio.

La palabra no paraba de resonar en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Plagio, había dicho.

Deidara había puesto a Tobi en órbita por atreverse a asegurar que sus diseños no eran originales. Su idea era perderlo de vista un tiempo, con un poco de suerte el suficiente para capturar al tres colas él solo y llevarse todo el mérito. Pero para su desgracia, su molesto discípulo había encontrado el camino de vuelta mucho más rápido de lo previsto.

—¡Senpaaai, Tobi lo siente! ¡Seamos amigos de nuevo!

Lo ignoró. Es lo que pensaba hacer el resto del día hasta que regresaran a la guarida después de haber terminado su misión.

—¡Tobi te mostrará su cara si lo perdonas! —canturreó, interponiéndose en su camino.

Estaba comenzando a usar la artillería pesada para hacerlo reaccionar. Él lo rodeó, como si hubiera sido un obstáculo en medio del sendero. Es cierto que se moría por verle la cara entera, pero no podía vender su orgullo tan bajo.

—O... Quizá lo que Deidara-senpai quiere ver es otra cosa...

Esa vez, estuvo a punto de gritarle que dejara de hacer el idiota, pero se contuvo. Mantenerse impasible, eso era lo que debía hacer. Tobi corrió de nuevo para adelantarlo y se escondió tras una roca.

—Mira, mira, Tobi se cubre la cara pero no el culito...

Le tentó echar un vistazo. No podía creer lo lejos que estaba llegando en su intento por salirse con la suya y hacer que le hablara de nuevo, aunque fuera para gritarle o regañarle. Giró teatralmente la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto, haciéndole ver que no iba a ceder, hiciera lo que hiciera. Esa vez, lo oyó suspirar decepcionado. Quizá si seguía así, Tobi se cansaría y harían el resto del camino en silencio.

Lo vio pasar de nuevo corriendo y esconderse tras un árbol y Deidara se preguntó si ese milagro iba a ocurrir pronto o aún le quedaban unas cuantas horas de suplicio por delante. Debía reservar la arcilla para la misión. Una pena.

Cuando pasó junto al árbol, Tobi se asomó.

—Soy una linda colegiala enamorada de su senpai —dijo con voz aún más aguda de lo normal.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando asimiló quién era el senpai en ese escenario y quién era la colegiala. Se detuvo, dándose por vencido. Esta vez, ganaba Tobi y Deidara no podía creerse lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer o decir por llamar su atención.

—Colegiala... enamorada... ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

Tobi juntó ambos puños sobre su máscara mientras se agitaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro.

—¡Habló! ¡El senpai le habó a Tobi por fin, es como un sueño! ¡Tobi se va a desmayar de la emoción!

—Estás llevando esto demasiado lejos —masculló Deidara siguiendo su camino—. Pero tú ganas esta vez. ¿Estás contento? Ahora cierra la boca durante el resto del camino, um.

—Oh, pero Tobi hablaba en serio. Muy, muy en serio.

Nadie más en toda su vida lo había enojado como él lo hacía, Tobi tenía muy pocos escrúpulos a la hora de gastar bromas. Deidara comenzó a barajar la idea de darle una lección. Usar su propia estrategia contra él y ver cuánto tardaba en echarse atrás. Se giró, observando atentamente la máscara naranja.

—Hablabas en serio... ¿Sobre que eres una colegiala enamorada de su senpai? ¿Tú eres la colegiala enamorada... y yo el senpai?

—¡Obviamente! —dijo, poniendo las palmas de las manos de nuevo frente a la máscara, como ocultando un sonrojo—. ¡Tobi no puede creerlo, podemos comenzar por A, si el senpai quiere! Luego tal vez B... Aunque eso ya ha pasado... Y luego... Luego... Bueno... A Tobi le da vergüenza pero C no estaría mal...

Deidara entrecerró los ojos, comenzando a sentir cómo se sonrojaba ante el descaro de su discípulo, intentando no pensar en todas las imágenes mentales que sus palabras habían provocado. Estaba apostando fuerte, eso debía admitírselo. Y él debía estar un paso más allá.

—No te creo —dijo cruzándose de brazos—. Si de verdad eres una colegiala enamorada de su senpai, demuéstralo.

Eso hizo que Tobi dejase de reír como la colegiala que decía que era.

—¿Demostrarlo...? ¿Cómo quiere Deidara-senpai que se lo demuestre?

Si no estaba equivocado, era un intento por llevarse de nuevo el balón a su terreno, pero él lo vio venir de lejos.

—No sé. Haciendo lo que quiera que hagan las colegialas enamoradas de sus senpais a sus senpais, um —explicó sin perder la compostura.

Lo había dicho. La etiqueta explosiva había sido prendida. Ahora sólo había que ver si Tobi tomaba el desafío o se retractaba. Estaba convencido que iba a ser lo segundo. Por eso, cuando comenzó a caminar hacia él, comenzó a pensar que se había equivocado. Pero ya no podía echarse atrás.

Cuando se detuvo frente a él, observó su máscara, sabiendo que él también le estaba mirando en ese mismo momento.

—El senpai no va a explotar a Tobi... ¿Verdad?

—¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo, hm? Sabía que eras un cobarde —dijo para provocarlo.

—¡Tobi no es un cobarde! —exclamó indignado, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Entonces demuéstralo!

Ni bien terminó de decir aquello, Tobi apoyó las manos en sus hombros casi con demasiada fuerza epujándolo contra el tronco de un árbol. No, definitivamente su discípulo no iba a echarse atrás, pero no podía quejarse, él se había metido en ese lío e iba a salir de él con la cabeza bien alta. Si iban a besarse otra vez, entonces eso significaba que podría verle la cara otra vez, memorizar más detalles de sus peculiares facciones.

Los siguientes segundos se hicieron interminables. Casi pensó que de un momento a otro Tobi iría a salir corriendo. Pero no. Tobi se inclinó sobre él, su máscara muy, muy cerca de su rostro. Con ayuda de su pulgar, comenzó a levantarla... Él tragó saliva...

E inesperadamente, Tobi se agachó. Antes de que pudiera procesar lo que estaba pasando, Deidara sintió que su túnica se abría y se volvía a cerrar con su discípulo adentro. Sintió su mano recorrer su muslo en dirección ascendente, hasta agarrar el elástico de su pantalón y dar un tirón hacia abajo.

—¡TOBI! ¿¡Qué... qué crees que estás haciendo!?

Tobi sacó una mano con su máscara naranja afuera, dejándola caer al suelo antes de volver a desaparecer bajo la negra túnica. El artista pegó con desesperación su espalda contra el tronco del árbol para que las rodillas no le cedieran cuando sintió una lengua suave, húmeda y caliente recorrer la piel de sus muslos.

—¡Te he hecho una pregunta, um! —gritó.

—Lo que las colegialas enamoradas hacen a sus senpais —dijo con naturalidad—. ¿No era eso lo que querías que Tobi hiciera?

—¿Y tú cómo sabes que...? —un bocadito en un lugar sensible mandó una placentera corriente eléctrica a cada rincón de su cuerpo, dejando la frase a medias—. Y aquí en medio del maldito camino. No sabía que te iba el exhibicionismo.

—¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo? ¿No será Deidara-senpai... un cobarde? —preguntó con malicia.

—¡Jamás! ¡Sigue, um!

Si Tobi no pensaba detenerse, él tampoco. No iba a ser el cobarde. Si lo hacía parar, le perdería el respeto para siempre. En el caso de que pasase alguien, lo haría explotar y asunto arreglado. Además, estaba comenzando a gustarle demasiado aquello. La temperatura comenzó a aumentar ahí abajo, mientras la sensible piel de la zona interior de sus muslos era besada, lamida, succionada y mordida, y su respiración junto con su pulso se volvían más y más agitados. Se agarró al árbol con más fuerza aún, cuando casi pierde el equilibrio al sentir una mano sobre su ropa interior, acariciando su miembro semi erecto, cerrándose sobre su punta para luego seguir hacia abajo y repetir el proceso. Dejó escapar un gemido grave, su cuerpo doblándose hacia delante. Con aquella mano tocándolo sobre la ropa, no tardó mucho en endurecerse del todo. El muy idiota lo había conseguido, y su mente estaba demasiado nublada como para que le importase.

Tobi se estaba tomando su tiempo, haciendo que Deidara moviese sus caderas, buscando más fricción de la que estaba recibiendo. La sutil indirecta funcionó. Sintió como las manos agarraban el elástico de su ropa interior, retirándola de un tirón. Esas mismas manos comenzaron a continuación a acariciar de nuevo toda la longitud de su miembro. Él entrecerró los ojos en un acto reflejo, aún sin creerse del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Jamás imaginó que Tobi estaría tan dispuesto a llegar tan lejos.

Al sentir a continuación sus labios rozarlo, mantenerse de pie se convirtió en una tarea más difícil aún. Se mordió el labio inferior, ahogando un gemido que aún así consiguió espantar a una bandada de aves cercanas. La lengua entró en juego, girando en círculos alrededor de la punta, humedeciéndola, haciéndola arder con una calidez que pronto se extendió a todo su cuerpo. Fue en un fugaz momento de lucidez provocado por el subidón de temperatura, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba empapado en sudor y desabrochó como pudo el botón superior de su túnica, dejando una abertura para que entrara aire fresco. No sirvió de mucho, porque cuando Tobi aumentó la velocidad, sintió como si su cuerpo entero fuera a arder por las pulsaciones de placer que lo sacudían.

Pronto le supo a poco, necesitaba más, pasar al siguiente paso. Aquello ya sólo podía terminar de una manera. Su mano se posó sobre la túnica, justo donde la cabeza de su discípulo estaba. La empujó hacia él, dejándole claro lo que quería que hiciera. Un gemido largo y profundo se le escapó como consecuencia de la presión abrasadora comenzó a envolver su miembro, mientras se adentraba más y más profundo en aquella húmeda cavidad. El morbo de la situación haciendo que las sensaciones se multiplicaran. Nunca había estado en una así, o tal vez fuera porque se trataba de Tobi, o un poco de ambas, pero sentía como si no pudiera aguantar mucho más.

Metió la mano por la túnica para agarrarlo del pelo, le hubiera gustado hacerlo con más brusquedad. Pero las fuerzas parecían haberlo abandonado. En respuesta, Tobi aumentó la presión y la velocidad, recorriendo su miembro hacia atrás y adelante a un ritmo que le hizo perder todo el contacto con la realidad que le quedaba. El placer comenzaba a desbordarlo, la presión creciente en la parte baja de su abdomen comenzaba a acumularse, marcando el inicio del punto sin retorno. Necesitaba urgentemente librarse de ella. El agarre en su pelo aumentó, a la vez que su desesperación.

—¡Mmhh... To... Tobi...! ¡Voy a...! ¡Nnnhhh...! —consiguió decir justo antes del estallido final de placer.

Maldijo en voz alta, descargando una y otra vez en aquella cavidad que aún lo envolvía, casi perdiendo el equilibrio del todo. La pequeña parte de su cerebro que aún podía funcionar bien, hizo un esfuerzo titánico para coordinar sus piernas en medio de aquella sacudida de placer. La realidad perdió su sentido por unos instantes, disolviéndose en algo confuso e indefinido.

Le costó recuperarse. Su prioridad era recuperar el aliento. En esos momentos no podía pensar en nada más.

Tras ajustarle de nuevo la ropa, Tobi sacó de nuevo la mano y agarró la máscara que había dejado en el suelo. La colocó de nuevo antes de salir y levantarse. Ver la cara post orgásmica de su senpai había hecho que todo valiera la pena. No tenía más experiencia de lo que había leído en uno de los libros de la colección Icha Icha, pero no podía haberlo hecho tan mal cuando él se había corrido. Deidara estaba apoyado en el tronco del árbol, su boca entreabierta, jadeando, mejillas sonrojadas y piel brillante por el sudor, pelo revuelto y túnica torcida, dejando al descubierto uno de sus hombros. Que lo partiera un rayo si esa no era una de las visiones más escandalosamente sexys que había visto nunca. Se apoyó en el tronco él también, justo a su lado, tomó su barbilla en sus manos y la giró para hacer que lo mirase, sus ojos azules brillaban más que nunca.

Sí, su senpai se veía bien, y sabía aún mejor.

—¿Crees a Tobi ahora?

Él aún estaba falto de aliento. No queriendo ser el cobarde, había acabado siendo el incauto, y le había gustado demasiado como para enojarse con él.

—Hum... No imagino... A una colegiala haciendo eso a su senpai —respondió él haciendo un amago de sonrisa.

—¿Ah no? Pues Tobi una vez leyó un libro en el que ocurría exactamente así.

—No quiero saber qué clase de libros sueles leer ni de dónde los has sacado, Tobi... Pero está bien. Te creo, hm.

—¡Qué bien! ¿Vamos ahora a cazar a ese tres colas juntitos, senpai?

Deidara se quedó pensativo un momento. Aquello le había sabido a poco y a él le gustaba tomarse su tiempo. No había ninguna prisa, ese bicho no iba a irse a ninguna parte.

—¿Tres colas...? ¿Y por qué no mejor... tres bocas? —dijo mostrándole a su discípulo las palmas de sus manos, tras lo cual lo agarró del brazo y comenzó a buscar un sitio más resguardado.

Ser un exibicionista no era lo suyo, además ahora necesitaba más que nunca ya no sólo verlo sin máscara, sino ver las expresiones que haría mientras él lo compacía.

—Está bien, empecemos por las tres bocas —dijo Tobi con entusiasmo dejándose arrastrar.

Y no sólo estaba interpretando a Tobi. Obito, muy a su pesar y sabiendo que era posiblemente la peor de las ideas, era de la misma opinión. No queriendo ser el cobarde, estaba a punto de convertirse en el incauto, muy gustosamente.

Ya se encargaría de los remordimientos después.

* * *

 **Ok, este oneshot no tocaba aún, pero no tengo listo el que le sigue. No he tenido tiempo de terminarlo T_T Este es uno de los primeros que escribí en realidad. No lo publiqué porque quería dejar los lemons para más adelante, y luego cuando comencé a publicarlos es como que se me hizo que no era su turno aún. Y así falló la misión del sanbi (ok no). Mi propia versión de ESA escena. En esta ocasión, aún no se tienen tanta confianza pero ya ha habido un poco de toqueteo previo :D xD que quedó como tema tabú, básicamente porque Deidara recibía de Tobi señales contrapuestas (por los remordimientos por su plan y porque él es así), y a veces pensaba que sólo se estaba riendo de él. Pero ya no importa lo mucho que intente aguantar, tarde o temprano siempre acabará volviendo como colegiala. Beso en el muslo es lo que toca en este.**

 **A, B, C, D son las cuatro fases de una relación amorosa según los japoneses. Lo vi ya en unos cuantos shojos que leí hace tiempo xD A es tomarse de la mano en público (A Tobi le gusta esto), B es besarse en los labios, C es tener relaciones sexuales, D casarse.**

 **Mochi, me reí tanto con lo de Kisame estornudando, aunque a veces me da la impresión que tiene una vena bromista, bien podría haberle hecho la novatada diciéndole que él también se lo tuvo que hacer a Itachi cuando entró y Tobi fingir creerlo xDD De verdad, Obito no sabe donde se ha metido, lo bueno es que debe fingir ser baka para no delatarse y eso lo va a hacer bajar la guardia. Varios de los comics de pixiv están en pinterest, otros no, espero que hayas conseguido ver algo. :D**

 **Lybra, también recordé esa peli que en España se llama "Yo, yo mismo e Irene". Me gustaría reflejar cuantas facetas en su relación pueda, sin ignorar las más oscuras. Después de todo esto es también una forma de distinguirlo de entre los demás, una que podría muy bien darse dado que él encuentra consuelo en ver a la gente sumida en la desesperación. Le disipa las dudas por haber escogido ese camino. Porque las tiene. Es raro cuando la web anda bien del todo.**

 **Ale, sí, Obito ahí cometió un error, él mismo se dio cuenta después, empezó con la intención de usar a Tobi para hundirlo, pero vio que no lo consiguió y la situación siguió escalando y escalando hasta que incluso Deidara pudo sentir su odio. Luego lo compensó siendo el doble de bobo y siendo extra servicial. Dei le va a tirar una bomba que le va a romper todas las maldiciones de golpe. Aquí viene la limonadita, menos concentrada que de costumbre pero bueno, ya vienen los clones de camino :D**

No sé qué pasará en el siguiente. Un poco de introspección tal vez. No puedo vivir sin angst.

¡Gracias por leerme y hasta el siguiente!


	12. Barrera

**Barrera**

—¿Taijutsu, senpai? ¿Por qué?

Tobi se rascó la cabeza. Su pose en general denotaba desconcierto, y no era para menos. A esas alturas ya sabía bien que Deidara era un combatiente a distancia y detestaba la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Ni siquiera alguien tan obstinado como su maestro consiguió hacerlo interesarse en ello y ahora él era el que lo proponía.

—¿Por qué no?

Respiró hondo tras decirlo, sintiendo incluso un deje de emoción removerse en su interior. Era un intento desesperado por conseguir de nuevo algo más de contacto físico con él. Tobi siempre había recurrido dicho contacto como recurso para fastidiarlo. Hace unos días ese comportamiento había cesado, y él, acostumbrado ya a ello, se sorprendió a sí mismo extrañándolo.

A veces creía que estaba perdiendo la cabeza en lo que respecta a Tobi, pero no por ello dejó pasar la idea. Sí. Definitivamente la estaba perdiendo.

—El senpai siempre prefiere practicar formaciones tácticas. Tobi sólo se pregunta a qué se debe el cambio.

Notaba al mismo Tobi más distante que de costumbre, seguía siendo un cabeza hueca, pero en menor magnitud. El de siempre ya habría hecho un par de bromas incómodas sobre la posible explicación del cambio. Las estaba esperando y no encontrarlas lo decepcionó. Necesitaba que él le dijera, con voz burlona, que era sólo una excusa para que le pusiera las manos encima, necesitaba gritarle que estaba equivocado y que como sacase más el tema lo iba a poner en órbita. El guión tan repasado, no estaba yendo por donde él quería.

—Uno nunca sabe cuándo las puede necesitar, a pesar de no ser mi especialidad, no puedo descuidar mis técnicas más básicas.

—Hmm...

Es lo único que respondió, con un ligero asentimiento. Deidara esperó unos segundos una respuesta más elocuente, pero no se produjo.

—Además, yo tampoco sé muy bien hasta donde llega tu nivel. Y no me digas que no sabes mucho porque no hay quien se lo crea. Sólo hay que mirarte.

Tobi sólo asintió, frustrándolo más.

 _Idiota, te estoy piropeando, no me hagas esto. Nadie ignora un piropo mío._

—Tobi hará lo que digas, Deidara-senpai.

En lugar de contestar, se quitó la túnica y la tiró a un lado, adoptando la pose inicial más básica del estilo de lucha típico de Iwa. Pies separados, alineados con los hombros, pierna dominante al frente, rodillas ligeramente flexionadas, ambos puños alzados a la altura de los ojos. Se sorprendió al recordar las instrucciones que volvían a su cabeza tras años criando polvo en algún rincón de la misma. Durante su corta pertenencia a las Bakuha Butai, no pudo seguir huyendo del taijutsu. Tener nociones básicas era un requisito para todos los miembros, sin tener en cuenta su especialización.

—¡Vamos, pues! Muéstrame lo que tienes.

La pose que adoptó Tobi era tan absurda como lo hubiera esperado de él. Como si no se lo estuviera tomando en serio, colocó sus manos en su nuca y apoyó el peso de su cuerpo en un pie, comenzando a balancear el otro de atrás hacia delante.

—Tobi está listo, senpai —dijo alegremente.

Deidara no se iba a poner a discutir con él, iba a atacar y no era asunto suyo si él no estaba preparado.

Comenzó con patadas a media y baja altura, que Tobi bloqueó usando su rodilla. Paró unos cuantos puñetazos con su antebrazo, y cuando deliberadamente, él dejó algún punto desprotegido para incitarlo a contraatacar y Tobi no lo aprovechó, la fuerza de sus ataques aumentó al descargar su rabia en cada golpe. Su discípulo retrocedía a la par de sus ataques, bloqueando cada uno de ellos con movimientos tan efectivos como patéticos, más propios de un niño inexperto y nervioso que acierta por pura suerte que de cualquier estilo de lucha reconocible.

—Atácame —ordenó con sequedad.

Su furia creciendo, intentando ahora sí, golpearlo antes de que estuviese fatigado por el esfuerzo, hacerle al menos un poco de daño para que al otro le llegara en forma de dolor cómo se estaba sintiendo. Tobi no obedeció, sólo rió mientras continuaba bloqueando y esquivando sus ataques. Debió haberlo sabido.

—¡Hazlo! —insistió.

Recordó de repente por qué el taijutsu no era lo suyo. Demasiado rígido, demasiada disciplina y control... Justamente esas cosas que a él no le gustaban. Sus ataques se volvieron más desesperados, perdiendo el compás de los mismos hasta que de un salto, Tobi desapareció.

Adoptó una postura de contraataque, girando sobre sí mismo, prestando atención a las ramas de los árboles sobre su cabeza. Transcurrió un minuto, tras el cual se le pasó por la cabeza que su discípulo lo había dejado plantado. No había ni rastro de él, y su chakra parecía haberse evaporado.

Pero no. No podía ser. Si algo podía admitirle a Tobi, era que la parte combativa se la tomaba en serio. A su manera, pero en serio.

Cuando ya estaba pensando en ir a buscarlo, su máscara naranja apareció sobre su hombro izquierdo, sus brazos a cada lado de su cintura cerrándose en un abrazo que conectó su espalda con el cuerpo de Tobi. Eso. Eso era más como lo que iba buscando. Llevaba días buscando la maldita excusa. No obstante, aunque sentirse envuelto en su agarre lo relajó y excitó a la vez, no consiguió deshacerse de la sensación de que estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Si él se descubriera más, si él se dejara, podría ser más directo, dejar de dar tantos rodeos para llegar a donde quería.

—Quedas capturado por el malvado ninja enemigo —se burló—. ¿Cómo vas a salir de esta, Deidara-senpai?

Buena pregunta. ¿Cómo iba a salir de esa? Quizá lo mejor era rendirse y dejarlo. El taijutsu sólo había sido un medio y ya tenía lo que quería. Más de lo que había pensado poder lograr, visto lo distante que había estado Tobi días atrás. Su objetivo era un poco de roce que tanto añoraba, no un abrazo de oso tan apretado.

—Amenazarte con explotar si no me sueltas, hm.

—No sé si eso convencerá al ninja malvado. Es un tipo muy, muy cruel, senpai.

A la mierda con el ninja malvado. Deidara giró sobre sí mismo sin soltarse, giró la máscara de Tobi a un lado de su cabeza y lo besó. Recordó cómo lo atrapó de las muñecas la primera vez, cómo lo empujó contra la pared de la vivienda, con una avidez que lo pilló desprevenido. No tocar el tema crispaba sus nervios. No era justo. Quería más. Y justo cuando parecía que Tobi también era de la misma opinión, se cerraba a él.

Deidara fue esa vez el más apasionado, con Tobi casi dejándose hacer. Casi. Porque de haber estado completamente pasivo no le habría acariciado el cuero cabelludo como lo hizo. Aún así, un gesto demasiado gentil para él, que quería algo más fuerte. Como arrancarle la ropa a zarpazos y tocar ese cuerpo cincelado por dioses de una maldita vez.

 _Estoy perdiendo la cabeza..._

Cuando se separaron, pudo ver que Tobi estaba sonriendo un poco, pero ni un segundo más tarde casi se choca con la máscara naranja siendo devuelta a su posición habitual. Se sintió como si le hubieran cerrado la puerta en las narices. Ese muro insalvable de nuevo entre ellos. Ya lo detestaba. No dijo nada, porque quería ver si era él quien hacía algún comentario, pero ambos quedaron en esa posición en silencio durante un rato, aún abrazados e inmóviles, el ambiente volviéndose más y más incómodo.

—¿Seguimos entrenando? —dijo él al fin, una pregunta calculada posiblemente.

Si aquello seguía estancado ahí iba a explotar un día, muy pronto. Quizá ni derecho tenía, pero lo haría. Ese comportamiento escapaba a su poder de comprensión, por mucho que se hubiera quejado de verlo pregonar por toda una aldea que lo había besado, prefería eso a obtener silencio y un cambio de tema.

—Descansemos un rato, hm.

No estaba acostumbrado a tanto esfuerzo físico, y mentalmente debía serenarse también. Esto no estaba llegando a ninguna parte.

—¡Podemos tomar una siesta! ¡Hace tan buen día!

Sin esperar por su respuesta, lo llevó al límite de la arboleda, donde estaban a la sombra y tenían buenas vistas de la pradera y la laguna. Sí, descansar le vendría bien. Ya no iba a intentar más acercamientos por una temporada. No estaba de humor.

—Mejor voy por mi túnica, podría usarla de almohada —dijo, caminando hacia el lado contrario para usarlo como excusa y soltarse de su agarre.

Para su sorpresa, Tobi lo agarró aún más fuerte, tirando de él de nuevo.

—¡Tobi será la almohada del senpai!

—¿¡Q-qué!?

Esperaba algún tipo de explicación pero él no le dio ninguna. Tan sólo se tumbó en el suelo y le hizo una seña para que se apoyase sobre él. Cada vez entendía menos lo que estaba pasando, pero no lo cuestionó. No tenía ganas, y pronto descubrió que Tobi era además una almohada confortable. Y sus latidos se oían tan rápidos... ¿Por qué estarían así? ¿Sería por él?

—Hey, Tobi. Hazme eso de antes, lo del pelo.

—Lo que diga Deidara-senpai —canturreó.

—Sin guante, me gusta más, hm.

Ahí los sintió acelerarse otra vez. La respuesta se hizo esperar unos segundos más de lo apropiado.

—Lo que diga Deidara-senpai —repitió él con idéntico tono de voz, quitándose el guante.

Él cerró los ojos al sentir su mano en su cabello, con la certeza de que sí. Era por él. Una reacción muy sutil para su gusto, pero que lo llevaba a cuestionarse varias cosas.

Quizá no era él el único que sentía que estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

* * *

...

* * *

 _¿A qué demonios estaba jugando?_

Obito no pudo soportar más aquella situación. Esa pugna entre sus impulsos y su raciocinio. Abandonó la pelea y usó el kamui para meterse en su mundo privado. Sentado al borde de un cubo, se agarraba el cabello con ambas manos, respirando profundamente en un intento por calmarse.

 _¿Por qué lo permitió?_

No se suponía que era eso lo que debía pasar. Se suponía que iba a desmoralizarlo, a romperlo, a ridiculizar su pasión por el arte, hacerle ver al muy necio que no podría aferrarse a nada cuando las calamidades se le echasen encima, a fastidiarlo, a enojarlo, a hacerle perder la cabeza cada uno de los días en los que lo tuviera como compañero...

 _¿Por qué no lo vio venir?_

O tal vez lo hizo y no hizo nada. No. No hizo nada cuando surgió aquel primer arrebato de posesividad, cuando con voz lasciva y ebrio como se hallaba, le pidió meterse en su futón para hacerlo explotar. De hecho, fue a asegurarse de que Deidara no tuviera otro compañero en Akatsuki mas que él, pues no lo quería hablando sobre él a los demás, en caso de que el artista hubiera conseguido ver a través de su acto. Eso se dijo a sí mismo. Pocas pistas le dio por aquel entonces lo que esas palabras despertaron en él, lo que aún despertaban como si las acabase de oír.

Saber que a Deidara le gustaba su cuerpo lo llevó a descubrirse más a menudo delante de él. Lo tentó más de lo que pudo llegar a pensar el saberse admirado. Fue un error, ahora lo sabía. No pensó en el bien de sus proyectos mientras tomaba esa decisión ni una vez. No pensó en su propósito de despojarlo de todo lo que le apasionaba en la vida. Pensó en él mismo. Estaba siendo egoísta, cuando él ya no era nadie, lo cual era en sí una paradoja.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, también había sido egoísta el salirse de su camino sólo para sumirlo en la desesperación y demostrarle que la vida es en realidad un infierno. Debía haber hecho uso de él sin más. Como sirviente y ejecutor de sus propios planes despojado de cualquier tipo de individualidad y deseos propios, debió haber pensado que todo caería en su correspondiente lugar una vez activado el genjutsu infinito. Una vez más, se hacía evidente lo inutil que era. Lo inutil que sería siempre.

No era tarde para enmendar el error. De hecho, ya había empezado con ello. Era difícil sumir a alguien tan vivaz como él en la desesperación siendo Tobi, un bobo que nadie se tomaba en serio. Ni siquiera comprendía qué tipo de milagro había ocurrido para que él lo encontrase atractivo, ni que estuviera dispuesto a tomarse tantas molestias sólo por tener una excusa para que él lo tocara. No tenía sentido, ni se lo ponía más fácil a él.

Principalmente porque aún en contra de su misma voluntad, encontraba confort en el hecho.

Siempre fue una debilidad suya el saber que alguien lo apreciaba y se interesaba por él, incluso ahora que no debería ser así. Especialmente ahora que sólo era un muerto en vida al servicio del bien superior. Ya no quería romperlo. Ya no quería hacer de su vida un infierno. Ahora... Él le importaba y eso era un problema del que estaba una vez más huyendo en lugar de enfrentarlo. Para variar.

 _Qué egoísta..._

Volvió afuera con el kamui en un arrebato irracional. Vio a Deidara aún buscándolo y se teleportó detrás de él. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras lo abrazaba, sorprendido y aterrado a la vez ante el alivio de la aparente necesidad de tenerlo entre sus brazos. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

—Quedas capturado por el malvado ninja enemigo —dijo, necesitaba a Tobi para hacerle ver que sólo estaba jugando un poco—. ¿Cómo vas a salir de esta, Deidara-senpai?

¿Cómo iba a salir él? ¿Cómo si en lugar de deshacer el enredo se lanzaba de lleno en el mismo?

—Amenazarte con explotar si no me sueltas, hm.

Pero a pesar de la amenaza, él no se movió. Hubiera deseado que lo hiciera. Parte del problema era también culpa suya y Obito prefería cargar a Deidara con toda la culpa. Imaginar que era suya al cien por cien por no pararle los pies.

—No sé si eso convencerá al ninja malvado. Es un tipo muy, muy cruel, senpai.

Deidara no parecía estar muy dispuesto a hacer eso último, para consternarlo aún más, giró sobre sus talones, puso su máscara a un lado para descubrir sus labios y lo besó. Aquellos labios que había decidido no probar nunca más, de nuevo sobre los suyos. Sus piernas debilitándose al sentir la fiereza con la que lo hacía.

 _Detente._

Quiso decir, mas no le salieron las palabras. Se lo estaba poniendo demasiado difícil, y a pesar de no haber querido aumentar el contacto físico más aún, una de sus manos subió por su espalda hasta perderse entre esas hebras doradas, tan embriagado por el divino sabor de sus labios, que cuando se vino a dar cuenta estaba pasando. Temblando por sus propias dudas, pero lo estaba haciendo. Deseaba haber podido experimentar también la suavidad de su pelo, pero los guantes no lo dejaban. Ese muro insalvable siempre interponiéndose. Solía aportarle consuelo saberse a salvo tras el mismo, pero en ese preciso momento lo detestó.

Reaccionó rápido para cubrir de nuevo su delatadora sonrisa cuando todo acabó. Deidara debió haberla visto, no había duda de eso. Esperó el reproche, la pregunta, lo que fuera, pero no se produjo. Y él no pensaba decir nada tampoco. No sobre el tema. Su única esperanza para salir aquello era Tobi, el cual también parecía haberlo abandonado, dejándolo ahí solo a enfrentarse al problema y a Deidara.

—¿Seguimos entrenando?

Obito tenía esa fea costumbre de huír de los problemas. No importa cuántos años pasasen. Se preguntó, si eso no iría a ser la última gota para su senpai. Él que tanto detestaba la apatía y la falta de reacción.

—Descansemos un rato, hm.

Sonaba decepcionado. Casi hubiera preferido que le hubiera gritado, sacando todo lo que llevase dentro. No... Detestaba hacer sentir así a la gente. Esa mirada que tantas y tantas veces había visto en otros, en sus instructores, en Minato-sensei, en Kakashi, en miembros de su clan y hasta en Rin alguna que otra vez. Era la primera vez que la veía en él y le dolió especialmente.

—¡Podemos tomar una siesta! ¡Hace tan buen día!

 _Deja de mirarme así. Lo odio. Esto era lo que tú querías, ¿no es así?... Esto era...  
_

Por suerte, a diferencia de él, a Tobi no le importaban ese tipo de cosas, dejando que su personaje guiase sus actos, lo tomó de la mano alegremente y lo condujo hacia un lugar con sombra y hierba donde pudieran tener una vista agradable. Casi a punto de llegar, Deidara intentó soltarse de su agarre.

—Mejor voy por mi túnica, podría usarla de almohada.

Él no lo dejó. En cuanto cuanto notó sus intenciones y la ansiedad derivada de ellas, lo agarró incluso más fuerte.

—¡Tobi será la almohada del senpai!

—¿¡Q-qué!?

 _Voy a darte lo que buscas. No puedes negarte. Tobi no va a permitirlo._

Por una razón u otra, Deidara no se negó, y cuando apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, la felicidad y la preocupación, la última consecuencia de la primera, lo abrumaron de tal manera que hasta se le dificultó el respirar. Cómo le gustaría poder llegar a un acuerdo consigo mismo sobre lo que en realidad quería.

No había conseguido recuperarse aún cuando él habló de nuevo.

—Hey, Tobi. Hazme eso de antes, lo del pelo.

—Lo que diga Deidara-senpai— contestó, sin perder tiempo, sin titubear y sin que se le notase su lucha interior con el dilema que estaba haciendo tambalear su vida entera, su futuro. Todo.

—Sin guante, me gusta más, hm.

No era justo. Estaba condenado a sufrir pasase lo que pasase, si dejaba de hacerle caso, porque no se habituaría a que le arrebatase la atención que le dedicaba de repente, si comenzaba poco a poco a deshacer las barreras entre ellos, porque sentía que le estaba faltando a su deber. Lo único que tenía claro en ese momento era no quería que se moviera de esa misma posición en la que estaba, y para ello debía acceder.

—Lo que diga Deidara-senpai.

A veces lo que uno pide se cumple, eso es lo que él deseó hacer antes y estaba pasando. Su senpai recostado en su pecho, sus dedos perdidos en su rubia melena, sin guante de por medio. Le pareció como si el ambiente tenso e incómodo se hubiera desvanecido, a pesar de que no estaban hablando. Él también cerró los ojos mientras acariciaba su cabello, perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, la expresión relajada de Deidara le indicaba que se había dormido.

—¿Senpai?

Él no respondió.

—Tu arte es tan malo que no asustaría ni a un gatito.

Confirmado. Estaba durmiendo. Se permitió pues el bajar la mano por su espalda, bordear su camiseta y volver a subirla bajo la misma, con una triste sonrisa que nadie habría podido ver de todos modos.

—Te dormiste... Debes confiar mucho en mí para bajar la guardia así. Pobre senpai.

Usó su otro brazo para estrecharlo contra él y sentirlo aún más. Si estaba dormido no había peligro. Pues no importaba que a él no le fuera indiferente, eso iba a acabar de todos modos cuando supiera quién era. Iba a ser así. Se acordaría de ese intento fallido por enmendar el error cuando Deidara descubriera la verdad y lo odiase sin remedio, y todo resultase aún más doloroso...

—Y pobre de mí, también... —murmuró, resignado a su derrota.

Su espalda tenía el tacto más sublime que cualquier otra cosa que jamás hubiese tocado en su vida, algo más que recordar en futuros momentos de alivio en solitario. Debería dejar de hacerlo antes de que Deidara despertase y le pidiese que siguiera. Era ya demasiado tarde para fingir que no pasaba nada, por lo mismo, ya no importaba seguir un poco más. Sólo un poco más... Unos segundos tan sólo. Interesante manera de engañarse a sí mismo. Se distrajo tanto dejándose seducir por él que no vio el lío en el que se estaba metiendo. Había estado tan ocupando detestándolo que no se dio cuenta que se había enamorado.

* * *

 **Raios. No sé lo que he escrito, beso en los labios otra vez, aunque no primer beso ya. Tenía en mente un capítulo con algo más de introspección. Temas que ya han salido, como su desdén, o la atracción mutua que hay y que por el momento se habían dejado llevar ambos, yendo un poquito más lejos cada vez, hasta que a Obito le entraron remordimientos y Dei pensó que estaba jugando a hacerse de rogar.**

 **Sí. Deberían sentarse y hablar del tema como personas civilizadas, Dei aún no considera que sea tan grave como para tomar esa medida, muy digno él, y cuando lo considere no va a ser hablando precisamente, sino a gritos. Y con bombas, muchas bombas. Y a Obito le gusta demasiado como para hacerse el duro. Fue frustrante escribirlo. Pero eh... También es divertido ver como la frustración se acumula más y más, será bueno verla estallar. #artisabang**

 **Nos compramos el Tekken 7, y estuve jugando bastante estos días. De ahí se me ocurrió la idea de agregar taijutsu como excusa para que Deidara vaya indagando un poco sobre el cambio de actitud de Tobi con él. Para los movimientos me basé en un personaje llamado Brian Fury, creo que su estilo de lucha (kickboxing) le pega a un lugar como Iwa, aunque a Deidara no le pega porque no es lo suyo.**

 **En cuanto a Obito, sabe que va a caer, aunque sepa también que no deba. En cuanto Deidara pareció un poco como "bah, ya no me molesto más contigo hay más tipos en el mundo" no tardó ni un segundo en cambiar. Así normal que le lleguen mensajes mezclados. T_T**

 **Lybra, habrá continuación :D de hecho ya se me ocurrió una idea que incluye una cueva porque Tobi #estimido, no es fijo, tal vez, me gusta la idea de la oscuridad pero y si el eco del escándalo que armen asusta a los murciélagos y les corta el rollo? El beso ahí en ese sitio, por supuesto.**

 **Ero, Deidara no debió haber ignorado a Tobi, pero se metió con su arte y eso es muy grave, lo que se perdió.**

 **Mochi, con Dei ahí distrayendo no hay quien invoque al jubi en paz. Y ni ganas, que bicho más feo, con lo sexy que es él... No hay comparación. Estuve viendo que agregaste fanarts nuevos, yay :D hay unos cuantos en pixiv tambien, bastante monos. Al menos yo no los vi la última vez. Hay una chica vendiendo doujinshis, pero los vende en japón y en persona, están bien dibujados T_T ojalá pudiera echarles un vistazo.**

 **Alest, "recuerdo cuando era niño y jugábamos a explotarnos, los niños de hoy no saben de eso", grité mucho cuando vi esa escena en el anime por primera vez, quería hacerle mi homenaje personal, y mejorarla con suculencia, bueno pues aquí está. Y esto aún no ha terminado, habrá continuación ofc, ya que uno se convierte en el incauto lo debe hacer con todas las de la ley. ¿Y el sanbi? ¿Le importa a alguien?**

 **Bueno habrán visto que estoy subiendo una historia llamada "Lienzo en blanco", una traducción de esta genial historia de 3dgy. Como solo debo corregir, estoy actualizando a menudo. Gracias por soportar el spam que les pueda llegar de las actualizaciones.**

 **Eso es todo de momento. Les dejo con un adelanto del próximo episodio, rated M. Ofc.**

 **¡Gracias por leerme y hasta el siguiente!**

* * *

-¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!

Un primer testeo de la técnica produjo como resultado un clon de Obito. A veces, mientras espiaba lo que ocurría en Konoha, cosas interesantes pasaban. Como por ejemplo, copiar la técnica estrella del jinchuuriki del kyubi.

Asintió, observando satisfecho a su réplica. Era en verdad exactamente como él, incluyendo cada pequeño detalle de su rostro, su atuendo y su máscara. Increíble.

-Esto me podría ser útil algún día -dijo distraído, su voz con un deje de curiosidad.

-No dudo que sí -respondió el clon, volteándose y alejándose.

-Eh, ¿a dónde vas? -le preguntó el verdadero Obito, no conociendo aún demasiado sobre la técnica en sí.

Se dio cuenta inmediatamente de lo raro que sonaba hablar consigo mismo.

-¡Tobi quiere enseñarle la técnica a Deidara-senpai! -canturreó.

Y por primera vez, su propio personaje le irritó. Corrió hasta él y le dio un puñetazo en la nuca que lo hizo desaparecer. Si ya era raro hablar consigo mismo, haber tenido un pequeño episodio de celos de su misma persona lo era aún más. Le iba a llevar un rato acostumbrarse. Sólo eran clones. Sólo eso. Pero la idea era brillante, y se enorgulleció de su clon por proponerla.

Algo interesante iba a salir de ahí. Eso era seguro.


	13. El mejor jutsu del mundo (M)

**Aviso de porno gratuito y suculento**

* * *

 **El mejor jutsu del mundo**

—¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!

Un primer testeo de la técnica produjo como resultado un clon de Obito. A veces, mientras espiaba lo que ocurría en Konoha, cosas interesantes pasaban. Como por ejemplo, copiar la técnica estrella del jinchuuriki del kyubi.

Asintió, observando satisfecho a su réplica. Era en verdad exactamente como él, incluyendo cada pequeño detalle de su rostro, su atuendo y su máscara. Increíble.

—Esto me podría ser útil algún día —dijo distraído, su voz con un deje de curiosidad.

—No dudo que sí —respondió el clon, volteándose y alejándose.

—Eh, ¿a dónde vas? —le preguntó el verdadero Obito, no conociendo aún demasiado sobre la técnica en sí.

Se dio cuenta inmediatamente de lo raro que sonaba hablar consigo mismo.

—¡Tobi quiere enseñarle la técnica a Deidara-senpai! —canturreó.

Y por primera vez, su propio personaje le irritó. Corrió hasta él y le dio un puñetazo en la nuca que lo hizo desaparecer. Si ya era raro hablar consigo mismo, haber tenido un pequeño episodio de celos de su misma persona lo era aún más. Le iba a llevar un rato acostumbrarse. Sólo eran clones. Sólo eso. Pero la idea era brillante, y se enorgulleció de su clon por proponerla.

Algo interesante iba a salir de ahí. Eso era seguro.

* * *

Con una risita terminó de dibujar el último corazón en la nota en la que le pedía a Deidara no hacer planes para el resto del día e ir corriendo a verlo en cuanto estuviera libre. La dobló y la metió por debajo de la puerta del taller, tras lo cual se alejó de allí dando saltitos de emoción de esa manera en que sólo Tobi sabía hacerlo, y no sólo porque su personaje requiriese que se comportara así, algo en ello era real y reflejaba su estado de ánimo en ese momento.

Pasó el resto del tiempo nervioso, esperando a su senpai con impaciencia. No tenía nada mejor que hacer de todos modos. Cuando sabía que él estaba a punto de llegar, creó un clon y le ordenó que se quitase la máscara, los guantes, la túnica, el suéter y el pantalón. A Deidara le gustaba verlo así, lo sabía. Pusieron una silla a unos metros de la puerta de entrada y el clon se sentó ahí a esperarlo mientras que el verdadero Obito fue a un extremo de la habitación para no perderse detalle.

En efecto, el artista no tardó demasiado en llegar. Alzó una ceja al ver a Tobi en ropa interior sentado frente a la puerta, uno de sus brazos pasado por el respaldo de la silla en la que estaba.

—Es curioso... Hoy me han dejado una nota con una proposición indecente. Me pregunto si será tuya, um.

—Tobi puede o puede no ser culpable de eso —dijo el clon, cuya naturaleza Deidara aún desconocía.

—Tobi es culpable. Definitivamente culpable —dijo el verdadero, no queriéndose arriesgar que su senpai pensase que había sido otro miembro de Akatsuki.

Ahí fue cuando Deidara lo vio, sus ojos abriéndose mucho ante la inesperada visión de dos Tobis.

—¿¡Q-qué...!? Oh. Perfecto. Por si un solo Tobi no fuera suficiente para darme dolores de cabeza —se quejó.

El Tobi real, aún vestido y con máscara, caminó hacia él y levantó su máscara sólo lo suficiente para que sus labios rozasen su oído.

—Acabo de aprender a replicar el kage bunshin no jutsu. Ayúdame a comprobar si son tan realistas como dicen, senpai.

Pudo sentir cómo él se interesaba por la idea, sabiendo que había cumplido las espectativas creadas por la nota. Deidara asintió despacio, una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios.

—¿Cuál de los dos es el clon? —respondió en su tono más seductor.

—Lo he dejado listo para ti en la silla. Trátalo bien —dijo pasando un pulgar enguantado por sus labios.

Por su expresión, el clon parecía estar más impaciente aún.

—Ven aquí senpai. Tobi tiene una cosita para ti —dijo la réplica acariciando su boxer para incitarlo, su timbre grave y varonil a pesar de estar usando el estilo de hablar de Tobi.

—No te preocupes. Voy a tratarlo tan bien que te va a dar envidia verme cabalgarlo, hm —respondió, volteando la cabeza mientras se alejaba.

Fue un momento hasta el armario, de donde sacó una botella transparente con un líquido de igual características dentro.

—¿Qué es eso?

Pensó al principio que era lubricante, pero ahí no era donde lo guardaban, era la primera vez que veía esa botella.

—Lo guardaba para una ocasión especial —explicó.

—¿Con mi clon? ¿Y por qué no conmigo?

Deidara entrecerró los ojos, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿No me acabas de decir que lo trate bien?

Caminó hasta su réplica y se situó sobre su regazo sin llegar a sentarse.

—Quítame la ropa —dijo en su oído. El clon intentó besarlo pero él se apartó—. Más despacio, si quieres un beso tendrás que ganártelo, hm.

Siempre olvidaba lo sensualmente cruel que podía llegar a ser Deidara de proponérselo. Al menos era su clon sufriéndolo y no él.

—Oh vamos... —protestó.

—La ropa, Tobi.

Lo vio apoyar las manos en el respaldo de la silla mientras el otro Obito lo agarraba de la camiseta, tocando más de la cuenta y comenzaba a subirla. Deidara subió los brazos y la prenda salió, despeinándolo un poco. Admirándolo, el clon parecía haberse quedado sin habla y el dueño del mismo también, que ya comenzaba a sentir calor bajo toda esa ropa.

—Te ves... increíble...

Cuando se inclinó sobre él, posiblemente para lamer su pecho, Deidara volvió a retirarse, dejándolo con la miel en los labios. Ante su mirada desconcertada, el artista se dio la vuelta y se agachó un poco, acercando su trasero a él.

—Falta el pantalón —dijo en tono sensual, moviendo un poco su pelvis para incitar al otro.

El verdadero Obito se quitó la máscara y llevó una mano a sus labios, su temperatura aumentando aún más. Tragó saliva, hipnotizado, mientras bajaba la cremallera a su pantalón para dejarle espacio a su erección. Aunque sabía que era él mismo, no pudo evitar sentirse celoso al ver que el clon agarraba sus nalgas aún cubiertas por la tela, para juguetear con ellas. Descubrió, que no le gustaba que nadie más tocase a Deidara, ni siquiera una copia suya.

Una vez en ropa interior, lo vio volver a su regazo, agarrar el respaldo de la silla para mover sus caderas provocativamente simulando embestidas, aún sin llegar a rozarlo. Distraídamente, su mano viajó al bulto bajo su ropa interior buscando un poco de alivio para su creciente deseo. A unos metros de él, su senpai agarraba las manos del clon para evitar que tocara.

—Dime primero cuánto te pongo... —susurró, sus labios casi rozando los de él, casi, porque luego se retiró otra vez.

—Lo puedes sentir tú mismo si te sientas de una vez.

—Las cosas se piden por favor —exigió.

—Por favor, Deidara-senpai —dijo la réplica, casi con desesperación.

Vio a Deidara descender lentamente hasta apoyar el peso de su cuerpo en sus piernas, justo sobre su erección. La cara del clon delataba lo placentero que debía estar siendo. Incapaz de resistirlo más, liberó los brazos de su agarre, para rodearlo con un brazo y agarrar una de sus nalgas antes de comenzar a apretarla con la mano bien abierta, como queriendo abarcar la mayor cantidad de piel posible una y otra vez. Con la otra mano, recorría cada milímetro de su torso, su concentración en lo que hacía interrumpida de tanto en tanto cada vez que Deidara decidía dar un brusco movimiento de pelvis.

—Mmmhh...

Oír a su senpai hacer un sonido tan sexy y saber que no había sido por él lo puso de mal humor. Frunció el ceño, en conflicto entre lo sensual de verse a sí mismo con él encima, sus celos y su envidia por no estar viviéndolo en primera persona.

—¡Deja de tocarlo así! —exclamó en un acto reflejo.

La pareja lo miró sorprendida.

—No le hagas caso, senpai —dijo el clon, observándolo con desdén un momento antes de devolver la mirada tiernamente al artista que tenía encima suyo.

—Sí, tienes razón —contestó Deidara, rodeando su cuello con sus manos mientras su nariz rozaba la del otro.

—¡No lo llames senpai! ¡Sólo yo puedo llamarlo así!

Él se volteó enojado, sin que el clon dejase en ningún momento de besar y lamer su cuello y su pecho, ni de pasarle las manos por la espalda con avaricia.

—¡Eres tú mismo idiota, hm!

—Eso es verdad, pero...

—¡Además, fue tu idea!

Su réplica colocó sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de Deidara, obligándolo a volver a fijarse en él.

—¡Préstame atención! —dijo haciendo un puchero antes de sonreírle.

Y él le devolvió la sonrisa. En serio que lo hizo. No podía creerlo. Ni podía más de la rabia.

—¿¡Y por qué a mí nunca me sonríes así!?

—Cállate... —murmuró Deidara sin mirarlo, porque estaba demasiado ocupado mirando embelesado al clon, sonriéndole al clon, acercando su rostro al de él hasta besarlo.

Un beso de tornillo, lento y sensual. Casi le dio algo. No supo si del subidón de temperatura o de los celos. O ambos. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos para no verlo, para reprimir las ganas de ir ahí y hacerle un amaterasu al bunshin. Pero luego dejó un hueco entre su ojo para mirar, porque incluso sintiendo celos, no dejaba de ser él mismo y esa era la manera en la que se veía cuando besaba a su senpai. Quizá podía acabar acostumbrándose y dejar de sentir celos tontos.

Pensó, que en realidad se veía bien besándolo. Aún detestaba la forma en la que él jadeaba cada vez que le apretaba las nalgas, interrumpiendo el beso unos instantes, pero se acostumbraría.

Con expresión desvergonzada, Deidara le susurró al clon algo al oído que no consiguió oír, y vio cómo el otro se sonrojaba, riendo como un bobo.

—¿¡Qué le has dicho!? —exclamó, apretando los puños, su resolución anterior olvidada.

—Nada de tu incumbencia, Tobi —dijo en su dirección antes de girarse hacia el clon—. ¿Verdad que no?

—¡Lo estás haciendo a propósito lo sé!

Volvió a acercarse a ellos con la intención de hacerlo desaparecer y tomar su lugar, pero el artista extendió un brazo hacia él, y parecía molesto.

—¡Como des un paso más me visto y me voy a dormir, hm!

—¡NOOO! ¡Senpai no hagas eso! —lloriqueó el clon, abrazándolo tan fuerte que Deidara casi parecía tener problemas para respirar—. ¿¡Has visto lo que has conseguido!? ¡Tonto!

—¡Tú eres el tonto! —replicó el verdadero Obito.

El artista se veía como si quisiera golpearse la cabeza contra algo. La réplica de su compañero aún lo agarraba como si fuera a salir corriendo en cualquier momento y no volver.

—Le están quitando todo lo sexy a la situación. ¿Vas a volver a tu sitio, Tobi, para que nosotros podamos seguir? Bien.

No le quedó más remedio que obedecer a su senpai.

—¿Por dónde nos quedamos? —dice el clon, la amplia sonrisa volviendo a su cara.

—Dijiste que me ayudarías con cierta cosita.

Y Obito odió que lo estuvieran manteniendo en secreto, pero sabía que no era buena idea interrumpirlos otra vez, a pesar de que se moría por hacerlo, porque Deidara estaba actuando más sensual que nunca, y sabía que era para provocarlo y darle envidia. Pero se iba a quedar él sin su turno después si protestaba, y no dijo nada.

Lo vio desprenderse de su última prenda. Tragó saliva, al ver que su hermoso cuerpo quedaba entero al descubierto, ambos, el original y la copia estaban como en trance. Deidara tomó la botella de contenido desconocido y se la puso en la mano al otro Obito. Luego apoyó una rodilla en la silla, entre sus piernas.

—Ayúdame a ponerme aceite de masaje por todo el cuerpo, Tobi.

El tono en que lo dijo casi hizo sangrar su nariz por el repentino subidón de deseo. Al clon también le había dado un cortocircuito, pero él era el afortunado. El que tenía al senpai encima y permiso para manosearlo hasta hartarse.

—No es justo, conmigo nunca has hecho eso —protestó, sin poder evitarlo, aunque esa vez no se acercó.

Si se podía uno morir de celos, él a ese paso iba a hacerlo.

—Deidara-senpai... Haré cualquier cosa que tú me pidas. Cualquier cosa.

Su suertuda réplica parecía temblar de emoción mientras se echaba aceite en la mano y lo extendía por su hombro, siguiendo hacia su pecho. Repitió sus palabras con tono burlón. En voz baja, porque ya estaba tentando demasiado a la suerte. Deidara desvió su mirada una fracción de segundo para ver lo que hacía, sonriendo con malicia. Luego siguió en su papel, y a Obito le pareció demasiado hipnotizante como para concentrarse en nada más, incluso sus celos. Aún sabiendo que estaba exagerando, era una visión cautivadora. Como todo él.

—Ahh... Tobi...

Arqueó la espalda, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando su otro yo puso especial empeño en trazar círculos con el dedo en uno de sus pezones. No pudo ni culparlo cuando se arrimó a él para lamer su garganta, sin dejar de extender el aceite por su pecho. Sinceramente, él tampoco habría podido resistirse, igual que ahora no podía apartar la vista de la expresión de placer de su senpai, de sus ojos cerrados y su boca entreabierta mientras una réplica de él mismo le comía el cuello cada vez con más ansias, haciendo aumentar proporcionalmente el volumen de sus gemidos.

—Mierda... —dijo el verdadero Obito, llevando una mano a su erección para acallar su líbido.

—Mmmhhh... No pares... Ah... Tobi, muérdeme...

Eso los volvió más locos aún, al original y a la réplica, que pasó a devorarlo con un frenesí que no era normal mientras el otro se retorcía en su agarre. No fue del todo dueño de sus propias acciones cuando empezó a tocarse mientras los miraba. Deseaba tanto ser él el que le estuviera haciendo eso que se sintió patético teniendo que consolarse así. El clon sonreía sin dejar de lamer su cuello, el muy...

—Te gusta un poco brusco, ¿verdad? —susurró contra su piel.

...bastardo.

—Sabes que sí —respondió.

De nuevo se besaron con desesperación, el clon pasando ahora sus manos por la espalda de Deidara, dejando la piel brillante a su paso. Le pareció ver que su senpai miraba de nuevo en su dirección, sonriendo al verlo tocarse mientras observaba el espectáculo que él había montado solo para tentarlo, porque él bien sabía que eso iba a pasar, y que él iba a acabar tan duro que aunque hubiera querido evitar aliviarse no lo habría conseguido. La lujuria del momento no lo dejaba pensar bien, y cuando el odioso clon llegó a sus nalgas, aumentó la velocidad al oír aquellos jadeos amortiguados por el beso.

Su cuerpo ya estaba completamente cubierto de aceite de masaje, desprendiendo un brillo más que apetecible.

—Como te corras se acabó todo por hoy, Tobi —dijo de repente, mirándolo de reojo.

Él se detuvo, sintiendo la enorme frustración sexual acumularse ante la súbita falta de estímulo.

—¿Cuándo me vas a hacer caso a mí? —se quejó.

Le dedicó una mirada inocente.

—Sólo hago lo que me dijiste que hiciera. Tratar bien a tu clon, hm —sin romper el contacto visual, agregó—. Y mejor no te pierdas detalle de esto.

Colocó sus manos una frente a la otra a cada lado del miembro de la réplica de Obito, las lenguas fuera. Poco a poco las fue juntando, enroscándolas alrededor del glande. La cara de sorpresa y placer del clon hablaba por sí sola.

—¡A mí nunca me has hecho eso!

—Lo sé, Tobi. Cierra la boca un rato.

Deidara entrelazó los dedos de sus manos formando un cuenco con el que dejó aprisionada su erección. Los sonidos húmedos que se sumaron a los rítmicos gemidos del clon cuando el artista comenzó a subir y bajar ambas manos por toda la longitud de su aparato, no contribuyeron a aliviar su abrumante urgencia.

—Mmh... Estás lubricando mucho. Sabe bien —le susurró, y Obito sintió más ganas que nunca de interrumpirlos, tenía que estar probándolo a él y no al clon, el cual se estremeció entero al oír esas palabras, jadeando con fuerza—. Estoy impresionado por el realismo de la técnica... Hasta el tamaño es idéntico.

—S... Ah... Senpai...

Aumentó la velocidad, sabiendo que era una copia suya, Obito supo inmediatamente que Deidara se lo estaba poniendo difícil para aguantar. Su propia entrepierna ardía de necesidad. Como no sabía que hacer, comenzó a desvestirse para estar listo para luego.

—Y vaya tamaño. No me digas que no tengo suerte, hm.

—Es... tuya... Deidara-senpai —dijo con dificultad el clon.

Él sonrió, satisfecho.

—Mía, eso es... Y la quiero adentro... Bien adentro en mi culito... Mmmh... Tobi...

Eso fue todo lo que su réplica pudo soportar. Con una secuencia de gemidos amortiguados, se vino en sus manos, algunos de los calientes hilos de semen cayendo en su pecho, escurriéndose hacia abajo. La sonrisa casi malvada de su senpai se ensanchó al ver a su otro yo perder la compostura por completo mientras temblaba de placer, con los dedos clavados fuertemente en sus nalgas. Lo dejó aún más ansioso, pero por fin venía su turno. Por fin ese culito sería suyo y en primera persona. El clon se había corrido demasiado rápido, como buen seme, siempre estuvo orgulloso de su aguante, pero Deidara lo había puesto difícil.

—No podrás quejarte de lo bien que te he tratado, hm.

La réplica seguía en proceso de recuperar el aliento. Aún no lo soltaba, pero Obito se encargaría de que lo hiciera.

—Deidara-senpai —dijo, agarrando su rostro entre sus manos y mirándolo con adoración absoluta.

 _POOF_

Deidara tuvo que agarrarse al respaldo de la silla para no caer. El clon se había desvanecido, dejando de nuevo a solas a él y al verdadero Tobi.

—No sabía que se deshacían tras hacer katsu, hm —murmuró.

—Yo tampoco. Nunca había probado esta técnica an... —su frase quedó a la mitad porque de repente, algo inesperado ocurrió.

—¿Tobi? ¿Qué pasa?

Pudo sentir cómo sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente ante la sorpresa mientras memorias de él con su senpai encima, su peso en su regazo, su calidez, memorias del sabor de sus labios, del increíble tacto de su piel con el aceite, memorias de un placer indescriptible y un intenso orgasmo. Estaba jadeando. Podía ver a Deidara desnudo, sentado en sus piernas, sus manos alrededor de su erección mientras eyaculaba sobre él. No eran sus memorias, sino las del clon. Y estaban volviendo a él tras haberse disipado.

—Nnnh...

Y era asombroso. Lo mejor que había hecho nunca. Se sentía como si acabase de tener un orgasmo, solo que no lo había tenido. Su miembro seguía duro como un palo... Y él estaba más caliente que nunca.

—¡Tobi contéstame! ¿¡Qué te pasa!?

—Esta es la mejor técnica del mundo —respondió asombrado.

Usando su rapidez propia de un shinobi, se colocó tras Deidara y lo agarró, por fin sintiendo en primera persona sus manos deslizarse con suavidad por su cuerpo embadurnado de aceite.

—Creo que ya entiendo lo que te ha pasado —dijo con una sonrisa—. Los clones de arcilla funcionan igual.

—¿Oh, sí? entonces creo que podrás hacerte una idea de lo duro que necesito darte ahora mismo —Se aseguró de hacer que sienta la dureza de su miembro en sus nalgas mientras lo decía—. Culpa tuya por calentarme tanto.

Luego las separó y colocó su erección en el centro, para inmediatamente apretarlas contra el mismo y darle unas cuantas embestidas con tanta fuerza que Deidara se agarró a la silla para mantener el equilibrio, los sonidos de placer que él hacía contribuyendo a su descontrol.

—Esto es lo que pasa cuando tientas a la suerte —susurró, jadeando por las sensaciones que le reportaba esa forma de estimulación, aunque tras recuperar las memorias de su clon, le sabía a poco.

También quería ver a Deidara pasarlo bien y lo iba a hacer. Iba a hacer que se lo pasara el doble de bien. Creó otro clon, que se quedó mirando con interés cómo se cogía las nalgas de su senpai por un rato.

—¿Algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?— se ofreció con fingida inocencia.

Tobi se detuvo, obligando a Deidara a erguirse tirando hacia atrás de sus hombros.

—Ocúpate de la parte de delante —le ordenó, y tras decirlo volvió a apretar sus nalgas, resbaladizas y brillantes por el aceite—. Yo me ocuparé con mucho gusto de la parte de atrás.

—Vaya... ¿A dónde se fueron esos estúpidos celos hacia ti mismo?

—Silencio —dijo Obito, dándole un firme azote—. Cada vez que hables pienso azotarte. Eso te enseñará a no tentarme como hiciste antes.

—No me creo que no lo disfrutases— replicó él.

Otro sonoro azote lo hizo reprimir un quejido.

—Estabas advertido —susurró, apartando su cabello a un lado para descubrir su cuello y seguir hablando contra la piel del mismo—. Quédate quieto, senpai.

Deidara parecía a punto de decir algo a pesar de todo, pero las atenciones que el clon estaba dedicándole a su garganta y pecho no lo dejaron proseguir. Obito le dio un pequeño apretón en advertencia, sonriendo, sabía que fuera lo que fuera a él le gustaría, gentileza o salvajismo, o una mezcla de ambos. Ya conocía la proporción exacta de dicha mezcla que él prefería. Tomó la botellita de aceite y cubrió dos dedos con su contenido, presionando primero contra su entrada trasera a la vez que trazaba círculos con lentitud, concentrado en estimularlo exteriormente. La copia parecía profundamente concentrada en succionar y mordisquear su pezón derecho y Deidara gemía, aunque haciendo bastante obvio que intentaba reprimirse sin conseguirlo. Al apartarse, Obito vio que se lo había dejado morado y un poco de envidia volvió a él. Sí, seguía siendo ambicioso y no se acostumbraba a aquello del todo.

Siguió masajeando su entrada. Por la forma en que sus caderas se contraían, sabía que le estaba gustando. A la vez, el clon recogió con los dedos restos de semen que habían quedado en su pecho del anterior y se los dio a probar a Deidara. Incluso así, a su completa merced, siempre lograba encontrar una nueva manera de ponerlo aún más caliente, esa vez metiéndose los dedos del clon en la boca, haciendo ruido al chuparlos mientras su copia los hacía entrar y salir de su boca. El clon lo miraba hacerlo como en trance, de la misma forma que él lo estaría probablemente de tener ese ángulo de visión de la escena.

—¿Quieres más, senpai?

No esperó a que él contestara, sino que recogió un poco más del líquido blanquecino y volvió a acercar los dedos a su boca, observando cómo los lamía. Distraído por la obscenidad de aquel acto, Obito a penas registró cuando comenzó a introducirle los dedos hasta que oyó a Deidara gemir más fuerte de lo normal. Él y su clon cruzaron miradas, y el último sonrió como queriendo darle envidia.

Sin dejar de entrar y salir de él con sus dedos, Obito lo obligó a girar el cuello usando su mano libre.

—¿Cuál de los dos lo está haciendo mejor?

Besó sus labios para afirmar su dominancia sobre su propia réplica, pero fueron interrumpidos por el mismo clon, que hizo volver a Deidara a su posición normal.

—La parte de delante es mía —dijo alegremente, besándolo.

Deidara se agarró a él mientras lo hacía, y a él no le quedó más que decirle lo que iba a pasar si se ponía demasiado rebelde.

—Puedo hacerte desaparecer cuando yo quiera.

—¿Aún peleándote contigo mismo, Tobi? —azote—. ¡Eres un cabeza hueca! ¡Tú mismo comenzaste esta conv-!

El siguiente fue más fuerte, y Obito aumentó la velocidad al darse cuenta que había dejado impresa en sus nalgas la huella rojiza de su mano.

—Cuando yo te ordene que te quedes callado, te quedas callado, senpai.

Hacerlo perder la concentración para que dejase de besarse con su réplica, ese era su plan. Pero aparentemente, él mismo se conocía demasiado bien como para adivinar sus propias intenciones, porque en seguida cambió de táctica.

—Deidara-senpai me prefiere a mí porque lo trato mucho mejor. Tan bien como él lo merece —su mano fue desde su barbilla hasta su miembro, Obito sintió su cuerpo sacudirse nuevamente cuando el otro lo agarró—. Mmmh... Así me gusta, bien lubricadito. Debo probar eso.

El clon se agachó, lamiendo por un rato la punta de su miembro para luego tomarlo en su boca. Cuando el cuerpo de Deidara se retorció a la vez que él dejaba escapar un gemido de placer, consideró que había llegado el momento de hacer las cosas mejor para él. Giró los dedos, curvándolos para rozar su próstata antes de comenzar a mover el brazo a gran velocidad con movimientos muy cortos. Quería recrear una sensación vibratoria más que de vaivén. Con su mano libre tuvo que sujetar a su senpai para que no se resbalase al suelo cuando el placer que recibía por parte de ambos se hizo demasiado para poder soportarlo, haciendo sus piernas ceder.

Él estaba intentando decir su nombre, entre sonidos sin significado alguno que sólo dejaban ver lo mucho que aquello le estaba afectando. Le encantaba verlo así, la persona más sexy que había conocido en su vida, rendido a él, abandonado al éxtasis absoluto que él le brindaba.

—¿Estás bien, senpai? ¿Prefieres sentarte?

Le hizo saber con su tono de voz que era una burla, no era como si él esperaba que contestase tampoco, viendo su estado. Lo sentía apretarse con desesperación alrededor de sus dedos, gimiendo con tanta pasión que Obito se preguntó si ese era el límite. Agregó un dedo más sin dejar de hacer su mano vibrar. Con otro prolongado gemido, se arqueó hacia atrás, su cuello expuesto a él. No pudo evitar darle pequeñas mordidas sin dejarle marcas.

Entre gemidos, Deidara dijo su nombre y él sonrió mientras seguía besando su cuello.

—Dime cuánto te gusta lo que te hago.

—Mmmmh... ¡Calla y... sigue!

—Pero si no puedes ni tenerte en pie... ¿Estás seguro? —lo dijo mientras le daba con más energía, para demostrarle que él estaba ahora a cargo.

Pero por desgracia, ponto tendría que hacerlo. No quería que acabase en la boca del clon. Podría ser un kage bunshin, pero Deidara-senpai era sólo suyo, y eso incluía sus katsus. No mucho después, cuando leyó en su lenguaje corporal que estaba cerca de acabar, salió de él y le pidió al clon que se detuviera. El artista no se lo tomó demasiado bien.

—¡Te dije que no pararas! ¿¡Estás... Estás loco!? —dijo volteándose y agarrándolo de los hombros—. ¡Están locos, ambos!

Su expresión indignada y frustrada era divertida.

—Quiero que dures un poco más.

—¡No!

—Qué impaciente —dijo, dándole un beso en la frente y apartando el cabello de su cara con ternura.

—¡¿Impaciente!? ¡No tiene gracia, Tobi!

Él lo ignoró. Se volvió hacia el clon, lo señaló y apuntó hacia abajo para indicarle que volviera a ponerse de rodillas, hizo a Deidara darse la vuelta y arrodillarse también, empujándolo y ejerciendo presión sobre sus hombros.

—Ahora al revés —explicó, mientras acariciaba la línea de su mandíbula a la vez que el clon guiaba su miembro hacia su boca luciendo impaciente—... Lo que no significa que vaya olvidarme de ti. Déjame a mí el resto.

Lo dijo a la vez que le metía los dedos de nuevo y la cálida cavidad volvía a apretarse en torno a ellos. Oyó de él un gemido amortiguado, por tener la boca llena, e inmediatamente después otro de su réplica.

—Oh... Mhh... Senpai... Qué bien lo... ah... ¿P-puedo... Acabarle en la boca? —le pidió, abriendo los ojos un momento para buscar su mirada.

Obito frunció el ceño. Quería ser el único en hacer eso con Deidara, pero también quería las memorias del clon, que parecía realmente feliz con la idea. Tras pensarlo un momento, decidió permitirlo.

—Puedes —dijo—, pero el senpai escupirá todo luego. Esa boquita solo puede tragar lo original.

—¿Desde cuándo... decides tú eso, hm? —preguntó Deidara, interrumpiendo la felación para quejarse.

Rozar sus dedos de nuevo contra la zona sensible lo libró de tener que contestar. El clon volvió a indicarle que siguiera mientras él terminaba de dilatarlo para por fin entrar en él. No podía soportar más verlos gozar a los dos mientras su cuerpo entero le pedía a gritos satisfacer esa violenta necesidad. Con su mano libre, agarró su miembro y empezó a tocarse, saboreando las placenteras sensciones mientras no se perdía detalle de lo que ocurría frente a él.

—Ah... S-sí... Sí... Así... Mmmh... Hazlo así...

Su mano alcanzó un ritmo mayor al que buscaba, sólo con verlos. Cuando fue consciente de ello, se detuvo, sacó los dedos y cubrió su erección con aceite de masaje. Deidara se tensó en el momento en que colocaba su miembro, duro como nunca en su entrada trasera. Lo sujetó de las caderas antes de empezar a introducirse en él, algo más rápido de lo normal, pues no estaba totalmente en control de sus actos. Lo hizo tensarse aún más, pero al sacudir las caderas en un movimiento involuntario, sólo consiguió clavárselo aún más.

—¡Ow... Senpai, no me muerdas! —se quejó el clon y él sonrió—. Sabes que estas memorias irán a ti luego, ¿verdad?

Pero a él no le importó. Encontrar su interior tan caliente y apretado siempre conseguía volverlo loco, no tenía lugar para preocuparse por nada más. Con unos cuantos empujones más, quedaron completamente conectados. Le dio un momento para que se acostumbrase a la intrusión, en el cual se dedicó a observarlo, de espaldas a él, tomando a la copia de sí mismo en su boca. Ambos gimiendo de puro placer.

—Ojalá pudieras verte... Lo sexy que estás así. Lo mucho que me pones... ¿Cómo lo consigues?

Con la primera embestida, lo empujó hacia delante. Lo oyó atragantarse pero siguió en cuanto vio que se había repuesto. Llevó una de sus manos a su hombro para poder sujetarlo mejor contra su cuerpo y llegar más profundo, mientras la otra permanecía en su cadera. El clon comenzaba a sobrar, pero visto que parecían estar gustándole demasiado esos empujones extra, sabía que tardaría poco en evaporarse y poder quedarse con su senpai a solas. Se conocía bien, después de todo. No obstante, ver en tercera persona cómo su senpai se comía sin a penas rechistar todo su aparato, era una visión a tener en cuenta, y que estaba contribuyendo a ponerlo más bruto que de costumbre. Era lo único que podía hacer cuando la intensidad habitual le sabía a poco para acallar el apetito voraz que la situación le había generado.

—Esto es... —dijo su réplica—... Tan... Ah... Lo haces... Tan bien... Ya... No aguanto más... Mmmhh... Senpai...

Se echó sobre su espalda para ver mejor, pero era indudable que acababa de llegar al orgasmo. Reconoció la reacción. Bien. No podía esperar a tener las memorias de ese punto de vista. Trató de imaginarlo. Su miembro aún en su boca, recibiendo chorro tras chorro de semen... O mejor dejaba de pensar en eso. No iba a aguantar nada.

Cuando se recuperó del estallido de placer, el clon tomó la cara de Deidara entre sus manos, su cara reflejando absoluta felicidad.

—Es cierto que te ves bien con la boquita manchada por mí...

Y justo ahí, desapareció.

Obito se echó hacia delante sin detenerse, para agarrar la mandíbula de Deidara.

—Escupe —le ordenó—... Vamos... Escupe ahora mismo...

Pero él desobedeció su orden, se giró especialmente para mostrarle cómo tragaba y se pasaba la lengua por los labios para limpiárselos.

—Tú no... Mandas en mí.

Sus palabras hicieron que sintiese ganas de darle una lección, aunque no supo lo efectiva que iba a ser.

—Te vas a enterar...

Lo agarró más firmemente con el propósito de aumentar la fuerza de sus embestidas hasta hacer que su cuerpo ceda. El sonido de piel chocando contra piel amortiguando un poco los gemidos de ambos. Y ahí fue cuando las memorias comenzaron a fluír y Deidara, a tiempo real gimió muy alto, sintiéndolo contraerse y hacer que su miembro se sintiera aún más apretado. En su mente se implantaron visiones y sensaciones que no ayudaron en absoluto a prolongar su aguante. Luego el orgasmo. Los dos, mejor dicho. El que tuvo el clon y el que estaba teniendo él en ese preciso momento. Cerró los ojos, jadeando con energía y cayendo hacia delante, hasta que su cuerpo quedó sobre el de Deidara. Fue su cuerpo al final el que cedió ante un orgasmo tan fuerte que nubló su entendimiento y lo paralizó entero.

Casi no pudo reaccionar cuando Deidara hizo rodar su cuerpo hasta darse la vuelta. Estaba demasiado débil como para moverse, sus extremidades tan relajadas que ni siquiera sentía deseos de ponerse en pie.

—¿Sigues vivo, hm? —se mofó su senpai, riendo—. Miren quien está demasiado aturdido como para moverse.

Quería trepar sobre él y hacerle cosquillas sin piedad pero era cierto, las fuerzas lo habían abandonado. Sólo una agradable sensación de relax permanecía.

—Mmmmm... —murmuró perezosamente, haciendo un esfuerzo para abrazar al artista sobre él—. Esta es la mejor técnica del mundo. El doble de recuerdos de mi senpai...

Se recreó unos segundos más en los recuerdos adquiridos. Se sentían tan vívidos como si de verdad los hubiera experimentado en primera persona. Una técnica verdaderamente asombrosa y la cual iba a usar más a menudo en el futuro. Ver hasta donde Deidara podría aguantar. Sonaba divertido.

—No parecías pensar lo mismo cuando estabas celoso de ti mismo.

—Oh eso. Creo que ya lo he superado —la sonrisa no se iba de su cara.

Deidara lo miraba como si tuviera en el fondo un poco de envidia. Quizá en el futuro, él pudiera hacer algún clon también. Le gustaba la idea de tener dos senpais solo para él.

Le costó moverse hasta el futón para dormir una siesta y recuperarse, estaba demasiado relajado como para aguantarse en pie. Ya tenía a Deidara descansando sobre él cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

—¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!

—¿¡Otra vez!? —dijo en voz alta.

El nuevo clon se puso al otro lado de él, quedando Deidara entre ambos.

—Así podré tener el doble de recuerdos de abrazarte mientras dormimos —explicó.

—¡No vas a tener recuerdos si te duermes!

Ambos Tobis se durmieron demasiado rápido como para contestar, Deidara rodó los ojos, apoyado en el pecho de uno mientras el otro le pasaba el brazo por la cintura. No se lo admitiría, pero era en realidad bastante cómodo. Suspirando una vez más, cerró los ojos e intentó dormirse antes de que ambos comenzasen a roncar.

* * *

 **¡Clones!**

 **Ah, me costó escribir este, por miedo a nosebleedear y eyebleedear en mi teclado, pero lo conseguí. Viva.**

 **No hay mucho que explicar. Un trío con Tobi, Dei y Tobi, una silla que al final no pude romper (queda pendiente para futuros fics), aceite de masaje, Obito celoso de Obito... Bueno, eso xD**

 **La idea salió de un fanart en pixiv y fue tomando forma con conversaciones locas , un comic donde Naruto usaba su sexy no jutsu en Tobi y se transformaba en dos Deidaras que le decían cosas sexys. Tobi murió desangrado. Fin de la serie.**

 **Lybra, llevaba la idea de hacer POV de ambos desde el primer beso, la otra vez me dio flojera, pero aquí si pensé que sería interesante ver las dos caras de la moneda. Porque lo que dices es cierto, acostumbrado a evadirse, está en una situación en la que ya no puede, ni en su tsukuyomi, ni escudándose tras Tobi. Inicialmente era Tobi el que adoraba al senpai a la vez que Obito lo detestaba, y se fue filtrando en él, algo así quería dar a entender. Compartir dangos es lo que tiene, llega un momento en que te enamoras. Que Dei sea sexy y Obito tenga cuerpazo ayuda. En resumen que ha perdido la cabeza por un terrorista. Habrá segunda parte del incauto y el cobarde, y habrá murciélagos y por supuesto, Tobi colegiala "ayúdame, senpaaaaaaai" *se le tira a los brazos temblando* "Enmascarado, te doy media hora para soltarme" jajaj pena de no haber caído. *-* A ver qué respondía Tobi a eso xd**

 **Mochi, ambos acabaron quemados jajaj, no recuerdo quién comparó a Obito con una polilla acercándose a una farola y quemándose. Es así tal cual. Dei es demasiado luminoso, es atraído por él y luego bzzzzz. xD Ese jubi, es cierto que es bien deforme, el viejo hizo bien partiéndolo en fragmentos. Kurama de bebé es lindo. Si alguna vez voy a japón, algún día muy lejano, buscaré un doujin tobidei a ver si puedo dar con uno, los japoneses no lo quieren subir a internet T_T Por supuesto lo compartiré con ustedes ;D**

 **Ale, es así tal cual, que aún se debe al plan, desconcertado porque no debería tener deseos propios pero los tiene, "no soy nadie" es su escudo para no pensar demasiado en las cosas malas que hace y no sentir remordimientos si es por el bien del proyecto, la base de todo, y se le está derrumbando sin que pueda hacer nada. Fue frustrante lidiar con toda esa tensión sin resolver, y dejarlos así (por suerte los clones vinieron en mi ayuda) aún con el toqueteo del final, que es muy cierto eso, Obito sin toquetear a Dei no es Obito, ah imagina que solo se hace el dormido y tiene que continuar con su acto mientras el otro le acaricia la espalda por debajo de la camiseta. ¿Aguantaría sin delatarse? xDDD**

 **¿Qué les parece más lemon la siguiente actualización? He ido alternando pero no me gusta seguir patrones.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y hasta el siguiente!**


	14. Nuevo amanecer (M)

Limonada

 **Nuevo amanecer**

El cielo ha pasado de ser completamente negro a azul oscuro. La conversación nocturna de lechuzas y lobos hace rato que se ha ido para dar paso a la canción matinal de los pájaros que recién despiertan.

Obito ha estado toda la noche vigilando, y como no hay nada más en lo que fijarse, ha notado el cambio. Reconoce algunas de las canciones, la del mirlo por ejemplo. Fue Rin quien le hablaba de ellas hace mucho, durante los relevos al montar guardia en misiones de rango C, antes del comienzo del conflicto. Le parece curioso que más de la mitad de las cosas que memorizó en la academia para poder pasar los exámenes, siempre con un aprobado justo, las haya olvidado, pero lo que ella le explicaba lo recuerda. Aún le duele al pensar en ella, ese hecho jamás lo abandonará, pero ya no siente ese angustioso anhelo de volver a verla, ni la necesidad imperante de revertir su muerte. Algunos días, ya ni siquiera recuerda lo desdichado que es, o lo equivocado que está al decidir ignorar lo cruel que es el mundo y lo cruel que seguirá siendo si él no detiene ese círculo vicioso de miseria. Porque Deidara le recuerda algo que había olvidado: que no todo lo que ocurre tiene por qué ser malo.

Su compañero artista está dormido, apoyado en su hombro y cubierto con la túnica de Akatsuki como si fuera una manta. No hay posadas en ese remoto lugar de la geografía por lo que una superficial cueva bajo una cornisa sobre un escarpado desfiladero tuvo que servirles de refugio. A Obito le encanta ver a Deidara dormir en su presencia. En realidad, le encanta ver a Deidara, a secas. Pero lo hace feliz saber que se siente lo suficientemente cómodo con él como para quedarse dormido mientras él vigila, o que lo encuentra lo suficientemente atractivo como para desearlo.

Él lo hace querer olvidarse de todo, preocuparse por el futuro o lamentarse por el pasado. Quizá sea que su filosofía sobre la fugacidad del momento está empezando a afectarlo. Quizá esté empezando a pensar que no está tan mal después de todo.

Cuando recorre su mejilla con el pulgar, Deidara no se inmuta y él sonríe. Y suspira. Porque es el único momento en que puede verlo con el rostro sereno. Ya conoce todo el abanico de expresiones que se manifiestan en él, pero la calma es el más raro de todos. Se pregunta si está soñando con él, y si es así qué es lo que está pasando.

Tras unos minutos distraído mirándolo con la misma sonrisa boba que se niega a irse, empieza a frustrarse porque no esté despierto. Se quita el guante y su mano comienza a bajar, de su cara a su cuello, y de ahí a su cuerpo sobre la camiseta de red, hasta que llega al borde, mete la mano bajo la misma y comienza a subir. Su cuerpo entero se estremece ante las sensaciones que el tacto de esa piel en las yemas de sus dedos siempre le provoca. Y la mano sube y sube, lenta pero firme hasta su pecho, donde comienza a trazar círculos en su areola derecha.

Ahí, Deidara gruñe, lo agarra del brazo y un repentino dolor hace que retire la mano. Se remanga para descubrir la rojiza marca de dientes en su antebrazo, visible en la tenue luz del nuevo día a punto de despuntar.

—¡Ow... Senpai! —se queja.

Él parece haberse dormido de nuevo y no le responde. Con una risilla traviesa, Obito se quita la máscara y vuelve al ataque. Mete la mano bajo la túnica que lo cubre y su camiseta una vez más. Suspira. Qué suave está, jamás va a superar eso. Esta vez, lo pellizca. Deidara vuelve a hacer el ademán de agarrarlo otra vez para morderlo, pero él le gana en rapidez y atrapa su muñeca antes de que pueda llegar a hacerlo. El artista forcejea en vano.

—¡Déjame dormir, hm! —exclama, abriendo los ojos un segundo para dedicarle una mirada cargada de furia.

Se retira, intimidado por la orden y Deidara se da la vuelta. Aún más frustrado que antes por perder el contacto físico con él, Obito se acopla a su espalda, aparta su melena a un lado y besa su nuca. Él se deja hacer. Sabe que si insiste lo suficiente, al final el otro se resignará, siempre sucede. Ambos son obstinados cuando se proponen algo. Obito nunca se conforma sólo con un poco, y pronto quiere más. El sabor de ese cuello lo hechiza, o eso le parece. Cierra los ojos, atrapando con suavidad la piel entre sus labios, recorriéndola con su lengua. Escucha a Deidara murmurar algo, pero esta vez no lo echa. Sintiéndose valiente, se mueve hacia su oído, incorporándose un poco.

—Relájate, Deidara-senpai. Deja a Tobi hacer las cosas.

Lo susurra suavemente con su voz auténtica. Lo siente estremecerse, y un murmullo se le escapa, Obito sabe que tiene vía libre. Deidara debe estar cansado. No ha dormido mucho, pero a él no le importa mimarlo en absoluto. Últimamente vive para eso. Muerde con cuidado la piel detrás de su oreja, sin dejar marca.

—Mmmm Tobi —murmura con pereza lasciva, sin abrir los ojos, a la vez que arquea su espalda hacia atrás buscando más contacto.

Qué nervioso estaba la primera vez que hizo eso, y qué seguro está ahora de lo que hacer y lo que quiere conseguir. De dónde tocar, lamer y morder.

Posa su mano en su cadera, adentrando los dedos sólo un poco adentro del pantalón.

—¿No prefieres... Que te deje dormir? —se burla, y hace avanzar su mano sólo unos centímetros más, sabiendo demasiado bien la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Quiero dormir... —contesta y Obito va a protestar cuando lo oye proseguir—. Pero quiero más. Continúa.

Cualquier orden suya lo hacía alcanzar un nuevo nivel de calentura. Obito termina por quitarse el suéter en un intento por rebajar su creciente temperatura, envolviendo su cuerpo con su brazo izquierdo, lo atrae hacia él. Su mano derecha sique adentrándose en el pantalón en dirección a su muslo, incapaz de parar ya.

—Entonces, déjame darte más.

Estruja su muslo entre sus dedos, a la vez que sigue lamiendo su cuello con avaricia, pronto mueve la mano sobre su ropa interior para sentir cómo su miembro comienza a tomar vigor. Deidara respira con fuerza, retorciéndose un poco y él lo estrecha contra su cuerpo aún más.

—¿Por qué será que siempre acabamos así cada vez que estamos a solas? —dice, un pensamiento en voz alta, pero que debe sacarse de dentro.

—Porque eres un pervertido, hm.

Deidara sonríe con los ojos cerrados, dejándose hacer sin protestar.

—¿Oh? —él se hace el indignado masajeando su miembro semi erecto por encima de la ropa—. ¿Y quién tomó la iniciativa anoche? ¿No fuiste tú, senpai?

Aún tiene la espalda algo dolida. No es el lugar más cómodo del mundo, y de ninguna manera lo iba a dejar lastimarse. Por eso prefirió montarlo sobre él, dejar que él mismo cargara con la frialdad y dureza del suelo mientras Deidara se agarraba a sus rodillas flexionadas para poder botar mejor sobre su miembro, mientras él desde abajo lo taladraba sin piedad, sus cuerpos en sincronía, chocando con fuerza a mitad de camino en cada embestida. Gemidos de placer sin reprimir amplificados por el leve eco de la pequeña hendidura donde estaban...

Tan sólo rememorar lo que hacía algunas horas había ocurrido basta para ponerlo otra vez duro como una roca. Pega su erección a él para hacerlo sentir lo que le está provocando. Él lo nota, y comienza a frotarse. Obito no quiere dejarlo hacer esfuerzos, su senpai necesita descansar. Así que saca la mano de nuevo, escupe en ella y esparce la saliva por su palma y sus dedos. A continuación vuelve a agarrar su pene que ahora está completamente erecto.

Y él vuelve a retorcerse en su firme agarre, murmurando su apodo, lo cual hace que él pierda la cabeza y su mano cobre rapidez. Le gusta tanto sentirlo temblar, ver las sutiles expresiones faciales que delatan el placer que está sintiendo, u oír los pequeños gemidos y jadeos que salían sin fuerza que le resulta difícil controlar sus movimientos. El muy condenado es demasiado sexy.

—¿Cómo puedo conseguir estarme quieto cuando te tengo todo el día a mi lado, senpai?

Obito siente que su mano no estaba lo suficientemente lubricada y vuelve a humedecerla con saliva. A Deidara parece gustarle el cambio, lo cual sólo contribuye a ponerlo a él más caliente.

—Sería un buen momento para hacerte mío aquí y ahora otra vez... —prosigue, Deidara le contesta con un lujurioso y débil gemido—. Pero estás cansado. Necesitas... Reponer fuerzas primero.

Aprieta su mano más, mientras sube y baja, el líquido lubricante resbalando por la misma.

—Mmmh, me estás poniendo perdido senpai. ¿Tanto te gusta lo que te hago?

Deidara se echa tanto hacia atrás que su cabeza acaba encajada en su hombro, su cuello quedando expuesto a él, en la postura perfecta para seguir lamiéndolo.

—Eres irresistible —susurra en su oído, sabe que se derrite cuando le habla así—. Si no te conociera, diría que es imposible serlo tanto.

Aunque lo intentase, no podía ser objetivo con él, pero tampoco es que últimamente estuviese esforzándose en serlo. Eso quedó atrás. El nuevo plan era, consentirlo, mimarlo y adorarlo todo lo que él deseara. Le había salido caro el artista. Ni más ni menos que los esfuerzos de más de media vida dedicados a su viejo plan, y él, tras pasar la fase de negación y remordimientos, había pagado el precio muy gustosamente. Ahora, Obito no puede ni quitar los ojos de encima de la visión ante sus ojos. Deidara medio dormido, totalmente rendido al placer que le da, suspirando con leves gemidos, moviendo sus caderas casi por instinto. Tensándose en sus brazos...

—Estás cerca...

Ralentiza un poco el ritmo y Deidara protesta gruñendo y moviéndose un poco contra su mano. Cuando ve que su amante se ha resignado a ese pequeño castigo, vuelve a aumentar la velocidad al doble que antes. Él gime con fuerza y se muerde el labio, amortiguando los sonidos de placer que se le escapan.

—Me encanta verte así. Me encanta, me encanta verte así... —tanto que hasta su imaginación deja de funcionar, y lo único que puede hacer es repetir la frase una y otra vez para enfatizar más su punto.

Arqueándose hacia atrás una última vez, se corre, y Obito no se quiere perder ni un detalle del momento, el cual va a durar muy poco. Siempre logra cautivarlo su rostro perdido en la explosión de placer, en las blancas gotas de semen cayendo en su camiseta, o en el que resbala por su mano que aún sujeta su miembro, en su respiración agitada en proceso de calmarse. Ha perdido las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y ahora está completamente apoyado en él. Sus ojos azules se abren a la mitad, buscando su mirada y el artista sonríe. Obito aún no comprende cómo un gesto tan simple puede seducirlo tanto. Le sonríe de vuelta, como hechizado.

—Buenos días, senpai.

—Buenos días, Tobi.

Se inclina sobre él y sus labios se juntan en un beso tierno y calmado en el que vuelve a sentir esa abrumante calidez en su pecho que ha sentido desde la primera vez que sus bocas se unieron.

Cuando se separan, Obito mira hacia atrás, su atención atraída por un resplandor. El sol está empezando a despuntar por entre las montañas, un halo dorado envuelve el minúsculo punto incandescente que asoma. Un nuevo día, un nuevo comienzo, un nuevo camino.

—¿Vas a dejarme dormir ahora, hm? —dice con un falso tono de reproche.

—Tal vez —lo molesta.

Deidara suspira.

—Tobi.

—Era broma, senpai.

Estira el brazo hasta una de las bolsas de cuero que hay junto a la pared y saca unos pañuelos de papel con los que limpia a ambos. Luego vuelve a cerrarle el pantalón y Deidara se incorpora para doblar su túnica y apoyar la cabeza en ella. Obito lo cubre con la suya, pensando en echarse otra siesta. Las células Senju hacen que no necesite dormir tanto como una persona normal, y eso a veces interfiere en su dinámica. En ocasiones siente como si el resto del mundo se pasase el día durmiendo. Por mucha ventaja que eso suponga, a veces le gustaría renunciar a esa rareza suya y ser como todo el mundo.

—Luego me ocuparé de ti —dice Deidara, mientras Obito masajea distraidamente su espalda—. Pero primero voy a descansar.

—Está bien —contesta.

No estaba pensando en él mismo cuando decidió prender la mecha.

—Y si no lo estuviera, la próxima vez no te pongas caliente cuando estoy cansado.

—¡Dije que está bien! —responde con firmeza haciéndole cosquillas en el estómago.

Deidara le vuelve a morder el brazo usando ambas manos.

—¡Ow, ow, ow, senpai, no te enojes!

Pero una fugaz sonrisa del artista antes de cerrar de nuevo los ojos le hace saber que todo está bien. Obito suspira de nuevo, el sol ya ha salido completamente y por alguna razón, ese hecho tan cotidiano lo reconforta.

—Hay mucha luz —se queja Deidara en contraste.

—¿Te molesta el sol? ¿Quieres que lo destruya ahora mismo?

Suelta una débil carcajada.

—Eres un cabeza hueca...

No mucho después, se duerme. Y como siempre, Obito se queda guardando su sueño muy gustosamente.

* * *

 **Otro lemon, como les dije, no quería estar siguiendo un patrón de M alternos y quise romperlo. Y bueno, dos M es mejor que lo contrario. Solo un pequeño momento de Obito y su senpai, en una misión. Ya está empezando a aclarar sus ideas, dejar el pasado atrás y ser feliz. Los besos en la nuca se me hacen super tiernos. Asdf, se aman. Cásense ya.**

 **Seguro Dei piensa "si alguien tiene que destruir el sol, ese seré yo" (?**

 **Lybra, aquí está el más lemon! Dei hará kage bunshins organizados, Obito deberá reunir todo su poder seme para no morir por nosebleed. Estos clones saben muy bien lo que hacen y van a pasar a la acción desde el primer momento, no como Tobi que quería mirar y dejar al clon todo el trabajo (y luego se enfada, ojo). Dei va a tener que poner orden en ese futón con dos Tobis dentro, discusiones, peleas territoriales, Dei dándole al clon un golpe que lo desaparece, luego dándole otro a Tobi (¡Ouch senpai yo soy el de verdad! "precisamente!"). Me alegra que te haya gustado, fui muy despacio escribiendo porque era demasiado sexy todo.**

 **Mochi, creo que lo mejor (suculencia a parte) es ver a Obito celoso de sí mismo jajaj, esa discusión fue de lo más divertido. Deidara provoca a Tobi siempre que puede, y al revés, todo es más divertido si se hacen perder un poquito los nervios primero. Me gustaría repetir con clones más adelante, fue divertido xDD. Obito polilla chamuscada pero feliz, eso resume bastante bien su relación con Dei. Algún día encontraré un doujinshi bien sexy para fangirlear todas. Lo juro. :D**

 **¿Siguiente? No sé. Tengo un par empezados. Veamos por cual me decido.**

 **¡Gracias por leerme y hasta el siguiente!**


	15. Debilidad elemental (M)

**Y más limonada. Primera vez alternativa, y quise probar algo distinto, una prosa más lírica y más descriptiva de sensaciones. Es medio experimental así que agradecería sus impresiones.  
**

* * *

 **Debilidad elemental**

El aire huele a ozono y vegetación. Él lo odia. Siempre lo ha odiado. Lo crispa, lo enloquece, lo pone de los nervios.

Su sensibilidad a la energía estática hace que su cabello se erice un poco. Síntomas físicos que reflejan los emocionales demasiado bien. Van a tener que dejar la práctica por hoy. Con su ánimo tan plomizo y gris imitando a las nubes bajas que cubren el cielo, los ingredientes para la discordia están a punto.

Gris. Qué odioso color. Neutro y decadente. Pero él sabe como darle variedad cromática al mundo.

Lanza el pequeño insecto blanco contra la pared, está tan enojado que involuntariamente sus manos cargan la figura con chakra de más, algo que siempre le pasa cuando no puede controlar sus emociones. Le gusta la forma en que incluso sin proponerlo, su arte expresa su estado de ánimo. Pero la explosión no es como siempre. No lo llena. No tiene lustre ni energía. Ni violencia, lo más importante. Y todo es por culpa de la energía estática que satura el aire, afectando a su debilidad elemental. Se siente hasta algo mareado y con el estómago revuelto, debido al rechazo de dicha fuerza maldita por su sistema de chakra.

Está vulnerable, y el retumbar del trueno se encarga de recordárselo. No quiere que Tobi lo note, difícil tarea, la sutilidad no va con él, y estando al borde del colapso, cualquier mínima cosa lo desbordaría. Porque él funciona así, tiene esa necesidad de sacar el exceso de emoción que lleve dentro para poder ser una persona más equilibrada. Todo lo equilibrado que puede ser un terrorista maníaco al menos.

—Senpai, no estés enojado— dice Tobi a sus espaldas.

Se voltea súbitamente, su mano formando un puño. Su compañero es además una de las razones por las que no puede encontrar dicho equilibrio.

—¡No estoy enojado! ¡¿De dónde mierda sacaste eso, idiota!?

Tobi da un paso atrás, intimidado. Suele insultar a Tobi a menudo, pero es él quien se lo busca. Esta vez no ha hecho nada para merecerlo, es la primera vez que lo está insultando gratuitamente.

—Es cierto... Deidara-senpai no está enojado. Está muy, muy, muy furioso.

Un rayo quiebra el aire y segundos después se oye otro trueno. Su mandíbula se aprieta tanto que hasta duele. No tiene nada amable que decir, y por eso no dice nada. No quiere que Tobi comprenda la razón de su malestar. Volverá a estar bien cuando todo pase pero ahora no lo está y tampoco tiene como canalizar toda esa rabia que siente.

—¡Podemos volver mañana! Todo pasará pronto y el arte del senpai volverá a funcionar.

Pero eso también tenían que negárselo, porque el maldito idiota no lo es tanto. Nunca le gustó que la gente supiera, ni siquiera él. Es su debilidad, y desea sufrirla sin hacer partícipe a nadie. Pero ahí está su compañero, prestándose tan amablemente a ser el blanco de su ira, de la violencia pura que lo vapulea como una barca en una marejada.

—¿¡Y a ti quién te ha dicho que es eso lo que me enoja!? ¡Quizá es tenerte todo el día pegado a mi trasero lo que lo hace!

Avanza hacia él, haciéndolo retroceder. Lo está asustando, lo sabe, y él hace bien en conservar las distancias. Cuando un terrorista furioso avanza hacia ti, es lo más inteligente. Tobi pone las manos frente a su cuerpo, en un ademán conciliador.

—Tobi s-sólo quería ayudar a Deidara-senpai a tranquilizarse— dice con vocecilla más aguda de lo normal.

—Ha... Esa es buena. Seguro que estás feliz ahora. ¿¡No era esto lo que siempre quisiste!? ¿¡Verme indefenso!? ¿¡Verme incapaz de hacer arte!?

—¡Eso no es así! —se apresura a decir.

—¡MIENTES! ¡Siempre que cometo un fallo estás ahí para resaltarlo, como buen compañero, es como si disfrutases viéndome jodido! ¡Bueno, pues ya lo estoy! ¡Alégrate porque ya lo estoy!

Sus bombas ya no sirven, usa pues palabras. Palabras que destruyen e intimidan. Poco le importa estar siendo injusto, quiere desahogarse pero no siente alivio. Comienza a chispear. El silencio entre ellos llenado con el suave rumor de las gotas cayendo sobre el suelo y la vegetación. Tobi se quita la túnica y se acerca a él, sujetándola por encima de su cabeza para cubrirlos a ambos.

—Deidara-senpai agradecerá a Tobi cuando no se resfríe gracias a él.

Y él no comprende por qué el gesto lo inquieta. La necesidad de seguir hiriéndolo, aún sabiendo que está mal, sigue ahí.

—Maldito seas...

La hostilidad verbal se vuelve física. Desesperado, va a empujarlo, a decirle que no necesita su compasión pero Tobi parece averiguar sus intenciones y soltando la túnica lo agarra de las muñecas con fuerza. Nunca ha sido tan brusco con él, y como no habla ni puede ver su expresión, Deidara no sabe lo que está pensando.

—¡Suéltame, imbécil!

Hace un débil intento por soltarse, sólo para calcular con más precisión la fuerza y firmeza con la que lo sujeta. Comprueba inmediatamente que es mucha y que está comenzando a sentir la falta de riego sanguíneo en las manos. El dolor físico mitiga un tanto el caos que lo sacude por dentro, ambos mojándose en la lluvia de intensidad creciente, inmóviles.

Tobi lo atrae hacia sí, sin darle explicaciones de por qué lo hace. Rodea su cuerpo con un brazo a la altura del pecho, apoya la mano libre en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y su barbilla en lo alto de la misma. No sabe muy bien si su intención es abrazarlo o asfixiarlo, pero comienza a arrepentirse profundamente de su rabieta, que ha cesado tan repentinamente como vino. Su cuerpo entero se estremece por la calma y el alivio que lo invade, quizá contacto con el cuerpo de su compañero actuó de conductor y ha absorbido la sobrecarga emocional. Se pregunta si eso es posible y no una hipótesis estúpida creada por su mente. No lo sabe. Lo que sí sabe es que se siente mejor, que no quiere volver al estado anterior y que por eso se aferra a su cuerpo en respuesta. Como si soltarlo fuera a matarle.

—No odies a Tobi, Deidara-senpai.

Cuando entró a Akatsuki no trataba a nadie con respeto, era su forma de vengarse por haberlo obligado a unirse. Fue Sasori quien domó al niñato salvaje que solía ser, aunque él no se lo puso fácil. Aprendió a respetar de una forma dura pero efectiva, pues él era un hombre sin paciencia. No tenía excusa para haber actuado así, hasta el punto de hacer creer a Tobi que lo odiaba.

Y ahora no puede ni mirarlo a la cara, o a lo que la cubre para ser más exactos. Lo reconforta a pesar de ser inmerecido, y en medio de esa caída en picado, siente de nuevo el descontrolado palpitar del corazón del otro. La escena le suena. Hay cosas que no se pueden esconder tras una máscara, pero esos cambios tan sutiles requieren cercanía y es algo que últimamente rara vez obtiene. Llega a la conclusión de que no le sirven de nada esas pequeñas señales, si todo permanece igual. A riesgo de que Tobi se cierre a él aún más, se prepara para su siguiente movimiento. Está harto de ignorar el tema. Quiere detonar esa bomba. Quiere patear el maldito avispero de una buena vez. Ya lleva un tiempo anhelando picaduras. El dolor caliente y humeante de las toxinas bajo su piel hinchada. Presiente algo oscuro bajo todas esas capas de misterio que envuelven a Tobi. Pero lo quiere obtener.

Va a enloquecer si no lo hace.

Su mano se posa en la parte izquierda de su pecho y presiona. El incesante empuje de cada latido es captado por la misma. No se supone que sea muy fuerte, pero a él le suena como si alguien estuviera tocando el tambor justo a su lado.

—Tobi... —dice, su tono suave, como un suspiro—. Explícame esto.

Él parece darse cuenta de su error, y lo intenta solucionar dando un paso atrás. Deidara lo ha predicho y se agarra a su suéter negro impidiéndole irse muy lejos. El rayo los ilumina un instante.

—¡Explícate! —grita.

—No es nada.

Suena tan diferente que él casi no puede creer que sea Tobi quien lo dice.

—Mentira —espeta, cortante.

Y las grises nubes truenan, y Tobi se arranca la máscara y lo mira. Qué mirada. Deidara jamás imaginó que iba a ser así. Tobi solo tiene un ojo, tan negro como el agujero de su máscara, pero le transmite lo mismo o incluso más que si tuviera ambos. Recuerda las discusiones con su antiguo compañero por los ojos que él pintaba para su colección de gente secuestrada en madera cuyo tiempo ya pasó.

Los ojos son ventanas y tras estos no hay nada.

Deidara odiaba mirar aquellos ojos sintéticos llenos de vacío. Muertos.

Tras la ventana frente a él ve dolor, tristeza, y rabia, o una mezcla de ellos, es tan intenso que siente como si ese abismo de desesperación sin fin se lo estuviera tragando. Al menos eso es real. Debe tener una razón que él quiere saber. Una que probablemente vaya de la mano con su maltratado físico. Porque el Tobi que persigue gatos para abrazarlos y ve patitos en las formas de las nubes se ha volatilizado. Y posiblemente no vuelva.

—No es mentira, Deidara. No hay nada ahí dentro. Hace muchos años que no.

Y él de esa frase, piensa varias cosas. La primera, que Tobi está mintiéndole sin pudor, a la vez que le asegura que no lo está haciendo. La segunda, la metáfora con la que él ha intentado darle una cierta profundidad lírica a sus palabras, pero que a él le había sonado forzado y simplón. Decide pasar por alto la crítica literaria -no espera que Tobi fuera un poeta de todos modos-, y quedarse con la tragedia que implica. No es cosa de un día ni de una semana, ese dolor enmohecido, esa tristeza enquistada tiene las raíces largas. Es muy diferente a sus arrebatos breves pero intensos. Va a permanecer cuando pase la tormenta.

Está demasiado afectado por todo lo demás como para reaccionar como es debido.

Cuando da un tirón de su suéter para acercarlo a él, y se engancha a su cuello, Tobi colabora en acortar la distancia hasta que sus labios se encuentran. Por fin encuentra una respuesta de su parte, lleva semanas esperando que el otro decida rendirse a la atracción mutua imposible de ocultar. No se besan. Se devoran. Se muerden. Enredan sus lenguas sin ritmo ni compás. Y es ese trocito de carne que falta en la parte derecha del labio inferior de Tobi donde insiste más. Le da una textura áspera. Quiere que esté lleno siempre con la punta de su lengua. Deidara ya no sabe ni como se siente, pero no quiere parar ni cuando su sentido del gusto detecta un matiz a sangre. Uno de los dos, ha acabado herido. Quizá ambos. El deseo tiene sabor alcalino.

—Esto es lo que querías —susurra Tobi, parando para respirar.

Sujeta su rostro con ambas manos, y él puede sentir lo frías que están en comparación con la piel de su cara. El beso continúa, ninguno de los dos se siente capaz de saciarse.

—No me vengas con esas...Tú... También lo querías.

Deidara es como un rayo, aunque seguro a él la comparación lo enfurecería. La quebrada línea luminosa que ha partido en dos su oscuridad. Oscuridad disfrazada de vivaz espiral naranja, de la risilla que se le escapa cuando la bomba de su senpai falla su blanco -él siendo el blanco-, de carreras hasta el puesto de dango y bailes propios de alguien falto del sentido del ridículo. ¿O será que había algo de verdad en la mentira?

—Que quiera no significa que deba.

No debe. Pero ya no tiene fuerzas para seguir yendo contra esa marea de sentimientos que le retuercen el estómago hasta hacer que duela.

* * *

 _Tobi corre a abrazar al tercer gato con el que se cruzan, y la parte de él que no es Tobi, se está divirtiendo._

* * *

 _"Esa nube de ahí es un patito. ¿No crees, Deidara-senpai?" Obito opina que sí, también. Es más que obvio. Su senpai lo está mirando con expresión hastiada. Y vaya, si no es hermoso su pelo color patito y sus ojos, aunque lo miren con hastío. Tobi toma entre sus dedos la coleta de Deidara. "Y esto es la colita del pato". Ahí viene la bomba directa a su cara._

 _Sale de la tierra cuando el estruendo ha pasado y siguen caminando como si nada. Bueno, su compañero le está regañando, pero él asiente en piloto automático. Se lo pasa tan bien con él ¿En serio había pensado en hundir a su senpai en la miseria? Qué idea tan idiota._

 _Obito sueña esa noche con dos trozos de cielo llenos de patitos. "Oye, qué bello eres, senpai". Está solo montado en una nube, hablando consigo mismo. Cuando se despierta, está confundido. Últimamente, se siente alegre._

 _Las alarmas de su cabeza se activan._

* * *

La lluvia enfría la piel de Deidara, pero el contacto con el cuerpo de Tobi devuelve el calor en las zonas donde lo roza. Siente como si hasta su misma alma estuviera mojada, pero es una molestia que soporta con gusto. Al fin está ocurriendo lo que él quería, jamás se le había resistido tanto alguien. No piensa perder la oportunidad por un poco de agua, o la posibilidad de que lo parta un rayo. Quizá para el momento en que encuentren un lugar resguardado, la atmósfera se ha ido. No va a arriesgarse, y es culpa del cabeza hueca por no acceder en otras ocasiones, con escenarios más idóneos. Lo único que pide es que se lo coja hasta que no pueda andar. Si no es mucho pedir. Es la forma que ha escogido para olvidar que su arte está fuera de servicio.

Obito está sentado en su propia túnica de Akatsuki con Deidara a horcajadas en el regazo. Ambos sin camisa. Ha deseado tantas veces que ocurriera como las que se ha odiado por ello. Nada de eso se le pasa por la cabeza ahora. Su senpai abrazado fuertemente a su cuerpo, frotándose sensualmente contra él es razón más que suficiente para hacerlo olvidarse de toda su mierda autocompasiva. Siente su aliento cálido en el cuello helado y empapado, su párpado cae a la mitad al pensar que es su saliva la que está ahora en su cuello en lugar del agua, al sentir cómo sus dientes se cierran sobre la sensible piel. Se aferra a su espalda con ambos brazos, anhelando más cercanía aún.

En la mañana, pasaron por una casa vieja y en ruinas, con hiedra venenosa trepando por su fachada. Obito siente que él es la casa en ruinas y Deidara la hiedra trepadora. Uno atrapado en ese resentimiento que no se ha ido por casi dos décadas y que le ha despojado hasta su identidad, el otro destructivo e indomable, colándose en cada resquicio de su mente y su cuerpo. Quizá lo que necesite no es sanar, sino destruirse y empezar otra vez. Aunque no sabe por qué exactamente está pensando lo que piensa. Será que el lento y sensual vaivén de Deidara contra su pecho lo está llevando a la locura.

Una mano sube y baja por la espalda suave y fría, mojada y pulida del artista. Siempre fantaseó con tenerla para él, mejor aprovechar ahora que ha ocurrido. Puede que Deidara decida que con una vez basta y sobra, lo cual sería lo mejor honestamente. La otra mano agarra su trasero pegado a la tela empapada. El párpado entrecerrado cae del todo, ya quiere meter la mano y entrar en contacto con ese hermoso traserito que tantas veces ha protagonizado sus pensamientos.

Mientras se aventura por fin bajo la ropa, Obito deshace su peinado y le quita la bandana con su mano libre, luego coloca su largo cabello mojado tras sus hombros antes de tomarlo de la barbilla y besar su frente.

Dorado, azul y rojo, son los únicos tonos que tiene el mundo en ese momento según Obito. Un mundo que parece haber dejado de girar en el momento en que Deidara lo mira fijamente con los ojos bien abiertos llenos de curiosidad y desconcierto. Hasta el aguacero se ha transformado en una fina llovizna.

Obito quiere que la tierra se lo trague.

Deidara ha aprendido una nueva forma de leer a Tobi. Su pulso ya no puede engañarlo, pero no tiene ganas ningunas de tratar ese tema, ni de elaborar teorías de qué se le debe estar pasando por la cabeza para actuar como lo hace. No necesita besos. Necesita mordiscos. Necesita el dolor chispeante y pasajero, el redondeado hematoma que le haga recordar que el rojo fulgor de las explosiones aún no se ha ido. Lo toma de la nuca y lo empuja hacia su cuello. Un escalofrío lo sacude cuando sus labios lo rozan. El beso se olvida.

—Muérdeme... Tobi —le susurra con necesidad reprimida.

Sus dedos se aferran a mechones morenos cuando los dientes se cierran de su piel. La medida casi justa de dolor y placer. Lo primero potenciando lo segundo. Tobi lame la marca, como para aliviarla antes de morder de nuevo.

—Mmmmh... Más... Hm.

Él cocede su petición, sin dejar desatendido ni un centímetro de piel. La temperatura sube, Deidara a penas siente frío ya. Como Tobi parece estar demasiado nervioso, tendrá él que romper el hielo. La mano en su pecho recorre su escultural torso en dirección descendente. Lo tentó tanto en el pasado que sus ansias por que lo haga suyo de una vez se multiplican. Tobi reacciona a la súbita presión en su entrepierna mordiendo más fuerte. Deidara gruñe, y lo guía de su cuello a su pecho. Él parece más decidido ahora, y para incentivarlo, decide no reprimir más gemidos. Eso es más como lo que tenía en mente.

Años convenciéndose de que carecía de identidad e individualidad, años de asegurarse que su destino era mucho más grande que él mismo, convertidos en arte en un parpadeo. Siente como si esa pasión ardiente y prohibida que está acabando con todas sus convicciones es lo único que tiene ahora, por eso decide abandonarse a ella. Dejar que lo consuma entero. No es una mala manera de mandar todo al diablo, en realidad.

La mano que ha estado un rato frotando su miembro erecto por encima de la ropa, arranca el botón del pantalón de un mordisco. Con cada nuevo avance, no puede evitar sentir una leve culpabilidad residual, aunque cada vez menos. Deidara apoya todo su peso en él, obligándolo a recostarse. La lluvia ha cesado, y Obito no sabe qué es más sofocante, si el agua que asciende al comenzar a evaporarse de nuevo, o tener a Deidara encima, derritiéndolo con esa mirada azul cargada de deseo. Hace reaccionar su cuerpo de formas en que jamás lo había hecho antes.

—Cógeme de una vez maldito cabeza hueca. Hazme estallar —susurra con rabia.

Deidara se incorpora un momento para arrancarle el pantalón, que tarda un poco más en salir por estar empapado. Lo tira al suelo embarrado, como si no lo fuera a necesitar luego y se le vuelve a echar encima. Una prenda menos, su cuerpo más descubierto, y con cada una de las prendas que caen, más expuesto se siente. El artista se le echa de nuevo encima. A estas alturas, todas las dudas de Obito sobre su posible arrepentimiento se han ido. Casi parece un milagro. Mentiría si dijera que no le iría a importar que él decidiera parar ahora. Él es la primera persona a la que se ha acercado en décadas. Aunque no es como si hubiera tenido control sobre la situación, de haberlo hecho, algo muy distinto a eso habría pasado. Se estaría perdiendo a Deidara sobre él, sin ropa, pidiéndole que se lo coja como si su vida dependiera de ello. El deseo tiene olor a pólvora y arcilla.

Otra vez, sus labios se unen, sus brazos se enredan en el cuerpo del otro y Obito se siente un poco más valiente. Rueda sobre la túnica tendida en el suelo y deja a Deidara bajo él. No se para a pensar en lo que hace, sólo se deja llevar por su instinto, agarra con ambas manos el elástico de su ropa interior y da un tirón hacia abajo. Él le ayuda a deshacerse de su última prenda, la cual no sabría explicar por qué, se niega a soltar.

Obito no puede creer que tenga a Deidara completamente desnudo justo a su lado. Nunca consideró hasta hace poco que estaría dispuesto a tener sexo con otro hombre. Bueno, hombre o mujer, lo cierto es que nunca pensó que ocurriría. Pero no es hora para sentir pudor. No a estas alturas. Concentra algo de chakra en su mano derecha para calentarla, antes de cerrar la mano sobre su erección y comenzar a acariciarla. Su respiración se corta mientras espera una reacción en el otro. Deidara jadea y dice su nombre, y a Obito jamás le sonó tan bien, aunque sea inventado. Sin dejar de observar sus reacciones, lleva a su nariz la prenda que acaba de quitarle y toma aire con fuerza.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?

Y él, sintiéndose seguro tras la ropa interior cubriendo la parte inferior de su cara, no pudo evitar una breve sonrisa al verlo tan extrañado y a la vez sin dejar de experimentar placer. No le contesta. Poco a poco, baja la prenda hacia su cuello y la frota contra su pecho. Hacerlo lo apacigua. Es menos complicado tomarle cariño a un objeto que a una persona.

No puede apartar la vista de él. Deidara jamás ha estado en una situación así en su vida, pero tratándose de Tobi, se esperaba alguna rareza, y no es como si él no estuviese a favor de probar cosas nuevas. Sólo le frustra que él esté yendo tan lento.

—Quítate... Ah... La ropa que te queda ahora mismo, Tobi.

Con el enredo de pensamientos y emociones en su cabeza, Obito decide no dar importancia a sus exigencias. Recorre sus abdominales con el boxer en la mano y lo mete en el suyo. Primero frota su duro miembro contra él, luego lo envuelve en la prenda y se masturba con el mismo ritmo con el que se lo hace a él. Tiene el acto un factor de placer extra que no sabría describir mas que con lo erótica que le resulta la idea del contacto indirecto. Deidara mueve con frustración las caderas contra su mano. Luego se incorpora súbitamente, parece enfadado.

—¡Basta! ¡Se supone que me tienes que coger a mí, no a mi ropa, idiota!

—¿No te gusta?

Se da cuenta que lleva un rato sin hablar. Deidara le baja el boxer y él no se atreve a contradecirlo, a pesar de que la desnudez es algo que le asusta. Que él no esté intimidado, ayuda.

—Me gustará más si te pones de una vez con ello, hm —dice, mirando con descaro su recién liberada erección.

Cuando comienza a juguetear con su glande, frotándolo entre sus dedos y rozándolo con la lengua de su mano, Obito debe suprimir el impulso de cubrirse la cara con un brazo en un intento por cubrir los cambios en su rostro que el placer le provoca. No es como si no hubiera fantaseado nunca con hacerlo gritar de gozo, pero sus fantasías en general nunca fueron demasiado realistas. ¿Quién puede culparlo cuando en ellas uno puede controlar todo? En la realidad, debe adaptarse a lo que sucede. Lo único que tiene que hacer si su senpai está impaciente, es complacerlo.

Sus miradas se cruzan y Obito aparta un largo mechón pegado a su cara. Es tan bello y sensual, que se toma unos segundos para admirarlo mejor de arriba a abajo.

—Deja que me encargue de eso, Deidara-senpai.

Qué voz. Deidara no tiene ni idea de dónde ha salido pero dejará las preguntas para después. Esa voz profunda y grave que logra estremecerlo hasta la médula merece que le dedique toda su atención. Pasa un brazo por sus fuertes hombros cuando Tobi lo empuja para recostarlo otra vez sobre la túnica, sus piernas separadas con él entre ellas. La pasión vuelve a encenderse cuando se besan de nuevo. Chupa sus dedos con una mano, y su miembro con la otra. Ha esperado más de lo que debería para que le venga con esas. Ya no puede más. No puede con el peso de ese cuerpo escultural sobre él, ni con la enorme erección que se roza con la suya con el vaivén de sus cuerpos.

No puede más...

—Tobi... Haz... Hazme hacer katsu —susurra contra su boca.

Definitivamente, Deidara no parece estar por arrepentirse. Obito separa con cuidado sus nalgas y coloca el índice cubierto de saliva en su entrada trasera. Comienza masajeándolo en movimientos circulares pero no tarda demasiado en introducirlo antes de que él se vuelva a quejar. Siente como su cuerpo se contrae. La cavidad es estrecha y caliente. Muy caliente. Casi parezca que no hay espacio para su dedo y no sabe cómo va a caberle su pene ahí dentro, y de caber, teme correrse a los diez segundos o menos. Qué inconveniente sería que eso pasase.

Pero por el momento, está pasándoselo bien experimentando, moviendo el dedo en diferentes direcciones y observando su reacción, la forma en que su cuerpo se sacude, en sus gruñidos y suaves gemidos, o en como frunce el ceño a veces, en sus ojos entrecerrados y mejillas encendidas por la pasión.

—¿Qué tal? —no puede evitar preguntar.

—Mmm... Quiero más...

Así que, tras humedecer su mano con saliva otra vez, Obito agrega otro dedo. A Deidara se le escapa una palabra malsonante y él sabe que no le está resultando todo lo placentero que a él le gustaría.

—¿Seguro que está bien? —insiste.

—¡Mierda, Tobi! ¡No me hagas repetir otra vez que te des prisa, hm!

Aún con su mal genio, su senpai desnudo bajo su cuerpo se ve todo lo irresistible que puede un ser humano verse. El frío y la humedad tras el aguacero emana de todos los elementos a su alrededor, el artista siendo el gran constraste. Sus gemidos lascivos lo tienen en un trance del que no quiere salir. Pensamientos aún más locos se pasan por su cabeza. Si tiene que quedar atrapado en el Tsukuyomi infinito, eso es lo que le gustaría estar haciendo por toda la eternidad.

Mientras sus dedos se adentran cada vez más en él, Obito no puede evitar inclinarse y morder con hambre la parte interior de su muslo. Acaba de darse cuenta que tener a Deidara gimiendo de placer por algo que él le está haciendo le hace olvidar lo cansada que está su alma de sentir tanto dolor. El cuerpo de su amante reacciona al movimiento de sus dedos, tensándose y relajándose, invitándolo a seguir, y él en respuesta separa sus dedos, los dobla y los gira.

—¡Más...!

Para Deidara no parece ser suficiente. Pasa una de sus piernas por encima de su hombro y lo aprieta contra él. Obito muerde más fuerte, agarrándolo de la parte posterior de su rodilla. No sabe qué más hacer para saciarlo, y no sabe si está preparado ya o no, pero al levantar la vista y ver sus ojos azules rogándole que lo haga suyo de una vez, saca los dedos y cubre su miembro con toda la saliva que puede antes de separar sus nalgas y acercarlo a su orificio trasero. Cuando entra en contacto con el mismo parece cobrar incluso más vigor. Saliva y líquido preseminal se mezclan y rozan la parte más íntima de la su anatomía. Obito se permite un pequeño paréntesis. Los nervios son tantos que casi no puede respirar, pero la realidad de sentirse deseado lo tranquiliza un tanto.

No es hora de pensar. No es hora de darle la enésima vuelta a un tema del que ya está harto. Llegado a ese punto, repasar una vez más la lista de inconvenientes de lo que hace y pensar en los remordimientos que va a sentir después, está absolutamente de más. No. No es hora de pensar, porque es hora de cogerse al artista hasta dejarlo exhausto. Armándose de valor, empuja.

Duele. Pero a Deidara le permite olvidarse de todo lo que lo enoja y cuando el dolor remite, se siente mejor. Tobi lo mira como si estuviese considerando disculparse o volver a preguntarle si de verdad todo está bien. Va a matarlo si lo hace.

El aire que respira está demasiado frío, pero necesita más de la capacidad que puede tomar mientras esa dura erección que tiene entre sus nalgas lo perfora como si fuera a partirlo en dos.

—Deidara-senpai —susurra Tobi, dejando que la preocupación se haga presente en sus palabras—. Está demasiado estrecho. Tal vez no se puede.

Y él no necesita contestar a eso. Una mirada que quiere decir "te tiraré un C3 a la cara si vuelves a decir algo así" es suficiente para convencer a Tobi para seguir empujando. Ahoga un grito, y vuelve a maldecir mientras agarra y retuerce la túnica bajo él.

A Deidara le gusta sentir dolor primero, porque después puede recrearse en el placer el doble, ambas son las caras de una misma moneda y el acto se siente incompleto si escogiese sólo una de ellas. Quizá por eso sus entrañas arden en anticipación a lo que viene cada vez que abre los ojos y visualiza a Tobi, el cabeza hueca del cuerpazo divino, entre sus piernas, cada vez que lo siente un milímetro más dentro. Parece que no vaya a acabar nunca.

Tobi sigue agregando saliva en un intento por hacerlo todo más fácil, Deidara aprecia el gesto. Se siente demasiado lleno, más ensanchado que nunca. Es una tortuosa escalera que sube al paraíso, pero la sube gustoso si se trata de él.

—Sólo un poco más, senpai.

Sólo un poco más...

Siente la tentación de dejarlo así y acabar con el mal rato un poco antes, pero Obito quiere meterla entera pues algo le dice que lo peor ya ha pasado. Vuelve a humedecer la base y lo embiste.

—¡Aagh...! ¡Bastardo...! ¡Te voy a...!

—Ya está —anuncia, observando hipnotizado cómo la respiración agitada del otro se tranquiliza.

—¿Quién te mandó tenerla tan grande?

Obito no sabe si darle las gracias por el cumplido o disculparse. Pasan unos segundos sin que ninguno de los dos diga nada más, aún no ha conseguido quitar los ojos de esa visión ante él, ni se ha repuesto de la agradable sensación de saber que están unidos.

—¿Piensas quedarte así? —agrega Deidara.

—No mucho más —contesta, echándose sobre él.

—No sabes cuánto tiempo esperé que esto pasase, hm.

La confesión viene en el momento propicio. Deja a Obito sin habla ni capacidad de reacción, a pesar de que eso él ya lo intuía. Lo llena de un sentimiento cálido al que aún no se atreve a abandonarse. No del todo. A lo que sí se atreve, es a estropear todo un poco más. Debe estar a la altura de las circunstancias. Sube la otra pierna a su hombro y se prepara para la primera embestida.

—Yo también —admite al fin.

Se siente bien dejarse llevar al fin por el deseo. Obito debe esforzarse porque su párpado no se cierre ante el increíble placer abrasante que le proporciona entrar y salir de aquella estrecha cavidad. No quiere perderse ni un segundo de las expresiones de placer de Deidara, ni de su mirada llena de desesperación y deseo. Puede que él también se vea ridículo, y al principio trata de mantenerse sereno, pero después eso deja de importarle. Lo embiste sin parar, cada vez más rápido, las uñas del artista clavadas en su espalda tan fuerte que deben estar dejándole marcas.

—Ah... Tobi... M-mas... Nggh...

El dolor no se ha ido del todo, pero el placer es mucho mayor y decide que le gusta en esa exacta proporción. Cada vez que esa erección descomunal se roza contra su próstata, Deidara pierde la noción de sí mismo. Ese momento se va a quedar grabado a fuego en su mente. Un momento que quiere repetir muchas más veces. Lo tiene claro.

Es difícil de creer que están a la intemperie. Obito olvida eso también, perdido en la ardiente lujuria recién desatada. Cualquier intento por mantener la situación controlada se va en cuanto lo escucha pronunciar su nombre, junto a la orden posterior. Nunca pensó que entendería por qué una explosión es bella, pero ahora, consumido por el fuego que emana de él, puede verla venir. Puede ver que es hermosa, que lo va a destruir entero y que él será feliz cuando eso ocurra.

Intenta besarlo, pero el ritmo de sus embestidas es tal que sólo consiguen juntar torpemente los labios por una fracción de segundo. Obito se da por vencido y continúa bombeando a un ritmo bestial, sintiéndose a punto de sucumbir y sintiendo que Deidara también lo está. Para acelerar el proceso, comienza a masturbarlo. Y funciona. Con un grito, el artista se aferra aún más a su espalda, se retuerce y contrae.

Hace que él también quiera aficionarse a las explosiones. Aunque él es la única cosa que desea ver explotar de esa precisa manera.

Sólo verlo disfrutar así es suficiente para precipitarlo al orgasmo a él también. Con rapidez, se sale de él, la visión de su semen salpicando sus apetitosas nalgas y muslos el complemento perfecto para la explosión de placer. Poco importa que no tengan como limpiarse. Toda su ropa está mojada para empezar. De momento, todos esos pequeños problemas le dan igual, porque Obito no se ha sentido tan bien en años. No se ha sentido tan bien en su vida, de hecho y se niega a pensar en el pasado o en el futuro por miedo a que se rompa el genjutsu en el que parece estar metido. Porque tanta felicidad no puede ser real.

Qué bien se ve ese mechón rubio pegado a su cara mojada y satisfecha. El mundo no es un infierno. ¿Por qué rayos pensó eso en primer lugar? El mundo es absolutamente maravilloso.

Deidara ya no está enojado. Tal y como vino, la tormenta se fue, la real y la que había en su cabeza. Lo único que necesitó fue tener el mejor sexo de su vida. No se arrepiente que haya sido así, y ahí, en lugar de algún sitio más resguardado o cómodo. Tobi lo observa aún arrodillado entre sus piernas con cara de bobo. ¿Por qué rayos le gustará tanto esa cara de bobo que tiene? Esa cara que parece estar diciendo "eres mi dios y voy adorarte hasta que se acabe el universo".

Coloca un brazo bajo su cabeza a modo de almohada y le guiña un ojo, haciéndole una seña para que se eche sobre él. El frío ya está empezando a notarse y necesita de su cercanía para retener calor. No quiere pensar aún en tener que moverse.

—Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme —le dice, tras un pequeño beso, su dedo recorriendo de derecha a izquierda el pequeño hueco del trocito de labio inferior que le falta.

—Puede ser.

No se ve convencido. Por eso Deidara insiste.

—¿Lo harás?

—Puede ser... —Obito quiere decirle que no puede, pero no tiene el valor para hacerlo. De nuevo está nervioso—. Creo que te amo.

Ya no sabe ni lo que está diciendo. Abriendo mucho los ojos, Deidara reprime una carcajada.

—No, Tobi. No lo haces. Sólo tuviste el mejor sexo de tu vida. Si tanto te ha gustado, repetiremos. Voy incluso a dejarte cambiar de tema de esa forma tan poco sutil, pero solo porque me has puesto de buen humor, hm.

—¡Senpai...!

Está acorralado. Tal vez el mundo no fuera absolutamente maravisoso. Pero tampoco era un infierno. Si Deidara estaba en él, no podía serlo.

—¿Qué?

—Vas a resfriarte. Mejor nos vamos a darnos un baño caliente. Tobi se preocupa mucho por la salud de su senpai.

Le tiende el pantalón mojado y él busca el suyo. Deidara comienza a recoger todo, saca un poco de arcilla de su bolsa y crea un halcón. Ninguno de los dos se molesta en ponerse la túnica, las cuales han quedado sucias, llenas de barro y hojas, aunque no es como si sus ropas estuvieran en mejor estado. Ya en el aire, Deidara ordena a su creación que los lleve de vuelta a la guarida. Con un poco de suerte nadie los verá entrar así, y si preguntan, estuvieron entrenando en la lluvia.

—Tobi. ¿Dónde pusiste mi ropa interior?

—No lo sé, senpai. ¿No la tienes tú?

—Tú eres el último que la tuvo en la mano, oliéndola como un pervertido.

—Se la debió llevar una ardilla —dice, sin hacer comentarios sobre eso último.

Lo que Deidara no sabe, es que mientras él estaba ocupado moldeando el pájaro, Obito activó su mangekyo sharingan un segundo y la absorbió con su kamui.

—Con que una ardilla... —repite, mirándolo con desconfianza.

Hay algo en su forma de actuar que le resulta sospechoso, pero no le desagrada del todo que él pudiera habérsela robado y mentido al respecto. Si Tobi lo iba a adorar hasta que se acabase el universo, él no iba a oponerse. Un artista tiene un ego exigente.

—¿Sabías que suelen robar pequeñas prendas para hacer sus nidos más mullidos?

Ofendido ante su descaro, Deidara gatea hasta él y golpea su pecho varias veces con su índice.

—Como alguna vez te pille con ella, te explotaré por mentiroso. ¿¡Me oíste!?

Obito sonríe. Con la máscara puesta, esas cosas salen más fácil.

—Hmm... Déjame ver, Deidara-senpai. Podrías dejar de pensar que unos cuantos roedores van a dormir esta noche sobre tu ropa interior usada... —el dedo de su compañero parece querer perforarle el pecho, su mirada desprende fuego y azufre—. Y sobre lo otro. Explótame cuando tú quieras. No vas a encontrar en mí oposición alguna.

* * *

 **Este fic me costó bastante, llevo casi dos semanas trabajando en él. El problema está en la pequeña variación que introduje y con la que no me sentía cien por cien segura. Pero bueno, uno no sabe cómo va a salir algo si no se lanza xD**

 **El tema era primera vez alternativa juntos. Ya escribí un oneshot de ello, pero era más bien en clave humor y desde entonces bueno... como que he ido agregando headcanons y me apetecía usarlos. Obito siempre es un poco emo, como buen Uchiha ofc, hay que sacarlo de ahí arrastrando. Estoy segura que sólo Dei podría lograr eso con su lindo culito. :D**

 **Me gustaría recomendarles un fic Tobidei en español, su título es "Get Down" de Lybra98, es Rated M y muy, muy, muy suculento, vayan con pañuelos para el nosebleed eyebleed.**

 **Mochi, pues más limonada! :D Es buena para la salud (? Dei vale por todos los tsuki no me que pueda cavilar Madara. Arreglé la serie wajajaj xDD Imagino a Deidara gruñón por las mañanas, pero con un despertar así cualquiera se pone de buen humor. Soy partidaria de que el tiempo lo cura todo. Y con un traserito sexy pues más aún. Tomo nota para lo de los clones. Quizá en unos cuantos capítulos.**

 **Creo que tengo idea para el siguiente. Aunque antes de eso, viene "Cambiemos".**

 **¡Gracias por leer, y hasta la próxima!**


	16. Aquel momento

**.**

 **Aquel Momento**

* * *

 **.:I:.  
**

* * *

—Senpai... ¿Si Tobi muriera en la misión, llorarías por él?

No era el tipo de cosas que Tobi solía preguntarle, pero como ya tenía comprobado lo impredecible que podía ser, tampoco le sorprendió.

—Yo no lloro, Tobi.

—¿Te pondrías triste? —insistió.

—¿Me viste ponerme triste cuando mataron a Sasori no Danna, hm?

Su compañero entrelazó las manos bajo la máscara.

—¡Pero Tobi quiere ser más especial que Sasori para el senpai, y quiere que se ponga triste y llore por él si le pasa algo!

Lo cierto era, que Tobi ya era más especial para él, no era tan eficaz en la batalla, pero era obediente y su arte se llevaba siempre todo el protagonismo. Además, se sentía más cómodo junto a alguien que en verdad era humano. Por ejemplo, las horas de la comida junto a Sasori se resumían a él intentando comer en paz mientras el otro le decía desde el interior de Hiruko que se diera prisa y que estaba harto de esperarlo por culpa de los defectos de su cuerpo mortal. Ya ni recordaba lo bien que se sentía tomándose su tiempo. Comer para él no era una necesidad más, era un placer y Tobi lo entendía bien.

—¿Quieres que esté triste y llore? No te tenía por un sádico —lo molestó.

—¡Sí, si es por Tobi! —respondió con entusiasmo.

La misión tampoco era la gran cosa, sólo un ajuste de cuentas que alguien había encargado. Si Tobi moría en la misión sería demasiado estúpido. Comenzó a enojarse ante la idea.

—Escúchame bien —dijo, cortándole el paso—, si mueres en esta basura de misión de rango B me voy a cabrear no sabes cuánto, y como ni siquiera te tendré ahí para poder explotarte me enojaré más aún y tendré que destruír algo muy grande para calmarme. ¡Así que más te vale no dejar que eso pase!

Tobi rió inclinándose hacia él. Sentía una agradable ligereza en su cuerpo, como si fuera a comenzar a flotar de repente.

—Yo también te quiero, Deidara-senpai.

Y salió huyendo de ahí con el terrorista detrás, sus manos llenas de bombas.

* * *

 **.:II:.  
**

* * *

Es uno de esos días.

A veces, ser Tobi es difícil. Fingir ser alguien tan sencillo y despreocupado le repugna. Ha pasado una noche terrible, una de las peores en meses. Lo dejó tan débil que ni siquiera pudo alcanzar la lucidez y detener la pesadilla. Pensar que debe recomponerse sólo para seguir haciendo de idiota lo pone aún de peor humor. Deidara lo debe estar buscándolo para entrenar, se fue huyendo del apartamento cuando el otro estaba aún dormido y probablemente esté pensando que intenta escaquearse. Obito no funciona, y si él no lo hace Tobi tampoco.

Se deja arrastrar más por su desidia, por la noche de sufrimiento que lo ha dejado sin fuerzas. Siente una molesta pesadez en su cuerpo y él sabe que deberá ponerse en pie por sí mismo si es que quiere seguir adelante. Como siempre. Tendrá que mentalizarse y reunir las fuerzas primero. Como siempre.

—Tirado en el pasto sin hacer nada productivo, qué raro en ti, hm.

Y por fin, el artista lo había encontrado. Obito observa unos segundos cómo el otro lo repasa con la mirada de arriba a abajo y se recuerda a sí mismo que eso es lo que el otro debe seguir pensando.

—Tobi está cansado... —se esfuerza por decir.

—Cansado de holgazanear querrás decir.

—¿Trajiste dango, senpai?

Le da una línea genérica, porque su mente no es capaz de ponerse creativa para una respuesta más elaborada que lo moleste o lo enoje.

—¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso? ¿Crees que somos amigos o algo, hm? -contesta, recostándose en el pasto perpendicular a él mientras lo dice.

Deidara no le está prestando atención, pero Obito no le quita el ojo de encima. Una fresca brisa mañanera agita su largo cabello por un breve segundo y no le pasa desapercibido que el maldito artista ha cerrado los ojos para recrearse en la sensación. Detesta cuando hace eso, pero se esfuerza en que no le afecte su irritante calma, le ha prometido a Zetsu que será un buen chico.

—De todos modos, si vamos a perder el tiempo, deberíamos hacer algo más divertido que quedarnos aquí tirados quitándonos hormigas de encima —agrega, poniéndose en pie y tendiéndole la mano—. Ven conmigo, te enseñaré algo.

Varios minutos después están en el aire montados en una de las aves de arcilla de su repertorio. Deidara no le quiere decir qué van a hacer, Obito no tiene ganas de socializar pero no se le ocurre ninguna excusa convincente para que su personaje se libre de tener que hacerlo.

—Espero que tu control de chakra sea bueno. ¿Estás bien sujeto, Tobi?

—¡Tobi estará bien, senpai! —exclama.

La primera vez que volaron juntos fingió que se caía y desde entonces Deidara se burla por eso. Sin aviso, el pájaro se lanza en picado en una caída casi vertical. Obito grita, casi olvidándosele usar la voz de Tobi para ello. Se agarra a su espalda por instinto mientras lo oye aullar y alza los brazos sobre su cabeza. Se detiene antes de llegar al suelo y al ascender, el pájaro traza un bucle en el aire. Tierra y cielo se invierten por unos segundos, su corazón late a mil por hora, demasiadas emociones fuertes para su estado mental, pero Deidara ríe como un demente, y la adrenalina que se dispara cada vez que el ave gira sobre sí misma o hace una pirueta hacia adelante o hacia atrás sólo parece dejarlo con ganas de más emociones fuertes. Obito está mareado, ya no sabe si está del derecho o del revés, pero al menos se ha acostumbrado a la sensación y puede seguir suplicándole a su senpai que pare.

—¿Asustado? —pregunta Deidara divertido mirando hacia atrás.

Su risa lo atraviesa como un puñal. Veinte años de miseria se sienten a veces como doscientos, pero Obito sabe que son demasiado pocos si aún no lo han dejado lo suficientemente insensible como para que su actitud le de igual. Se está agarrando al precipicio de la cordura con el dedo meñique y Deidara le está haciendo cosquillas en la muñeca. Al menos le concede que ahora está demasiado mareado como para seguir pensando en su porquería de vida.

—¡Claro que no, Tobi es valiente!

—Veamos si eso es verdad, hm.

Deidara conduce hasta el lago y Tobi cree que va a parar justo antes de llegar al agua pero no lo hace. Se sumerje en el agua asustando a bancos de peces de varios colores que corren a esconderse en la profundidad subacuática. Está loco de verdad, pero es una locura impulsiva y temeraria. Una que él disfruta. A Deidara lo atrae el peligro. Lo reafirma mientras el pájaro se deshace en pleno trayecto hasta la orilla, a la cual llegan casi de milagro.

Se levanta de inmediato y agarra por la cola un pez que ha quedado atrapado en la arcilla.

—Ya tenemos almuerzo, ve a buscar leña, cabeza hueca.

—Un... Un momento, senpai —aún le tiemblan las piernas y no comprende cómo el otro puede estar así de fresco—. Tobi no pensó que vería hacer algo tan infantil al senpai después de que él lo regañe siempre por ese motivo.

—¿Y qué pasa? ¿Demasiadas emociones para ti? —contesta, inclinándose sobre él—. Sólo te di un paseo y ya te ves como si necesitases reanimación cardiopulmonar.

—Ah... Sí por favor, Deidara-senpai —dice fingiendo entusiasmo para enfurecerlo—. Necesito un poco de eso.

En respuesta, Deidara le pone la boca del pez en la máscara.

—Vamos, quítate esa cosa naranja, estoy deseando verlo. ¿O acaso pensabas que te lo iba a hacer yo?

* * *

 **.:III:.**

* * *

Qué suaves son sus labios. Obito se pregunta si Deidara encuentra los suyos demasiado ásperos siendo que no salieron indemnes del accidente, pero oh, ese sabor sublime y tacto aterciopelado merecen correr ese riesgo.

Se separa unos centímetros y ya los extraña. Su mirada azul celeste atrapa la suya y él suspira, necesita aire pero también necesita esos labios otra vez. Lo besa de nuevo, despacio, recreándose en su roce, en cómo Deidara se adapta al movimiento pausado y consciente que se niega a dejarse arrastrar por la pasión. Lo está dejando marcar el ritmo esta vez y Obito decidió que le apetecía tomárselo con calma. Está en el paraíso.

Hora de tomar aire otra vez, siempre que lo besa parece que se le olvida. Siente el empuje de la lengua en la palma de la mano entrelazada con la suya. Deidara tiene manos sensibles. Manos de artista. Lo comprueba una vez más lamiendo su índice.

—Mmm...

Le provoca un suspiro y Obito prosigue, juguetea un rato con la lengua inquieta en la palma de su mano haciendo que se acentúe su sonrojo. Se pregunta si tiene idea alguna de lo irresistible que se ve así, y él mismo se responde cuando lo ve abrirse la túnica y dejar la parte superior de su pecho al descubierto.

¿Qué clase de milagro ocurrió para que alguien así de perfecto exista y esté ahora mismo ahí entre sus brazos?

—¿Qué? —pregunta Deidara, con un deje de impaciencia—. ¿Es para hoy o no?

—Todo a su tiempo, senpai.

Besa su muñeca y otro suspiro escapa de sus labios rosados, la lame, la muerde, ahí le gusta. Deidara susurra una palabrota y cierra los ojos y Obito adora cuando hace eso. No hay por qué darse prisa cuando el tiempo no apremia. Va a memorizar cada una de las partes de su anatomía, su tacto, textura, sabor, la forma en que él reacciona... Todo. Lo quiere todo de él.

* * *

 **.:IV:.**

* * *

Deidara sonaba a criatura celestial, demasiado bella para ese mundo de mierda. A algo extraterrenal que volvería a su plano de origen en cualquier momento. Así ocurrió. Y ahora Deidara sonaba totalmente distinto. Dolía como astillas de fuego clavadas en su misma alma.

Otra vez llegó tarde. Era su maldición. Porque Deidara en realidad era un fulgor en el cielo que vino y se fue, una fuerza destructiva que dejó un paisaje desolador de diez kilómetros de radio, una llamarada que encendió la mecha apagada de su alma y se fue estrujando la vela entera, lo que le hizo estar ahí ahora estrangulando al único superviviente de la masacre Uchiha, el desencadenante de aquel hecho.

La idea que no iba a verlo más le oprimía tanto el pecho que no veía cómo alguna vez iría a aliviarse. Si tan solo se hubiera dado un poco más de prisa él seguiría estando ahí. Fue ingenuo pensar que por fin le pasaba algo bueno, volver a enamorarse, volver a ver la vida más como su antiguo yo. Parecía como si cada vez que se levantase de un golpe, la vida lo golpeara con el doble de fuerza.

—Es tu culpa... —murmuró aflojando un poco.

Sasuke tosió. Obito quería hacerle desear que Deidara se lo hubiese llevado con él a la muerte. Rin lo hizo caer al infierno, y Deidara lo hará caer a un lugar aún más profundo, al tártaro temido por los mismos demonios. Porque no sólo está así por haberlo perdido, sino por muchos más motivos.

—¿Por qué...? ¡¿Por qué no me escogiste a mí!? —grita desesperado.

Ni siquiera para Deidara fue la primera opción. Se sentía un segundón con respecto al arte. Si de verdad sentía algo por él... Debió escoger quedarse con él pero no lo hizo. O tal vez fue ese bastardo quien le hizo perder la cabeza. Eso es. Deidara lo hubiera escogido a él. Fue Sasuke quien lo hizo enloquecer. Al caer en ese detalle, volvió a estrangularlo.

—Debiste haberme llevado contigo al menos...

El amor sólo servía para pintar el mundo de negro y rojo.

—¿¡Qué he hecho para que me pase toda esta mierda, maldita sea!?

La cara de su herramienta hacia el Kotoamatsukami se puso morada. Pero ya no necesitaba el poder de Danzo, porque ya no quería controlar a Nagato, ni usar el Samsara para traer a Rin. Ya no quería crear un mundo de paz, sin guerras, en el que nadie tuviera que morir. Nadie merecía tal regalo. Ahora iba hacer pasar a todas y cada una de las personas del planeta por lo mismo que él. Iba a terminar de corromperse entero, invocar al Jubi, tomar su poder, someter al mundo que se empeñaba en torturarlo a un sufrimiento sin igual.

Maldición de odio. Qué ridículo. Esto iba a ser mucho más que eso, la nueva era de un dios maligno, déspota y oscuro. En eso no iba a fallar.

Obito terminó de matar al niño que una vez fue junto con Sasuke, y arrastró el cuerpo sin vida del recién asesinado miembro de su maldita familia por el suelo, ensuciándolo más de lo que estaba. Le pidió perdón a Deidara por haberle fallado, por llegar tarde, por ser el incompetente definitivo. Se disculpó tanto que sus palabras se convirtieron en un trabalenguas fonético carente de sentido.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —oyó a una mujer gritar a lo lejos.

Se concentró en su chakra y apareció frente a ella usando su kamui. El miedo apareció en sus ojos rasgados color frambuesa.

—Akatsuki... —susurró casi con miedo a que él le oyera.

Obito le tiró a los pies a Sasuke y observó, ella gritó, jalándose del cabello del mismo color de sus ojos. Se agachó sobre él, llamándolo, poniendo su antebrazo lleno de marcas de dientes a la altura de su boca. La chica lloró desesperada, esa misma desesperación que él mismo sintió mientras sujetaba el cuerpo de Rin y que le llevó a renovar sus votos de odio en nombre de Deidara. No le hizo sentir mejor ni peor, ni más realizado, sobre todo porque sabía que con el tiempo ella lo superaría.

Se marchó de allí caminando, dejándola atrás. Sí, ella pasaría página, mientras que él seguiría anclado a esas muertes. Pero ya no quería superarlas tampoco.

Al final resultó ser verdad que no había esperanza.

* * *

 **.:V:.**

* * *

 _"De acuerdo, creo que me gusta Deidara."_

Se quitó la máscara, sólo para cubrirse la cara con las manos de la vergüenza. Quizá incluso andaba todo sonrojado, más como un adolescente que como el treintañero que se supone que era. Se volteó para ver a su compañero dormido en su futón e incapaz de soportar la evidencia que se manifiestó con un acelerón en su pulso, escondió la cabeza entre las sábanas.

No durmió mucho esa noche. Ni la siguiente.

Hasta las células Senju tienen su límite. Obito analizó como pudo esos sentimientos, pero su mente afectada por la falta de sueño no conseguía llegar donde él quería.

Gateó hasta su futón, en busca de respuestas. Ok, lo admitía, era bello, pero era un hombre y lo hacía sentir extraño haber comenzado a verlo con otros ojos. Deidara se dio la vuelta en sueños y verlo moverse lo asustó tanto que se metió bajo las sábanas y no salió de ahí hasta que en unas horas, lo sintió darle una suave patada.

—Deja de hacer el vago, cabeza hueca. Toca entrenar, hm.

Incluso para insultarlo, su voz sonaba bien.

—Ya voy sen... —Deidara tiró de la manta, estaba en ropa interior. Obito quedó sin habla, su garganta se había secado de golpe ante la inesperada visión que estaba por provocarle una hemorragia nasal y otra ocular.

Tragó saliva.

 _"Oh, mierda, esto es peor de lo que pensé... Mucho peor..."_

—...pai...

* * *

 **.:VI:.**

* * *

Lo siente ahí, justo en su nuca. Esa respiración tibia, pausada y rítmica de alguien que está dormido golpea contra su piel. Los párpados de Deidara caen, concentrándose en el hecho. Su cuerpo entero se estremece de placer. Tan cotidiano pero a la vez tan extraordinario...

Por fin Tobi accedió a quitarse la máscara para dormir. Fueron muchas veces las que se lo pidió, por las buenas y por las malas, con su mejor tono seductor y también con el más amenazante, con halagos e insultos, nada funcionó y ahora era él quien accedía así de la nada, por voluntad propia. Otra barrera más que se derrumba entre ellos. Deidara las quiere todas fuera pero con esta se contentará, de momento.

Tiene hasta miedo de moverse un poco por si Tobi cambia de postura y deja de abrazarlo tan apretado o de respirar contra la piel de su cuello. Por eso, aunque la parte derecha de su cuerpo comienza a estar entumecida, decide quedarse así, es lo más cómodo que ha estado nunca antes de todos modos.

Deidara cree firmemente que todo lo bueno es breve, pero esa noche traiciona su filosofía deseando con culpabilidad que ese momento no acabe.

* * *

 **.:VII:.**

* * *

—¡¿Qué significa esta miseria de paga?! —gritó Deidara.

—Te he descontado los desperfectos que has causado en la guarida este mes. Y aún agregaré otro más a la lista si la puerta de mi oficina ha sufrido desperfectos por esa patada que acabas de darle -explicó el tesorero de Akatsuki.

—No me creo que haya sido tan caro, me estás timando, Kakuzu. ¿Crees que porque soy artista no llevo al día mi economía y me puedes engañar así?

Kakuzu le tiró un pergamino a la cara que Deidara a penas logró evitar que se estrellase contra la misma.

—Ahí tienes un informe de todos los gastos que tú solo ocasionas con tus explosiones. Te vendría bien leerlo antes de tener la osadía de ofenderme —Deidara lo abrió y le echó un rápido vistazo a los precios de los materiales y sueldos de personas contratadas para el trabajo, sí, tal vez se había excedido—. Y tápate el cuello, da mala fama a Akatsuki que vayas por ahí tan desaliñado, mostrando como trofeo las marcas que has permitido que te deje ahí cualquier fulana. Estos jóvenes...

—¿¡Cómo dices!?

...

Deidara entró hecho una furia a su apartamento, Tobi sólo necesitó sentir la intención homicida para comprender que estaba a punto de morir a manos de un terrorista furioso.

—¡Tobi es inocente, senpai! —exclamó protegiéndose con los brazos.

—¡Te dije que no me dejases marcas! —gritó empujándolo contra la pared.

—Oh... —Tobi rió—. Así que era eso...

Media hora después, en el cuello de Deidara había dos nuevas marcas más.

* * *

 **.:VIII:.**

* * *

Takoyaki para dos. Compró la ración extra en un impulso. Era su día libre y no tenía por qué pasarlo con Tobi, pero justo cuando hacía el pedido se acordó de él y de que ahora tenía un compañero humano que podía comer como cualquier persona normal. Aunque puede que esa fuera solo una excusa, todo estaba ennervantemente silencioso sin el cabeza hueca a su alrededor.

—¡Tobi! ¡Se van a enfriar por tu culpa!

Tras un rato dando voces por la guarida, Zetsu apareció.

—¿Pasa algo, Deidara? —dijo el blanco.

—Busco a Tobi.

—Está ocupado —espetó Zetsu negro.

—¿Ocupado y no me ha dicho nada a mí? ¡Pues que venga! ¡Dile que deje la memez que sea que esté haciendo y que su senpai lo llama, hm!

—Como te he dicho, Tobi está ocupado hoy.

Pero antes de que su enojo ante esa respuesta pudiera manifestarse, Zetsu blanco se aclaró la garganta.

—¡No seas grosero con Deidara-san! ¡Estoy seguro que Tobi puede hacer un hueco en la agenda por él! ¡Iremos ahora mismo a buscarlo, no te preocupes!

Zetsu se hundió bajo el suelo, dejando a Deidara pensativo sobre qué podría mantener a alguien como Tobi ocupado. Aunque tampoco es que supiera mucho sobre lo que le gustaba hacer en su tiempo libre.

—¡Hola senpai! ¿Querías ver a Tobi? —dijo su compañero a sus espaldas.

Se volteó, mostrándole el paquete que desprendía un olor demasiado apetitoso.

—¿Has almorzado ya?

Tobi ahogó un grito, poniendo sus manos donde sus mejillas deberían.

—¡Deidara-senpai quiere pasar tiempo con Tobi!

—¿¡Has almorzado o no!?

—Aún no —dijo riendo.

—Ja. Lo sabía.

Sin saberlo, Deidara había frustrado los planes de Obito de vigilar la rutina del siguiente jinchuuriki en la lista, pero la sorpresa de saber que hasta cierto punto valoraba su compañía no le desagradó.

—¿Es eso para Tobi? —preguntó señalando el paquete.

—Eres un genio, hm —contestó el artista comenzando a caminar seguido por su alegre discípulo.

* * *

 **.:IX:.**

* * *

—¡Senpaaaai! ¡Es horrible, es horrible! ¡Tienes que venir a ayudar a Tobi!

Deidara no sabía qué le cabreaba más, si que Tobi hubiera irrumpido en su taller mientras trabajaba en su arte o que se lo hubiera llevado arrastrando dando gritos.

—¿¡Qué mierda te pasa ahora!? ¡Mira que das trabajo, hm!

—¡Tobi necesita ir a la cocina pero no puede pasar! —se colocó tras él y lo empujó—. ¡Salva a Tobi, Deidara-senpai!

Vio inmediatamente qué era lo que lo estaba exaltando tanto. Una cucaracha caminaba por el suelo moviendo las antenas en todas direcciones. No podía creerlo, eso fijaba un nuevo récord a su estupidez.

—¿¡Y me llamas para esto!? ¿¡Es que no puedes darle un pisotón tú mismo!?

Su inútil compañero dio un grito tan agudo que le lastimó los oídos a la vez que se agitaba en exagerados movimientos.

—¡No! ¡Eso es asqueroso! ¡Tobi se va a desmayar!

—Sólo digo... Pein-sama te va a despedir si ve que no puedes matar ni a un maldito bicho, hm.

Y con eso, todo el susto de Tobi pareció volatilizarse.

—¡El senpai está preocupado por si despiden a Tobi!

Él se cabreó aún más. Tobi tenía una habilidad especial para retorcer sus palabras a su conveniencia y siempre acababa entrando en su juego sin darse cuenta.

—¡Yo nunca dije eso, de hecho, me alegraré cuando ocurra porque me das demasiados dolores de cabeza!

De repente, Tobi se veía cabizbajo como un cachorrito pateado. No lo iba a ablandar así. Un crujido detrás de ellos llamó la atención de los dos. Kisame estaba ahí masticando algo.

—Las marroncitas son las más ricas —explicó antes de seguir su camino.

Vio a su compañero juntar las manos emocionado, yéndose tras él.

—¡Espera, Kisame-san! ¿Quieres ser mi nuevo senpai?

Una vena se marcó en su frente, Deidara alargó la mano, agarrando a Tobi del cuello de la túnica antes de que pudiera irse más lejos.

—¡Hoy haces katsu!

—¿Q-qué? ¿Qué ha pasado ahora? ¡Tobi no entiende!

Deidara sacó una criatura redondeada de su bolsillo y la puso en su mano.

—Ahí tienes. La próxima vez que veas una condenada cucaracha le tiras esto y dejas de molestarme.

Obito puso él mismo esa cucaracha ahí porque se sentía con ganas de hacer una travesura. Lo que no se esperaba era esa reacción posesiva. Observó la figura de arcilla unos segundos, la cual era en realidad un diseño suyo. Pensó que Deidara se molestaría al entregarle el dibujo de un animal ridículo que ni siquiera existía y sugerirle que podía inspirarse en él. Tampoco se esperaba que hubiera llevado eso a la realidad. Lo abrazó bien fuerte, para que él no pudiera escapar a pesar de sus intentos.

—Era broma, senpai. No te pongas celoso —dijo sonriendo bajo la máscara.

* * *

 **Iba a hacer más, pero creo que de momento esas están bien. Me ha gustado escribir estas mini escenas, así que haré más en el futuro y les ha gustado a ustedes también entonces con más razón. Me gusta como queda este recopilatorio sin un formato definido. Casi todas de humor, alguna que otra más sensualona y la 4 que es como el "bad ending" de una aventura gráfica. Creo que a la 8 le tomé cariño ya que no suelo escribir cosas de amistad sin romance, que también me gusta. Los aprecio en todas sus facetas.**

 **Lybra, me alegra saber que lo logré, porque sí, iba medio insegura por salirme de lo habitual. La poesía me estaba dando fuerte esos días, Machado y Lorca sobre todo. Fue un verano muy lluvioso, la mayoría de los días tenía que correr para no mojarme y bueno, la inspiración vino sola xDD Esa línea donde se sinceran sobre como querían que pasara no pude evitar ponerla, después de toda la montaña rusa de emociones, al menos tenían que dejar eso claro, la comunicación previa no fue la mejor. Al menos merecían saber lo que estaba pasando, y por qué y oírlo del otro sin tener que andar con adivinanzas xD. Me encanta escribir lemon en entornos acuáticos, y es bueno saber que se me da bien, porque habrá más muy pronto :D**

 **Mochi, hay muchos memes con esa escena de "ya no siento nada", ahí estuvo inspirado Obito, es una canción de Green Day andante. Así es, ambos querían pero Obito necesitaba un poco más de persuasión. Si hubiera sido por Dei esto acaba en lemon mucho antes, pero la explosión de rabia y pasión y todo mereció la pena. Al final el lemon en cambiemos se hará esperar :x problemas técnicos. Ya comencé a escribirlo al menos.**

 **No se que habrá en el siguiente. Lemon y hasta ahí sé.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y hasta el siguiente!**


	17. Cosas de mayores (M)

**Limón para todos**

 **Cosas de mayores**

Tobi le pedía abrazos de vez en cuando. Si era un buen chico, le pedía uno como premio. Si estaba alegre, quería uno para celebrarlo. Si estaba triste (aunque Deidara no se tragaba que Tobi estuviera triste de verdad), los pedía como consuelo. Su pueril compañero extendía los brazos invitándolo a ir a él, Deidara cruzaba los suyos y giraba la cabeza, él no daba abrazos. Ni siquiera a su familia cuando era pequeño, su madre solía llamarlo gatito enojón, mejor si Tobi nunca supiera ese dato.

Al final, era Tobi quien iba a él y lo estrechaba contra su cuerpo, Deidara quedándose obstinadamente de brazos cruzados. Tiempo después, comenzó a devolverlos aunque con algo de reticencia. A veces incluso era él quien iba al encuentro de Tobi y su compañero, feliz por encontrar respuesta, lo agarraba bien apretado y lo levantaba en peso, dejando sus pies en el aire. Deidara se quejaba por costumbre, porque en el fondo le gustaba ser abrazado por Tobi.

Pero mejor que él nunca supiera eso, tampoco.

Estaban tomando un descanso en el entrenamiento y Tobi acababa de pedirle uno porque según él, estaba agotado y eso le daría energías. A Deidara no le parecía agotado en absoluto, pero accedió.

Tobi estaba sentado y Deidara pensó que se levantaría para dárselo pero en su lugar, lo arrastró con él, quedando sentado en sus piernas dándole la espalda. Ninguno de los dos llevaba la túnica así que se sentía mucho más intenso que de costumbre, su espalda amoldada a su escultural torso. Suspiró fingiendo estar molesto, pero no tuvo esa vez valor para quejarse. Tobi era más cómodo que cualquier otra cosa que le pueda servir de asiento ahí en ese rincón de la montaña.

Pasó un rato y Tobi seguía sin soltarlo. Su cuerpo estaba ya unos grados más caliente. Si no lo hacía pronto, lo iba a poner en una situación incómoda. ¿Y cómo se iba a explicar luego? Deidara rodó los ojos, sintiéndose también un tanto culpable al ver su cuerpo reaccionar así por un simple y casto abrazo. Aunque ese en concreto no lo era tanto. No como otras veces, tal vez era la postura, nueva para ambos.

Y esperó y esperó, y los segundos pasaban, y una parte de él deseaba preocupantemente que durase más, hasta que Tobi por fin aflojó su agarre, pero sus manos no se separaron de su cuerpo sino que se movieron a sus costados a acariciar sus caderas. Quizá era por el giro inesperado de los acontecimientos, pero sintió que se sonrojaba. El calor que se fue acumulando en su vientre desde que empezó el abrazo pareció extenderse a todo su cuerpo. Al menos ya no se sentía culpable, porque ese gesto ya no es tan casto y no puede ser un malentendido ya que Tobi seguía tocando, lento pero firme. Reprimió un suspiro, y pasada la sorpresa inicial, casi le preguntó a Tobi qué es lo que estaba haciendo. Pero no hay necesidad, está más que claro lo que hace pero no deja de parecerle duro de creer. Puede que nunca fuera tan inocente y puro como aparentaba para empezar. También para el por qué tiene una respuesta, abrazo tras abrazo, algo fue mutando, al menos para él. Quizá para Tobi también fue así. Mucha gente le había dicho que era atractivo, Tobi podría pensar eso también. Sus dedos aún no se detenían y cuando el material suave y cálido de su guante entró en contacto con la piel de su cintura, ese suspiro que había estado aguantando se escapó. Todos sus sentidos estaban alerta y la novedad de ver a Tobi en esa nueva faceta estaba prendiendo la mecha. Avergonzado por la pérdida de control, giró la cabeza.

—Así que decidiste por fin dejar de hacer el crío.

Tobi debió tomar eso como el visto bueno para seguir, porque sus dedos perdieron la timidez y se adentraron sin pudor debajo de su camiseta. Ah, diablos... Tobi no se estaba portando demasiado bien, pero a Deidara no le importaba si lo seguía encendiendo así. La mano subió a su pecho, empujándolo hacia sí. Con la espalda tan pegada a él, Deidara no podía pensar en condiciones, y en contraste con su piel que ardía, la máscara fría se apoyó en su hombro.

—Hagamos cosas de mayores, Deidara-senpai —le susurró con un tono de voz nada puro e inocente.

En el tembloroso roce de sus dedos podía sentir su hambre carnal contenida. No es eso lo que Deidara planeó hacer en el descanso, pero le intrigaba saber a dónde les iba a llevar. Iba a estar interesante. Arqueó su espalda contra él, siente su pecho subir y bajar con cada respiración. Bajo la máscara, oyó un grave murmullo, casi un ronroneo mientras la mano en su pecho trazaba círculos en uno de sus pezones. Su otra mano, abierta con los dedos extendidos acariciaba su espalda de abajo a arriba, Deidara cerró los ojos y apoyó ambas manos en sus muslos.

—¿Te pone lo que te hago? —susurró, casi como si le diera miedo hacerlo, a él le costó un par de segundos entenderlo.

—¡Tú qué crees... hm!

Aún estaba algo cohibido, por la rapidez con la que iba todo , la falta de familiaridad con esa nueva situación y el peligro de que alguien los viera, pero no iba a dejar que eso lo frenase. Nunca había nadie en aquel remoto lugar, de todos modos. Se frotó contra su pelvis para sentir entre sus nalgas la erección que despertaba. Cuandoiba a retirarse, Tobi lo atrajo de nuevo a él, bien pegado. Pudo sentir el miembro aprisionado moverse entre los dos cuerpos, empujando hacia adelante como si hubiera cobrado vida.

Deidara no podía creer lo que pasaba. Su propia erección dio un espasmo de placer. El calor corporal de Tobi lo estaba sofocando y cuando sintió la mano enguantada deslizarse hasta su pelvis, tragó saliva con dificultad. Tobi se detuvo, como si no se decidiera a seguir.

—¿Te importa si...?

Su necesidad de roce iba en aumento, no podía retrasarlo sólo para darle permisos a Tobi, que había empezado a tocar muy seguro de sí mismo y ahora dudaba. Le tomó la mano con fuerza y la guió hasta el bulto en su pantalón, se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir sus jadeos cuando comenzó a frotar despacio, agarrando su aparato por encima de la ropa.

—¿Así? —preguntó.

Sintió su aliento cálido cerca de su oído. Se ha quitado la máscara.

—Mmm, qué atento —se burló él.

Tobi apartó su cabello a un lado y apoyó los labios en su cuello.

—Lo que sea por ti, senpai.

Nadie más había conseguido ponerle tanto en su vida. ¿Cómo era Tobi tan bueno en encenderlo así? Miró hacia atrás para encontrarse con una mirada lasciva y una sonrisa ladeada. La primera vez que le vio la cara fue por accidente, entró al baño sin saber que Tobi estaba ahí cepillándose los dientes. Se puso tan nervioso que Deidara no volvió a sacar el tema, pero aunque se decía que no le importaba, jamás pudo quitarse su cara de la cabeza.

Antes de que se fuera a dar cuenta, sus labios húmedos chocaron contra los suyos. Deidara abrió ligeramente la boca, invitándolo a entrar, Tobi no despercició la oportunidad. Sus lenguas se enredaron, ambos jadeando mientras Tobi agarraba el contorno de su erección sobre la ropa y lo frotaba y Deidara restregaba sus nalgas en la dura erección. A veces, su compañero le daba un mordisco en el labio y él gemía, cuando las sensaciones placenteras se iban directas a su entrepierna.

Otras, Tobi volvía la cabeza para prestar atención a los alrededores, sólo hasta que Deidara lo obligaba a volver a prestarle atención a él. Su compañero agarró la túnica que estaba doblada junto a ellos y cubrió a ambos de cintura para abajo.

—Así nadie verá lo que hacemos... ¿No es buena idea, senpai? Podemos decir que tenemos frío.

Tras la seguridad de la prenda que los tapaba, Tobi comenzó a bajarle el pantalón hasta las rodillas. Ahora, el tacto de sus dedos en su miembro era mayor. Mierda. Estaban ahí en medio del campo y no estaban preparados. Pero para él ya era demasiado tarde. Ya nadie lo iba a mover de ahí antes de hacer katsu.

—¿Qué crees que van a pensar si nos ven sentados el uno sobre el otro y tapados con una túnica en verano, hm?

El calor excesivo acabaría ganando al pudor. Ya se sentía incluso demasiado caliente, porque la falta de pantalón también había hecho que sintiera con más intensidad el bulto golpeando contra sus nalgas. Quería tocarlo. Quería ver la longitud de ese miembro que insinuaba ser enorme entre sus dedos húmedos, cubiertos de saliva y líquido preseminal. ¿Por qué estaba Tobi tan bien dotado? La posición se lo ponía difícil, pero mientras le restregaba su culo en la dura entrepierna, intentó bajarle el pantalón con una de sus manos.

—Senpai... Mmm... Creo que necesitas un poco de ayuda ahí...

—Puedo yo solo —contestó.

Tuvo que girarse un cuarto de vuelta para poder hacerlo bien. Tobi no colaboraba y para ponerle las cosas más difíciles, se quitó el guante, animándose al fin a meter la mano en su ropa interior y sacar su miembro de la tela.

—Ah... ¡Tobi!

Sus manos temblaban, su mente queriendo concentrarse más en el enorme placer que recibía del contacto directo más que en su labor. Le tomó más de lo esperado con un poco de ayuda del otro, que levantó su cuerpo un momento para que la prenda bajara mejor, junto con su boxer. Deidara no iba a pasar por lo mismo dos veces.

—Buen trabajo, senpai —susurró con un tono de voz que le provocó un agradable escalofrío.

Tobi dejó de masturbarlo y sacando lentamente su mano de la túnica, se la llevó a la boca y pasó la lengua por entre sus dedos. Deidara se humedeció los labios mientras lo observaba, demasiado distraído como para protestar por la falta de atención a su entrepierna. Su único ojo al descubierto estaba cerrado, como si no le interesase nada más en el mundo que eso. Al fin, sonrió con una mirada cargada de deseo y hambre voraz.

—Llevo un tiempo queriendo averiguar cómo sabías —confesó, antes de pegar sus dedos a los labios de Deidara—. Pruébate.

Dos entraron en su boca. Él obedeció y pudo detectar un ligero matiz amargo, en lo poco que debía haberle dejado Tobi. Mientras su lengua dejaba relucientes de saliva aquellos dedos, Deidara notó que la respiración de Tobi se estaba volviendo pesada. Con su mano libre, se abrazó a su cintura de nuevo y lo atrajo a él, al sentir el contacto directo con el duro miembro, Deidara perdió la concentración. Se estremeció cuando él siguió apretándolo contra su cuerpo, su pene empujando sin pudor, sintiéndolo pulsar en la parte baja de su espalda. Con cada segundo que pasaba, más aumentaba su necesidad, pero no contar con algo que hiciera de lubricante para ese tamaño de aparato y la falta de privacidad lo estaban frustrando. Una pena, la idea de estar gritando de ardor abrazado al árbol mientras Tobi lo empujaba sin parar contra el mismo se veía más que apetecible.

Se puso más cómodo para meter la mano entre ambos cuerpos y mostrarle a Tobi lo bueno que era con sus bocas extra. Agarró con desesperación la punta de su miembro sintiendo sus movimientos en la palma de su mano antes de comenzar a deslizarla arriba y abajo, la lengua en la misma no se había sentido tan inquieta en mucho tiempo. Tobi apoyó la frente en su hombro, emitiendo un grave gruñido que sólo avivó su deseo por él.

—¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer, hm? —dijo en voz baja sin detenerse.

Con suavidad, Tobi atrapó su labio inferior entre sus dientes, lo cual desembocó en un sensual beso, a Deidara le avergonzaba su evidente aliento entrecortado, pero se consoló pensando que su compañero estaba teniendo el mismo problema.

—No sé. Tú eres el brillante de los dos, senpai —contestó con un evidente matiz burlón.

El problema era que se le hacía difícil pensar con esa enorme erección atrapada contra su culo. Tobi se deslizó un poco más hacia abajo, mientras lo apretaba un poco más contra él. Su pene se movió con él, la punta recorriendo la línea entre sus nalgas, haciéndolo jadear al acelerársele el pulso cuando pasó por su entrada trasera, siguiendo hacia adelante, a través del perineo, chocando contra sus testículos y deslizándose más y más hasta sobresalir por entre sus muslos. Las caderas de Tobi chocaron contra su culo y Deidara no podía apartar los ojos de la atrapante visión bajo la túnica.

—Tobi... ¿Cuánto tiempo dices que llevas queriendo hacer esto? —dijo, no pudiendo aguantarse la curiosidad.

Tras apartarle el pelo a un lado, sintió la lengua húmeda y cálida en su cuello.

—Demasiado —contestó él, juntando las piernas de Deidara y apoyando una mano en el suelo para embestirlo.

La fricción de su erección contra la de él era agradable, pero lo dejaba a la vez con ganas de más.

—¡Mm... Tobi...! ¿Cuánto exactamente?

Deidara agarró ambos miembros con una de sus manos, acariciándolos simultáneamente cada vez que Tobi lo embestía. El mundo había comenzado a agitarse a gran velocidad.

—D-dos... nhhh... semanas... senpai.

—¡Eso...! ¡Eso es poco tiempo, idiota! ¡Hn!

Tuvo que echar su brazo libre hacia atrás para agarrarse al árbol cuando el movimiento se volvió mareante.

—Para mí fue una eternidad.

Tobi apretó aún más sus piernas para aumentar la presión de sus muslos salpicados de líquido preseminal atrapando su miembro. Sintió cómo su cuerpo bajo él se tensaba y la velocidad aumentaba. La lengua en su mano lamiendo su miembro como si de un dulce se tratara. Los jadeos de su compañero aumentaron en intensidad, volviéndose más guturales con el golpeteo constante. Deidara miró hacia abajo cuando sintió que él se iba a correr y alcanzó a observar cómo tras una brutal embestida final, chorros de semen comenzaron a derramarse sobre sus muslos, su pene y su estómago.

No perdió ni un segundo más disfrutando de la sensación posterior. Tobi recogió en su mano el semen que había caído en su estómago y muslos y cubrió su miembro con ello antes de empezar a masturbarlo, rápido, con fuerza, sin delicadeza, mientras lamía y succionaba la piel de su cuello. Estaba usando su propia corrida como lubricante. El pensamiento le resultaba tan erótico que sintió su cuerpo calentarse súbitamente. Deidara jadeaba con cada exhalación, sentía el orgasmo aproximarse a gran velocidad, la tensión acumulándose en su cuerpo, el placer en la parte baja de su estómago. Se retorció en su agarre, maldiciendo entre jadeos. Sus piernas se frotaron la una contra la otra en un movimiento reflejo justo antes de que todo el placer acumulado estallase, poseyéndolo entero.

—Deidara-senpai... —dijo en su oído entre jadeos.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás, usando a Tobi de respaldo mientras él lo abrazaba. Deidara no quería moverse de ahí a pesar de tener la mitad de su cuerpo llena de salpicaduras del semen de ambos. O tal vez esa era una de las razones por las que no quería hacerlo. Le tomó unos minutos recuperarse y poder hablar otra vez con normalidad.

—¿Pensabas que ibas a morir virgen... hm? —dijo mirando hacia atrás.

Tobi se sonrojó, tensándose de golpe.

—¡Y-Yo ah... senpai! ¡¿Q-qué estás diciendo!?

Él ahogó una carcajada. Lo estaba diciendo de broma, pero parecía que había dado en el clavo. No parecía un inexperto del todo, pero tal vez dos semanas daban para darle muchas vueltas a la imaginación.

—Sólo te tomo el pelo, cabeza hueca. Aún no tengo ni idea de lo que acaba de ocurrir. Pero me has sorprendido.

—Bien —murmuró, más relajado ya.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento exactamente sus manos se entrelazaron, pero al ser consciente, un silencio corrió entre ellos. Ambos se miraron como hipnotizados y Deidara sonrió al darse cuenta de lo sexy que era Tobi en realidad. Estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por haberlo intuido. Le gustó comprobar que era así.

Cansado, apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y Tobi se llevó el revés de su mano a los labios antes de estrecharlo fuerte contra él. Su imaginación se puso a trabajar de inmediato en pensamientos nada puros, y se preguntó si su compañero estaba pensando lo mismo.

* * *

 **Tanto tiempo sin actualizar. Aquí les traigo el limón que les prometí. Seguiré actualizando este recopilatorio, pero ya no periódicamente, pero como no es más que un recopilatorio, no importa. Este no es canónico en mi verse, solo un poco de porno gratuito que llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir. Obito está menos emo aquí, bueno como estarlo jaja xD**

 **Lybra, debo repetir con los drabbles cortitos. Ya tengo unas cuantas ideas más. A ver qué sale. :D El de Deidara arrancando la sábana en calzoncillos fue divertido jaj, pero creo que mi favorito fue el de Obito durmiendo sin máscara. Definitivamente este pairing me inspira como nada lo hizo antes, amo escribir de ellos, y para ellos, y para quienes los shipeamos. *-***

 **Mochi, hace mucho que no sabemos de ti. ¿Estás bien? Espero que sí. Andamos preocupadas. Por supuesto, Tobi es buen chico, él nunca hace nada malo. No, no xD Lo de green day lo decía por Boulevard of Broken Dreams, la canción de la gente sad como Obito. XD**

 **Ha pasado mucho tiempo así que no se qué decir. Fue la Tobidei Week en octubre y hay fics nuevos. Vayan a leer los de Lybra98, vayan a leer el lemon de Alest. Vayan a leerlo todo! :D**

 **No sé qué habrá en el siguiente. No sé a dónde me llevará el viento.**

 **Gracias por leer como siempre ^^**


	18. Bienvenido

**No hay lemon. Pero este capítulo tiene calificación M. Hidan tiene la culpa, él y su floreada forma de hablar.**

 **AU mundo ninja donde Yahiko vive y cumplió su sueño.**

* * *

 **Bienvenido**

El anaranjado comenzaba a teñir la parte oeste del cielo mientras el sol caía. Sólo habían pasado diez minutos de la hora acordada. En términos de Obito, eso equivalía a llegar temprano, era un hecho cierto e indiscutible. Calculaba que estaría allí en cinco minutos más. Nada mal. Nadie podía reprocharle nada.

Dejó el saco lleno de fruta recién recogida sobre la mesa de la cocina de la anciana con algo de nostalgia. Ese sería su último recado. Al caer la noche se habría ido de la aldea como miembro de Akatsuki y no sabía cuando sería la próxima vez que volvería. Minato-sensei ya había aprobado su traslado a Amegakure.

—Eres muy amable Obito —dijo ella con una reverencia—. Vamos a extrañarte por aquí.

Abriendo su bolso, extrajo de él varias piruletas y se las puso en la mano. Una propina mucho más generosa que de costumbre.

—No hay de qué, siempre lo hice encantado —respondió, aunque la recompensa tenía algo que ver también. Obito se había mal acostumbrado a sus dulces.

—De verdad es una pena que vayas a irte. ¿Podrías hacerme un último favor y ayudarme a mover unos cuantos muebles al piso de arriba? Con lo joven y fuerte que eres seguro que no te llevará mucho. No como a mí, que ya estoy vieja...

Obito consultó de nuevo la hora. Se sentía culpable por decirle que lo estaban esperando. Bueno, llegaría un poco más tarde de lo planeado, pero aún temprano en sus estándares. Relativamente hablando, por supuesto.

—Vamos allá pues —dijo con entusiasmo, en parte real, en parte fingido—. ¿Dónde están esos muebles?

Minutos después cuando vio el enorme piano, la mesa con sus respectivas sillas y las estanterías sin atornillar, Obito comprendió que los dulces de más habían venido con letra pequeña.

* * *

Deidara miró por encima de su hombro una vez más.

Intentó retrasar su orden todo lo que pudo, pero el apetitoso aroma del ramen que le habían servido a Yahiko, Konan y Nagato hizo que no pudiese aguantar mucho más. ¿Cuándo iba a llegar Tobi? Su impuntualidad no le era desconocida y ya tuvo en cuenta eso al hacer sus cálculos sobre a qué hora iba a aparecer, pero eso era demasiado tarde incluso para él. Una hora ya. Llevaban casi un mes sin verse. ¿A caso no tenía ganas de verlo?

Encima, tuvo que echar a Zetsu del asiento vacío que le había reservado dos veces, porque el hombre planta se había tomado la libertad de sentarse ahí sin preguntar, comiéndose una lata de comida para perros con los palillos. Preferiría evitar recordarlo antes de que se le fuera el hambre. Zetsu al final aprendió su lugar, y se sentó afuera a regarse con la leve llovizna que comenzaba a caer. Itachi y Kisame estaban afuera también, uno porque quería más privacidad para estar con su familia y el otro porque se sentía raro sin Itachi al lado. Bueno, que le cayera lluvia encima era algo que iba con la forma de ser melancólica del Uchiha. Seguro era más feliz así.

—Una ración de shoyu ramen —dijo, llamando la atención a la hija del dueño del establecimiento.

—¡Enseguida! —contestó ella educadamente.

Su estómago rugió. Yahiko tenía una pila de cuatro cuencos a su lado, Konan tenía tres y Nagato dos. Yahiko iba en cabeza, pero Deidara apostó a que Konan ganaría. Yahiko se llenaría pronto y ella con su velocidad más lenta pero constante llegaría más lejos. Sus diez ryo ya estaban a nombre de Konan en el monedero de Kakuzu, quien no se había pedido nada, pero que observaba el concurso de los tres miembros fundadores con interés.

—Sabía que no aguantarías.

Se volvió para mirar a Sasori, sentado al otro lado del asiento libre, apoyado en la pared. Había sustituido el índice de su mano derecha por un destornillador, con el cual estaba ajustando algo en su muñeca izquierda. Como no necesitaba alimento, estaba aprovechando la hora de la cena para hacer su mantenimiento diario.

—Es difícil aguantar cuando tienes hambre, todo aquí huele delicioso y el resto del mundo se está dando un atracón, hm. Lo comprenderías si hubieras conservado tu sentido del gusto y pudieras ser capaz de saborear este manjar. No sabes lo que te pierdes.

—Uno es esclavo de sus necesidades físicas, dominarlas es lo que te hace fuerte —respondió sin mirarlo, moviendo la muñeca en varias direcciones para comprobar que funcionaba bien—. Por suerte yo ya no lo soy, me ahorra perder el tiempo.

El gran cuenco de shoyu ramen humeante fue puesto frente a él, y Deidara tuvo que detenerse para no comenzar a comer ya y muy posiblemente quemarse la lengua.

—Qué tramposo eres, Danna. ¿No se supone que uno debe reprimir dichas necesidades mientras las siente en lugar de suprimir su origen por completo? ¿Dónde está el mérito?

—Nunca dije que quisiera ser monje.

—Bueno, yo tampoco quiero serlo, hm.

Si algo le gustaba, Deidara no iba a quedarse con las ganas. ¿Ayunar? Esa palabra no estaba hecha para él. Hundió los palillos en el caldo, sacó un puñado de fideos y se los llevó a la boca. El fuerte golpe en la espalda lo hizo atragantarse, y cuando se giró, tosiendo y con la cara roja, vio a Hidan sentarse en el asiento libre. La mirada de Sasori parecía decir "estas cosas no me pasan a mí" mientras lo veía toser como un condenado.

—¿¡Comiendo ramen, Dei-chan!? ¡Tira eso a la basura y bebe sake como un hombre!

Deidara no quería alterarse y perder su buen humor, pero en esos momentos sentía unas ganas terribles de clavarle un palillo en el ojo. Tal vez lo hiciera luego. No sería la primera vez que mataba a Hidan.

—¡Déjame cenar en paz imbécil, hm!

—No deberían dejarte acercarte a menos de cien metros de una botella —intervino Sasori, claramente asqueado.

Hidan se sentó junto a Deidara, mirando con furia a Sasori mientras lo señalaba. Nunca se habían llevado bien. Hidan pensaba que Sasori era el ser más sacrílego del mundo, inmune a su ritual. Sasori pensaba que Hidan era un bruto sin modales.

—¡Tú, muñeca marica, me comes el culo!

—El día menos pensado te envenenaré y pasarás el resto de tu existencia retorciéndote de dolor. Sin poder morir. Sin poder curarte. Vas a desear no haber sido inmortal.

—¡No tienes derecho a infligir en otros un dolor que tú no puedes sentir!

Perfecto, ahora Hidan se pasaría la hora citando al Libro de Jashin. Yahiko les había avisado sobre eso. No les iba a tolerar ese comportamiento antisocial mientras estuvieran en Konoha. Antes de que el jefe o la jefa se dieran cuenta, Deidara intentó atraer su atención.

—¡Eres insoportable cuando estás borracho, hm!

—Yo diría que es insoportable a secas —murmuró Sasori, volviendo a su tarea.

—Y levanta de ahí, ese sitio está reservado. ¡Ve a hacerle compañía a Zetsu, quizá le apetezca compartir contigo su comida de perros!

Hidan dio un largo trago a la botella y la dejó en la mesa con un fuerte eructo. Sasori no se molestó en disimular su cara de asco.

—¿Reservado para tu novio, Dei? ¡Qué bonito! —exclamó en tono burlón.

—¡Tobi no es mi novio! —se defendió, Hidan por lo visto, quería hacer katsu.

Deidara había querido distraer su atención del discurso que estaba por caer, pero no de esa manera. Hidan estaba bromeando, intentando molestarlo sin tener ni idea que había dado justo en el clavo. Tobi y él llevaban un tiempo saliendo juntos, aunque la versión oficial era que se habían hecho buenos amigos. Se conocieron en una misión conjunta entre Konoha e Iwa, y tras unirse Deidara a Akatsuki, un grupo en Amegakure cuyo objetivo era preservar la paz e invitar a solucionar los conflictos dialogando, no pudieron verse tan a menudo, por lo que Tobi decidió unirse también para estar cerca de él.

—¿No lo es? ¿De verdad? ¿Entonces cuando lo veas no vas a...?

Hidan arrugó los labios, haciendo todo el ruido que podía mientras besuqueaba el aire.

—¡Vete de aquí Hidan! —gritó Deidara—. ¡Eres peor que un dolor de muelas!

No podría hacerlo explotar allí, pero estaba barajando de nuevo la posibilidad de sacarle un ojo con los palillos disimuladamente. El jashinista le dio un codazo, alzando las cejas compulsivamente.

—No me pongas el chiste tan fácil. Aquí lo único que va a doler es tu culito esta noche.

Mientras se reía a carcajadas, Deidara lo sacó de la silla a empujones.

—Hey, no te enfades Dei-Dei, déjame que te prediga el futuro gratis —recuperando el equilibrio tras casi caerse, Hidan comenzó a golpear rítmicamente el asiento en el que se encontraba hace escasos segundos—. Mmm... Azótame Tobi... Más duro, hm... Párteme en dos...

—Oh, por favor —se quejó Sasori girando su cuello ciento ochenta grados en sentido opuesto—. Y cuando pensé que no podías ser más asqueroso.

—¡Yo no hablo así durente el...! —gritó Deidara, su cara completamente roja—. ¡Yo no hablo así, hm!

—Ya casi estoy... Ah... Ya casi... ¡Asfíxiame más, Tobi, hm...! —siguió diciendo, sin dejar de dar golpes.

—¡Ni siquiera me va eso de la asf-! ¡Hidan, voy a matarte, bastardo!

De una fuerte patada en el costado, Deidara lo apartó de la silla. Tras volver para agarrar su botella, Hidan se fue a la calle riéndose, fingiendo un grito orgásmico. Volviendo a su ramen, mientras oía al jashinista hablar con Zetsu sobre su dios, Deidara se dio cuenta que se le habían pasado las ganas, a pesar de que aún no se había enfriado. Se obligó a seguir comiendo solo para no desperdiciarlo.

—Que nadie haga ningún comentario —masculló al ver que Konan miraba en su dirección aguantándose la risa.

* * *

Una hora y veinte minutos tarde y encima llovía un poco. Bueno, podría ser peor, definitivamente, había sido mucho peor en otras ocasiones. Pero ya no importaba porque Obito pronto estaría en el puesto de Ichiraku y tras cenar dejaría Konoha atrás como miembro de Akatsuki. Extrañaba demasiado a Deidara, pero por fin estarían juntos todos los días, después de esa tortuosa relación a distancia.

—Mierda... —Obito se detuvo en seco—. ¡El uniforme de Akatsuki! ¡Olvidé ponerme el uniforme!

Dando media vuelta, echó a correr a toda velocidad hacia su casa en el barrio Uchiha. Tendrían que esperarlo un poquito más.

* * *

Cuando un cliente apartó la cortina para poder pasar, Deidara aprovechó para echar un vistazo afuera hasta el final de la calle. Aún no aparecía nadie. Ocho cuencos de ramen vacíos estaban apilados junto a Nagato, once junto a Yahiko, doce junto a Konan. Como predijo, Yahiko estaba a punto de colapsar, obligándose a comer fideo a fideo. Konan seguía a su ritmo constante, Nagato se veía como si no quisiera ver un tazón de ramen otra vez en su vida.

Otra mirada hacia atrás. Nada.

Sólo lo consolaba ver que Sasori estaba más aburrido e impaciente que él, aunque fuera por otras razones. Cuando los demás cenaban, él se quedaba sin nada que hacer. Pronto comenzaría a quejarse, Deidara ya conocía bien sus hábitos.

Maldito Tobi... ¿Cuándo iba a aparecer?

* * *

—Vendré a visitarte a menudo, tan a menudo como pueda, Rin. ¿Me extrañarás? —Obito no podía dejar de ir al monumento a los caídos, no importaba cuántos años pasasen—. Yo sí extrañaré venir aquí a hablar contigo, pero sé que estarás cuidando de mí, tú siempre decías eso.

Al menos había parado de llover.

Casi dos horas tarde. Pero si no hubiese pasado a decirle adiós a Rin una vez más, se habría sentido culpable y no se lo habría podido quitar de la cabeza hasta la próxima vez que visitase Konoha.

—Akatsuki cuidará que no haya conflictos de ahora en adelante. Gracias a esto, podremos evitar muchas muertes y mucho sufrimiento —Obito sentía como si estuviera a punto de llorar, por una vez, quería mantenerse fuerte—. Nadie más tendrá que morir.

 _Como tú lo hiciste._

—Estoy orgulloso... de trabajar para su causa. Sé que tú también lo estarías.

 _Hasta pronto, Rin._

Obito se alejó de allí, prefiriendo pensar que lo que resbalaba por las cicatrices de su rostro eran gotas de lluvia. Pero ya no llovía.

* * *

Dos horas.

—¡Otra ración de shoyu ramen, por favor! —dijo a Teuchi, el dueño del local.

Quería esperar a Tobi, pero ya venía demasiado tarde el muy idiota. ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejarlo plantado a él? Ojalá pudiera dejar de volver la cabeza compulsivamente y que viniera cuando le diera la gana, pero de vez en cuando sucumbía a la tentación, decepcionándose más y más. Podía notar lo molesto que estaba. En cuanto llegase, lo iba a regañar. Ese iba a ser su saludo después de tanto tiempo sin verse.

Al menos, el concurso de comida aún seguía en pie. Nagato descalificado con ocho tazones en total. Yahiko y Konan empatando a quince. Sasori se había resignado en su desesperación, dando vueltas enteras a su cabeza justamente como él le había dicho que no lo hiciera, preguntando a cada momento que cuando era la hora de irse. Itachi y Kisame seguían afuera, la familia Uchiha reunida, conversando. Hidan ya iba por su tercera botella, Kakuzu ya le avisó que esa sería la última que iba a comprarle.

—¿¡Pueden creerlo!? —gritó el jashinista torpe y atropelladamente, apoyando una mano en el hombro de Deidara y la otra en el de Sasori—. Tanto sake desperdiciado y todo porque este roñoso no quiere comprarme más... ¡Se me va a pasar la borrachera y será su culpa!

Antes de que pudieran decirle que se fuera de allí, Hidan ya lo había hecho. Ahora estaba molestando a Nagato, que descansaba sobre la barra debido a su sobredosis de ramen, gritándole algo sobre que lo había decepcionado.

—En serio. ¿Cuándo nos vamos? —preguntó Sasori con impaciencia.

Deidara ya hacía rato que dejó de responder a esa pregunta, el concurso aún no había acabado así que al menos se iban a quedar ahí media hora más, si es que Tobi aparecía a tiempo. Atrapó un puñado de hongos con los palillos y se los echó a la boca, sorbiendo un fideo que quedó colgando en el aire. Era el mejor ramen que había tomado últimamente. Lo único que lo arruinaba era que él no estaba ocupando aquel asiento vacío.

—¡Buenas noticias! ¡Está a punto de llegar tu novio, Deidara! —oyó decir a Zetsu.

—¿¡Cuántas veces tendré que repetir que Tobi no es mi novio!?

Los tres fundadores no parecieron haberlo oído, demasiado ocupados en su competición y distraídos por las molestas carcajadas de Hidan y su discusión con Kakuzu, pero Deidara, atento a cualquier movimiento detrás de él, se volteó, una irreprimible sonrisa comenzando a formarse en sus labios. Cuando lo vio apartar la cortina y pasar al local vistiendo por primera vez la túnica negra con nubes rojas, todas las cosas que quería gritarle, todo su enojo se esfumó. Deidara sonrió más aún. Tobi no se veía en ese momento como la persona más feliz del mundo, pero cuando hicieron contacto visual, le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Siento llegar tarde.

—¡Tobi! —dijo, levantando la mano a modo de saludo—. Ven aquí y cena algo, hm.

Dio unas cuantas palmadas al asiento vacío para indicarle que se sentara ahí. Antes de hacerlo, Tobi señaló a los demás. Sólo Sasori parecía haberse dado cuenta de su llegada.

—¿No debería saludarlos primero?

—Mejor después del concurso de ramen, no les gustará que los distraigas.

Hidan estaba animando a Konan a comer más a voz en grito. El dueño del local no parecía ofendido por el sucio vocabulario del jashinista. Tras ordenar su tazón de ramen, Tobi no pudo resistirse más a su cercanía, y le agarró la mano disimuladamente bajo la barra. Deidara notó de inmediato lo fría que estaba, pero en ese momento era lo que menos le importaba de todo.

—¿Por qué tan apagado? ¿No te alegras de verme, hm?

—Me alegro de verte como no te lo imaginas. Es solo que... Me puso triste pensar que me voy a ir de Konoha.

Deidara acariciaba con el pulgar el revés de su mano. Tobi giró la muñeca, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

—Siempre dijiste que odiabas estar aquí y que nunca encajaste. No me digas que te vas a arrepentir.

—Claro que no —respondió algo ofendido—. Jamás me arrepentiría de tomar esta decisión, pero extrañaré algunas cosas. Esta aldea es mi hogar.

—Pues ya no lo es —replicó Deidara—. Ahora Akatsuki es tu hogar.

 _"No me llames Obito, ese nombre me trae mala suerte. Llámame Tobi."_ Fue una de las primeras cosas que Tobi le contó sobre sí mismo. A Deidara le pareció bien, le gustaba más Tobi en verdad. Y que prefiriera usar el nombre que él decidió sobre uno que su familia le impuso, fue lo primero que le gustó de él. Lo vio sonreír, ya no había tanta tristeza ahí.

—Así que... ¿No soy tu novio? Es bueno saberlo —bromeó.

—¿Y qué querías que le dijera, hm? A nadie le importa lo que seamos.

El ramen de miso recién hecho que la hija de Teuchi puso frente a Tobi desprendía un olor delicioso. Él lo dejó enfriar un rato, mientras observaba a los demás, cada uno ocupado en sus asuntos.

—Nadie está mirando —susurró, pegando los labios a su oído.

—¿Y? —contestó, fingiendo ignorar lo que implicaba.

—Quiero un beso de reencuentro ahora mismo.

Deidara no podía dejar pasar un desafío así. Sabía que tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo ahora, pero no quería esperar. Su pulso se aceleraba sólo con pensar en ese beso en público, pero a escondidas a la vez. Era un shinobi, ambos lo eran. No debería ser muy complicado. Los labios de ambos se unieron brevemente, desesperados por algo de contacto. Pensó que con una vez bastaría. Pero después de ese beso vino otro, y otro, y otro... Después de tanto sin verlo no parecía ser capaz de separarse de él.

El local entero estalló en aplausos. Avergonzado, Deidara miró hacia atrás, relajándose cuando se dio cuenta que ellos no eran el blanco de los mismos. Respiró hondo. Konan acababa de ganar el concurso de comer ramen. Yahiko estaba recostado sobre la barra, lloriqueando, abrazado a su propio cuerpo. Ya ajustaría cuentas con Kakuzu sobre lo que había ganado luego. No le importaba. No tanto como haberse reunido con Tobi. Ambos se miraron, ajenos a lo demás, sus manos aún entrelazadas. Un suspiro involuntario escapó de su garganta.

—Bienvenido a Akatsuki, Tobi.

* * *

 **Ok esto fue muy cursi pero ¡feliz año! Es época de cursiladas. ¿Quién sabe si el próximo capítulo sea algo mega trágico? Traté de hacer a todos los Akatsuki buenos aquí. "Buenos". Sí, Hidan también lo es. No asesina gente, aunque sí sacrifica sangre a Jashin, la suya, y la de algún voluntario que quiera rendirle culto. Imagino. Sasori no mata gente para hacerlos marionetas, las crea él desde cero, sigue teniendo al tercer kazekage, pero es una réplica del de verdad. Zetsu es un ser planta sin más aspiraciones, algo caótico y se alimenta de comida para perros. ¡Yahiko está vivo, yay! :D Qué monos son todos juntos. Disfruten porque cosas tan animadas no se ven a menudo.**

 **Lybra, cámaras en los árboles, cámaras en todas partes, sobornar a Konan para que nos cuente sus vivencias en primera persona como papelito pegado a la pared. (Hay que documentarse). Ese oneshot se me ocurrió hablando contigo y te lo fui mandando conforme escribía jaja tuve que hacer scroll hacia arriba bastante antes de encontrarlo pero me alegra haberlo rescatado y que te haya gustado tanto. Escribirlo fue un babeo total. En público sabe mejor. *-* Ahora para ideas futuras, un limón donde rompan muchas cosas, no se, un jarrón, una lamparita, una cama, una silla, una mesa. Todo lo anterior... :D**

 **Mochi, kashskgkljh me alegra tanto verte! Debo contestarte al privado, pero mañana tengo que madrugar. Se entiende que la universidad es muy estresante, a mí me pasó, compaginada a tiempo parcial T_T una no tiene tiempo para nada. Se me quita un peso de encima saber que estás bien, por septiembre fue aquel temblor y pensé de todo. D: En temas más alegres, me gusta como has descrito a Tobi y Obito, y amo ambas descripciones mucho también. Dei tiene un novio bipolar, pero ambos lo aman muuucho a su manera :D Tienes mucho para ponerte al día *-* Comienza por el limón, la recomendación del chef.**

 **XD**

 **Un año más con esta pareja, publiqué mi primer tobidei el 3 de enero del año pasado. ¡Feliz aniversario! :D Gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura.**


	19. El rey de las mentiras

**Este oneshot lo escribí como regalo para Redskiez. Resultó que me hizo un regalo de cumpleaños, y yo quise devolvérselo así que me pidió un poco de fluff y algo tranquilo y saludable y esto es lo que se me ocurrió. Como estaba hecho inicialmente solo en inglés, algunos headcanon ya han salido en otros fics. Ya que aunque suelo traducir algunos de mis oneshots a inglés, no voy a traducirlos todos. Quien quiera leer el regalo que me hizo Redskiez, puede buscarlo en su perfil de AO3, con el título de "Four heads are better than none". Ni que decir tiene que es lemon muy hot. Recomendadísimo. Llévense el cubo para el nosebleed.**

* * *

 **El rey de las mentiras**

Han pasado algunas semanas desde que Obito se admitió a sí mismo su interés por Deidara, no solo como una de las características de Tobi sino como algo que iba más allá de su acto. En el momento en que detectó esa necesidad por más compañía e información del artista, tuvo que dejar de engañarse a sí mismo. Ya tiene más que revisado el pergamino con información sobre él recopilada por Akatsuki antes del día en que se unió. Obito también se sabe de memoria el archivo de su progreso dentro de la organización. Memorizó todas las misiones en las que ha estado, todos los incidentes en los que ha estado involucrado y lugares donde ha sido enviado y así fue como notó que a veces el propio Tsuchikage contrataba los servicios de Akatsuki y solicitaba específicamente a Deidara cada vez que lo hacía.

Obito siempre despreció a Iwa. Ellos eran con los que Konoha estaba en guerra, los que hicieron colapsar la cueva sobre él. Pasó por una etapa de culpa cuando notó que Deidara escapaba a sus prejuicios contra la aldea oculta. Pero esa etapa ha terminado, saldada por su propia necesidad de saber más sobre el artista y sobre su vida y contexto. Así que, para obtener lo que desea, recurre a lo que se le da mejor, pues es una habilidad que ha estado practicando durante casi dos décadas hasta convertirse en el rey de las mentiras.

Comienza por difundir un rumor. Un agente doble de Iwa durante la tercera guerra ninja que sirvió secretamente al Mizukage podría estar merodeando su antigua aldea con intenciones desconocidas. Por supuesto, la preocupación de Onoki aumenta día tras día, hasta que decide ponerse en contacto con Akatsuki, solicitando a Deidara después de que todos sus mejores jonin hayan fracasado tratando de encontrar a un hombre que ni siquiera está ahí.

En el momento en que ven la silueta de Iwagakure desde el pájaro de arcilla, Obito sonríe, sabiendo que está en el lugar donde creció Deidara.

—¡Ojalá tengamos tiempo tras terminar la misión!— dice con entusiasmo.

—No te emociones tanto todavía, no sabemos si vamos a tener éxito encontrando al tal...— Deidara saca el pergamino y lo desenrolla para refrescarse la memoria— ...Hatori Reizo. No me sorprendería no fuera más que un rumor, el viejo siempre fue demasiado paranoico, hm.

 _'Oh, si tú supieras...'_

* * *

La reunión con el Tsuchikage va bien. A Obito le sorprende darse cuenta que le alegra ver a su antiguo estudiante de nuevo. No pasa a menudo cuando una aldea oculta da la bienvenida a un ninja renegado que los ha traicionado. Incluso es capaz de conocer a Kurotsuchi y Akatsuchi, que estaban con la oreja pegada a la puerta.

—Este no es el tipo raro con el que siempre vienes —dice la chica tras repasar a Tobi de arriba a abajo—. Este es otro tipo raro.

Obito casi se desmaya. Le cuesta creer que alguien tan joven tuviera el valor de hablar con esa falta de respeto a un miembro de Akatsuki.

—Vigila lo que dices, mocosa —la regaña Deidara—. Se llama Tobi.

Sintiendo que acaba de ser presentado, Obito hace una precipitada reverencia, recitando las palabras apropiadas para la ocasión. A pesar del descaro de la niña, aún siente curiosidad por saber más de la vida anterior de Deidara. Tras las presentaciones, ambos se van a comenzar la búsqueda de piestas sobre el espía. Aún queriendo pasar tiempo con Deidara después de meses sin verlo y a pesar de las protestas de Onoki, ambos miembros de su antiguo equipo los siguen hasta la calle. Puede oírlos susurrar entre ellos sobre lo fuerte que Tobi podría ser y tratando de adivinar sus habilidades.

—¡Deberíamos pelear, Deidara! ¡Me he vuelto muy fuerte desde que te fuiste! —dice Akatsuchi al final.

—¡Yo también! ¡Seguro te pateo el culo bien pateado, Deidara-nii! —agrega Kurotsuchi—. Se los patearé a ambos, y solo hay una manera de averiguarlo.

—Ha, sigue soñando, y de todos modos no tenemos tiempo de pelear ahora, tu abuelo no nos paga por hacer el payaso, hm.

Finalmente los dejan atrás para enfocarse en la tarea. Incluso si no ha hablado mucho con ellos, Obito no ha estado así de entusiasmado desde hace mucho.

—Qué linda bienvenida, senpai —comenta, una vez están solos—. Aún te aprecian por aquí.

—No todo el mundo. En verdad, no creo que las Bakuha Butai estén contentas de ver a Onoki-sensei contratarme en lugar de castigarme, ¿pero a quién le importa?

Algunos jonins que encuentran por el camino los fulminan con la mirada, sin molestarse si quiera en ocultar su intención homicida. Haciendo evidente que no apoyaban la decisión de Onoki, pero tampoco queriendo inmiscuirse porque no había nada que pudieran hacer contra la voluntad del Tsuchikage. Se pregunta por qué Deidara los traicionó. Si Obito pudiera elegir, hubiera elegido quedarse en Konoha con su equipo, a pesar de la ansiedad de estar en el mismo grupo con un genio al que no podía superar sin importar lo que hiciera, y la chica que le gustaba, enamorada de dicho genio. Cualquier cosa era mejor que estar tan solo por tantos años. Deidara tenía una relación con su equipo mucho mejor de la que él tuvo con el suyo, y los abandonó para convertirse en renegado.

Sabe lo dura que es la vida como ninja renegado. Tu cara está en cada libro bingo, todo el mundo trata de cazarte y no tienes a una villa oculta detrás para apoyarte. Estás básicamente por tu cuenta contra el resto. Debió haber tenido una razón poderosa.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas de mi viejo equipo? —pregunta Deidara.

—No lo sé senpai, —responde, rascándose la cabeza en desconcierto—. Se ven muy atrevidos y violentos, así como tú. Debe ser típico de Iwa.

Deidara sólo sonríe.

—Ambos eran mocosos de trece años cuando me fui. No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado tres años —dice, hablando con tanta nostalgia que sólo consigue que más interrogantes aparezcan en la cabeza de Obito—. Pero ni de broma me patearían el culo. Aunque tal vez sí que pateen el tuyo. Kurotsuchi no dejará de incordiarte hasta que accedas a pelear con ella, ya verás, hm.

Bueno, Obito podría simplemente hacerla ganar, aunque eso no ayudaría a la reputación de Akatsuki. De todos modos, está en problemas. Le gustaría ser capaz de enfrentarse al antiguo equipo de Deidara sin toda la presión que implica pertenecer a una organización criminal. ¿No deberían estar más asustados, ahora que lo piensa? Tal vez el conocer a Deidara ha hecho que pierdan el respeto a la temible túnica rojinegra.

De camino al lugar donde deben recabar información, Deidara está atento a cualquier indicio de algo que se pueda salir de lo normal. Sabiendo que es todo una mentira, Obito prefiere tomárselo con calma y disfrutar del paisaje y las bonitas vistas. Están en la cima de una montaña, un impresionante cañón cruza el valle. Hay puentes por todas partes, conectando diferentes distritos a través de ríos y abruptos precipicios de la geografía. Hay una pequeña cascada bajando entre dos casas y Obito se detiene a admirarla mientras Deidara sigue concentrado en la misión, buscando algo sospechoso. Es un lugar impresionante. Mucho más bello que Konoha.

—¡Hey, Tobi! ¡Sabía que me darías más trabajo como siempre! ¡Date prisa, hm!

Ya se le está volviendo a pegar el acento local. En el país de la Tierra, la gente tiende a pronunciar la 'r' un poco más fuerte, y la entonación es peculiar. Deidara perdió casi por completo su acento de Iwa tras estar tan alejado de su tierra natal, pero conversar con un par de personas ha hecho que reaparezca. Le gusta como se oye. Obito siente una extraña calidez extendiéndose en el interior de su pecho, continúa observando el agua caer mientras analiza lo que siente con ambivalencia. Puede imaginar a un Deidara más joven pasando por ese mismo lugar todas las mañanas para asistir a las clases. Para él debe ser algo cotidiano, pero para Obito es una maravilla.

—¿Podemos comprar una cámara de fotos, senpai? Tal vez le podamos pedir a alguien que nos tome una foto aquí. ¿No te gustaría tener un recuerdo de nuestro viaje?

Intantes después, siente un tirón en la manga.

—No estamos de viaje. Estamos en una misión —le recuerda, arrastrándolo—. Iremos más rápido si te llevo agarrado antes de que te distraigas con la siguiente mosca que pase.

Obito trata de ir a su ritmo. Lo malo sobre su engaño es que Deidara se lo está tomando todo demasiado en serio para el gusto de Obito, que sólo quería pasar el día con él.

—Qué cruel es el senpai —se queja—. ¡Nunca he estado en Iwa antes, quería mirar esa cascada tan genial por un ratito más! ¡Me gusta mucho este sitio! Mira esa casa, es una casa genial, ¿No crees? ¡Casi parece que esté cincelada en la piedra! ¡Y esas geniales sandalias que todo el mundo está llevando! ¡Nunca las vi en ningún otro lado! ¡Oh, y senpai! ¿Qué te parece esa oveja tan genial de ahí?

—Es una oveja normal, Tobi —dice Deidara, su voz hastiada.

—¡Pero, lo mejor de Iwa está justo a mi lado! —cuando su compañero lo mira interesado, Obito sonríe tras la máscara y apunta a un objeto al azar en la dirección opuesta en la que Deidara está—. Me refiero, por supuesto, a esa farola.

Deidara intenta lo mejor que puede que no se le note que está irritado, pero no funciona.

—¡Es broma, senpai! ¡Por supuesto que tú eres el mejor, deja de hacer pucheros!

La verdad es que Obito ama cuando Deidara se pone así.

—Deja. De. Distra. Erme. Hm.

La siguiente parte de la calle es cuesta abajo. Deidara concentra chakra en sus pies para mantener el equilibrio pero Obito prefiere agarrarle la mano a Deidara sin importarle un poco la reputación de Akatsuki. Su compañero deja de pedirle que lo suelte tras fingir dos veces que ha tropezado.

—¡Ten cuidado! Desperdiciaremos más tiempo aún si te tengo que llevar al hospital cuando te rompas un brazo o algo. ¡Sólo concentra el chakra en tus pies como hice yo!

—Sabes, senpai —responde, ignorando la sugerencia—, construir una cuidad en lo alto de una montaña me parece una idea terrible. ¿No pensaron en las cuestas?

Consigue con eso que Deidara converse con él un poco, cosas sobre tácticas y ventaja en caso de asedio. Él ya sabe todo eso, pero aprecia el esfuerzo que Deidara le está poniendo a la explicación. Decide en se momento comportarse un poco mejor y fingir que se esfuerza en la misión falsa. Incluso lo invita a la hora de comer. Revisan juntos la lista de lugares que el Tsuchikage quiere que investiguen, incluyendo las catacumbas, una impresionante red de túneles construída en el interior de la montaña. Deidara usa su ojo entrenado para buscar genjustu, una habilidad que no muchos saben que tiene. Una y otra vez, no consiguen nada, pero en la soledad del lugar, Obito consigue convencer a Deidara para que le de la mano otra vez, dice que el lugar le da escalofríos, y que se siente más valiente así. Para su sorpresa, él lo permite sólo para mantenerlo callado, aparentemente. Como si fuera a funcionar.

A la vuelta, se siente de nuevo con ganas de hablar y de volver a conseguir que Deidara haga pucheros.

—Estos túneles se ven muy antiguos, ¿conoces su historia, senpai?

—No sabía que te interesase la cultura general. Lo estudiamos en la academia, pero hace mucho que lo olvidé, hm.

Aquí va.

—Parece el lugar perfecto para besuquearse —ante la escandalizada mirada de Deidara, retrocede, aguantándose la risa—. Quiero decir, no estoy insinuando que deberíamos besarnos ni nada de eso. ¿Qué pensaría tu sensei si se enterase? ¿Puedes imaginar el revuelo?

—Prefiero no imaginarme nada de eso, hm. Pero tú eres libre de fantasear conmigo todo lo que quieras —dice con indiferencia.

—¡Hey! Sólo estaba tratando de decir que tal vez muchas parejas de Iwa vienen aquí a besarse, sólo eso.

Deidara sonríe ampliamente.

—¿Entonces no quieres? Yo creo que sí.

—¿Te decepcionaría si no quisiera? Yo creo que sí —replica Obito.

Su voz ya no es tan aguda como cuando interpreta a Tobi, sino más como la suya propia. No era su intención pero igual ha ocurrido. El cambio gradual ha sido sutil, pero aún se pregunta si su compañero se ha dado cuenta. Posiblemente lo haya hecho, pero agradece que no haga comentarios, tampoco se siente tan mal así. La cálida sensación en su pecho está de vuelta, e incluso si esa penosa necesidad de sentise aceptado por él lo perturba, sus anhelos son mucho más potentes que sus miedos. Deidara le suelta la mano para darle un codazo.

—Me parece que ya no estás tan asustado, hm —dice, caminando más deprisa, y Obito se sorprende a sí mismo sonriendo con sinceridad, últimamente lo hace mucho.

—Nunca dije que lo estuviera... Ups... Me descubrieron, supongo.

Incapaz de contenerse, comienza a reír cuando Deidara se detiene sólo para darle un leve puñetazo en el brazo.

—Te divierte, ¿no es así?

—Oh vamos, tiene su gracia.

—Bueno, pues para ya. Porque estamos cerca de la superficie y no quiero que la gente piense que hemos estado en otras cosas en lugar de hacer nuestro trabajo.

—Lo sé, lo sé, Deidara-senpai. No queremos que Iwa piense que has estado besándote con el tonto de Tobi —su siguiente puñetazo al brazo es mucho más fuerte—. ¡Auch!

* * *

Se reportan ante el Tsuchikage y Deidara lo lleva donde solía vivir. Su madre ya los está esperando a ambos. La curiosidad de Obito ha estado por las nubes desde que vio a Deidara mandarle aquella pequeña ave de arcilla con un mensaje para hacerle saber que pasarían allí la noche. Los recibe en el porche, es una gran casa de madera, con un gran patio trasero cubierto de hierba y rodeado por una valla, tiene varios frutales, un pequeño huerto con algo plantado y cinco o seis gallinas picoteando por ahí. No es la casa de una familia con tradición shinobi.

Tras las presentaciones, les pide que dejen sus zapatos en el porche junto a los suyos y los apresura para entrar en la casa. Obito toma las zapatillas que le ofrece y tras colocárselas finge estar distraído mientras estudia su lenguaje corporal, algo en lo que se volvió extremadamente bueno. Parece contenta de ver a su hijo de nuevo, pero también preocupada y nerviosa. Deduce que quería que entrasen adentro lo más rápido posible para ahorrarse la vergüenza pública de que su hijo se haya convertido en un ninja renegado. Varios vecinos se asomaron a las puertas y ventanas mientras caminaban, algunos reconociendo a Deidara y susurrando cosas.

Se entera de que vive sola y trabaja en el taller de alfarería perteneciente a la familia. Puede ver como eso ha influenciado en Deidara. Obito analiza sus facciones después, su máscara apuntando a la taza de té verde en un intento por ocultar que en verdad la está mirando fijamente. Le gusta reconocer similaridades en ambos, aunque no puede decir exactamente qué es. Tal vez la forma de la cara. Sus ojos son muy diferentes, los de ella verdes y almendrados, mientras que su pelo es de un pálido tono castaño.

Examinando la habitación en busca de más información, deduce que no ha debido casarse nunca, pues no lleva ningun anillo en sus manos y tampoco viste como una viuda. La única foto de la habitación es un retrato enmarcado en el que están ella, un Deidara de cinco años con un pollito bebé en las manos y un anciano sonriente, posiblemente el abuelo de Deidara. Se ven como una familia adorable. Obito incluso se siente algo resentido ante el pensamiento de que Deidara los abandonó. Comprende que debió haber tenido sus razones, pero aún así, mucha gente se preocupaba por él.

Deidara no habla demasiado durante la cena, así que es Tobi quien se encarga de hacer conversación y elogiar la comida cada cinco minutos. Cada vez que levanta la máscara para comer, puede sentir los ojos de su compañero clavados en su piel recién expuesta. Quiere molestarlo otra vez, pero por desgracia no es el momento. Insiste en que él y Deidara frieguen los platos luego. La madre de Deidara ya está algo más relajada en su presencia, y a Obito eso lo alegra extrañamente.

Le ha preparado un segundo futón en lo que solía ser la vieja habitación de Deidara.

—Debimos haber traído un obsequio, senpai —comenta, mirando una pintura de un sol negro sobre un mar embravecido—. Puede que seamos miembros de Akatsuki, pero eso no significa que tengamos que ser invitados sin modales.

—Estará bien, hm.

Deidara está ocupado preparándose para dormir, mientras que Obito no puede dejar de curiosear. Esa será la mejor ocasión que tenga para conocer a Deidara mejor. Sin pudor ninguno, abre el armario y registra su ropa vieja. Encuentra su uniforme de jonin primero y trata de imaginarse a Deidara con él. En su imaginación, se ve deslumbrante con el peto marrón sobre el suéter granate de una sola manga.

—Ahora sí que estás siendo un invitado sin modales —agrega.

—Ups —responde Obito, ignorándolo.

—¿Es esa tu única explicación?

Un haori celeste y negro decorado con hojas y ramas y un hakama de rayas llaman su atención después. El traje tradicional de Iwa. Obito lo saca de ahí. Necesita ver a Deidara vestido así. Alguien como él se ve bien en lo que sea que se ponga. No importa cuanto se esforzase Obito en imaginarlo con el más ridículo de los atuendos, Deidara se veía bien en todos y cada uno de ellos. Incluso trató de imaginarlo con el traje de spandex verde de Maito Gai. Nada funcionaba. No debería estar pensando en alguien que jamás lo consideró lo suficientemente importante como para aprenderse su nombre.

—¿Por qué no te lo pruebas, senpai?

—¿Sabes lo que dice la gente? Da mala suerte vestirse así cuando no hay nada que celebrar, hm. Déjalo donde estaba.

Le obedece antes de cerrar el armario. Deidara sale a usar el baño.

—Pero, ¿en serio crees en eso senpai, o sólo es una excusa barata?— Dice en voz alta.

No hay respuesta. Cuando oye la puerta que se cierra, abre de nuevo el armario, toma el atuendo y lo absorbe con el kamui. No está robando técnicamente, pues se lo piensa devolver algún día cuando haya algo que celebrar.

Deidara tampoco va a necesitarlo pronto de todos modos.

* * *

Como era de esperar, no tienen ninguna suerte al día siguiente tampoco. Terminan todo lo de la lista y vuelven a la oficina del Tsuchikage a rellenar el informe. Les anuncia ahí que ya no serán requeridos y pueden irse. Obito presta especial atención a la conversación entre el anciano y Deidara, en un punto él dice, "si algún día decides dejar tu orgullo de lado en favor del sentido común, ya sabes lo que hacer". A lo que Deidara sisea incómodo, rodando los ojos. No pasa a menudo que a un traidor le dicen que aún es bienvenido en su antigua aldea, por el mismo Tsuchikage, ni más ni menos. No ha pensado en esa posibilidad. Bueno, a Deidara no parece gustarle mucho la idea, pero Obito no puede evitar preguntarse si aún querría conservar el contacto con él. Convencería a Nagato de dejarlo ir sin consecuencias, pero aún así, algo se retuerce dolorosamente en su estómago cuando piensa en ellos dejando de ser compañeros. Quiere ser parte de su día a día siempre.

 _¿Pero qué es él para Deidara?_

Regresan a la casa a decir adiós a la madre de Deidara pero ella no está ahí. Deidara le dice que normalmente suele volver del mercado a la hora de cenar. Obito va al patio trasero y se sienta en el escalón mientras su compañero va arriba a ordenar la habitación. No puede parar de pensar en la vida que Deidara dejó atrás. Mientras, una de las gallinas se acerca a él, se miran con curiosidad el uno al otro, el animal está posiblemente tratando de averiguar si viene con comida. Oculta tras una planta ve una pequeña vasija de barro llena de maíz. Agarrando un puñado, le tira a la gallina un grano.

Deidara dejó atrás una vida maravillosa. Su equipo lo admiraba, estaba en la élite y había sido entrenado por el hombre más poderoso de la aldea, todos y cada uno de ellos aún parecían conservar la esperanza de verlo de vuelta. Incluso se salió con la suya con el tema del kinjustu robado.

Le tiró otro grano, el cual la gallina se apresuró a zamparse. El resto de ellas se dio cuenta que un humano estaba repartiendo comida y corrieron al lugar.

Deidara tenía una casa encantadora, una madre que lo adoraba y que aún lo recibe con los brazos abiertos, incluso si es un ninja renegado.

Una de las recién llegadas está apartando a las demás y robando todo el maíz. Obito se siente extrañamente ofendido, y decidiendo que le cae mal esa en concreto, usa su pierna para evitar que coma. Siempre tiene que haber uno de esos en todos lados. Al menos él está ahí para hacer las cosas más justas.

¿Por qué renunció Deidara a todo eso? Cuanto más lo piensa, menos lo comprende. Algo molesto escondido en un rincón de su mente no lo deja en paz. Si él tuviera una vda así, se hubiera considerado la persona más feliz de la Tierra.

Una mano cae con fuerza en su hombro, antes de que Deidara se siente junto a él.

—¿Alimentando a los pollos como un anciano, Tobi?

—¿Qué es lo que sugieres, entonces?

Su pulso se acelera cuando Deidara toma su muñeca, agarra el resto del maíz y lo tira a la hierba, las gallinas se vuelven locas picoteando el suelo.

—Vamos a algún sitio. Has estado diciendo lo mucho que quieres ver la aldea desde que llegamos, hm.

—¡Sí! ¡Llévame al mejor lugar de todos! —exclama felizmente.

Pero su alegría no dura mucho, porque Deidara lo lleva por otra cuesta. Ya las odia. Como no están trabajando, han dejado sus túnicas en la casa. El sol está bajo en el horizonte, tiñendo el cielo de un tono ambarado. Pronto, ve a donde se dirigen: un templo. Obito jamás habría pensado en eso, pero una vez en la cima comprende por qué Deidara lo ha llevado ahí. Las vistas son magníficas, y el fiero rosicler que se refleja en las montañas a su alrededor, las nubes y el lago al fondo del valle, lo hace todo mucho más hermoso. Se sientan en silencio, apoyados en la pared trasera del templo.

¿Tiene él algún derecho de querer ser importante para su compañero, mientras lo está engañando al mismo tiempo? El viaje entero ha sido una mentira después de todo.

—Estas son las mejores vistas de Iwagakure. Solía venir aquí a menudo hasta que fui capaz de crear pájaros de arcilla con los que volar, hm.

Obito permanece en silencio, sin importarle si su compañero pueda pensar que es raro en él. Deidara odia las ataduras. Se hizo un par de alas y voló... Era tan joven cuando...

—Senpai, ¿por qué dejaste tu aldea?

Necesita saberlo, no puede callárselo más.

—Insultaron mi arte, hm.

—¿Es eso todo? —responde, ante la anticlimática frase.

—Onoki-sensei estaba que echaba humo cuando sellé el poder del kinjustu en mi cuerpo y mi equipo se puso de su parte. Todo el mundo estaba en mi contra, así que después de una discusión bastante gorda dije que me iría y jamás regresaría. Ya lo había hecho antes, al menos seis o siete veces, pero siempre volvía tras calmarme, así que por supuesto mi sensei no me creyó. Nadie lo hizo. Me gustaba imaginarlo todas las mañanas, preguntando si el tonto de su estudiante había vuelto ya solo para encontrar que no había ni rastro de mí. Porque no iba a regresar más.

—¿Te arrepientes?

—No. Pero Onoki-sensei lo hace cada día. Déjalo preocuparse. Si no aceptan mi nindo, entonces no merecen mi poder. Cuando quieran valerse del mismo, tendrán que pagarme por ello. Es lo justo, hm.

Deidara contesta al instante, sin tomarse un momento para considerar su respuesta. Obito está sorprendido, pero también algo celoso. Está tan seguro sobre todo que no puede evitar sentir la necesidad de poner a prueba su confianza.

—Pero también dejaste atrás muchas cosas buenas.

—Sí. Supongo que es lo que pasa cuando uno toma decisiones drásticas —dice, encogiéndose de hombros—. Uno no puede esperar tenerlo todo, ¿no crees?.

 _Uno no puede esperar tenerlo todo._

Es tan dolorosamente cierto. Y Obito es consciente que él también tendrá que tomar una decisión al final, ha estado temiéndole al momento. Pero ver a Deidara tan determinado lo calma.

En general, ha disfrutado su estancia en Iwa, ha aprendido más de Deidara, lo cual era su objetivo principal. Tal vez su vínculo se ha hecho más estrecho incluso. El silencio entre ellos es bastante confortable. Un mirlo está cantando en un árbol cercano y un segundo responde a su llamada en la distancia unos segundos después. Obito no se ha sentido tan en paz en mucho tiempo, pero hay algo que empaña el momento. Su conciencia molestándolo por engañar a Deidara.

Necesita ofrecerle más honestidad y menos mentiras. Pero no sabe como. Se ha valido del engaño por demasiado tiempo.

Antes de irse, una miko que aparentemente conoce a Deidara se acerca a ellos a saludar y entablar conversación. De nuevo, presta suma atención a todo lo que dice en busca de información nueva. En el templo también parecen extrañarlo.

—¿No quieren comprar un palito de los deseos antes de irse?— ofrece.

—No gra- —consigue decir Deidara.

—¡Uno, por favor! —exclama Tobi en voz cantarina, levantando un brazo.

Le va a Deidara el no tener ningún deseo. Obito toma un pincel muy fino y una botella de tinta y piensa en lo que escribir. En realidad no quería un palito, pero vio la acción apropiada para el comportamiento de Tobi. Tal vez podría escribir cualquier tontería que se le pasase por la cabeza.

—¡No vale mirar, senpai!

—Como si me interesase —se burla—, lo más seguro es que pidas una barra de chocolate infinita o algo así.

Obito sonríe, puede ver que está mintiendo.

—No es una mala idea. Pero por desgracia nunca lo sabras -lo molesta.

De repente, tiene algo. Sin dudarlo, Obito escribe la palabra 'coraje'. Coraje para dejar de mentirle y ser más honesto. Corage para darle un poco más de algo verdadero todos los días. No desea que Deidara lo acepte, incluso si eso es lo que quiere con más fuerzas.

Coraje bastará, para empezar.

Tras escribir el deseo, tira el palito al fuego y ambos dejan el templo atrás. Una fina línea de humo asciende en el aire, llevando el mensaje a otro plano de existencia.

* * *

 **Bueno eso fue. Recuerden que está escrito para la audiencia inglesa, pero pensé que tal vez a alguien de por aquí le interesaría. Como Iwa aparece y aparecerá en algunos de mis fics, algunos lugares se verán de nuevo. Quiero hacer un mapa, cuando tenga tiempo xD y si tengo la paciencia.**

 **Lybra, fue muy divertido escribir ese oneshot de Akatsuki bueno, y me quedé definitivamente con ganas de más. Kushina expulsó a Nagato de la familia hasta que no lograse comerse al menos veinte tazones de ramen seguidos. Aquí nadie va a dejar mal el apellido Uzumaki. :D XD Konan es fujoshi. Y Hidan simplemente lo amo, borracho o sobrio jajaja. De veras tengo el capi de precuela en la lista de ideas, esa que es interminable. También la secuela sepsi. Alguna vez se hará. Deidara y Obito están enamoradísimos, además, llevan tiempo separados y Deidara lo extrañaba por lo que se puso más ñoño aún :D Me hace feliz imaginarlos a todos juntitos como una familia grande y ellos dos en el noviazgo secreto, aunque bueno en un secreto a voces porque ya todos lo saben xD**

 **Mochi, así fue. Muchos tenían tanto potencial y duraron tan poco T_T Nunca tendré suficiente de ellos. Kishimoto why? Y a Kabuto lo evangelizaste y a nadie la caía bien. Ya podían haber evangelizado a algun akatsuki. A Dei podría haberlo evangelizado Rock Lee, y hacerlo bueno como en SD que salva Konoha y se hacen amigos. Aunque si lo hubieran evangelizado, él a su vez hubiera evangelizado a Obito con sus encantos y la serie se habría terminado antes (? Sí, por lo de emo y que se pone sentimental con Dei, jajaj, le saca lo ñoño y yo no puedo *_* Disfruta de ese limón :D**

 **Tobielbuenchico1, aguante ese gobi jaaja**

 **¡Tobidei week 2018 se anunciará pronto!**

 **Fechas y premisas. Salieron muy buenos fics de ahí el año pasado y a ver si este se supera. Como siempre, están invitados a participar y/o leer.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	20. Aquel momento edición AU

**Aquel momento (Edición AU)**

* * *

 **.:I:.**

* * *

—Quiero que conozcas a mis padres —dijo Obito con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Tus padres?

Deidara lo observó curioso pero desconcertado a la vez. Quería saber qué era lo que estaba tramando su novio esta vez. Sabía de sobra que era huérfano y lo había sacado adelante su abuela paterna. Obito metió un brazo dentro de su mochila y sacó una foto enmarcada. Antes de enseñársela, se quedó mirándola unos segundos.

—Estoy algo nervioso... Es la primera vez que hago esto. Mamá, papá, este es Deidara —dijo, hablándole a la foto—. Deidara, te presento a mis padres.

Le dio la vuelta al marco, mostrándole la foto. Deidara estiró un brazo para tomarla y verla mejor. En ella aparecían un hombre y una mujer con un bebé en brazos. Él, a pesar de ser joven aún, se le empezaban a notar las entradas. La mujer, de cabello castaño oscuro en una melena corta, sonreía feliz. El bebé se veía como cualquier otro que Deidara hubiera visto, pero era gracioso pensar que era Obito.

—¡Vamos, diles algo!

—¡E...Es un honor conocerles, hm! —dijo, con una reverencia.

Que los saludase parecía ser importante para Obito.

—Es la única foto que hay de los tres juntos... —murmuró, nostálgico.

Deidara los examinó mejor.

—Sí que te pareces en algo a él, no sé en qué, tal vez en los ojos, pero la forma de la cara es la de ella.

Tras decir eso, Obito volvió a girar la foto, tal vez para comprobar lo que decía.

—No se preocupen. Deidara me está tratando bien —le habló al cuadro antes de alzar la vista—. ¿Crees que nos hubieran aceptado?

—Es difícil de decir. Quizá ellos querían nietos y todo eso —contestó, en ocasiones así no podía evitar ser realista y esa era una postura muy común.

—Prefiero pensar que sí —dijo Obito con tristeza.

Deidara volvió a acordarse de la foto, y no pudo evitar comparar la línea del cabello de Obito con la del hombre que aparecía en la foto. Apoyando su mano a un lado de su frente, le levantó el flequillo. No parecía estar mal.

—¿Qué haces?

—Sólo miraba si tenías entradas. Tu padre las tiene y dicen que es hereditario, hm.

Pretendía ser una broma, pero la expresión de repentino terror de Obito le dijo que no había sido una buena idea.

—¡Calvo! ¡Me voy a quedar calvo a los treinta! —exclamó preocupado, levantándose para mirar en el espejo bajo su corto flequillo.

—¡Obito, tienes treinta y uno ahora! —replicó Deidara, rogando por que se diera cuenta de ese detalle.

* * *

 **.:II:.**

* * *

Él y Obito terminaban a la vez las actividades extraescolares. Deidara salió corriendo del aula del club de arte antes de que Sasori lo obligase a limpiar. Obito, tras no atreverse al principio, o eso era lo que sospechaba él, lo había invitado a merendar a su casa y Deidara quería reunirse con él cuanto antes.

Se encontró con todo el grupo del club de natación saliendo del gimnasio a la vez, ya vestidos. Examinó el grupo buscando a Obito pero no lo vio por lo que al final, pasó al recinto.

Lo encontró solo en la piscina, en mitad de un largo. Deidara sabía que esa visión no iba a abandonar su mente por un largo tiempo. Cuando se fue a dar cuenta, su mandíbula se había aflojado. Cerró la boca avergonzado mientras veía cómo Obito tocaba la pared del fondo y volvía nadando.

—¡Deidara-senpai, viniste! —dijo al llegar de nuevo al lado más cercano a donde él estaba.

Obito apoyó las manos en el borde, impulsándose hacia arriba para salir del agua. Deidara sentía calor por todo el cuerpo. Sus ojos se fueron un momento a ese minúsculo y ajustado bañador azul marino que llevaba puesto, luego otra vez a su cuerpo tonificado y mojado que goteaba por todas partes. Se detuvo frente a él sonriendo. Observó sumido en un trance del que no quería salir, las gotas que se formaban y caían sin parar de cada uno de los mechones de su pelo.

—Hey, ¿te pasa algo? —dijo, la preocupación y el desconcierto presentes en su rostro.

Bajó la vista a su pecho mojado, como quisiera ser una de esas gotas que resbalaban por el mismo. Deidara se mordió el labio sin disimulo.

—Date la vuelta —contestó.

Aún confundido, Obito obedeció. Mierda, esa espalda... Y ese culo... Deidara solo consiguió ponerse más rojo que antes.

—¡Mejor no te des la vuelta!

—Eh... —Obito se rascó el pelo, mirando hacia atrás—. ¿Te has sonrojado por mí?

—¿¡Tú que crees, hm!?

Obito también se puso rojo. Y ahí quedaron, como idiotas mirándose en mitad del gimnasio, incapaces de reaccionar.

* * *

 **.:III:.**

* * *

 _"Disculpa, él es mi amigo, está conmigo."_

Eso era lo que había dicho el completo desconocido a la pareja de su lado cuando se enojaron por intentarse colar en la abarrotada barrera del concierto. Deidara no disfrutaba al cien por cien de los conciertos si no los veía desde primera fila.

Hablando con él antes de que la banda saliera a tocar, aprendió que se llamaba Obito y que había ido solo porque no conocía a nadie lo suficientemente fan de aquella banda como para acompañarlo. Bueno, Deidara había perdido a Kurotsuchi y Akatsuchi atrás en el puesto de cerveza y no había conexión ahí adentro como para poder enviarles un mensaje.

Pero con Obito estaba bien. Hablaron mucho de música y descubrieron que tenían muchas cosas en común. También tocaron temas personales, aunque no demasiado en profundidad pues la banda pasó al escenario y la atención de ambos se centró en ellos.

La interacción con él no cesó en ningún momento. Obito lo avisaba con entusiasmo cuando comenzaban a sonar los acordes de cualquier canción que le gustaba, comentaban las anécdotas en el escenario o cantaban a gritos junto a los demás los estribillos de sus temas más famosos. En una ocasión, hasta pudieron darle la mano al cantante, que bajó a saludar a la audiencia.

Deidara pensó que era uno de los mejores conciertos a los que había ido, y parte de esa buena experiencia se debía a la compañía de aquel chico a su lado que ya no era tan desconocido como antes. La banda salió del escenario. El concierto estaba por terminar. Una parte de él se sintió triste.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó Obito sonriendo con entusiasmo—. ¡Fue un buen repertorio! ¡Tocaron casi todas mis favoritas!

Él asintió.

—¿Quieres mi teléfono, hm? Podemos quedar para ir a más conciertos.

Obito alzó ambas cejas, en una expresión que a él le pareció adorable.

—¡Sí! ¡Claro que lo quiero! Incluso no tenemos que quedar solo para conciertos. Puedes llamarme para lo que te apetezca.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo y Deidara le dictó la sucesión de números. Él lo llamó para dejar su número registrado y en ese momento, la banda volvió para el bis. Tras ese pequeño momento de tranquilidad, comenzó a sentirse algo cansado y se apoyó en el hombro de Obito mientras el cantante decía unas palabras de agradecimiento a la audiencia y contaba unas cuantas anécdotas. Luego tomó una guitarra acústica y se acercó al borde del escenario.

Deidara se irguió otra vez cuando los primeros acordes del tema resonaron por la sala. Sintió a Obito tensarse a su lado, y cuando miró sus manos, agarradas a la barrera, notó que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

Fue al alzar la vista cuando vio que una lágrima estaba resbalando por su cara.

—¿Qué te pasa? —dijo, apoyando una mano en su hombro.

—E-estoy bien... Es solo que esta siempre me hace llorar —dijo, secándose en vano con la manga, pues más lágrimas estaban saliendo—. Lo siento. En un rato se me pasa.

Deidara no veía como alguien que se emocionaba por una canción debía disculparse. Agarró su otro hombro para girarlo y lo abrazó. No estaba pensándolo a fondo, pero sintió que era lo que debía hacer. Después de todo, si estaba ahí era gracias a él. Obito lo abrazó de vuelta, muy fuerte durante toda la canción y cuando el concierto realmente terminó, quedaron así un rato más. Incapaces de dar el primer paso para retirarse.

Al día siguiente, un mensaje llegó al teléfono de Deidara. Era la sección de música del periódico y ahí estaban ellos abrazados en primera fila, en medio de una multitud de gente que cantaba.

* * *

 **.:IV:.**

* * *

Cuando miró la predicción meteorológica esa misma mañana, Deidara no pensó demasiado de ese cuatro por ciento de posibilidades de lluvia que daban para la tarde. Ahora, recién salido de clases y mirando la lluvia que caía a mantas sobre la ajetreada avenida, sintió la necesidad de escribirles un mensaje y explicarles un par de cosas bien explicadas.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Odiaba llevar el paraguas a cuestas por lo que no se lo había traído, y aunque se pusiera la capucha de la sudadera, pronto se empaparía dada la cantidad de agua. Maldiciendo, se cubrió la cabeza y se lanzó a la calle, tal vez si corría se mojaría menos.

La bocina de un automóvil llamó su atención, al voltearse, vio un auto negro que conocía muy bien.

—¿Obito?

Se alegró de verlo, a la vez que se extrañó de verlo ahí a esa hora. Al menos no llegaría empapado a su casa. Corrió hacia el vehículo para montarse en el asiento del copiloto.

—Menos mal que se me ocurrió venir, no has estado ahí ni medio minuto y ya vas goteando.

—¿Qué haces aquí, hm? ¿No deberías estar trabajando? —dijo, observando la cálida sonrisa que le dedicaba.

—Estoy en el descanso. Pensé que podría venir, llevarte a tu casa y volver a tiempo. Me preocupé cuando vi tu paraguas en casa antes de salir. El día ya se estaba empezando a poner feo.

Deidara se preocupó. No le había pedido que fuera, pero odiaba causarle molestias.

—¿Estás seguro que llegarás a tiempo? —dijo, viendo que en el asiento de atrás estaba su bento sin abrir.

—Trataré de darme prisa. Y sino, no pasa nada. Estoy acostumbrado a que Fugaku me regañe por tonterías. Mejor que lo haga por una buena causa.

—¿Y tu comida?

—Comeré a escondidas después. No es la primera vez que lo hago.

—No seas bobo. Te vas a meter en líos —protestó.

—No tengo por qué, si todo sale bien. ¿Qué tal te fue el día?

—Ocupado. Bueno, como siempre. Aunque los jueves es uno de los mejores días, hm.

Conversaron sobre su tarea hasta llegar a la calle donde vivía Obito. No hacía ni dos meses que Deidara se había instalado ahí. Ya hacía demasiado por él.

—Ahora corre a casa, date una ducha y ponte cómodo —dijo Obito, atrayéndolo a él para besarle el pelo tras estacionar a un lado de la calzada—. Nos vemos en unas horas.

No quería hacerlo perder más tiempo, pero Deidara quería demostrarle su agradecimiento. Lo agarró para evitar que se retirase y besarlo en los labios.

—No te arriesgues así otra vez —le pidió antes de abrir la puerta.

Debería asegurarse que se llevaba el estúpido paraguas para un porcentaje de probabilidad de lluvia mayor al uno por ciento.

—Está bien, me gusta verte a deshoras —contestó.

—A mí también. Hasta luego —dijo Deidara antes de emprender su carrera hasta la puerta.

Obito no arrancó hasta que no lo vio desaparecer tras ella.

* * *

 **.:V:.**

* * *

Según le había dicho Asuma, Rin trabajaba en esa heladería los fines de semana, compaginándolo con sus estudios de veterinaria. Era extraño volver a verla después de cinco años y con el extraño motivo de devolverle un DVD que le prestó y nunca le devolvió. Obito había olvidado por completo que lo tenía, sólo lo recordó cuando lo volvió a encontrar escondido detrás de unos libros en su estantería.

Era estúpido, pero estaba nervioso a pesar de que sabía que no debía estarlo. Quería ver si estaba cambiada, ponerse al día con la vida de cada uno y quizá, ¿por qué no? retomar el contacto. Ella le había gustado en el instituto pero nunca se lo confesó. Pensó hacerlo el último día de curso, pero ella no asistió. Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría cuando la viera de nuevo. Se preguntó si no sonaría raro que le soltase un "sabes, recuerdo que solías gustarme en el instituto, qué recuerdos...", y si ella no se sentiría incómoda al saber esa información en lugar de encontrarlo gracioso. Quizá sería mejor si no dijera nada.

Harto de darle vueltas al tema, pasó a la heladería. Al hacer sonar la campanilla, una chica rubia salió de la trastienda. O esperen. Un chico. Tal vez.

—Buenas tardes —lo saludó.

Un chico. Pero a Obito nadie le había dicho que podían existir chicos así de bellos. Quedó como en trance unos segundos, hasta que el otro se empezó a impacientar.

—Busco a Nohara Rin —dijo Obito, tratando de ocultar su torpeza en situaciones así.

—¿Quién? —respondió él confundido.

Obito no esperaba esa respuesta.

—Me han dicho que trabaja aquí y... Tengo algo que devolverle.

El chico, Deidara, según pudo leer en el pin de su uniforme, se volteó hacia la trastienda.

—¡Hey! ¡¿Trabaja aquí una tal Nohara Rin!? —gritó.

—¡No desde hace cuatro meses! —le contestó una voz femenina desde la trastienda.

Cuatro meses... Obito no pudo evitar decepcionarse un tanto. Bueno, en verdad, no creía que Rin recordase el DVD de todos modos, pero era suyo.

—Veo que llego un poco tarde.

—Eso parece, hm. Pero por el lado bueno, la confusión te ha llevado a una heladería, así que para ti y para mí, ha merecido la pena. ¿No quieres un buen barquillo de triple chocolate?

Obito trató de apreciar que al menos él le estuviera intentando animarlo. Sí, el helado lo animaría.

—¿Y para ti por qué la ha merecido? —preguntó extrañado y curioso por el comentario.

—Hacía mucho que no entraba un chico sexy, hm —Por el repentino calor que sintió, no dudaba que se estaba sonrojando. No estaba acostumbrado a los cumplidos—. Necesito que me digas que lo anterior fue una excusa para ligar conmigo.

—¡O-oye! —protestó indignado, no sabiendo qué más decir.

Deidara soltó una carcajada.

—¿Quieres un helado o no?

—Sí —dijo, habrase visto, qué hermosa sonrisa tenía—. Y la hora a la que termina su turno el heladero de los ojos bonitos, también.

Esa vez, Deidara fue quien se sonrojó. Obito se debatía entre seguir avergonzándolo o salir corriendo de ahí y tirarse al río.

—Eso sería en quince minutos —le informó—. Estás de suerte.

Obito asintió sonriendo. Se sentía bien tener suerte por una vez.

* * *

 **.:VI:.**

* * *

—Deidara, vete a casa.

Iban a dar las siete y él aún seguía ahí. Pasar unos días fuera de la oficina hizo que se le acumulase el trabajo y algunas de esas cosas debían estar listas para mañana.

—Me queda poco ya, hm.

Obito pasó a la oficina, su proximidad hizo que su cuerpo reaccionase de inmediato. El calor de la atracción comenzó a bullir en su bajo vientre. Su jefe colocó la mano en el respaldo del asiento que solía pertenecerle.

—Ni siquiera un adicto al trabajo se queda tanto. Necesitas cenar y descansar —dijo, inclinándose para ver la pantalla.

Deidara sabía que no podría concentrarse con él tan cerca, por lo que desistió. Guardó el proyecto a medio revisar y giró el asiento.

—Está bien, me voy a casa —dijo, agarrándolo de la corbata y dando un tirón hacia abajo hasta que su rostro estuvo a su altura, Deidara apoyó los labios en su cuello, justo debajo de su oreja—. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

Siguió dejando breves y húmedos besos en su cuello, Obito aspiró con fuerza.

—Nos vemos mañana —susurró con voz trémula.

De repente y sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, Obito agarró su cara con ambas manos y estrelló sus labios contra los suyos. Deidara jadeó, agarrándose a su cuello en sorpresa cuando sintió que la silla rodaba hacia atrás. Obito apoyó sus manos en los muslos de Deidara, acariciando la parte interior de los mismos con sus pulgares. Uno de sus brazos soltó su cuello, su mano buscando meterse bajo su camisa, o su pantalón, o lo que fuera. La situación se estaba yendo de las manos demasiado rápido, como siempre. Deidara ni siquiera sabía si estaban solos.

Fue Obito quien tuvo la fuerza de voluntad para detenerse esa vez.

—Vente a la mía —le pidió, casi suplicante.

Era la primera vez que lo invitaba a su casa. Deidara tuvo la certeza que aquello que tenían estaba transformándose en algo más. Pero no le importó.

—No voy a descansar nada y lo sabes, hm —bromeó Deidara.

—Entonces, me disculpo de antemano.

* * *

 **.:VII:.**

* * *

Obito no podía creer que después de dos cervezas, Itachi se hubiese adueñado del karaoke, aunque por la cara de Kisame, él era el más sorprendido de todos. Llevaba años sin ver a muchos de los allí presentes, siendo Deidara el único con el que aún tenía contacto, por obvias razones y que en ese momento estaba probando si a la planta carnívora que había sobre el televisor le gustaban las papas fritas con ketchup. Obito esperó que no le diera una indigestión o Yahiko iba a enojarse. Aunque no estaba del todo seguro si las plantas sufrían indigestiones.

La melodía del fin de la carrera hizo que volviera a prestar atención a la pantalla. Hidan le había vuelto a ganar al Mario Kart. No podía evitarlo. Deidara era demasiado distrayente.

—Bah, qué aburrido, ¿no puede ponerse alguien que sepa jugar? —se quejó.

—Tuviste buena suerte, eso es todo -replicó Obito.

—Eso mismo dijiste las últimas tres veces.

Al oír la discusión, Deidara se acercó.

—Aparta —le dijo a Obito, arrebatándole el mando, Obito no se apartó por lo que Deidara tuvo que sentarse en sus piernas—. Deja que te enseñe como se humilla a un jashinista.

—Uy, qué miedo, vas a hacer que me cague encima.

Obito quedó petrificado, su miembro reaccionando de inmediato al peso extra del culo de Deidara sobre el mismo. Y todo fue a peor, porque mientras elegía personaje, Deidara no paraba de moverse.

Para cuando comenzó la carrera, la verga de Obito ya se había puesto como una columna de mármol. Deidara tenía que estar notándolo.

—¿Crees que vas a ganarme escogiendo a ese barrigón lento? —se burló Hidan.

—¡Wario es para campeones! Yoshi es para principiantes de todos modos. No tiene ningún mérito ganar con él.

Cada vez que llegaba a una curva, Deidara gruñía, agitando su culo. Obito ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a la carrera, preocupado por si alguien se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Se darían, cuando Deidara decidiese levantarse y vieran que Obito podría valer para sujetar un templo con su entrepierna.

Deidara y Hidan siguieron intercambiando insultos mordaces. La deliciosa fricción aumentaba, Obito ocultó la cabeza en el hombro de Deidara para camuflar su estado actual. Cuando comenzó a agitarse contra él, ahogó un gemido que esperó que nadie oyera. Por suerte, la habitación era demasiado ruidosa.

El bólido de Deidara sale rodando por culpa de una cáscara de banana, lo oye maldecir y Hidan ríe a carcajadas.

—¿Quieres más banana, rubito? No creo que una sola para ti sea suficiente.

Él no contesta, pero Obito lo oye gemir muy suavemente. El sonido hace que su erección cabecee, sus caderas comienzan a moverse casi por instinto contra el culo que aplasta su verga. Echa una culpable mirada hacia atrás cuando ve que Sasori se ha apoyado desde el respaldo del sofá para ver la carrera.

—Qué vergüenza, Deidara, perder contra Yoshi —comenta.

—¡La última vez te gané tres veces, hm! —gritó, agitándose.

—Y ahora vas décimo.

Obito sentía que iba a correrse en los pantalones. Apretó los puños en el cojín, cuando sintió que la parte baja de su estómago se contraía por el placer acumulado. Su cuerpo temblaba, y tenía que poner todo su esfuerzo en no dejar cualquier tipo de emoción delatora pasar a su rostro. No sabía por cuanto tiempo más podría ahogar los gemidos.

—¡Vamos, Deidara! ¡Tú puedes! —dijo con un grito estrangulado, para desahogar algo de tensión.

Sasori no se iba, parecía muy entretenido en criticar la forma de conducir de ambos mientras que tanto Deidara como Hidan parecían haberse unido contra él. Los talones de Obito golpearon contra la parte baja del sofá, Deidara no dejaba de moverse, despertando placenteras corrientes eléctricas que hicieron contraer su cuerpo entero. Obito cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió la llamarada del placer explotar al fin, justo cuando los chillidos le indicaban que Hidan había ganado la carrera. Apretó los dientes, convulsionándose de forma tan violenta que hizo botar a Deidara.

—¡Como dije, no tiene mérito ganar con Yoshi! —lo oyó gritar.

Obito se dejó caer hacia atrás, jadeando de la forma más disimulada que podía. Necesitaba aire. Mucho. Examinó de nuevo todos los rostros de los presentes, buscando dejar la preocupación de ser descubierto atrás.

—¡...Y yo que pensé que Itachi era malo, tú conduces aún peor! —replicó Hidan.

Deidara se volteó para mirarlo.

—¿Y tú que opinas? ¿Conduje bien o no?

—Condujiste jodidamente bien —dijo con un hilo de voz.

—Lo que yo pensé —contestó, orgulloso.

Y él necesitaba calzoncillos limpios.

* * *

 **.:VIII:.**

* * *

Lo último que esperaba del tipo que acababa de conocer en una aplicación de ligue era acabar contándole toda su vida.

Estando firmemente en contra de los líos de una noche, Obito nunca se esperó acabar haciendo eso, pero la situación en su trabajo había llegado a un límite. No veía el momento de tomarse unas vacaciones, al menos no ese año y la inhumana cantidad de horas extra que tenía que hacer no le dejaban tiempo para pensar en nada más.

Obito había querido algo aséptico, directo al punto e impersonal. Y según Deidara, él tampoco buscaba nada más que eso. Pero ahí estaban, desahogando sus miesarias en una forma muy distinta a la que pensó con un estudiante universitario que para colmo le llevaba doce años. Obito dudó cuando leyó su edad, pero de cientos de perfiles, él era el único que le había llamado la atención, y no pensaba perder más tiempo en esa ardua tarea.

Ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de que lo único que buscaba de él eran unas horas de sexo y adiós muy buenas.

[02:03] Tobi1: _"Por cierto."_

[02:03] Tobi1: _"El lunes tengo el día libre."_

No quitó los ojos de la pantalla mientras Deidara escribía.

[02:04] Katsuart: _"Yo tengo clases."_

Oh, claro. A veces Obito olvidaba que el resto del mundo solía estar ocupado de lunes a viernes. Cuando estaba escribiendo una disculpa, vio que Deidara seguía escribiendo.

[02:04] Katsuart: _"Pero está bien."_

[02:04] Katsuart: _":)"_

Sacudió la cabeza. Eso no lo aprobaba.

[02:04] Tobi1: _"No te saltes las clases por un pervertido como yo."_

Deidara le mandó una fila entera de emoticonos riendo.

[02:05] Katsuart: _"Como si no lo hiciera ya!"_

[02:05] Tobi1: _"Saltarte clases por pervertidos?"_

[02:05] Katsuart: _"Saltarme las clases sin más!"_

Con el codo apoyado en la mesa sujetando su cabeza, Obito sonreía a la pantalla como un idiota.

[02:06] Katsuart: _"Cuál es el plan? Dijiste que tenías sitio en casa."_

[02:06] Tobi1: _"Todo el que haga falta."_

[02:06] Tobi1: _"Pero me gustaría llevarte a tomar algo antes."_

[02:06] Tobi1: _"..."_

[02:07] Tobi1: _"Sé que no suena demasiado directo al punto e impersonal..."_

Se tomó un momento para pensar lo que iba a decir después. Se arrepintió de haber escrito eso, con esas palabras. Borró la excusa que se estaba inventando cuando vio otra fila de emoticonos riendo.

[02:07] Katsuart: _"Está bien."_

[02:07] Katsuart: _"Me gusta hablar contigo."_

El siguiente minuto, Obito lo empleó en releer esa línea una y otra vez, su sonrisa idiota volviéndose aún más idiota. No necesitaba mirarse a un espejo para estar seguro de ello.

[02:09] Katsuart: _"Tienes mejor conversación que la mayoría aquí al menos."_

[02:09] Tobi1: _"Es eso verdad?"_

Se sentía halagado. Tampoco le había contado nada del otro mundo.

[02:10] Katsuart: _"Al menos no te me presentaste con una foto de tu verga."_

Obito rió. También le habían llegado unas cuantas de esas, no sabía que era una costumbre. Había recurrido a la aplicación como último recurso.

[02:10] Tobi1: _"Disculpa."_

[02:10] Tobi1: _"Mi conocimiento del código de conducta de este lugar es escaso."_

Esperó con ansia la respuesta, mirando de reojo el reloj. Debería irse a dormir.

[02:11] Katsuart: _"No hay problema."_

[02:11] Katsuart: _"El lunes ya la conozco en persona."_

La sintió despertar justo en ese instante. Un lío de emociones hacía temblar sus manos mientras escribía la respuesta, teniendo que borrar varias veces por las erratas.

[02:11] Tobi1: _"Creo que..."_

[02:12] Tobi1: _"También quiere conocerte."_

Su corazón latía con violencia mientras esperaba una respuesta. Deidara lo había leído.

[02:13] Katsuart: _"Dile que le va a encantar lo que voy a hacerle."_

A Obito se le acababa de ir el sueño. Una parte de él se sentía patético al estar teniendo ese tipo de conversaciones con un estudiante de bellas artes al que ni siquiera había visto en persona, la mayoría de sus primos, incluso aquellos más jóvenes, estaban ya casados y con al menos un hijo.

[02:14] Tobi1: _"Dice que ahora no va a poder dormir en toda la noche."_

Pero en esa vergüenza que sentía, el morbo y la emoción de lo novedoso prevalecía.

[02:14] Tobi1: _"Y yo tampoco."_

* * *

 **.:IX:.**

* * *

De nuevo lo volvió a despertar, gritando a la máxima capacidad de sus pulmones. Cuando Deidara se incorporó en el futón, su sangre aún bombeando deprisa por el efecto de la adrenalina, Obito estaba durmiendo otra vez.

Ya habían hablado de eso. Obito nunca tenía recuerdo alguno de haber gritado. Cuando acarició su flequillo húmedo por el sudor, Obito abrió su único ojo.

—Gritaste otra vez —dijo Deidara.

—Lo siento —se disculpó.

La mano de Deidara se dirigió a su espalda y Obito se abrazó a él con fuerza.

—Está bien. ¿Recuerdas qué fue?

—Algo te pasaba. Creo que prefiero cuando no los recuerdo.

—Entonces olvídalo. Nada me ha pasado.

El abrazo se volvió más apretado, pero Deidara no se quejó a pesar de que le oprimía hasta lo incómodo. Dejó un beso en la mitad de su frente dañada, otro en su mejilla, otro en sus labios.

—¿Quieres que te cuente lo que estaba soñando yo, hm? Estaba comiendo pastel con las manos.

—¿Por qué no usaste un tenedor?

—No. No estaba comiendo pastel usando las manos. Mis manos estaban comiendo pastel. Tenían bocas y me comía el pastel con ellas.

—Uh... Eso es útil para comer a escondidas. Aunque luego tienes más bocas que cepillar...

Deidara sonrió. Esperó al menos haberle quitado la idea de la cabeza. Dudaba haberlo logrado del todo, pero al menos le daba otra cosa más en la que enfocarse.

—¿Es ese el único uso que se te ocurre para mis supuestas manos extra? —lo molestó con voz sugerente.

Cuando no obtuvo respuesta, Deidara supo que se había dormido otra vez. Mejor. Esperó que al menos esa vez su mente le diese un respiro. No mucho después, se durmió también.

* * *

 **.:X:.**

 **POV de Sai**

* * *

La afilada punta de grafito se deslizó con fluidez por la hoja en blanco. El chico estaba arrodillado junto al camino de baldosas que conectaba la facultad de Bellas Artes con la salida, mirando con atención un par de avispas beber del charco de refresco en lo alto de una lata de cola descartada junto al bordillo. Eso sería su tarea para el estudio de representación volumétrica. Era algo que se salía por completo de su estilo habitual, pero debía hacerse. Salir de la zona de confort de uno era necesario en ocasiones para seguir mejorando.

Ver pasar a su compañero de clase, cuando ya casi todo el mundo había salido, lo distrajo. Sai ya se había resignado a que su capacidad de atención fuera voluble como el revoloteo de una polilla que no sabe a qué luz acudir primero. Se sentaba cerca de Deidara, pero habían hablado poco, no más de lo necesario. Sai recuerda haberlo intentado un par de veces, pero tampoco es que sus habilidades sociales fueran mucho mejores que su concentración.

Deidara fue hacia un chico de cabello corto y despeinado que parecía estar esperándolo. Llevaba el uniforme de la universidad, pero supuso que estaría en otra carrera. Ni siquiera comprendía muy bien por qué lo estaban distrayendo tanto. Tras hablar unos instantes, el chico alto lo besó en los labios. Sai alzó las cejas seguro de que aquella demostración pública de afecto no era para sus ojos. En su manual, cuando dos personas se besaban en los labios significaba que eran más que amigos.

Pasó a otra página en blanco y comenzó un nuevo dibujo. La escena seguía fija en su cabeza, y de seguro lo había inspirado más que esos bichos dándose un atracón de agua azucarada. Sai tenía ese problema con todo lo que le llamaba la atención, al menos así lo sacaría de su cabeza.

Miró el boceto satisfecho una vez lo hubo terminado, dándose cuenta segundos después, que las avispas ya no estaban ahí. Oh bueno, ya encontraría otro tema para el dichoso volumen.

—Te dibujé besándote con tu novio —le dijo a Deidara en cuanto lo vio al día siguiente.

Esa expresión de extrañeza que apareció en su cara la conocía bien. Llevaba años viéndola a diario, de hecho.

* * *

 **-:Bonus:-**

 **Para Lybra98**

 **(Basado en su fic políticamente incorrecto)**

* * *

Cortina gris oscura, paredes blancas, tarima amaderada, edredón azul marino, uniforme pulcramente doblado al pie de las mismas, estantería y escritorio de nogal.

A Obito le entró una extraña tristeza el darse cuenta que aquel cojín de florecitas chillonas sería el único toque de color que había en su cuarto, de no ser por la figura de resina de Son Goku super saiyajin que tenía semi oculta en un rincón de la estantería. Hubo más una vez, pero conforme se pasaba su adolescencia y entraba en la adultez, todas fueron desapareciendo. Pero esa no. No podía. Nunca podría.

Tirado en su futón, inapetente, con insomnio y con nada más que nervios en el estómago, examinaba una a una todas las caras sonrientes de las flores del cojín. ¿Cómo se llamaba aquel señor del superflat? Obito lo había olvidado. A quien no podía olvidar ni por un segundo era al dueño del mismo, desde la forma en que incendió aquellas esculturas hasta el peso de su cuerpo cuando se apoyó en él luego en su casa.

Y Obito tenía la certeza de que esa habitación que lo había visto dormir todos los días de su vida desde que era un niño, lo iba a ver dormir tan sólo una noche más.

Eso era todo.

Un huracán había pasado por su vida, y Obito no podía seguir fingiendo que todo estaba en pie como antes. No podía ser que conocer a Deidara no hubiera contado para nada. La calma, la rutina diaria que transcurría en su hogar tenía los segundos contados.

—¿Aún despierto? —oyó a Madara decir al otro lado.

Antes de que su padre pudiera correr la puerta de papel de arroz para asomarse, escondió el cojín bajo el edredón y se recostó encima.

—Sí, ya voy —dijo—. Sólo me relajo un poco.

—Y lo harás más si descansas como es debido. Buenas noches.

Para él todo estaba normal, como cualquier otro día. Era en momentos como ese, cuando Obito sentía más culpabilidad por estar a escasas horas de darle al hombre que cuidó de él el disgusto de su vida.

Una vez seguro, sacó de nuevo el cojín. Se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas, imaginando que era su dueño, por si hacerlo le daba fuerzas cuando su voluntad flaquease. Porque no. Ese no era un día normal.

Y el siguiente lo iba a ser aún menos.

* * *

 **Escribí esta tira de drabbles para dar un buen cierre a este recopilatorio. Cuando comencé a escribir sobre la pareja, no sabía donde me iría a llevar el fanrigleo. Ya son más de veinte oneshots, ni siquiera me adherí a las reglas que yo misma me puse así que supongo ya no tiene sentido seguir por aquí. Futuros oneshots serán publicados independientemente, para no enterrarlos en este cajón de sastre en el que se ha convertido este recopilatorio.**

 **O sea, los fics seguirán, pero cada uno por separado.**

 **Así pues, marco este fic como completo ya. Quizá vuelva a agregar algo más, no lo sé. De momento no tengo planes de ello.**

 **Queda un mes para la Tobidei week! En mi perfil están las premisas de cada día, y cada una de las entradas se publicará en el blog tobideiweek punto tumblr punto com**

 **Lybra, por eso adoro Iwa y no me canso de escribir de ellos jajaja tienen una personalidad única. Solo Kurotsuchi puede insultar a un Akatsuki en su cara xD El acento de Konoha lo imagino más melódico. En inglés, el equivalente a Iwa sería el escocés :P Lo siento pero Dei con el traje de Gai se ve sexy igual y además se le pegaría esa actitud de la determinación juvenil también a él. De haber sido un ninja de Konoha, él y Lee serían amix jaja. No imagino a Dei supersticioso, creo que no tenía ganas de cambiarse porque tenía sueño y le puso eso como excusa. Pero no hay excusas que le valgan a Obito cuando quiere una cosa. :D En eso se parecen. Imagino a Deidara como siguiendo algunas tradiciones, y otras odiarlas. No necesariamente de forma lógica, pero como que le da algo de consistencia a su forma de vida. Disculpa por no avisarte que escribí un pequeño fic de tu fic, pero quería que fuera sorpresa. :D Gracias por apoyar todas y cada una de las historias del recopilatorio.**

 **Mochi, el relleno no muestra demasiado sobre Dei tampoco, la escena de estar atado en la marioneta de Kankuro y poco más. Kishimoto creó un gran personaje homenajeando a Murakami y lo desperdició matándolo, como hizo con tantos otros. Por suerte siempre nos quedan los fics. Amo Naruto SD y como Dei acaba siendo bueno y salva a Konoha porque no podía soportar la idea de matar a Lee y Tenten. En el fondo es buen tipo ajajja xd Gracias también por seguir y comentar los fics desde el comienzo ^^ lo agradezco.**

 **Gracias también a todos los que leen desde las sombras. El fangirleo sigue, este ship me hace feliz.**

 **¿Les gustó alguno especialmente? ¿Les gustaría ver alguno convertido en un fic más extenso? Yo me quedé con un par de ideas.**

 ***Alpha hace una reverencia y se va a escribir más***


End file.
